No Goodbye
by sissybear
Summary: Sam shows up outside Jack's house, and hours later disappears. R&R! Epilogue now up! rating up for ch. 53 and 64, 66 is
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Oh to own SG-1, what a sweet, sweet dream to have. And just like dreams it fades away. lol. Not mine, i don't make any money.

_A/N:Okay I started this one a long time ago and just found it again. It would help me to finish it if I got some feedback, so now I'm posting it. R & R! Thanks!_

**No Goodbye**

Sam stood outside the dark house, rain streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do or where else to go. He was the only person she trusted. She had to talk to him, but why couldn't she move? It was cold, wet and she'd been standing there for almost an hour.

She watched as the porch light turned on, and he opened the front door. M&M boxers? That was unexpected.

"Carter?" Her gaze was suddenly broken by the intrusion of noise into the sloshing of the pouring rain.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What are you doing out here?" He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's pouring, you're soaked." He slowly leads her over to the house and gently helped her inside.

"Wait here for a moment." He set her down on the couch, her clothes still clinging to her wet body.

She just nodded, not willing to say anything to him just yet. The pain was just too great at the moment.

He came back and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "I started the shower for you." He helped her stand and brought her upstairs to the bathroom. "I'll leave you alone." He stepped out and quietly shut the door.

He wasn't sure what she was doing there, but he didn't care. It was obvious that she needed help and he would be there for her all the way. He wasn't sure he was the best person for the job, but he would do it if she saw fit.

Twenty minutes later she still hadn't left the bathroom. He could still hear the water running. She had never been one to take long showers. This worried him immensely. Carter was one of the strongest people he had ever known. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he had to find out what it was.

He knocked on the bathroom door to check on her. When he didn't hear any answer he slowly opened the door. "Carter?"

He could barely see her framed by the shower curtain. She was sitting under the spray, letting the water fall over her body. He stood, just staring. He wasn't sure what he should do. Soft sobs reached his ears through the sound of the shower running.

He stepped forward, pulling back the shower curtain. The towel was already in his hand. He reached over shut off the water, and gathered her up in his arms. She didn't protest.

'This was not how I imagined seeing her like this.' He mentally chastised himself for thinking like that at a time when she needed him the most.

He led her, silently, into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and helped get her situated. "If you need anything, just let me know." He kissed her gently on the forehead and stood to leave. "Here's the phone, I have to go to the base for a bit. Don't hesitate to call."


	2. 2

Colonel O'Neill marched silently through the halls of the SGC. It was only 0600; the skeleton crew was still working the compound. What could he do here all by himself? Teal'c was on the base, but he knew the Jaffa would still be held in a state of Kel-nor-eem.

'I'll go bug Daniel.' Whistling, he made his way to Dr. Jackson's office.

"Hey, Jack, what's going on?" Daniel knew the Colonel was rarely even awake by this hour of the morning, much less on the Base. He picked up his coffee and slurped it noisily.

Jack winced; didn't Daniel know how much he hated that?

"Not much, couldn't really sleep, had a visitor this morning," Jack told him vaguely. If Sam hadn't told any of them yet, he wasn't going to betray her trust and talk about her behind her back. She deserved better than that.

"How's Sam?" Daniel didn't look up from the transcripts he was trying to translate.

"What? Er... Um... I'm not sure, I... She's sleeping," he said quietly, giving in. Damn, how did Daniel do that?

"She called me earlier, but never said anything. It showed up on my caller ID. What's wrong?" He finally glanced at up at Jack, the concern flashing in his eyes.

Momentarily, Jack felt a pang of jealousy fly through his body. It was crazy. Daniel and Sam were like siblings.

"She hasn't said anything yet. She looked like she had been standing outside all morning. She was soaking wet so I put her in the shower. I already told Hammond she's not going to be in today." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Sam was his best friend and now she was in trouble. What was he supposed to do? Well, no she was more than just his best friend, but that was beside the point.

"Maybe you should go home, too," Daniel suggested. His 'sister' needed someone to be there for her. What if she awoke from some terrible nightmare and nobody was there to comfort her?

"Yeah, I'll do that." Jack stood and left the room. The walk down the hall seemed like it was taking longer today. He started to run, the elevator doors getting farther and farther away.

Next thing he knew, the floor had become his best friend, along with a passing Airman.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't see you there, Sir."

"No problem, Airman. Carry on." He picked himself up gingerly, his knees screaming in pain. The elevator was a lot closer now.


	3. 3

_A/N: Content warning, okay so they get just a little heavy here, but not quite so much, just figured i'd warn ya._

Jack unlocked his front door and threw the keys on the table. Frustration and sheer exhaustion caused him to collapse on the couch. Moments later he realized that when he had come into the house the shower had been running, and now, nearly twenty minutes later, it was still going.

He headed up the stairs to see if Carter was okay. Knocking on the door, he called her name. No answer. Damn! "Carter, if you're conscious, cover up, I'm coming in."

He slowly opened the door, making sure he gave her enough time to cover herself up. When he didn't see her, he became worried. The shower curtain ruffled slightly as he realized that Sam was still in there.

"Sam, c'mon. Let's get you out of there." He helped her up and dried her off using the same towel he had earlier that morning.

"Sir?" She looked deep into his eyes holding onto his shoulders. He could see a flash run through their beautiful blue pools. "Jack," she said this time when he didn't answer.

"Huh?" He realized he was staring, fortunately not at anything except her eyes. He still held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

She brought her fingers up to his cheek, brushing it lightly with her fingertips. She leaned in closer to him, making sure she held his gaze all the while. As she brought her lips to his, she could feel the tension coursing between them. Years of wanting, yearning, lusting, loving, broke through her lips, reaching for his.

At first he didn't react, sending doubt through her mind. But as his hand wrapped around the back of her head, she knew he felt the same as she.

His lips crushed bruisingly against hers, a low moan emanating from his throat. He brushed his hands through her soft golden hair, soaking wet from the shower. He couldn't let her go now, even if he wanted to. 'Jack, this is wrong and you know it!' The voice inside him was screaming at him to stop, to make her lay down and go to sleep, to make her talk to him, but he couldn't.

He picked her up in his strong arms, never unlocking their lips. He kept his eyes open, staring at his beautiful angel as he laid her on his bed and continued to kiss her. Moving to the side, he tried to make sure she knew she was in control of the situation. He knew she needed it in her fragile state. He would do anything for her, anything she asked of him. His fingers lightly brushed her cheek, willing all the pain and suffering he could see in her eyes to just disappear.

He stopped and pulled back from her, running his eyes up and down her body. He was taking in the soft sight of her, lying on his bed, the towel casually draped around her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her slightly tanned skin shimmered in the sunlight seeping through his blinds. He wanted to see more of her, all of her, but his awe in the fact that she was there, really there, in his bed, kept him still as he just stared.

"Jack?" She ran her fingers down the neck of his shirt, tugging at the buttons. She nipped his jawbone softly, licking along the edge. She could taste him, smell him, his cologne, his aftershave and the scent that was distinctly his alone.

"Sam, this isn't right, you're not yourself. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I want to love you, caress you, bask in the light of you. This wasn't exactly how I expected our first time sane to be." He ran his index finger up and down her collar bone and back up to her lips, tracing their outline with all the intensity he would give a patrol in Goa'uld occupied territory.

"Oh, so you've imagined it, too?" A slight laugh emanated from her throat, forcing a smile across his face. He quickly sobered, the one thought he had fought to banish entering his mind. It chilled him to the bone.

"We're both still Air Force."

"Mmmm." She paused for a moment, deliberation written across her face. "We both love each other."

"Yeah." He leaned back in and continued kissing her lips. He slowly moved down to her jaw line tracing it with his tender kisses.

"Jack?" She pushed him slightly up off of her.

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing too much for this." She pushed him up just slightly and, while running kisses up and down his neck, she undid the buttons of his shirt. She slid it down his muscular arms and threw it to the floor. Her fingers traced the ridges of his abdomen softly, tickling him. He fought for control of his senses, her fingers leaving a trail of fire burning in his nerves where ever she touched.

He groaned. She could feel his growing arousal against her stomach, trapped by the tight confines of the denim. She allowed her fingers to linger on the waistband of his jeans momentarily, before moving back up to his toned pecks. Her fingernails scratched up his shoulders and down his back, returning to the material in the way of her goal.

He ran his sensual kisses down her neck as she fumbled with the heavy belt. She had seen him wear it anytime he was in civvies and had imagined removing it thousands of times, but never had she dreamed it would be this tough. The wait drove her crazy, the passion mounting within her.

She finally released the clasp on the belt and the button and zipper of his tight jeans quickly followed. She pulled the material to his knees, leaving his boxers on for the moment. He arched up just enough to raise his knees off the bed to allow her to lower his jeans to the point where he could easily kick them off. They joined his shirt on the floor.

"I see you decided to stick with the M&M's." She laughed.

"Mmmm, forgot about that. I think they're missing their cloth partners there on the floor," he whispered into her ear. This time he helped her remove the offending material and throw it away.

000000000000

"Hmm, that was amazing, Jack," she purred into his chest. That did it, just that soft flow of air running across the light hair that speckled his chest.

"Sam, baby, you are amazing."

They rolled onto their sides and stayed there. He leaned over to the end of the bed and pulled the covers over them. The clock read only noon, but he knew they could both easily sleep the day away, finding comfort and solace in each other's arms.

He turned her so her back was to him and spooned up against her. She settled in his arms nicely and he buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent.

He heard her take a deep breath like she was going to start to say something, but he stopped her. "Shhhh, don't say anything yet, just rest. I'm here for you."

She nestled in closer to him. Mere moments later he heard her breathing slow to a gentle pace and sleep quickly took over him.


	4. 4

'Oh Shit!' Sam tried to bolt upright in the bed, but realized something was holding her back. It was his arm, the strong arms that had caressed her so gently just hours ago. The soft touches, the love she had seen in his eyes as they...

She looked around the room, searching for something in particular. Not finding the telltale signs she was looking for, she panicked.

'Oh, SHIT!' That thought brought around a whole new string of curses most people wouldn't have even thought she knew. The timing! How could she be so stupid! She had to get out of there, FAST!

She slid gracefully out from under his arm and grabbed the first clothes she saw; his boxers, shirt and pants. She threw them on hastily and ran down the stairs to the front door.

The sound of his front door slamming brought Jack out of the wonderful slumber he had found. He stretched his arm out only to find the warm cloth of the bed sheets greeting him. He quickly surmised what had transpired and grabbed his robe from the bedpost.

He flew down the stairs and out the door in time to see her take off down the street, laying down rubber behind her.

"Sam! Wait!" he cried after her, to no avail.

He noted just before the depression set in that it was a vehicle he had never seen her driving before. He headed back inside, determined to go back to sleep. Maybe when he awoke he would find it out to be just a dream.


	5. 5

The next day Jack sulked down the hall in the SGC towards the briefing room, where the rest of his team was no doubtedly waiting for him. He wasn't in any hurry to see them, especially Sam.

He had woken up this morning to see her clothes still piled by his bathroom door, and realized that no matter how much he pretended, it really had happened. And surprisingly it hurt. No, not surprisingly. He knew if she ever flew out of his life it would hurt just as much as losing his son.

He hesitantly opened the door to the briefing room a crack to see if she was in her usual seat. She wasn't so he opened the door all the way.

"Jack, where's Sam?" Daniel asked him upon seeing him enter the room. "Wasn't she with you?"

"I don't know. She took off yesterday. I expected her to be here this morning. She never told me what was wrong." Jack took his seat by the head of the table preparing for the briefing on their mission later that day.

"You do realize you're an hour late, don't you?" Daniel hissed.

"What! No, I didn't. Hammond's gonna have my ass in a sling!" Jack flopped his head in his hands. The headache was coming back full-fledged this time. He rubbed his temples furiously, trying to mask any pain that was registering.

Hammond entered. "At ease people." He sat down at the head of the table, nothing but a single sheet of paper in his hand. "Colonel, at 0900 yesterday morning, this happened upon my desk." The General slid the paper over to his 2IC.

Jack gave it a cursory glance before handing it over to Daniel. "It's Major Carter's resignation, Sir?"

"Do you know anything about this, Colonel?" Hammond threw Jack an accusatory glance before receiving the letter back from Teal'c.

"I." Jack almost told the General he had no clue as to what was going on, but he was quickly reminded by his aching heart of the events that had transpired the day before. "General Hammond, Sir. I believe something is seriously wrong with Major Carter. I found her standing outside my house at 0430 yesterday morning, in the pouring rain, soaked to the skin. When I put her in the shower to warm her up, she never moved, just stood under the spray and sobbed. Something broke that woman. I came to the base only to be chastised by Daniel for leaving her there and I immediately left for home. Unfortunately, there was an accident ahead of me and I had to give my statement. I didn't arrive home until 1000, Sir. I found her again in the shower. I took her out and laid her on the bed. At about 1630, she bolted from my house and I haven't seen her since."

Jack sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, willing the headache to go away.

"You just let her leave!" Daniel practically shouted at him.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice!" Jack stood and yelled in his face.

"Colonel O'Neill, that's enough!" By this time Hammond had pushed his chair out of the way and had joined the shouting match.

"Sorry, Sir." Jack turned to look straight at Daniel. "I was in the shower when I heard the bedroom door open. I threw a robe on and chased after her but by the time I ran out the front door, she was already at the end of the street. I didn't recognize the car."

He let himself fall back into the chair, feeling like an ass for letting her leave when he knew she needed him. "I thought she was just mad at me. I didn't give it a second thought at the time."

"Colonel, I suggest you go to the Major's house and try to find out what's going on. I've got a member of my best team turning in her resignation, with absolutely no clue given as to the reason why. Dismissed." Hammond stood and briskly walked out of the room.

"Alright, I'm heading over to Carter's to try and resolve this whole mess." Jack picked up his files and notepad to return them to his office.

"We'll go with you," Daniel said, concerned for what would happen to his best friends.

"NO! I mean, if she really is upset with me, you'd probably be best off not coming along."


	6. 6

_A/N: Okay this will be it until I get home so thank you!_

Jack knocked on the front door of Sam's small, one story house. It was in a nice neighborhood, he noticed. He'd been there before but had never really taken the time to look around.

Not hearing an answer and worried for her well being, Jack pulled out his keys and used the spare she had given him. As military they had all known that the threat of one of them getting killed in the field was very real, so they all had keys to each other's houses in case something ever happened to them.

The house was eerily dark. His footsteps echoed off the clay tile in the entryway. Not a light was on in the entire house. This was so unlike Sam. He made his way through the house, checking the rooms to see if he could find her. There was no sign of Sam anywhere.

He made his way to the Master Bedroom; maybe she was just exhausted and fell asleep. He checked the bathroom first, noticing her toiletry bag was missing. He shook his head sadly and moved into the bedroom to see if he could find her in the mess that was covering the bed. Nobody was there. It was unlike Sam to leave her house in a mess or her bed unmade. Everything was always so neat and clean when he had seen it.

He wildly threw the comforter off the bed and the pillows against the wall. He collapsed back onto the soft bed and closed his eyes. Was it his fault she had run off? His eye caught the disheveled state the closet was in. The clothes were strewn across the doors and haphazardly falling off the hangers. He stood to investigate. There was an indentation in the carpet where her suitcase had rested and a dust mark on the wall.

It was settled now. Sam was gone, and she had left intentionally. It seemed like she had left in a hurry and with a purpose. He regretted what he had to do now. It started him shaking. He had thought yesterday was a breakthrough in their relationship, but that they would be able to keep it a secret for a while, maybe he could even retire, before they ever had to let it out. He was certain the change in their relationship was what had caused her to run. In part, it was, but not how he thought.


	7. 7

_A/N: Okay so i just got back so hopefully i'll be able to post more. Our area just got nasty flooding so i might not be able to do much for a while. Thanks for the reviews!_

Sam pulled up to her brother's house in San Diego. It would be nice to see the kids again. Of course she couldn't really enjoy it, being AWOL and all. Well, okay, she wasn't exactly AWOL, she had turned in her resignation, but she knew it wouldn't be accepted. She had only done it to cover her ass, so she couldn't be court marshaled. Of course, that thought had also propelled her to finally act upon her feelings for Jack.

Jack... He would know by now. He'd know that she was gone. That she had left him. Well, not exactly left him, just more like protected him. If he knew what had really happened, he'd have flown off the handle, put them all in danger. She was the only one who could know what had really happened, for the time being anyway.

She sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel. What had she been thinking? She should have told him what was bothering her. He could have helped. He had connections. This whole mess could have been resolved. But now she screwed it up even more. Not to mention what they had done the day before.

She hadn't gone to his house yesterday with the intent to seduce him, it had just happened. She had gone to him searching out his help. It was a matter she knew the SGC needed to be aware of, but it would be putting them in too much danger. The NID was behind this. They had to be. It had recognized her, and that's why she needed to run. It didn't really have anything to do with Jack, but she could use him as an excuse if she needed to. Use him. No, that wasn't why she had done it, but that was what she could do now, in light of their newest situation.

A knocking on her window startled her. It was Mark. He motioned for her to either get out of the car or at least roll down the window. She begrudgingly chose the former.

She stepped out of the car, hanging her head low. Mark didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his chest and held her, seeing the sorrow across her face. Whatever could hurt his strong, joyful sister this much? He looked into the back seat and noticed her overnight bag. She was running? Never in his life had he known his little sister to run from anything. She had only phoned him twenty minutes earlier to let him know she was coming. He held onto Sam with one arm and helped her get her things out of the car. Her trembling figure clung tightly to his shoulders. The last time she'd done that, she was fourteen, their mother had just died. He directed her silently to the house, allowing her to take control of the situation if she wanted to. She opened the door for him and he dropped her bag in the entryway.

Placing her gently on the couch, he turned her to face him. "Sam, are you okay?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, trying to brush away the tears that were now free falling. She didn't answer. "Is it Dad?" She shook her head. A wave of relief flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced by the concern he held for his little sister.

"Sam, you have to tell me, what is it?"

"No! No, I don't have to tell you! You can't tell anyone I was here!" Sam screamed. She twisted out of her brother's arms and moved to the other side of the couch. He was doing it again, treating her like an incompetent fool. She could take care of herself, she just had to have this chance to say good-bye. This would be the last time she would see her family until this was resolved, which it was possible it never would.

"Sammy, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," Mark spoke softly moving closer to her. She just turned her back to him.

"Fine, you wanna beer or something?" He stood heading towards the kitchen. She was acting childish, but if that's what she wanted he'd let her. Besides this was a chance to see her again. The opportunity didn't present itself often anymore. Like their father, she was always busy back in Colorado, or otherwise occupied.

"You got anything stronger?" she asked through her sniffles. She pulled the collar of Jack's shirt up around her neck, taking in his sweet scent. This was what would carry her through, what would keep her sane.

"Not with the kids in the house."

"Beer'll be fine."

Mark returned, carrying two bottles of beer. He set one on the coffee table in front of Sam. He opened his and after taking a long slow mouthful, he flung the cap into the garbage can across the room.

"It's that O'Neill guy isn't it? Those are his clothes. What'd he do to you?" he softly growled. Sam didn't answer him. "I knew it. I'm gonna kick his ass!" He hadn't liked his sister's CO when he first met him, and he knew eventually there'd be some bad blood between them.

"No, Mark, it wasn't really him and it wasn't his fault. I saw something back home that I shouldn't have, and I ran to him. I should have told him what I saw, he could have helped, but instead I flipped. I just ran." Sam was starting to cry again. She thought she had been too dehydrated for that.

"I don't know what could have been so bad to cause you to run, Sam. You're the strongest woman I know." He sat for a second, taking another sip of his beer. "If O'Neill doesn't even know why you ran, and you just took off, you're AWOL aren't you? That's why you don't want anyone knowing you're here."

"No, well yes and no. I am AWOL, sort of. I didn't wait around to find out if my resignation had been accepted. You have every right to report me, but that's not why I don't want you letting anybody know where I am. If I thought Jack and General Hammond could protect me I would have stayed in Colorado Springs." Sam sat, holding her beer bottle in her interlocking fingers. She hadn't opened it yet and wasn't sure if she was going to.

"If it's that bad, you should tell them where you are. Let them help you," Mark suggested.

"I can't. I wish I could explain it to you, but it would only endanger you and the kids. Listen I just needed somewhere to relax before I head off. Remember, you don't know where I am." Sam stood and left the room, resting the unopened bottle on the coffee table. She had to sleep before she officially started over. She picked up her bag and headed to the spare bedroom her brother always kept for her.


	8. 8

Jack stood outside General Hammond's door, unwilling to knock. He had come back to base to report what he had found at Sam's house, which wasn't much. It was what he hadn't found that worried him. There was no sign of where she was, where she may have been going or why she had left. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared to let the General in on their secret.

He finally gave in and knocked on the steel grey, dangerously looming door. It mocked him, called to him, laughing at his loss and fear.

"Enter!" Jack slowly opened the door, collecting his nerves as he walked into the room. He sat down in the chair facing Hammond's desk, years of Black Ops training controlling his emotions. He couldn't allow the General to have any doubts about his ability to lead the search for Major Carter.

"What did you find, Colonel?" Hammond leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk. The disappearance of one of his finest officers was puzzling to say the least, and the actions of his own 2IC were baffling him to no end.

"That's it, Sir. We found nothing. In fact, her suitcase and her toiletries are missing." Jack tried to sound professional, but he feared it wasn't working. He knew why Sam had left. She'd left him. He knew it had nothing to do with what was bothering her, it was him.

"Colonel, I know Major Carter means a lot to you-"

"She means a lot to our team, Sir."

"I read the report on the Za'tarc incident, Jack. I know she means a lot to you, I know you won't give up, but I regret to inform you that given the current evidence I have no option but to report Major Carter AWOL, unless the Joint Chiefs are willing to accept her resignation. They have yet to finish their deliberations." Hammond fell back into his chair, concern written across his face. It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make. "If you can find some evidence of foul play, we will be forced to reconsider and remove that status from her record." He paused for a moment, giving Jack a chance to catch up. "Jack I'm putting you in charge of our initial search for the Major. You've been given as much time as it takes to find her, by order of the President.

"Sir, I've known the Major a long time, I don't think she would go without being forced." Jack stood to leave, his body visibly tormented by his missing Major.

"Colonel, I have just one more question to ask before you are dismissed." Jack sat back down, knowing what was coming next. For the first time in his career, he started shaking. Hammond had never bothered delving into the private lives of his most trusted team, but the man knew everything that went on inside his base.

"Jack, I feel that I must, under the current circumstances, ask the question I've been ignoring for years."

Jack noticed the General avoiding all eye contact. Crap! He knew where this was going. "What is the status of your relationship with Major Carter?" Hammond physically winced, as he finished his question. He hadn't meant to be so blunt, but it had been necessary. 'C'mon, Jack. Don't lie to me now.'

"Sir?" That's it, just play innocent, maybe he'll think he was wrong.

"What is your relationship with Sam?"

Jack sighed, his shoulders heaving. He dropped his head, suddenly finding his feet the most interesting of objects. He knew he should be ashamed, but he just couldn't. He cared about Sam too much to be ashamed of her. In fact, he felt proud of her, their relationship. He'd retire before he let it affect her career, but it seemed she'd beaten him to it.

"Until yesterday, it was nothing. We were just friends." He looked up hoping to see Hammond looking at him. The General's head was still down. It had actually been well within the regs, even though he hadn't known it. Hammond didn't know that it happened after her resignation had already been turned in. He didn't mind the court martial he knew would come from his actions, and he was happy knowing she wouldn't be facing the same offense. "Sir, in Major Carter's defense, it wasn't until well after her resignation had reached your desk, even if you don't accept it."

"There's nothing I can do about it now." A small smile played across his lips, as sad as it may have been. "I put the responsibility on you to inform Jacob and her brother. I believe you to be the best suited for the job."

Jack nodded and stood. He didn't want to have to tell her father. He was already certain Jacob didn't like him. Hearing that his daughter had run off and gone AWOL, was not something he was likely to take sitting down. He could picture the reaction. Selmac would most likely have to take over.

He slowly made his way to the control room. Dammit! Simmons was on duty now. He knew Graham had a thing for Sam, and it had bugged him ever since Daniel had let it slip two years prior. He didn't want to give out any information with the weasel in the same room.

"Simmons, could you send out a message to Jacob and the Tok'ra? Let them know I have a message for Jacob, it's about Major Carter." Simmons sat at the controls, mouth agape. He didn't say a word, just carried out the Colonel's orders. "I'm headed for the infirmary, then I'll be in my quarters for another hour or so, after that call my cell if you hear anything."

Jack left the room and wandered the halls for a moment before heading to see Janet. There was always a slight possibility she knew something about what had happened. They were best friends after all. Maybe Sam had said something to Janet in conversation. The doctor had always been good being able to tell when something wasn't quite kosher with the SGC's leading team.

He knocked on Janet's office door and for once he waited for her to allow him entrance.

"Colonel O'Neill?" To say she was surprised was less than and understatement. Usually, he would just burst right in and demand whatever it was he was looking for or waiting for. He stood in front of her, rocking from the balls to the heels of his feet. "What can I do for you today?"

He stepped into the room and immediately took the first available seat he saw. He didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure what to say. Janet was Sam's best friend, as one of the few women on the base.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Sa… Major Carter lately?" He was fidgeting as usual, but it was more nervous than anything she had ever seen before. The team wasn't due for physicals just yet, and no tests had been ordered.

"Ummm, no, Sir. Is there something wrong?" Janet sat at her desk across from Jack.

"She's gone AWOL, Doc. No one knows where she is. She turned in her resignation, but left before she could be informed whether it was accepted or not." Jack was now allowing his concern show. He knew Janet already knew how they felt about each other and opening up to her was the only way he could figure he'd get her help.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Jack. You obviously know more than what you just told me." Janet suddenly became serious.

Jack sighed and decided he'd better tell her everything. "Yesterday morning, I got up to get the paper and found her standing outside my house in the pouring rain. She looked like she'd been there for hours, just crying. I started the shower for her and then helped her into bed. I came here to grab some paperwork and let the General know that Sam wasn't going to be in. Unfortunately, it took me almost 5 hours to get home so I didn't arrive until 1000. I found her in the shower again. This time when I pulled her out she seemed to have awaken from her dazed state of earlier that morning. She kissed me and we sort of carried it on from there. We fell asleep at about 1200. I awoke to my front door slamming at 1630. I ran after her but she was already flying down my street. That was the last anybody's seen of her."

Not one for talking, his little explanation seemed to have exhausted him. "She must have felt ashamed of what we did, but I don't understand her running away like that. Ignoring me today maybe, but not disappearing." He was on the verge of tears. Not actually crying, just something had flown into his eye while he'd been talking. "Why would she just take off like that. She knows I wouldn't let her career suffer for what we did. I... You know how I feel about her. I even made sure she wanted it, I would never, EVER force anything that special upon her."

"Jack, this is important. Can you remember everything that happened yesterday between you and Sam?" Janet asked, speaking up finally. She had a clue as to why Sam may have gotten nervous, but not as to why she may have ran. After all, she could have come to see her and taken care of it right away.

"Oh yeah, every last detail." A sad grin crept across the Colonel's lips. Of course he could remember everything, it had been so special between them. He'd been able to show her how he felt, even if he still had trouble voicing his feelings.

"Okay, vital piece of information, did you use protection?" The grin dropped from Jack's face as he leaned forward.

"No." His answer was quiet and sheepish, like a high school freshman just caught with his first girlfriend. "But after that incident with Lt. Gray on P0S-whatever, all female officers have to get that shot thing."

"Dammit, Colonel! Do you not get the memos, or do you just not bother to read them?" Janet slammed the file she'd been holding down on the desk. Jack jumped. "When we tried to give Sam the shot, she ended up in the infirmary for two days, we had to cancel your mission, remember?" She was frustrated with Jack, with Sam, and just with everybody in general.

"I honestly think I don't get these memos." Jack's attempt at humor earned him a glare from the good doctor.

"Jack, be serious here." Janet rolled her chair over to her filing cabinet. She never bothered putting the charts in alphabetical order anymore. For convenience, they were in order by size. She knew her patients by how big their chart was. She was looking for the third largest, after Daniel and Jack of course.

She found what she was looking for and opened it up on her desk. Jack was surprised that she opened it to the back cover of the folder instead of looking at the chart directly. There was a print out calendar stapled there.

"Jack, I don't think you're going to like this." She turned the chart around so Jack could read whatever she had found there. This was making him nervous. Was his Sam sick? He leaned forward to get a closer look.

"The dates marked in red are when I usually ask the General to allow you on light recon missions, nothing too serious. Sometimes I even ask him to send you somewhere we've already been, to check up on the natives and such. Theses dates I have circled in black-"

"Are right in-between the clumps of red." Jack leaned back and sighed. He was doing a lot of that today, he noticed.

"Do you get what I'm saying here?" Janet asked him quietly.

He nodded. "And yesterday is circled in black."

"Now, Jack, I think that's enough to scare her, but she wouldn't have run. I believe she would have come to see me first, if that's what was really wrong." Jack could tell Janet was starting to worry about her best friend. Sam could get scared, she did often, but she never let anyone know, and she certainly never ran. "We're not even sure it's a possibility, after what happened with Jolinar. The naquada in her blood could make it very difficult, if not impossible, but we've been keeping track of these things just in case. And after the Thera thing-"

"Colonel O'Neill to the Gateroom. Colonel O'Neill, to the Gateroom."

"That'll be Jacob. I'd better go." Jack pushed his chair back and stood, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Jack, if I can be of anymore assistance, please let me know," Janet said, rising as he left.

"Will do." And with that Colonel Jack O'Neill left to face his biggest fear.

_A/N: Okay, so I personally don't like the way this chapter came out, but everytime I tried to rewrite it, I just couldn't come up with how i wanted it to sound. Well, let me know what you think, thanks again!_


	9. 9

_A/N: Okay, sorry this is so short, but that's the way some of them will be. I'll try to give mult. updates if they're too short._

"Sam, would you please reconsider?" Mark pleaded with his little sister. She was throwing her bag into the trunk of the car.

"No, sorry, I'm leaving. I have to go. I'll contact you if I think it's safe." She leaned forward and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into the driver's side.

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Sam. Love ya."

"Love ya, too." She threw the car in reverse and left the neighborhood. Mark just stood at the end of the driveway, watching her car disappear in the distance, wondering if he would ever see her again.


	10. 10

Jack sat in silence in his living room, Jacob sitting in a chair across from him. Their beers rested unopened on the coffee table between them. Jack was trying to find the words to tell Jacob what had happened there just 24 hours earlier. The television was on, he'd been keeping any news on since that morning, radio or otherwise, hoping he wouldn't see a report of an accident.

"Jack, what's wrong with Sam?" Jacob finally spoke. He watched the younger man squirm as though someone had just stuck ants down his back. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have found it quite funny.

"We're not sure. She's missing." There, he'd said it. "Something was bothering her." He glanced over at her clothes neatly folded and sitting on an end table by the front doorway. "She was standing outside in the rain at 4:30 in the morning yesterday. I got her cleaned up but by quarter to five that evening, she was gone."

He felt guilty. He knew everything about her, but he couldn't help her when she needed him the most. "I'm sorry, Sir. I told you I'd watch out for her-"

"Jacob does not know how to respond. The Tok'ra High Counsel can do without us for a few weeks. We shall stay here and help you search for her." Jack watched Jacob's head dip down, signifying he had control again. "Jack, let's just find her. I know my daughter, something made her run. We should think of any-"

"Jacob, hold on." Jack turned the volume up on the television quickly looking at the images they were showing.

"A family was found in a back alley of Colorado Springs yesterday around noon. The four bodies were partially hidden behind the dumpsters. There is no information at this time of how they died. Any information can be sent to the Colorado Springs Police Department. One member of the family is still missing. Eighteen year old Nathan Tanner was last seen eating dinner with his family at Dung Wong's. He is 6'3", black hair, blue eyes, about 180 lbs. If you see him, please call the CSPD immediately. The police right now are searching for whom they describe as a possible witness. A taxi driver has come forward to say he saw a woman about 5'11", blonde hair, running from the direction of the bodies' location. She was last reported to have been wearing a grey zip-up hooded sweatshirt, black jogging shorts and running sneakers. If anybody has information on the whereabouts of this woman please call-"

Jack looked over at the pile of clothes again. The top item was a pair of black running shorts. Her green tank top and grey sweatshirt where folded underneath. He stood and walked over to the table, picking up the sweatshirt. He was afraid of what he might find, already knowing the answer in his heart. As the sweatshirt unfolded in his hands he realized it was a zip-up with a hood.

"It was Sam." He set down the sweatshirt and sat back across from Jacob.

"Jack?" Jacob knew what the man meant. It just didn't seem like the thing that would make Sam run.

"The woman, it was Sam. When I put her in the shower I threw her clothes in the wash and gave her some of mine. Those right there are what she was wearing. I think there's more information than what's being released." Jack leaned forward and opened his beer. If Sam knew something about the deaths of these people she could be in danger herself.

"We should try calling anyone we know. Anywhere she could have possibly tried to hide out." Jacob stood, pacing. Selmac quickly took over.

"Colonel O'Neill, can you think of anywhere she may have gone?"

"No, she's never done anything like this before, even since you and Jacob blended." Jack ran a hand through his short salt and pepper hair, noticing he was shaking. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping Jacob hadn't seen them. "What about her brother's? Would she go there?"

Selmac forfeited to Jacob, head bowed.

"I'm not sure. None of us were close after she joined the Air Force. Her brother was pretty upset about that." Jacob sat, then stood then sat again. His daughter had witnessed the murder of an entire family and now she was missing and presumably on her own.

"I'll call him, just to see if she's been there." Jack moved to the phone, hitting the speed dial for Sam's brother. As CO of the team, he'd insisted on having any family members of Daniel and Sam on speed dial just in case.

"Explain to him who you are, if he's covering for her he may tell you where she's gone," Jacob explained. He threw a sideways glance at Jack, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"We've met, he knows who I am," Jack replied, cradling the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Jack, Anise told me about the Za'tarc testing." Jacob locked eyes with the younger man, seeing him fidget.

"Jaco - Uh, hello? Yes, my name is Jack O'Neill, I'm looking for Mark Carter. Thank you." Jack held up a finger to Jacob, letting him know that someone was retrieving Mark for them.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes, Mark?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Mark, my name is Jack O'Neill."

"Yes, we've met. Listen, I have to talk to you, it's about Sam. Can we meet somewhere?"

"We can be down there in 4 hours."

"We?"

"Your father and I."

"Okay, meet me at the restaurant, Dad knows which one."

"Four hours. Good bye."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to Jacob. "Okay let's go."


	11. 11

What had she been thinking, running away like that? She couldn't get the images out of her head. Those poor children, the glowing eyes.

She jolted awake, the rocking of the bus bashing her head against the large window. She had a headache now, but there was nothing she could do about it. Jack had been the one person she thought she could trust and she had run out without giving him a chance to help her. He knew most of all the danger they were in, but she had feared for his safety.

"Ma'am, the bus has stopped," a young man told her, not really wanting to interrupt her train of thought.

"Thank you." Sam slowly stood up, her legs cramped from the endless hours cramped in the seat. She had no clue where she was going, but she was going to start over. Go where no one knew her and no one could find her. Someplace she could just be a nobody.

"Um, just out of curiosity, where are we?" she asked the young man.

"Memphis, ma'am."

Good, a big city. She could melt in here just fine. No one would have to know a thing about her. Now she just had to come up with a new name. Something only Jack would know. She needed to become a nobody, but she wanted only Jack to be able to find her, ever.

She stepped off the bus and grabbed her back from underneath in the storage area. This was it, the beginning of her new life. Hopefully, Jack would find the note she had left him


	12. 12

Jack and Jacob stepped through the doorway of the small diner, quickly spotting Mark in the back corner, hidden by the shadows. They quickly slipped into the booth next to him. Jack ran his hand through his hair. Trying to pretend this was a mission was going to be harder than he thought. He had to treat this like he didn't care. If he let his feelings get in the way this time, it could mean the life of the one person he cared for more than life itself.

"Mark, what's going on?" Jacob leaned forward, staring into his son's eyes.

Mark glanced around the diner, trying to make sure nobody could hear what they were saying. "First, Jack, what did you do to my sister?" The man shot a glare Jack's way.

"Son, it's not Jack's fault."

"Uh, I don't know if that's exactly true, Sir." Jack's eyes wouldn't leave the table, or the napkin his fingers had twisted into knots.

"That's neither here nor there at the moment. Mark, what do you know about Sam?" Jacob interrupted the looks the men were giving each other.

Mark sighed. "She showed up at the house last night. She was wearing what I'm guessing to be Jacky Boy here's shirt and pants. Something had upset her, but she wouldn't tell me what. She laid down in the guest room for a few hours then took off. A buddy of mine told me not ten minutes before you arrived that the car she was driving was found at the bus depot. And that's about it. She didn't want me to let anybody know she had been here, I presumed it was because she had gone AWOL, but when I mentioned Jack, remembering him from D.C., she seemed even more upset." He leaned back in the booth, tossing his napkin on the table, more at Jack than anything else.

"She saw an entire family murdered," Jack cut in. He was frustrated with Mark's attitude towards him. Couldn't he see that he was trying to help? 'I love your sister, you asshole.' "Mark," Jack said, calming down just a bit. "Sam's life is in danger. I... We need to find her."

"I'll take you to her car." Mark stood, indicating they follow him.


	13. 13

_A/N: Okay, i gave you quite a few chapters this time because one, it might be a while before i update again and two, i really wanted this chapter out, and i couldn't post them out of order, that just wouldn't make sense! lol._

Jack picked through the car he recognized as the one she had been driving away from his house the day before. She had to have left something there for him, she was too smart not to have. This was taking too long. He and Jacob had been through the car literally dozens of times in the past hour, neither finding any indication of what had happened to Sam.

Mark had left after showing them the car, telling them he had to get back home to the kids. His wife was feeling a little sick and didn't want him gone for too long. Jack noticed Jacob and Mark hadn't said more than a few words to each other the entire trip, Jacob even opting to ride with Jack.

"You two still on the outs?" Jack asked poking through the glove box one more time.

"No, didn't want to risk having an argument with Selmac while in the car with him," Jacob answered, peering under the passenger seat.

"So that's what you were doing. What was it about?" Jack had moved on to looking under the driver's seat.

"You." Jack jolted, slamming his head into the steering wheel. Damn, that hurt.

"Me, Sir?" He suddenly felt put in his place. The man before him deserved all the respect he could give to any one person. Jacob was the only person he could trust to help him find Sam. Of course he trusted Daniel and Teal'c with their lives, but Jacob was her father and he, well he was the man who loved her.

"Yes, you." Jack stood up right, leaning on the roof of the car. His left hand gingerly rubbed the back of his head. Yep, there was gonna be a bump there.

"What about me, Jacob?" He was a little more than curious at this point. Jacob mirrored his position on the other side of the car, staring straight into Jack's eyes. He'd never felt so intimidated by anyone before in his life.

"What happened between you and Sam? I know she was wearing your clothes because you had washed hers and she left too quickly to collect them, but Mark's pretty good at reading his little sister," Jacob sighed. The tension between Sam and Jack had been building for years, they all saw it, and with Jack's regard for the regulations, they all knew it was only Sam that kept them in check. Well, maybe a little of Jack. That part of Jack that swore, deep down inside, he would never do anything to hurt her, or her future.

"When we were sitting with Mark and I told him this wasn't your fault, you said that wasn't exactly true. What happened?" Jacob's fingers started to drill a cadence on the roof of the car. Any longer and Selmac would have to take over.

"She came to me, and I wanted to help her. I never expected to..." Jack trailed off. This wasn't exactly the type of conversation he wanted to have with her father, it was too personal. "Jacob, I want you to know I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do, and I made sure she wanted it before I let her continue. I would never hurt her."

"Jack, You slept with her!" Jacob's voice hitched a few octaves, giving away the calm exterior he was trying to portray. His head dipped, signaling Selmac's control over him. "We are both very disappointed in the two of you, Colonel O'Neill. From what Jacob has shared with me, this could mean the end of your careers, even if you do find Major Carter."

Jack rested his forehead on the door frame of the car, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't you think I know that? I'm the only one in trouble over this, Jacob. Sam turned in her resignation that morning. She didn't break any regs. I, on the other hand, not knowing that she was no longer military, was still willing to further my relationship with my 2IC, and I will be the one to get court marshaled. I would risk everything to keep her from trouble. Hell, I'd even go so far as to tell them I raped her if it would avoid any danger to her career. I have to find her, Jacob." He went back to searching the vehicle. Perhaps he had missed something in his last twenty times through the seats.

"Well, just so we're clear, you EVER hurt my little girl and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand, although Selmac can think of some interesting ways to torture you while still keeping you alive." Jacob may have been easing some of the tension in the room, but Jack could still see the glint in his eye that told he was only half joking.

"Excuse me, is there a Colonel Jack O'Neill here?" A young man, covered in grease approached Jack and Jacob warily. An envelope hung loosely in his fingers, his nervousness obvious in the presence of the two men.

"Right here." Jack stood facing the young man, wondering how he knew who to look for.

"Um, I found this on the front seat." He handed the envelope to Jack and walked away.

"It's her handwriting," Jack whispered softly. He finally had something tangible, a lead to go on. He opened the envelope and silently read the note tucked in there.

"Dear Jack-

Sorry I left the way I did, but it was necessary. I can't really explain it, but you need tofind the kid. He's the key to this all. The NID was involved, he recognized me. Jack, his eyes glowed. Another body was hidden from the scene, unknown. I'll let Janet know how to reach me if you settle this. I want to come home. Find him.

Love you-

Sam

P.S. Please don't ask Janet how to reach me until you can bring me home."

"Dammit!" Jack spat. Sam was in worse danger than he thought.

_A/N: So, now you know why she left. Well okay so i explained it with the news report, but this is from Sam's own words. There ya go! Thanks!_


	14. 14

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!_

**DPOV**

Sam's been missing for three months now. We haven't found Nathan Tanner yet. It's been hard, watching Jack go through this by himself. He won't let any of us in. Teal'c came close one day. Jack was standing in front of Sam's locker doing, nothing. He'd been in there for over an hour, just standing. I'm not sure what was said, but Teal'c came out with his hand on Jack's shoulder.

It's scary some days. He'll exit the elevator and all I'll see was that rough, no nonsense Colonel I met so many years ago. The Colonel who had been sent on a suicide mission to another planet, and had been perfectly okay with it. We won't let that happen to him again, because Sam isn't dead. We won't give up on her and we won't give up on him.

We know Sam's alive, there's nothing telling us she isn't. No evidence to say something has happened to her. For all we know she's taken on a new name and continued on with her life. Unfortunately, we also know there's no way she's happy. Not with having to leave her family behind, especially Jack.

Something happened between them, though I don't know what. Nobody's said anything about it, but I can see it in his eyes. It's not just the normal "I'm in command, and worried about my team" look he gets when one of us is in trouble off world. This isn't even his "Carter's been captured again" look. He's walking around base looking like someone's just shot his puppy. I'm surprised at that, too, after the way I'd seen him after Charlie's death. I thought he'd react to this the same way, Janet gave me indications that it was possible, but I think the fact that he knows she's out there, somewhere, keeps him held tight.

We've been sent on a few missions in the last month, just the three of us. Simple meet and greets we'd done literally hundreds of times since we'd first stepped through the Stargaze, but I think it's more Hammond's way of keeping us busy. He knows there's only so much we can do on Earth before we go stir crazy. He has to get us out of his hair. I noticed he's even starting to get annoyed with Teal'c.

Well, I figured jotting down some of my thoughts would help, but I guess I was wrong. It still hurts just as much. I need to clear my head now, we're about to leave on another one of those pointless missions Hammond could have given to SG-10 or any other team. The civilization on P3N-586 is nothing special, they seem rather primitive, and there's no sign the Goa'uld even realize their planet exists, but if we're going to talk to them, I gotta have a clear head.


	15. 15

Daniel closed the leather covered journal and sighed deep in his chair. Three months. It seemed like just yesterday Sam had shown up at Jack's, and now she was gone, out of their lives. He pulled his glasses off his nose and rubbed the dark patches where they sat.

Normally, he'd be excited about reaching new civilizations, talking with them, finding out the similarities between the cultures and Earth's mythology, but he hadn't been able to take a mission seriously since Sam's disappearance. It was hard on him too.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of the state of deep thought he'd recently found himself in.

"Jack?" He looked dejectedly up at his friend, standing there in the doorway. He could tell Jack had something deep on his mind. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to bring up.

"Daniel." He didn't know where to start. Making his way to the doctor's office had been hard enough as it was, but this was just like admitting she was dead.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We, uh, got some news in from the Joint Chiefs." Okay it was a start. It wasn't exactly what he had meant to talk to him about, but maybe it would work for now. Jack shifted on his feet, keeping his left hand tucked neatly in his pocket. He picked up a pencil he found on the desk, tapping it against the metal top.

"Oh?" This peaked Daniel's interest. Even if it wasn't good news, it showed that Sam hadn't been completely forgotten about.

"They decided that her resignation won't be accepted-"

"WHAT!" Daniel nearly jumped out of his seat. If they didn't accept her resignation, that would mean she was AWOL and would never be allowed back at the program, even as a civilian. Her entire career would be over.

Jack's hand flew up in his face, motioning him back into silence. "They also aren't going to declare her AWOL just yet. They're going to decide once this is all taken care of. If her information about the Goa'uld is deemed pertinent, and she still wants to resign, they're going to accept it. If they decide she just used it as an excuse to just run off, she'll be AWOL and I'll most likely be court marshaled for our actions."

"Okay. Well she's safe for now then, right?" Daniel's worry became evident at this point. Jack could see that everybody really did care for Sam almost as much as he did.

In the past three months, the truth about he and Sam had been given to Daniel and Teal'c so they would know what to expect from Jack, regarding Sam, and her, when they found her. Of course, neither man had seemed surprised. Why would they? They had been expecting something like this for years.

"Right. Well, there's something else I would like to discuss with you after the mission, before I go to Hammond with it. I think you and Teal'c should be involved with this decision." Jack turned and left the room before Daniel could reply. Now what was that all about?

_A/N: Okay so this might be it for a little while, i would like to type up a few more chapters before i post some more, thanks for all your reviews_


	16. 16

_A/N: Okay, i'll address some earlier thoughts ppl had, sorry for the cliffie, i honestly didn't realize i did it. i have up to chapter fourty something written and i just posted the chapter without really looking at how i had ended it. sorry. also, yes i know sam wouldn't just take off like she did, but every person does something in their life that is so completely out of character for them, it just throws everybody off. Remember, she thought she was protecting them, and she wasn't thinking clearly. She's trained for seeing that type of stuff offworld, not in downtown CS. But thanks a bunch for your reviews, even if someone hates the story i love hearing from you!_

Jack stepped through the 'Gate, tripping on the crumbling steps on the other side. Thankfully, his years in Black Ops had brought his reflex times up considerably, and he never let those fail, not with the situations they always seemed to get themselves into.

"You all right, Jack?" He knew Daniel wasn't trying to embarrass him, it was just an unconscious reaction, but that didn't keep his cheeks from turning a deep crimson.

"Yeah," Jack said, making his way down to the bottom of the steps. He could do this, he could make it. About an hour hike to the village, coupla hours meeting with the elders, an hour back and they'd be home.

He marched on ahead of Daniel and Teal'c, knowing the Jaffa would watch out for their resident archeologist.

"Jack, wait up!" He heaved a sigh as Daniel ran up and fell into step next to him.

"What is it, Daniel?" He knew he couldn't hide his annoyance. He didn't want to be here, light years from home, from Sam. He just wanted to be back on Earth, continuing his search for her. He hadn't stopped in three months and he'd be damned if he was going to stop now.

"We've got a pretty long hike ahead of us, would you mind filling us in on what you wanted to talk to us about?" By this time Teal'c had joined the pair. The three men walked side by side, silent for a moment, before Jack sighed yet again.

"Hammond wants us back up to a fully operational four man team. There's only one person I would like to bring in in Sam's place, but I would like your input, seeing as it effects you, too."

Daniel shot him a confused look. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. Jack never consulted them before making any sort of decision. Then again, he hadn't quite been himself lately. None of them had. The fourth member of their team had to be someone they all trusted, fully, to make the dynamics work. And, Jack felt, it had to be a scientific member of the Air Force.

"I believe a Lt. Hailey would be our best bet," Jack finished, not looking either man in the eye. It was a hard decision for him to make, having to replace Sam. It was like they were finally admitting she was gone from the SGC. They would never believe she was gone from them. Jack could feel his heart ripping in two. "She has the off world experience, not as much as I'd like, but it'll do. And Carter seemed to take her under her wing pretty willingly. She's a good fighter."

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed his head to the Colonel. It was the highest form of approval he would get out of the stoic Jaffa.

"What do you think, Daniel?" Jack kept his eyes forward, continuously scanning the surrounding trees for any signs of hostility. One could never be too cautious.

"She's a good choice, Jack. I think Sam would like that." Daniel saw Jack stiffen. He knew the older man was still sensitive about her leaving; it still hadn't been possible for them to convince him she hadn't left because of him. Of course, he wouldn't believe a word they said. How could he when they didn't even fully believe it? Daniel found himself mentally kicking the snot out of Jack at times for running her off, but then he'd think of what she'd seen, and how he would have reacted, and found himself easing off the man.

A twig snapped, jolting his head up. It was at that precise moment he realized Jack had heard something that had caused his reaction, not the mention of Sam's name. They were suddenly surrounded by a battalion of Jaffa.

"Uh, Teal'c?" Jack held his P-90, waving it between the five Jaffa that stood directly in his path.

"I do not recognize the symbol, O'Neill."

"**Where is Major Carter**?" Oh, Shit! Jack could recognize that tone of voice anywhere. They had walked right into a Goa'uld ambush. The voice wasn't familiar, but the deep guttural sound of the symbiote talking was. He heard the voice before he could see the body step out of the tree line facing them.

The image before them startled the three men. They stayed silent, not willing to give anything up to this new Goa'uld. How he had escaped, Jack couldn't figure, but it meant bad news, especially for Sam. Before them, stood the tall, gangly body of Nathan Tanner. Jack was the only one who seemed to recognize him, after seeing his picture displayed across the television screen during the evening news. Daniel still had yet to see the news reports of the brutal murder of the Tanner family.

"**I shall ask you one more time. Where is Major Samantha Carter**?" Jack kept his weapon steady on the Goa'uld, ready for a stand off he knew they would lose**. "Colonel O'Neill, I would advise cooperating. I could make this quite difficult for you**."

"Well, in that case, why don't I go get her for you," Jack smirked as he turned around on the ball of his foot. He could hear the shot before it was fired, straight into the middle of his back. Blue light surrounded his form as he collapsed onto the ground. 'God, I hate those things,' he thought, as face met dirt.

"**I will not hesitate to fire again, Colonel**." Jack knew it was no lie, the Goa'uld were a heartless race. It was the only difference Jack could find between them and the Tok'ra. Well, between them and Jacob. To him the rest of the Tok'ra were just like the Goa'uld.

"She's dead," he seethed through clenched teeth. He could hear the Zat gun readying for a second shot. Two shadows quickly covered his prone form as Daniel and Teal'c moved to protect their companion huddled on the ground.

"He's telling the truth!" Daniel broke in. Was he? Oh how he hoped not, but this guy didn't know that.

A deep, guttural laugh emanated from the gut of the creature in front of them. The awful sound forced a shiver through Jack's spine. The Bastard!

"**Thank you**." And with a flick of his wrist, the entire battalion of Jaffa raised their staff weapons on the three men and fired.


	17. 17

_A/N: i love the reviews, i use them to fix the ch.'s i have written, that's why i don't just post it all at once. there really isn't a good place to break it off w/ what i have, so i break it up this way. sorry to those who don't like it. i'd be sad if you stopped reading but i understand and i will write "complete" in the summary for you so you know when it's done. thanks everyone._

Sam jolted upright in the tiny bed in her cold, dark apartment. A wave of nausea swept over her before she could gain her bearings. She threw the covers aside as quickly as possible and made her way to the bathroom. She could feel the vile taste eeking its way up her esophagus. Why'd it have to start already?

She grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped her face, ridding it of any sign of what had just happened. Sam hated being sick, and this was something she couldn't really control. Somehow, though, this didn't seem quite right. Something had happened to her team, to Jack. She could feel it in her bones, in the pit of her stomach.

She stood, groaning and filled a glass with water. Rinsing out her mouth, she tried to shake the feeling that they were in danger. Of course they were in danger, they were SG-1, they were always in danger. She'd hack the computer tomorrow night, after work, just to find out. Nobody would know it was her. They never did, or at least they pretended not to notice. Yep, tomorrow, but now she had to get back to sleep, it was only 0330.

_A/N: Okay i might upload some more tonight, but it just depends on the reviews i get for this chapter and how bad you want the next section. i know you'll probly be upset either way. thanks for sticking with me, i really don't feel confident with my writing so it's really uplifting._


	18. 18

General Hammond awoke with a start at the shrill sound of his telephone ringing next to his ear. His wife rolled over next to him, wrapping her hand around his arm as he reached for the receiver.

"Hammond," he spoke groggily. He was never one to wake up coherent, even after his command at the

SGC where just about anything could happen.

"Sir, It's Lt. Simmons, you should come back to the base."

Hammond grunted and hung up the phone. What a way to start the day, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

_A/N: Okay so i was going to be mean and just give you this one but i changed my mind and am also giving you the next one too. And i use feedback to edit my chapters, mostly b/c there are some areas that aren't fully written, i hit a minor stop sign everyonce in a while. Psst... yes i know the Gen's wife is dead in the series i just felt like putting her in there._


	19. 19

_A/N: Okay, i noticed that i didn't quite edit this one the way i was supposed to. i originally had it set like season seven, but before i posted any of it i changed my mind and decided to make it sooner, so i had to change a whole buncha parts and there was one i forgot to do, so i reposted this chapter. thanks for putting up with me lol!_

Jack stood in the middle of the Gateroom, still trying to figure out what had happened. Well he knew what had happened but the why of it was what struck him. The Asgard, Thor actually, had helped them out. To the knowledge of the SGC, the planet they'd been sent to wasn't under the Protected Planets Treaty. There was no reason for the Asgard to be there in the first place.

"Colonel O'Neill, can you explain to me what I'm doing here at 0400?" The General's voice was gruff with annoyance. He'd have to be here in another few hours anyway, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He approached the three members of SG-1 and lead them to the briefing room. Whatever had been urgent enough to call him out of bed was urgent enough to have explained to him before their post mission physicals.

"We were captured, Sir." He felt like a new recruit who had let his guard down. Captured, by a young Goa'uld, one he was sure the System Lords either didn't know about or felt wasn't a threat to their control. "It was the Goa'uld that took over that kid," Jack explained, throwing himself into his usual seat around the briefing table. He knew what this meant. The Goa'uld had somehow found a way off of Earth and was now running free throughout the universe. Their chances of finding Sam again anytime soon were drastically decreasing.

"Colonel, I need to know what exactly are we up against?" Hammond sat forward in his chair at the head of the table, staring the man in the eyes. Jack could feel holes burning through his head. Hammond-in-the-morning wasn't the best of experiences.

"We're not quite sure as to how he escaped the planet as of yet, but he was looking for Major Carter." Jack's eyes fell, and an eerie silence fell over the briefing room. No one wanted to breach the subject of her safety, but it was seriously detrimental at this point. "I... I told him she was dead. After that he ordered his Jaffa to fire on us and the next thing we knew we were here. It looked like the Asgard, but I don't remember being in the ship."

"SG-1 has been missing for a week, Colonel." Hammond sighed. If they weren't even aware at how much time had gone by, this was going to be even harder on them.

"Wow." Classic O'Neill, short, sweet and to the point.

"Can either of you elaborate on Colonel O'Neill's report?" Hammond asked looking between Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel just shook his head, his eyes focused on the heavy oak grains in the table. Teal'c stood unmoving as usual.

"Okay, hit the showers and then to the infirmary." The General turned in his chair to stand when Jack interrupted him.

"Sir?" The confused question coming from his top officer nearly floored the man. "This Goa'uld, he's the one we've been looking for. Shouldn't we get a message to Jacob, let him know he's out there somewhere? Only the six of us know about the letter Carter left me, we need to check this out."

"Granted, I'll tell Simmons to send the message. Go get cleaned up."


	20. 20

_A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter, it's like midnight thirty so i have to hurry up so this is the only one i can upload right now! i love the reviews you all give me!_

Jack sat staring at the screen of his laptop humming softly on his desk. He had finished his daily letter, but he somehow felt it was incomplete. It didn't encompass everything he wanted it to say. He missed her so much now, especially now. He wanted to be here with her, wrap her in his arms, take in her warmth.

His thoughts were broken by the sudden and irritating beeping of his laptop letting him know he'd been sent an interoffice memo. He hated the thing now. After his talk with Janet about Sam six months ago, every SG leader had been given a base network address where all their memos were sent. No one was letting Jack miss another important memo, ever.

He moved the cursor to open his mailbox and at first thought maybe someone had made a mistake. The address it had come from didn't exist. Well, unless Lt. Hailey thought she was playing some sort of sick joke on him. The addresses were only assigned to SG team leaders and this was coming from Carter's lab. Well, it would have if it had still been Carter's lab. Until Hailey had come on board as a permanent member of SG-1 almost three months ago, the lab had remained locked and unused. Some of the important projects had been pulled out for the other scientists to take a look at, but her personal effects had stayed. Jack only felt it fitting that Sam's little prodigy be the only one to take her place on the team and in effect take her place in the lab.

Surprisingly, Hailey took like a fish to water in Carter's lab. Most stunningly to Jack was, though, that Hailey had felt it would have been disrespectful to clear Sam's things out of the lab, so she left the pictures, the clothes and anything else she found right where it was. What really startled everyone else, was the way Jack acted towards the young lieutenant. Daniel had thought for sure he was going to treat Hailey as he had done with Sam all those years ago, but he didn't. In fact, he had taken the time to properly orient her, help her move into the lab, and assist her anytime she needed it.

Their simple connection, their joking friendship surprised everybody and nobody at once. At first a few of the newest SF's thought it had been some sort of disgusting old man attraction Jack had towards the newest member of his team before they were properly put in their places by either Daniel or Teal'c. Jack brought her under his wing, treated her like the daughter he didn't have, but also like the soldier he knew she was. She fit in perfectly with their close knit team.

That's why Jack was startled to see a memo coming from what was now Hailey's lab. No, he knew she hadn't sent it. He'd been able to open up to her, and she wouldn't be mean enough to do something like that to him. He opened the memo to find it blank. There were no notes, no forwards no title, just an attached file. Wary, Jack clicked on the attachment and selected download. He knew if there was a virus in the system or even in the attachment it would be quarantined to his computer only and Hailey would easily be able to eradicate it.

'Hmm. Twenty minutes to download, must be a big file.' Jack stood up deciding he'd go see what Hailey was up to while he waited. Maybe she could figure out where this thing came from. He left the laptop running and slipped through the door.

The halls of the SGC were eerily deserted for the thyme of day, but he figured most of the teams must have been off world. SG-1 had had another distressing mission and was confined to base until Janet could determine if they were well enough to go home for some much deserved downtime over Christmas.

Jack found himself softly knocking on Hailey's door before pushing it open slightly. The sight before him nearly made him jump out of his skin. He'd come into the lab almost everyday over the past three months to check on his new soldier, but for some reason this time all he saw was Sam hunched over her laptop running some sort of tests he had no chance at ever understanding.

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir?" Hailey asked breaking the silent stare he had suddenly been sucked into.

"Sorry, Hailey." Jack took the stool across from her at the desk and leaned forward on the flat top. His fingers itched for something to play with, finally resting on the safest object, a pencil. He bounced the eraser on the table quietly before Hailey spoke again.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?" She looked over the top of her screen, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah actually there is." He sat up straight, putting the pencil down. "I was wondering if you could come to my office, check something out for me."

"Sure." She closed her laptop and moved it away from the edge of the table. Jack moved to the door holding it open for her. Hailey was the only person he trusted enough to let run the trace through his computer, especially if it was who he thought it was.

The trip to his office was made in silence. Approaching his door, he was again the perfect gentleman, opening it up for the Lieutenant.

"Please," he said motioning for her to take the seat in front of his computer. "I got a memo supposedly from you lab. I want you to trace it, find out where it really came from."

"Well, we have to wait for your download to complete before I can do anything." Hailey sighed, and leaned back in the comfortable chair Jack had conned the General into giving him. "If you don't mind my asking, what's this all about, Sir?"

"I'm not sure." Jack's nervous fidgeting was becoming more obvious as he leapt up off the edge of his desk and started pacing. His ears pricked up when he heard the clicking of the keys. Hailey had gone to work.

"The farthest I can trace it to is a library in Memphis. Tennessee. Who ever did this knows how to hack this system. It was deliberate and quick. Luckily for us, the library has a list of their patrons and their login IDs." Hailey searched for a moment more before finding what she was looking for. "Know any Charline O'Neill, Sir?"

"Charline, Charline? Char..." His eyes widened in realization and he smacked his forehead. "Charlie! It's Sam! It's some sort of message from Sam, I know it!" He jumped up and grabbed Hailey by the arms shaking her. He started jumping around in circles, still gripping her shoulders tightly. His actions whipped her up off her chair and flung her around the room.

"Sir. Sir! What's going on?" Hailey stopped him, placing her hands firmly on his wrists. "Who's Charlie?"

"Charlie was my son." His eyes dropped fiercely at the painful memory before coming back up again with the light of hope shining brightly. "Sam wanted me to know it was her, I can feel it. I have to go tell Hammond!"

"Sir, don't you want to see what her message was?" Hailey asked, knowing he was too excited to remember about the attachment he'd been downloading.

"Oh yeah, you're right." He moved around her, sitting forcefully in his chair.

"Sir, it could be personal. Call me back before you go tell the General, you might need me to help explain things," she joked. She knew there had been a reason the note had been sent to Jack and not Hammond.

What it was, that was another question only the two of them could answer.


	21. Not a Day Goes By

It was odd, today. I needed to talk to Jack about something, what it was I don't remember, but the state I found him in was somewhat... odd. For the first time in six months, he was smiling. Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, was smiling. Not just that reminiscing of some memory smile, but a genuine smile of true happiness.

The funniest part was, I found him sitting in his office, listening to, of all things, country music. For all the years I've known him, I've never found one CD in his house other than classic rock or classical. I've only heard him listen to Beethoven or Back, Mozart or Chicovsky, but he always claimed country was for wusses. Well, most country anyway. He had a few songs I knew he liked, mostly anything that had to do with the military. He liked those military ballads.

No, the music he was listening to wafted through the room, setting a soft tone in the air. Jack was leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, smile plastered across his face. I didn't really want to interrupt him in any way, but I had been sent by General Hammond. I still couldn't remember why I had been sent down here, it must have been important.

_ol_ Got a picture of you  
I carry in my heart  
close my eyes to see you and the world gets dark _ol_

I know Jack thinks of her all the time, I would say most likely constantly everyday. He can still see her face everywhere on base. He's told me this, but only after about a case of beer. He doesn't open up very well, except to Hailey. I think it's because she reminds him so much of Sam. Since she disappeared, Jack brought one of the many team photos of us he had framed in his house in and set it on his desk. I caught him multiple times just sitting and staring at it, usually with a blank look on his face.

_ol_ Got a memory of you  
I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold _ol_

He has a hard time sleeping anymore. He misses her being there with him. I know they only had that one chance, but he feels so empty. He pulls the scratchy wool blanket up to his chin when we sleep off world. He actually tries to sleep now, too. He used to stay up all night, watching Sam sleep, then go and stay up for his entire watch. Now he just lays there, always attentive.

_ol_ If you ask me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
but the truth is baby if you could read my mind  
not a day goes by  
that I don't think if you  
after all this time  
you're still with me it's true  
somehow you remain  
locked so deep inside  
baby baby oh baby  
not a day goes by _ol_

I wonder how he found this. It seems to be everything he is at this time, so perfect to describe his feelings. He's such a wreck right now, but he won't admit it, not without a lot of booze. Hammond sees it, won't do anything, but he sees it. He knows that if he tried to impose on Jack, the man would just shut down and cease to be the effective officer everyone on the base looks up to.

"Jack?" I slowly approached him from behind, laying my hand gently on his shoulder. He let out a soft, surprisingly content sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah, actually, I think so. For the first time in six months." He leaned forward, staring at the computer. For the first time I noticed the slight glistening in his eyes.

"What's going on?" I pulled up another chair next to him and sat heavily down. I was hoping he wasn't on something. Maybe I should have Janet check us over for any foreign viruses. He was happy? He couldn't be, he was crying.

"It's from Sam, I know it." There was a list of songs displayed on the screen, he just stared at them. It was kind of hard to know what to say to him. I didn't want to get his hopes up by leading him on with this line of questioning, but if it really was from Sam, she could be trying to tell us something, or at least him, from the intimate sounds of the song.

"Um, not to switch places with you, but how do you know?" Okay, so now it was my turn to play the skeptic. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, my sister, but I also didn't want to see Jack's heart crushed if someone was just playing a joke on him.

"She hacked the system, sent me a memo from her lab, and when we traced it, the name Hailey came up with? Charline O'Neill? It's her." He sat back, satisfied he'd made his case. Maybe he had.

"What was in the memo?" Okay, I'm curious by nature, that's why I'm an archeologist, so sue me.

"Nothing really, just songs." He looked down at his hands, now folded calmly in his lap. "They're kinda… personal." A small smile crept across his face and I knew she had been trying to let him know she was okay. It was just in time too, Christmas was just around the corner.

"Well, I'm sure Hammond's waiting for me." He quickly closed down the computer and headed out the door. I hurried back here to my office so I could write it all down. If it really was Sam, I wanted this day to be documented.

_A/N: Okay, so how do you like it? If i get enough reviews, i'll post again tonight. Thanks again!_


	22. 22

_A/N: Okay i've fixed this chapter to the way it was originally. i just messed up in trying to fix it, so yeah. thanks for pointing it out, i hadn't noticed it._

Dear Sam-

It's been two days since you sent me that memo and I haven't stopped listening to those songs. I burned them to CD, playing it in the office, the truck, at home. I play it softly at night when I go to bed. I know this sounds nothing like me, the hard-ass Colonel you're so used to, but I haven't been able to keep my emotions in check since you disappeared. It's so hard, you know? I miss you more than I realized I ever could. I miss you more than when I was stuck on Edora, of course that was only for 3 months.

Christmas is coming up. Lt. Hailey invited the team over for a party. I think she's just trying to help us out, you not being here and all. It's funny, she understands so well. She said she isn't doing it to try to take our minds off you, just to kind of keep us together during this time. I think I might go, Hailey's been too understanding through my moods.

It's funny, writing this all down makes it so much easier to say the things I want to say. I've written you a letter everyday since you left, and looking back I noticed I haven't told you the one thing I've been holding back for years. I say it to you in my mind everyday, but putting it down on paper, saying it to you, is so hard and I don't know why. Everyone says it's obvious, that it's been obvious for years, and that I should have told you, that we should have tried to work this out after Martouf died. Well, okay, not that it really had anything to do with Martouf, just the timeline. That's when we realized what we felt, and I know we could never have acted on it, but we should have talked about it. I should have let you know that I was willing to wait for our careers, for you, and also that if you ever found that you were sick of waiting around and found someone better than this broken old soldier, I'd support you, be your best friend.

You know I wish Janet would just tell me how to reach you. I mean, I want to tell you that we came across that snakehead again. He still thinks you're dead. We wouldn't have problems with him anymore, you could come home. I know you won't come back until he's dead, but I just want to tell you about all we're trying to do to bring you home. I want you here with me, forever.

Well, I have a briefing to attend, mission should be quick and painful. Maybe I'll get a chance to tell you all about it when we get back. I miss you.

Love,

Jack

Jack calmly closed the cover of the notebook and placed the pen on the desk. Another letter down. Shaking his head he stood and placed the notebook back in it's rightful spot in his filing cabinet. A letter for everyday, three notebooks already filled. He'd give them to her when she came home, he'd let her read every one of them.


	23. 23

"Chhhhk, This is your Colonel speaking. We've reached our destination, P5X - something or other. Please remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop." Jack stepped cautiously out into the open field surrounding the Stargate, feeling the tension hanging in the air. Something wasn't right about this mission, but for some reason it didn't seem all bad. They'd explore the planet, go home, he'd write to Sam again, and fall asleep listening to her CD. All in a days work.

When they got back from this mission, they'd be free for downtime until after New Year's. A week before Christmas, and they were getting one of the sketchiest missions he'd seen in a long time. They had enlisted the help of the Tok'ra for this one, specifically Jacob. They were to investigate what seemed to be the ruins of a Goa'uld landing pyramid. Jack also wanted to tell Jacob in person that they had heard from his daughter.

Jack and Teal'c took point, quickly casing the area surrounding the field. There were too many trees for Jack's liking, too many places for the enemy to hide.

As if to prove his point a group of small saplings off to his right suddenly shifted, catching his attention. He slowly made his way over, scanning the tree line for any other signs of disturbance. Seeing none, he investigated the trees, calling Teal'c over. There were boot prints in the ground.

"O'Neill, I do believe these were made by a Jaffa in full armor. He has no doubt left to tell his master of our arrival." Teal'c bowed his head to Jack, waiting for orders.

"All right, we'll track him, find out where he's going, who his master is. That pyramid is obviously still active." Jack wheeled around, fighting the urge to glare at Jacob. It wasn't his fault, he usually gave them information the Tok'ra High Counsel had refused to divulge. "Who do you suppose it is?"

"I'm not sure, Jack. The System Lords are all accounted for. Must be a lower Goa'uld striving to make a place among them. This could be a bad situation."

The group moved forward, Teal'c taking point following the footprints, Haley guarding the rear, and Jacob, Jack and Daniel keeping watch in the middle. Daniel was never comfortable in the military situations they tended to get themselves into, but he had improved in his military training since coming aboard. They slowly made their wary through the forest, watching out for any signs of Goa'uld presence.

"O'Neill, I believe we are getting close -" Teal'c started, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of Jaffa stepping into their path and arming their staff weapons.

"Gee, ya think?" Jack threw down his P-90 in frustration, knowing it would be futile to try to fight their way out of their situation. Jacob stepped up behind him and laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Jack kept his eyes on Lt. Hailey, remembering other situations with female soldiers and the Jaffa. He believed the only reason they had never attacked Sam was because as SG-1, they were too important to the System Lords.

They were lead away in silence.

_A/N: There ya go, nother chapter for you. Yes now i guess i purposely have been leaving my cliffie chapters w/out giving you more chapters afterwards, but i do like hearing what you have to say, it helps me decide where the story's going_


	24. 24

_A/N: Okay, here's a little bit of what Sam's been up to in Memphis._

Sam puttered around the small window box she had planted to liven up her newest apartment. It was nicer than the last one, her job was better, too. Okay, so Hewlett Packard wasn't exactly the SGC, but it was nice and she was allowed to work with some of the technology she knew could have only come from some of her missions.

Pouring water over the flowers, she rested her forehead on the glass of the window. She missed her friends, her family, Jack. She wanted to go home already. Couldn't they hurry up and just get rid of that damn Goa'uld? She knew they'd come across him a few times now, she'd hacked into the mission reports, and she knew it thought she was dead, but she couldn't risk it.

A soft knock on her door brought her back to reality. She put the watering can on the counter and moved towards the door. It was getting harder for her to move quickly, and she let out a disgruntled sigh. She reached up to remove the chain on the door, but stopped momentarily.

"Charline? You okay in there, sweetie?" the voice on the other side asked, genuinely concerned.

Sam finished removing the chain before collapsing into one of the chairs she kept close by.

"Charline? Honey, you get a dizzy spell? Have you seen your doctor yet?" She felt the hands reach up to rub her shoulders as she fought the wave of nausiousness threatening to overtake her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mrs. Thompson." Crap! She had forgotten her older neighbor was coming by today. "The doctor just had to take some blood samples, I'll be fine." She would be, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She could feel it deep in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was the linguini she had eaten last night, yea that was it. Nope, it wasn't. Something had happened, most likely to her friends. She had noticed lately that anytime she had her "feelings" she would come to find that something had happened to SG-1.

She knew they were moving on without her now, and it had hurt for a short time. But seeing who Jack had chosen to replace her, made her feel more comfortable, that maybe they weren't exactly moving on, just dealing with what was happening. Lt. Hailey was truly perfect for the job, would have been her choice if she could have been there to help with it. Of course, she had been the one to move the files around so that Hailey's would be in the program of possible replacements, knowing Jack would prefer someone with off world experience.

"Okay, well here, I brought you over some apple pie. I thought we could have a nice afternoon conversing."


	25. 25

"Okay, Jacob, how do you suggest we get ourselves out of this mess?" Oh, Jack was pissed now. They were being held in what was essentially a Goa'uld storage closet, with little room to breathe, much less move around. They still hadn't had their chance to meet this new Goa'uld, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"I recognized a few of the Jaffa, Jack. I believe we may be able to overtake them and escape. We just have to wait until they return with food," Jacob answered, equally as annoyed. He couldn't believe they had let themselves get captured on such an important mission, and without a shot ever being fired even. Frustrated with himself, Jacob kicked the wall.

Jack leaned into the corner and slid down to the floor. If they didn't get out of this, he would never see Sam again and that was unacceptable. He rolled his head through his hands, sighing loudly. Jacob sat down next to the man, laying his hand on his shoulder. He looked up making sure Daniel and Teal'c were across the room and not paying attention to them.

"Jack, you okay?" He knew the answer to the question just by looking at the CO of SG-1, but it was an opening to the conversation he really didn't want to have.

"We have to get out of here," Jack answered. He fiddled with his knife, spinning the point on the ground.

"I know. We will, but what's up?"

"I, uh, heard from Sam." Jack cringed. He'd wanted to have this conversation with Jacob in private. He leaned his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Jacob practically shouted.

"Because we're only guessing that it's her. I got a memo on the base, came from her lab. There was no message, just some songs attached to the file. They came from Memphis, TN." Jack let a small smile flit across his face for a moment before hiding it again. "Hailey traced the tap. If we try to find her she'll just run again."

Jacob and Jack sprung up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The door flew open revealing three Jaffa, staff weapons at the ready, to escort the prisoners to the Goa'uld's chambers. Jacob nodded to the group to follow without complaint. The halls were empty of the normal Jaffa guard, seeming almost void of life.

Teal'c stepped up to whisper in Jack's ear. "There are very few Jaffa present, O'Neill."

"I noticed. Just follow Jacob's example." They approached the chambers slowly, waiting for the Jaffa to open the door. Facing them as they entered was Nathan Tanner.

_A/N: Okay so for anybody who hasn't read my other story i'll reiterate, my fiance has been in NYC for a while and the other comp. i've been using has been really crapping out so sorry it took so long!_


	26. 26

"Charline, you really don't seem like you're doing to well. Are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Thompson helped Sam with the dishes, rinsing off the plates as she washed them.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Thompson, I'll be fine." Sam smiled at her elderly neighbor. They had talked all afternoon, but Sam's heart wasn't really in it. She sighed and hung her head, no longer trying to hide the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"You should really sit down, let it all out." Mrs. Thompson lead her to the couch in the small living room. Sam knew she couldn't tell her neighbor what was really going on, but maybe she could come up with some sort of tale that would be believable.

"I'm just scared. I have this feeling that something's wrong, with my friends." Sam let herself cry for once, but wiped the tears away as quickly as they fell. "They have some pretty dangerous jobs, and just keep getting this feeling that something has happened to them."

Mrs. Thompson wrapped her arms around Sam, whispering words of comfort into her ear. She stroked her hair softly, holding her in comfort. "It'll be okay. These types of feelings are normal."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sam gave her a small smile before sitting up straight and clearing off her face. "Well, it's getting late, I'm sure you need to be getting home. Thank you." She stood and lead the elderly lady to the door.

"Okay, get some rest deary." Mrs. Thompson left Sam leaning on the door, practically exhausted by the day. She decided to check on her team before going to bed.

_A/N: Here you go for now! sorry it's so short._


	27. 27

"**Leave us**!" The Goa'uld shouted to the Jaffa in his presence. His First Prime bowed and lead his troops out of the room, leaving the group alone with Tanner.

"**I am dreadfully sorry. I've had to keep up the pretense of being Goa'uld. Some of my Jaffa are still not loyal to the rebellion.**" Tanner stood, pacing the room. He approached Jack, lowering his head, but keeping the symbiote in control. "**I knew the Asgard would help you at our first meeting.**"

"What did you do to Major Carter?" Jack screamed in his face. He grabbed the lapels of the young man's uniform.

"Colonel O'Neill, I presume." The kid had taken control to talk to Jack. His symbiote had told him about the Colonel's dislike of "snakeheads". He forcibly removed Jack's hands from his lapels and stared him in the eye. "Major Carter saw what the Goa'uld had done. I had run to the car to put our leftovers away. When I returned he had already killed my family." Tears shone in Nathan's eyes as the Tok'ra took over once more.

"**On a personal note, I must apologize for the danger I put you in and the pain I caused you, Jack.**" Nathan sat back down in the chair, motioning for the rest to gather around.

"Who are you?" Jack asked warily. The fact that a youngster had called him _Jack_ rubbed him the wrong way. Wait, a youngster? Damn, he was getting old.

"**Jacob, could you please keep an eye on Colonel O'Neill?**" The Tok'ra nodded towards them. Jacob nodded back. "**I am Levi. I managed to make it back to Earth, but my mission was to find the Goa'uld implanted into a human on earth. The Tanners were neighbors to a Captain Gahrety. I tried to reach Major Carter as she ran, but I could not catch her. I am sorry she died.**"

Jack sat still, seething. Jacob kept his hand on his shoulder, not wanting Jack to overreact. He could see the hatred coursing through the younger man's veins.

"She's been hiding out for six months because she thinks you're Goa'uld and that the NID's after her! Were you going to contact anybody!" Jack lunged at the man, ready to rip the symbiote out of his head. Teal'c grabbed him, holding him down.

"Jack, come on, calm down." Daniel tried to calm his friend down. He could see the months of pain etched on Jack's face.

"Uh, Sir, this might be the break through we need," Hailey suddenly spoke up. he had remained silent throughout their ordeal, watching the interplay among the men. She knew from the mission reports and their few missions together that the team was close, but she hadn't imagined they were close enough to call each other out. She felt again the privilege of working with the greatest team in the SGC.

"Sir, we should let him continue on his mission. This could be the chance we need to deal a serious blow to the System Lords." Hailey rested a hand on Jack's other shoulder in comfort. She had listened to him talk about his experiences with the Tok'ra other than Jacob and she knew she had to quell his rage before he did something rash. His feelings towards Sam were going to seriously impair his judgment on this mission if he didn't calm down.

"Okay, Hailey. Levi, just get us home." Jack turned around and stalked to the corner of the room as far from the group as he could get. Why, of all the Tok'ra it could be, did it have to be one he'd never met _and_ Jacob didn't vouch for? Wait, for that matter why hadn't Jacob said anything. He was about to get his answer whether he truly wanted it or not. Jacob moved and stood next to him in a heartbeat.

"Jack, I didn't know Levi was still alive. If I had, this whole situation could have been avoided. Don't you think I'm just as upset about this as you are? My little girl has been missing for six months, you're the only one she has sent a message to and now I find out that the Tok'ra have been involved all along. Let's just get home and concentrate on finding Sam." Jacob led a forlorn Jack back to where they had been discussing their departure.

"**You will be escorted out by some of our loyal Jaffa and lead through the Gate. We'll take you to an uninhabited planet incase the others try to follow. You will be able to make it back to the SGC from there.**" Levi called his First Prime back into the room directing him to take the "prisoners" to the Gate and sent away.

_A/N: Okay here you go, i think this might be the first of many i give you today depending. thanks again for all the reviews i love reading them!_


	28. 28

"Unscheduled Off world Activation!" Graham Simmons called out over the intercom system. General Hammond walked into the control room immediately. SG-1 was over due, again, and waited for the IDC to be sent.

"Signal, Simmons?"

"SG-1, sir."

"Open the Iris!" Hammond rushed into the Gateroom, hoping to hear news of what could have possibly kept his best team out late again.

Jack stepped out of Gate and slowly made his way down the ramp. "General, we have some information you need to hear."

_A/N: short and sweet!_


	29. 29

Janet sat in her office looking over patient records for the day. It had been a long day. SG-12 had come home early due to a mudslide and some broken bones, two members of SG-3 had been bitten by some alien bug, and SG-9 had been roped into a festival by the natives of the planet.

Jack ran into the infirmary, sliding into her office. "Janet, contact Sam!" He threw himself into the chair across from her desk His grin was plastered to a face in a way she had never seen before. Whatever happened on that mission had just made their Christmas wishes come true. She hated having to crush his smile so quickly.

"I can't, Jack. You're the only one who's had any contact with her." His smile fell faster than a mother ship out of the sky. It pained her to see that look on his face, the pain replacing the joy she had just seen. He'd been through so much the past six months, the hope she had seen flashed in his eyes disappeared in an instant.

"She said you would know." He rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes in frustration, and stood pacing the room.

"Sir, Daniel told me about the memo you got. Maybe if you reply?" She rested her pen on the desk and leaned forward on her knuckles. She let a small grin grace her lips. It wasn't much of an idea, but it never hurt to try.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." That settled it. Colonel Jack O'Neill was back to normal and on the rampage. He stormed out of the office and down the hall.

Jack flew into his office leaving a wake of destruction behind him. He'd knocked over anyone who got in his way, going so far as to throw an SF to the ground. He didn't want to deal with these people right now, none of them, especially the members of his team. He knew Daniel would try to talk to him, so he locked his door and turned off the lights. He didn't need the lights on to use his laptop, he might as well hide the fact he was even there. Besides, Daniel was most likely to check topside before trying to get into his office.

He pulled out his chair and sat at his desk, his laptop looming at him from where it sat. He figured he'd better write up his report on the mission before it got too late. Jacob had a meeting with the High Counsel, but would be returning to Earth to help him find Sam. He'd better be ready to go when Jacob returned. He didn't really have it in him to finish the mission report, but he knew he would never finish if he didn't sit right down now and do it.

He could never remember writing a report that fast, but hey, he included all the pertinent information and that's what mattered. He'd fix it later, after he met Jacob at the Gate. He quickly saved the document and ran out of the office. He needed a cup of coffee, and well, if he ran into Daniel, so what? He could ignore him when he wanted to, and right now the torture was worth the coffee.

He noticed a stunned silence fall over the commissary as he entered, everyone trying desperately not to stare at him. He avoided them all and headed straight over to the coffee machines. Daniel was already there and from the looks of it he was on about his tenth cup himself.

"Hey, Jack, Buddy, how's it goin'? Whatcha up to? Gettin' coffee?" Daniel bounced back and forth on his toes.

"Daniel, just how many cups of coffee have you had?" Jack raised his eyebrows at him, pouring himself his own mug.

"Um... two." Daniel dropped his eyes to the floor.

"And what did you put in those two cups of coffee, Daniel?"

"Which cup?" Daniel's eyes were glazed. His last fit of rocking nearly caused him to lose his balance.

"Oh, okay, I found a bottle of Jim Beam in my desk."

"How 'bout you go lay down?" Jack took a sip and nodded towards the door. He made his way to a secluded table and sat down by himself. He rolled the bottom of the coffee cup along the table, sloshing the coffee over the edge.

"Jack, wanna talk about it?" Daniel flopped down across from him, leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah, sure Daniel. We'll just have a regular Dr. Phil moment here, okay?" Jack slammed his Styrofoam cup on the table, the sides splitting. Coffee gushed across the table. His hand burned with the coffee, but he kept it where it was.

"I want her back just as much as you do!" Daniel shouted. He was frustrated with Jack's childish ill-temper. The rest of their team cared just as much about Sam, but he seemed to be the one taking on all the responsibility, not letting anyone help him. Maybe he could get Hailey to come to Jack.

"No, you don't! Don't even try to pretend to know what I'm going through, Daniel!"

"That's not fair, Jack, and you know it." Daniel turned to leave, the hurt expression on his face hard to miss.

"Yeah? Do I?" Jack yelled, catching the attention of the rest of the commissary.

"You think it was any easier for me knowing my wife was running around the galaxy carrying Apophis' child?" Daniel hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jack seemed to calm slightly, allowing the day's events to seep into his raging brain.

"Doc said she doesn't know how to find Sam. Why would she lie to me?"

"Janet?" Daniel looked confused.

"No, Sam. She said the Doc would know how to contact her."

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a reason. C'mon, you're the one who always says she never stops thinking." Daniel stood and rested his hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort. "Why don't you take a break?"

"Can't, I'm expecting Jacob in any minute." Jack leaned his head over and pushed the heel of his palm into his eye, trying to rub the frustration away.

"All right." Daniel turned to leave the room, and suddenly remembered something. "Hailey's party is still on for tomorrow night."


	30. 30

"Jacob, we've been at this for three hours! And we're not getting any closer to finding her." Jack paced the room like a trapped tiger. He, Lt. Hailey, and Jacob had been tracking the tens of taps they had recently discovered running throughout the system. A few had been reported to Gen. Hammond as they found that the NID must have been spying into the system again. The rest were assumed to be Sam, though none had given them any leads as to where Sam was exactly.

"Sir, I'm getting a hit!" Hailey's excited voice flitted through the office, echoing off the cement walls. The familiar beeping signifying a newly received memo sounded from the laptop in front of Hailey. "It's coming from the lab, Sir."

"Open it," Jack ordered, coming to stand behind the Lt. This could be the break they'd been looking for. If it was Sam, they could convince her to come home.

"Sir, it could be personal." Hailey was nervous, she didn't particularly like reading her CO's mail.

"I don't care, just open it." Jack stood behind the chair, drumming his fingers impatiently on the headrest.

"_Thank you_"

"That's it!" Jack pounded his fist on the back of the chair, throwing Hailey forward.

"Jack calm down." Jacob moved to Jack, resting his hand on Jack's upper arm. "She'll come back, this was her way of letting us know." Jack's look of disbelief struck Jacob hard, seeing their growing friendship over the months.

"Okay, Hailey," Jack dropped his head in resignation. Jacob knew his daughter and if he said she was coming home, well he'd just have to trust him. "You can shut it down. Our leave has already started, go home. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer if we held the party at my house, tomorrow, 20.00." Jack nodded for her to leave the room, sending his thanks through his eyes.

"Jacob, could I talk to you, personally, for a moment?" Jack held out his hand for Jacob to sit on the couch and took his chair facing him. He reached his hand inside the top drawer of his desk, searching under the papers and yo-yos he had stashed there. His fingers wrapped around the small jewelers box he had hid there years ago, never thinking he would actually have the chance to use it.

"Sure Jack, what can I do you with?" Jacob sat on the edge of the couch, smiling. He knew what this was about. He'd been expecting it for years. He only hoped Jack was doing it for the right reasons.

"Sir, after the whole Zantac-"

"Za'tarc"

"Yeah, that thing, happened I bought this." He handed the box to Jacob, focusing his eyes on the ground. He wasn't exactly comfortable with this, seeing as who exactly Jacob was, former USAF General and such, but this wasn't something he'd expected he'd be able to do so soon.

"What is this?" Jacob asked flatly. He didn't want to reveal his knowledge to Jack, figuring he'd let the younger man sweat it out for a bit.

"I figured I'd be retiring soon, but that seems to have changed in the past months. Sam's resignation will be accepted if she agrees to sign back on as a civilian leader to the scientific department. She can still be a part of SG-1 as a former military officer. She wouldn't technically report to me either, meaning, they won't be forced to court marshal either of us for our actions." He hung his head, trying to hide the shamed look on his face from Jacob. He was embarrassed that he had let them get into a court marshalable situation. Oh, he had no regrets about them, but he had been willing to destroy their careers for it, and that wasn't right.

"Do you love her?" Jack was startled by the bluntness of the question. Did he? Was he sure? He hadn't said it, to her or himself. He hadn't written it either, other than at the end of the letters, but he was sure he felt it.

"Yes, I do." A smile spread across the Colonel's face. There, he'd done it, he'd finally admitted it, to her father no less.

"That's all I need to hear." Jacob stood and handed the box back to Jack, grinning back at him. His daughter was in good hands. A little rough and traveled, but good. He knew how she felt, she'd be ecstatic.

"Thank you, Sir. This means a lot to me, hopefully us." He stood in return, showing the respect deserved and followed Jacob to the door. "When are you going back?" Grasping the metal doorknob, he swung it open, allowing Jacob to go through first.

"After Sam comes back. Depending on how it goes, I was thinking of visiting Mark on Christmas." They walked down the hall side by side, chatting like old friends. Nobody would have known the conversation that had just gone on behind closed doors.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you would like to get out of this mountain," Jack offered.

"My 'Earth' clothes still in my locker?" Jacob jokingly asked.

"Youbetcha."

The pair quickly navigated through the halls of the SGC in silence, not finding anything important to talk about. Jack was comfortable with the silence, but figured it was mostly due to a discussion Jacob must have been having with Selmac.

"Doc, hey what's going on?" Jack asked nearly knocking her over. She had been running through the hall, not paying much attention to where she was going.

"Oh, uh, Colonel O'Neill, General Carter, uh, hi." Janet bent over to pick up the papers scattered across the floor. Jack noticed that she was deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Jack grabbed her elbow, raising her up.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. Cassie's looking forward to Lt. Hailey's party," she added quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, actually it's at my house now." Jack helped her smooth her uniform and made sure she was okay.

"Yes, Sir, we'll see you tomorrow then." And she briskly walked away, leaving two very stunned men in her wake.

"Something's going on with that woman," Jack commented.

_A/N: Okay, this is all you're getting for now. Thanks and i hope you like it, i might give you more tomorrow, depending on how many reviews i get!_


	31. 31

"Jack, will you quit pacing, you're making me nervous!" Daniel laughed from the recliner in Jack's living room. Everybody but Janet and Cassie had shown up for the party and the weather was starting to take a turn for the worse. Daniel had already called her house, but got the answering machine, and hoped it meant she would show up soon.

"It's looking like you might be staying over tonight guys," Jack replied peering out the window. The snow was getting deeper by the hour, laying a wonderful shimmer across the neighborhood. It was the perfect Christmas Eve, well, almost perfect. Jack couldn't help but let his mind wander to Sam, and what she was doing at that moment. He hoped she was all right, and deep down he really hoped she'd be thinking of him.

The slight knock on the door startled Jack. He whipped around to Daniel, who had hopped up from his chair. Nobody else seemed to have noticed, they were too busy in the kitchen. Jacob had insisted on cooking, tired of the bland Tok'ra food he'd been living off of. He enlisted the help of Lt. Hailey and Teal'c as soon as they had arrived. Hearing of Daniel's experiences with cooking off world, he'd decided not to let the young archeologist near the kitchen at all.

"That'll be Fraiser, now," Jack said flinging the door open wide, relief coursing through him that they were okay. "Or not." The whisper barely caught in his throat as he stared into the beautiful blue pools of the eyes he had missed so much over the past six months. He didn't know what to say. No witty remarks sprang to the front of his mind, no extreme declarations of love, nothing. So he stood there, mouth agape staring at her.

He recovered rather quickly and gathered her into his arms. "God, Sam, I've missed you so much," he murmured into her ear. He couldn't let her go, never again. He didn't want to risk losing her a second time. He was concentrating too hard on just believing that she was home he didn't hear Daniel's shouting in the background. Jack pulled back from her smoothly, planted a loving kiss on her lips, not letting his eyes drop from hers, and jerked the jewelry box out of his pocket. He'd been carrying it with him in case he saw her again. He wanted to be ready the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Sam," he started, opening the box. "I don't quite know how to say this. I love you, more than anything, and it would be the greatest pleasure if you would agree to marry me," he choked out. He let a solitary tear slip out from it's resting place in his bottom eyelid.

He wasn't prepared for her to turn her back on him, her shoulders shuddering with heavy sobs. "You don't have to do the 'right thing', _Sir_. I can handle it on my own if I have to." Her words stung him to the core. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Huh?" He grabbed her arms to turn her around so she was facing him and noticed her outfit seemed out of the ordinary for Samantha Carter. He could see, just from behind that her top looked fuller than he remembered, and it suddenly clicked. The conversation he'd had with Janet replayed through his mind. He let his eyes fall as she spun in his direction, catching the bulge in her abdomen.

"I... is... uh..." Jack stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. Pulling her inside and shutting the door, he finally was able to make them come out. "Is it mine?" He was scared of the answer, afraid he might have driven her to someone else while she was where ever it was she had disappeared to, and he wasn't going to hide his fear from her. On the contrary, he let it show through, but it came out sounding accusatory and bitter.

"God, Sir, I'm sorry we repulse you so much!" she spat back, threatening to storm out of the room. Jack finally noticed everyone had gathered in the living room and was watching the spectacle. Jacob shot Jack a look that seemed to scream at him to get his act together.

"Sam, that's not what I meant." He pulled her back to him, holding her close as she sniffled. Her tears were flowing freely now, but he could see that her beautiful blue eyes had lost the shine and luster he'd loved so much. "The Doc told me of the possibility, but I never imagined you'd look so wonderful. I've been so scared that maybe you'd found someone else while you were gone." He ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his lips gently to her smooth forehead.

"Yes, it's yours, Jack." She couldn't help the smile that danced across her face and through her eyes. He squeezed her tighter, choking back a yelp of pure joy. The deep guttural laughter emanating from Jack's throat echoed throughout the house.

"Really? Really, truly?" Jack's eyes were glowing, in a good way as he lifted her up, kissing her sweetly and gently swung her around.

Sam let herself smile a pure grin for the first time in months, giggling, and nodded, her eyes fixed with his. The sparkle had returned to her eyes as she gripped him tighter not wanting to lose her balance and fall backwards. She knew he wouldn't let her topple over, especially with their special cargo, but it felt wonderful to be in his arms again.

"So, I have something to show you. Wait right here." Jack sat her down on the couch softly and kissed her forehead. He quickly disappeared down the hall.

Jacob moved over and sat next to his daughter, tears welling up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his little girl, knowing she must have been through Hell for all those months she'd been missing to them. Stroking her hair softly, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Dad, you didn't do anything," she replied leaning into him and tilting her head up to his. He had been out there, searching for her just as much as Jack had. She'd seen how many of SG-1's reports included a search with Jacob Carter, and how many Gate sheets included him coming through and staying for days.

"That's the point. The other Tok'ra didn't tell me there was an operative on Earth. I could have told you if I'd known. Then, maybe Jack wouldn't have had to miss the past six months in the lives of the two most important people in his life." Jacob smiled and looked down at the bulge in his daughter's stomach. "So, what can you tell me about this little guy?"

"Unfortunately, not much. I've been going to the doctor, but they hadn't done an ultrasound yet. I'm due mid March. I really wanted Janet to do the major tests. And I didn't want my first ultrasound without Jack." She blushed slightly at her last comment. If she couldn't have gotten home by the end of the month, she would have gone in, but she wanted to hold off as long as possible.

Jack ran back into the room, breathless, holding a small strip of paper. "Here," he said walking over to her and placing it in her hands.

"A receipt?" Sam's eyebrow raised and she looked into his eyes. He was now kneeling in front of her, the ring again in his hands.

"For the ring. Look at the date."

Sam didn't know what to say. He'd bought the ring almost a year before, right after they had admitted that they had feelings for each other. She could feel the tears starting to well up behind her lids again. This was becoming a pattern for her today. Damn hormones.

"Sam, once again, will you marry me?" The anticipation was welling up inside of him, still not sure of her answer. The knowing look he got from her father helped ease his nerves only slightly. He loved the woman sitting in front of him, and if she would give him the chance, he would spend the rest of his life with her.

Sam wanted to scream at him, jump in his arms, tell him he was the most wonderful man alive, but her voice had other ideas. Her mouth flopped open and closed, doing the perfect imitation of a fish. What could she say? She'd waited for this moment for a year? Yes, was the predominant answer in the front of her brain, but she had to have one question answered first.

"What happened? With my resignation and disappearance?" she barely whispered, her eyes still locked on the wonderful diamond ring sitting in his hands.

"Sam, there's nothing keeping us apart. Answer me and then we can talk," Jack stated matter-of-factly. He didn't want anything getting in the way of their happiness, and he wouldn't let her back out.

"Okay." Sam could barely tear her eyes away from the ring to look at him. Her smile was contained in her eyes, her face frozen in shock.

"Okay, as in yes?" Sam nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. Cheers rang out throughout the room as the onlookers finally made their presence known. Smiles broke out across the faces of Jack and Sam as he pulled her close in an almost rib crushing hug. "I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you, too, Jack," Sam sniffled back amongst her laughter. This was the happiest she had ever remembered being since her mother died. The thought sobered her momentarily as she broke away to glance at her father sitting next to her. She knew this had to be hard for him, the bombshell of her showing up on Christmas Eve the way she had. The smile in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was happy for her and that was the clincher in the deal. She smiled back at him and turned back to Jack. He pulled the platinum ring out of it's box and slipped it on her finger.

"Wait," Sam said suddenly, looking around at the friends gathered around them. "Where's Janet? I called her to let her know I'd be here."

"I'm right here, Sam." Janet walked through the foyer, Cassie following right behind her. The smiles on their faces told the couple that they had heard the whole thing. They hadn't noticed the two enter the house, Daniel had let them in.

"Janet!" Sam leapt as best she could off the couch and rushed into the outstretched arms of her best friend. Cassie quickly wrapped her arms around the pair jumping joyously in the excitement shared by the group.

"Did you get everything cleared for tomorrow?" Sam asked cryptically. She pulled away from her friends and sat back down next to Jack on the couch.

"Yep, and Hammond knows you're back. I had to tell him so I could get the clearance to do the tests I need to run. I want to make sure this baby is in perfect health." Janet took the seat across from them and motioned for Cassie sit on the floor by her feet. Daniel, Hailey, and Teal'c had taken their seats already.

"Speaking of Hammond, Jack, what's going on with my resignation? Did they accept it?" The worried look in her eyes told Jack he needed to explain everything to her and let her choose how her life was going to go, now that they had another little one to think of.

"Sam, they determined the information about our little 'Goa'uld' friend was accurate enough not to report you AWOL. They said they'll accept your resignation if you agree to sign on as a civilian leader of the science department. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea anymore, but it's your decision and I'll be here no matter what you decide." Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his hand on her knee. He gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance and kissed her temple.

"How long do I have to think about it?" Sam asked quietly. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted know. She loved her job, but being a mother was infinitely more important.

"As long as you need," Jack answered soothingly.

_A/N: And finally, Sam's return! Now we just have to get family together, wedding to plan, and baby to introduce. Thanks for the tons of reviews! i love reading them!_


	32. 32

Sam sat back in the infirmary bed relaxed that things were finally going their way. It was Christmas day, and they were finally back together. She watched Jack as he sat on the stool, his feet jiggling uncontrollably and then stood up again, pacing the room. He looked like a trapped tiger, the thought making her laugh.

"Jack, will you calm down? It'll be alright. All the tests from this morning showed that everything's going just fine," she soothed him. She was nervous, of course, with this being her first ultrasound, but she'd also had six months to get used to the idea. Jack had just been told he was going to be a father again yesterday, and it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

It was amazing they had even made it to the base today. The storm from the night before had trapped everybody at Jack's house for the night, with nobody expecting to leave until at least the next afternoon. Jack, Sam, and Janet had taken Jack's truck with it's handy dandy four wheel drive up to the mountain that morning to check on Sam, and the baby.

"I know, Sam. I guess I'm mostly really excited. A baby!" He came over to stand next to her and took her hand in his. "So, you thought about it at all? What do you want, boy or girl?" he asked excitedly.

"Healthy," she seriously answered him. She laughed at the rapid fire of his questions. She had never known Jack O'Neill to talk so much in his life as he had the past twenty four hours.

"Yeah, me too," he softly answered back. He kissed her forehead, and held her tight as they waited for Janet. He clung to her like he was afraid he would lose her again if he let go. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair as he sat on the bed next to her.

"For what?"

"You, us, everything, our baby. You've made me almost the happiest man alive." His eyes glistened slightly under the dim light of the cement room.

"What would make you the happiest man alive?" Sam slowly asked. She was afraid she had failed him in some small way that would drive a wedge in their newly formed relationship. She had waited years for their chance together, though this wasn't exactly how she imagined it starting out.

"The day I marry you," he told her sweetly, rubbing the third finger of her left hand where her engagement ring now rested. "Do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?" He was leaving the decision up to her as it would be her life affected the most by her decision. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth to ensure she was happy, he didn't want her doing something she would regret.

"I would love before, because I don't know how crazy it will be afterwards." Sam confessed quietly. She wanted him to be happy, but a marriage within the next few months when they hadn't ever really dated was going to be hard to pull off.

"Then we'll do before," Jack smiled down at her. He loved the way she thought everything to death, as annoying as it could be at times.

Just then Janet walked in and set Sam's chart down on the counter. "We ready to see your little guy in there?" she directed at the grinning parents. At their nods, she looked at Sam. "This is going to be cold, but it won't hurt the baby, or you."

Sam nodded and started to unbutton her jeans to pull them low enough to give Janet room to examine her. Jack leaned forward and lifted her shirt to the bottom of her ribs. His touch was gentle as he brushed her stomach. The small smile that graced his lips made Sam's eyes light up with joy.

Janet squeezed the transducer gel over Sam's stomach and pressed the wand gently over it, moving it around until the sensor picked up the small form of the tiny being nestled in the warmth of it's mother. Sam looked from her stomach to the screen and back to her stomach again. It finally hit home, it was all real. She was having a baby.

"Will ya look at that?" Jack smiled pointing at the screen. It had been a long time, but he remembered how to read the ultrasound. He was pointing to the face of the child on the screen.

"What am I looking at?" Sam asked confused. She had never seen an ultrasound before and couldn't make out the image that was displayed.

"That's your baby's head," Janet told her with a smile. "I'm just going to move around here, check the limbs, make sure it's healthy. Do you want to know the sex?" Janet looked between the expectant parents for an answer. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"What's that sound, Doc?" Jack's voice hitched with the unexpressed fear he felt deep inside. The heartbeat that should have normally been associated with a baby at six months, sounded abnormally fast and irregular.

Janet moved the wand around to the other side of Sam's stomach, watching the image on the screen. Jack kept his eyes on her face and squeezed Sam's hand gently in comfort. When Janet's eyes widened so did Jack's and his head immediately shot to the monitor. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" Sam wasn't going to disguise the fear in her voice. Not when her child was involved.

"Oh, God, Baby, nothing's wrong, nothing at all," Jack replied smiling down at his beautiful fiancée.

"Colonel, I wouldn't speak too soon." Janet looked up at him and back down to Sam, the concern expressed fully on her face. "There's an irregularity in the second heartbeat. We'll have to do more tests, but it's enough to keep you here overnight, just for observation. Would you still like to know the sexes?"

Sam's eyes rested on her stomach, her free hand rubbing her side. She could feel her babies moving around with each other, kicking and squirming. Babies... not just one. They were going to have twins. After six months of getting used to the idea of having a baby, she was finding out they were going to have two, and now, what? They were finding out that one of their children was sick?

"Oh, God," Sam broke down. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to Jack, gripping his shirt with all her might.

"Sshh, Sam, Baby. It'll be okay. We'll get through this, together," Jack whispered into her ear, soothingly. He stroked her hair in comfort, as much for himself as it was for her. He couldn't bear to lose another child, but there was no way he was going to pull away this time. He'd made that mistake once before, and it had cost him all he held dear, he wasn't going to make it again. He loved this woman, and their children, and he would be there for them all, even if the one didn't make it.

"Both children are boys." Jack's head whipped up to look at the screen. A sad grin spread across his face at the realization that one of their boys was in trouble.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. The Tok'ra, Jacob was in town until later that day, then he'd beheading to San Diego for a few days. Surely when he got back he could try the healing device. Irregular heartbeat, just a murmur, right?

"Sam, your dad could use the healing device when he gets back from Mark's, right?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but he'd know details. Jack, I was supposed to go with him to Mark's tonight." Sam dropped her head back on the pillow in frustration.

"Sam, wait a few hours for some of the test results to come back, we might know more then. In the meantime, rest here and Jack can call your father and fill him in. I'm going to take some blood samples, run as many tests as I can. This might have something to do with the naquada in your blood." Janet readied the syringes while Jack ran quickly to the nearest phone.

_A/N: Okay, so i don't know maybe i'll give you more tonight, i guess i'll just see how far i get in my other story._


	33. 33

Hours later, Jack lay on the infirmary bed, his arms wrapped tightly around the beautiful blonde woman who had agreed to be his wife, and was carrying his children, his boys. They'd been to Hell and back, literally, and they'd made it through, together. They'd make it through this, too. Of that, he was sure.

Jacob paced the room, worried about his little girl. He was going to try the healing device, mostly to find out more accurately what was wrong with the child. He wasn't sure how it would affect her or the baby, but if she was willing to try so was he.

Sam turned over in Jack's arms, facing him with tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes on his shirt and buried her head in his shoulder. She couldn't handle this. Janet had told her it would be hard for her to conceive a child, the possibility always hanging over her head that she would never have kids, especially after last time. Now she was pregnant, the father the most wonderful man in the world, but one of her children had the chance of not carrying to term. Her father had to be able to help, he just had to. She couldn't put Jack through this again. She couldn't let him lose another son.

"Oh, Jack, this is all my fault," she cried into his chest. She couldn't face him, not right now.

"Sam, Honey, nothing's your fault," he softly reassured her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smoothed her hair with the hand he had trapped under her. His free hand rested on her stomach, stroking it softly and feeling their sons kick against his palm.

"I should have let them do an ultrasound earlier. They could have caught this sooner and our son wouldn't be in danger right now." She kept his face buried in his shirt and clenched her fist on his sleeves as tight as she could.

"Hey, now. Don't talk like that. He'll get the best care possible here. There's always the possibility that if nothing can be done now, something can be after they're born." He held her tighter, wrapping a protective arm around her and their sons. He couldn't tell her how much he felt it was really his fault. He knew Janet had a note in his chart about it. He'd sit down with the two of them and explain it, yeah that's it. No, he'd talk to Sam alone, because he knew that if anyone else was there, they'd hold her back, and he wanted her to be able to release any anger that would bubble up. He gave her a gentle squeeze, to reassure himself.

As Janet opened the door, all movement stopped, the room completely silent as the three occupants held their breaths. She laid the chart on the counter and approached Sam and Jack, laying on the bed. "Well, it looks to be just a minor heart murmur for the time being. I'm willing to let Selmac try the healing device. If you check out to my standards, I'll let you visit your brother, but ONLY if Jack goes with you, and Selmac brings the healing device."

Sam and Jack both nodded vigorously and Jacob got the device ready. Jack's heart was pounding like a jackhammer, bursting through his chest. He had to show he was strong for Sam, but inside he was quaking. The last time he'd been this scared he was in the hospital emergency room, holding onto Charlie for dear life. He'd lost his son then, he wasn't going to lose another one.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," he whispered to her as he edged off the bed. He kept his hand in hers offering as much comfort as she could take from him.

Jacob closed his eyes as a soft glow encompassed Sam's abdomen. All too quickly though, it was over, and Jacob was standing back straight with his eyes dropped. "I am sorry Samantha," Selmac spoke up. "There is nothing I can do at this time. I did not sense that your child was in distress, and I believe he will be fine until birth."

"Thank you for trying, Selmac," Jack finally said, after watching the emotions play across Sam's face. "It's brought some comfort to know he's okay for now. Doc, can Sam go to San Diego?"

"If Selmac says it's okay I don't see why not."

_A/N: okay here's another one for ya! so everything i know about heart murmurs and such i've experienced from my fiancee, he's got one, so i'm just taking some of these from their experiences. thanks again!_


	34. 34

Jacob, Jack and Sam pulled into the driveway of her brother's house late that night. Jack and Jacob had taken turns to make sure they got there that same day. Of course, Jacob had an advantage letting Selmac drive when he got tired.

"Let me go in and talk to him first, I don't want the father of my grandsons going home with a black eye." Jacob smiled and headed to the house, carrying his and Sam's bags.

"You ready for this?" Jack peered back at her, concerned only that she was comfortable and not under too much stress. He silently pulled the receipt from his wallet. He knew he'd have to have something to prove to Mark just how long he'd loved his little sister.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. She knew her brother, all too well, and remembering his reaction six months earlier, she was already scared for Jack. She knew he could hold his own over her older brother, but she'd seen Mark in action.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's go."


	35. 35

"Mark! Calm down, or we will not let your sister in this house!" Jacob pounded his fist on the coffee table, forgetting his extra strength as the corner broke off under his fist. He stood up and stormed around the room, running his hand over his nearly bald head. "I know that you and Sam have always been close," Jacob said, calming slightly. "She's really scared to come in here right now. She's afraid of your disapproval. Jack's a good man."

"A good man? You saw the pain he put her through." Mark gulped the last of his beer and let himself drop into the overstuffed armchair on the edge of the room.

"He brought her _out_ of the pain, Mark. They're getting married soon, she'd like you to be there."

"We'll see how this trip goes."

"You raise her stress level and we leave immediately. Just remember, Jack would never hurt her, ever. And he's loved her, for a long time."

"Fine, bring them in."


	36. 36

"Hey, Sammy, your dad just waved us in." Jack glanced back to his fiancée, hopefully showing her the love and support he knew she deserved. Reaching for the door handle, he winked at her and stepped out.

He moved around to her side of the car and opening the door for her, he held out his arm for her to take. He didn't want her slipping on the icy walkway.

"Jack, I'm only six months pregnant," Sam laughed as she took his arm.

"Do you know how wonderful it is to see you smiling again?" Jack was smiling at the lovely woman waddling on his arm. "And you're just as big as if you were almost ready to pop. Remember there's two little guys in there."

Sam turned the knob of the front door, suddenly unsure of the decision to face her brother. She'd never been more unsure of anything in her life. She cowered back into Jack's chest, feeling his strong muscles flex against her back. Knowing he was there behind her, and beside her gave her the courage she needed.

She gently pushed the door open and stepped into the walkway, Jack right beside her the entire time.

The couple stepped into the living room to greet Mark as he stood to them. The smiles across Jack and Sam's faces could not be beaten off by Mark's visible grimace.

"Sam, you're pregnant?" His distaste for the situation was quickly obvious to Jack as he was shot the first glare of the night. All Jack could do was smile in return. He wasn't going to let this overprotective brother ruin the mood they had so carefully set up in the car.

Jack helped Sam to the couch, sitting her down gently, helping her get as comfortable as possible. "Mark, could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Jack suggested in his best Colonel voice. He stared Mark straight in the eyes, proving to him that he was serious.

Mark grudgingly motioned for Jack to follow him into the kitchen where it would be hard for Jacob and Sam to hear any of the conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked her father. She gave a half smile with the question, hoping to hide her nervousness.

"Jack's probably giving him the same speech he gave me, about how he's loved you for years and all that. I wouldn't worry about it." Jacob patted her shoulder before moving on. "It's getting late, and Selmac wants to chat in private so I should probably get going to bed. We'll see you in the morning. I'll make sure the munchkins let you sleep in tomorrow." He softly kissed his daughter on the forehead and went to one of the spare bedrooms in his son's large house. For once he was thankful Mark had the good sense to find a decent job. The house was big enough to fit his family plus 3 guest bedrooms.

In the kitchen, Jack had promptly shoved the receipt for the ring into Mark's hands.

"What's this?" the younger man asked, looking into Jack's eyes, searching for the answer.

"I bought that ring that's on your sister's finger over a year ago. I've adored her from the moment she challenged me to arm wrestle her at our first briefing, and I've loved her for as soon after that as I can remember. I don't care if you don't like me, but I do care if you make Sam's life miserable. I would move heaven and earth for that woman, anything to make her happy. But I also know how much you mean to her, and I'm willing to give you every chance in the book, even if you're not willing to do that for me, if it makes her happy." Jack huffed and leaned against the counter, having said his piece. "I'm not marrying her because she's pregnant, Mark. I'm marrying her because I love her. Those boys are just the jump start to the family we both want. I'd been planning on proposing to her the second I retired, but she beat me to it, when she took off the way she did," he quickly added before Mark could reply.

"You're right, I don't like you, at all. I can see the look in Sam's eyes. She's scared to death, and I don't like it one bit. But I also agree that her happiness is all that matters. If us getting along achieves that, then

I'm willing to play happy family." Mark shoved the receipt back into Jack's hands and turned to stomp out of the room before Jack could stop him, but he didn't get very far.

"Do you want to know why your sister is so scared?" Jack asked, his voice dropping sadly. His eyes pleaded with Mark to hear him out, to listen to what he had to say. Mark's eyebrow hitched and he turned back to face Jack, not sure how to take the sudden change in the older man standing in front of him. There was more to the story than what was going to be said, he could tell, but any information he could get he would settle with.

"We're going to have twins." A small smile broke out across Jack's sad face. "But we found out that one of them is having heart problems, and nothing can be done about it until they're born." He sighed heavily, his voice wavering. "She's only got three months left, and honestly, I'm scared of something happening to the three of them. If she senses something's wrong, it could send them all into distress, and I don't think I have to tell you what that could mean."

Mark's respect for the man standing in front of him was growing by the second. He was right, he knew what it could mean. He'd watched his wife go through two pregnancies, and remembered what it was like worrying about her and their children. He still didn't like the man much, but he could tolerate him a little more now. There was a sadness behind Jack's eyes that he sensed didn't have much to do with the situation at hand.

"This is my second chance at something I thought I'd never have again. I don't want her to ever have to experience that. We only let her come because she wanted to see you so bad, otherwise we believed the stress would be too much."

Mark nodded his thanks at the understanding Jack showed. He'd been worried about Sam when she disappeared. It'd only been a few years since they'd gotten back to being civil to each other, and her distrust hit him hard. Knowing their father was looking for her helped his fear a little, but it was still hard.

As much as he had hated Jack at the time, it was comforting to know that the man never stopped looking for her. Of course, now that he knew _why_ Jack had never stopped was disturbing.

A small grin broke out across Mark's face as he took in everything Jack had told him. "Twins?"

"Yeah, it uh, runs in the family." Jack smiled back.

"So, they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That it runs in the family."

"We haven't discussed it yet. I think maybe I should go talk to Sam." Jack was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the small kitchen. Mark wasn't making much sense to him and the conversation was beginning to get a little on the odd side. In fact, all the Carter's had been acting strange around him that day.

Mark started walking out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Sam knows where the guest room is." He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Jack. "I mean it. I don't like you, but I'll give you a chance. Dad likes you, that's saying a lot. I remember what that ass Jonas did to her and I won't put up with it again." He left Jack standing stunned in the middle of the kitchen, mouth agape.

Jack shook his head and headed to the living room. He walked in just as Mark was saying goodnight to Sam. He couldn't help but watch the brother and sister hug each other, noticing the huge smile on Sam's lips. He had meant what he said to Mark, he'd do anything to make her happy. Suddenly, the expression on Sam's face changed as she nodded to something her brother had whispered in her ear. She seemed sad as she sat back on the couch. Mark patted her shoulder and left down the hall.

"Hey," Jack said, sitting himself on the couch next to her. He leaned himself into the back of the couch and gathered her into his arms, resting his hands on her stomach. "Listen, there's some things I think we need to talk about." He felt her swallow hard and nod her head silently. He didn't know how to tell her any of what needed to be said. He felt like he had betrayed her somehow by keeping his secret from her. It was marked in his chart if they really needed, he hadn't really tried to keep her from knowing it had just never come up. He didn't talk about his family much anyway.

Sam surprised him by speaking up first. "Can I tell you something first?" She didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "Mark told me to tell you everything. My uncle in Northern California is my mom's twin brother. He doesn't talk to us anymore." Sam's eyes dropped to Jack's hands as he rubbed the tight skin covering their babies. The circular motions were comforting, encouraging her to continue. "My brother was also a twin."

Jack held her tightly to him, knowing whatever else she was going to say was hard. This new information hit him hard. He wanted to let her get it out before he told her anything that could hurt her anymore. He was going to be there for her, and then he was going to let her beat him up if she felt it.

"What happened?" Jack whispered gently. He wasn't prying, he just knew she had to tell him. It had to do with their children.

"Died at birth. Both cords wrapped around his neck." She tried to hold in the tears but knew it would be useless. It was too scary, thinking about the brother she never got to meet.

"No wonder we ended up with twins," Jack breathed just barely above a whisper. He kissed the tip of her ear and rested his head on her shoulder. Sam could feel the slight smile breaking out over his lips as he nuzzled her neck.

"Do you not get it?" She turned around facing him, a pained look on her face. "My mom died, my brother died, and now..." she trailed off letting her choking sobs rack her body.

"Shh, don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." Jack held her close, trying to gain the courage to tell her what she needed to know. He'd never been big on talking, especially about his family. Sara didn't even know the particulars until she had been expecting Charlie.

"Sam, I had decided I would tell you after we got together, and then we could make the decision about having kids," he started. "I guess we kinda did that bass ackwards, eh?" He smiled at her as he felt their sons kick against his hand. "This whole thing is my fault. Janet knows, it's marked in my chart, but because I've never had any problems, we've never thought anything of it. My brother has a congenital heart defect. It's something that runs in our family. I don't have it, or any other heart problems, but Charlie did. He had a heart murmur."

Sam pulled his arms to her body, trying to give him comfort. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. It hurt, knowing he hadn't trusted her with such important information.

"This is the first chance I've gotten to sit down with you since yesterday. It _has_ been somewhat hectic. Believe me it was the first thing on my mind when I saw that you're pregnant, and why my question came out the way it did. I wanted you to have all the information before we leapt into parenthood." Jack's tone was sad and reserved, unsure of what to expect from his fiancée.

"We'll just have to keep you well rested and stress free, and everything should be fine," he reassured her in his strongest voice. "Let's go to bed."

_A/N: Okay, i decided to give you a few chapters today cuz i got bored, and i like finding out what you guys think! Thanks!_


	37. 37

_A/N: Okay i'm sure most of you already know this but as i've come across ppl who don't have a clue im just gonna say Seamus is pronounced "Shaymuss". yeah i have a friend who kept saying "seemus" so yeah._

Sam awoke to the bright sun beaming into the bedroom window, a bedroom that was now becoming easily familiar. It had been two weeks since they'd returned from her brother's and she hadn't been by her place since. Although, truth be told, there was no need for her to. Her lease had run out after she'd been gone for three months and the guys, who had been keeping up with her bills up to that point, couldn't afford to renew it. They had moved most of her things to Jack's. What couldn't fit there, they put into storage.

Now, waking up next to the man she loved, she realized she wouldn't want it any other way. That and that she _really_ had to go. She cautiously climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form next to her and made her way to the master bath, thankfully connected right to his, their bedroom.

"Sam?" she heard him call out sleepily. She hadn't bothered closing the door, otherwise she never would have heard him.

"Yeah?"

"Just checkin'." She laughed. He'd been doing that every time she woke up before him. It was a little paranoid if you asked her, but she knew he was just afraid she'd run out again. She found it somewhat comforting that he would miss her so much, but at the same time it was a little disconcerting. She felt like he didn't trust her anymore. Then again, what had she done to deserve his trust lately.

Sam made her way back to bed and laid down next to Jack, facing him. She knew he like to watch her for a bit in the mornings. He'd done it when they were off world too. It had always made her feel comfortable, protected, but she would never tell him that. Or anyone else for that matter. She was Soldier Sam, she didn't need protecting.

"Good morning," she said softly, rubbing his cheek with her fingertips.

"Good morning, to you, too," he replied as he gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "How's my beautiful wife-to-be and our two little guys this morning?" He scootched down in the bed so he was by Sam's stomach and he kissed his sons good morning.

"They've been playing soccer with my bladder all morning." Sam smiled down at him, her heart leaping as she heard the word 'wife'.

"Oh, unh-uh. No boys of mine are gonna be grass fairies. O'Neill's are hockey players through and through." Pulling himself back up to Sam, he smiled, thinking of their children. He wondered what they would look like, what their personalities would be like. He hoped they would be like Sam, smart, funny, lovable, nothing like him. Well, maybe if they had his build. He'd gotten a close look at Mark, and while Jacob was no little guy, the Carters weren't exactly the largest built family. They would get creamed on the ice.

Sam suddenly jolted up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Jack, you know what today is?" Her fear was visible in her eyes as she ran her fingers over her stomach.

"Yeah, Monday. Speaking of which, I have a briefing in an hour. And _you_ have an appointment with Dr. Fraiser as soon as the briefing is over." Jack sat up and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the shower.

As he peeled his shirt off his upper body, he felt Sam enter the room and approach him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist and scraped her fingernails up to his chest. Her cool breath sent shivers down his back as it wafted gently over his neck.

She placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, running her hands up and down his tight abs. They may not have been washboard, six pack, or even a three pack, but they were strong enough for her. She'd spent hours watching him workout on base. He had already started the shower water, the steam rising up surrounding them.

She slowly let her hands roam downwards, her fingers trailing in the waistband of his boxers. Casually, she let her fingers hook as she moved her hands around to his butt, giving it a quick squeeze. She pulled the boxers with, sliding her hands around and down his inner thighs. The hitch in his breathing was enough to send her around him to his front.

"Sam..." His voice cracked with the moan escaping his lips. He pulled her close and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, his arousal pressing into her stomach. Their height difference became painfully obvious with the intrusion of her obviously pregnant figure. "Sam," he said again as he parted her night shirt and placed a soft kiss to her clavicle. As he pulled the soft cotton off her small frame he kissed each inch of exposed skin.

He opened the shower curtain and grasped Sam, placing her under the steaming stream of water. She'd never taken such a wonderful shower, especially now that she could do it with the man she loved.

"I love you Samantha." Jack turned her to face him and gently kissed her, letting the water pour down around them.

They finished up their shower, washing each other down sensually. Jack stepped out first, holding out his hand for Sam to take. He toweled her off, and followed her into the bedroom.

"Jack," Sam started, looking at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. "We have to pick up your parents today." She started fidgeting and quickly yanked her large maternity pants on.

"Don't worry, we're picking them up together." Jack smiled at her, zipping up his jeans and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can't I just come home and you can go get them?" she pleaded. Her puppy dog look needed work if she was trying to pull it this time.

"No. Please, they need time to get to know you, and they can't escape if we're all in the truck. Seamus and his family are driving in on Thursday, he called last night after you went to bed." He finished tying his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys off the dresser. "Let's go, the briefing should only take a few minutes."

_A/N: Okay next chapter when i feel like it, nowhen i get a chance please r and r.!_


	38. 38

Sam decided to head to the infirmary early and wait for Jack there, instead of wandering the halls of the SGC. Because the only doctors cleared to take care of Sam were on the base, the Joint Chiefs had decided not to take away Sam's clearance, but she was restricted to Jack and her quarters, the commissary, the briefing room, Hammond's office, and the infirmary.

"Hey, Janet," she said, walking into the doctor's personal office. She sat down in the large chair Janet had requested to keep her patients comfortable.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Janet turned to her friend with concern.

"Pretty good. I'm just waiting for Jack to be done in the debriefing. He's supposed to be meeting me here." Sam leaned back, and rested her hand on her stomach.

"How are the boys?"

"They're doing good, quite active today." She smiled softly at the thought of her beautiful babies. They were only a few months away, and she couldn't wait to meet them.

"Both of them?"

"As far as I can tell."

"That's a good sign. We're going to do another ultrasound today just to make sure you have no problems during the wedding."

Jack chose that moment to burst through the infirmary doors. He couldn't see her right away, but knowing her, she was already there, waiting for him.

"We're in here!"

He followed the sound of her voice to Janet's office and slowly opened the door. Wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, don't mean to rush here, but we gotta get this going if we're gonna pick my parents up at the airport."

Sam smiled up at him, and the trio left the office. The small private room was just down the hall, the journey made in complete silence. If Sam was honest with herself, she was probably more pensive about meeting Jack's parents than getting the ultrasound done. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought he was only trying to replace Sara and Charlie?

They had talked about this already. He told her that he and Sara still talked, a lot, and that they had even gotten together before. She had squirmed at the idea then, and sensing her unease, he had also told her that Sara was his past, she was his future. His single statement had caused her heart to leap, even though she knew nothing would ever happen between the two. She could feel all the emotions rising within her once again.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked her seriously. His palm was placed at the small of her back, leading her to the bed where Janet had everything set up.

"Yeah, just nervous." Sam's quick reply was followed by one of her heart stopping smiles Jack noticed were just for him. He had thought that they were the smiles she always gave if she was happy, until Jacob had pointed out that nobody got them but him. It had made his chest swell with pride. Now, though, he couldn't be Jack the man, or Jack the soldier, he had to be Jack the protector, Jack the dad.

"It'll be okay. O'Neills are fighters," he said reassuringly. He stood holding her hand while Janet prepared the machine.

"Jack, I'm not too worried about the boys right now. They gave me plenty of reason to believe they're fine this morning. What if your parents hate me? What if they think you're screwing up your life again? What if they don't like the boys?" Sam's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, they're gonna love you. Besides, it's their loss if they don't."

"What about your brother?" she asked softly.

"Hey, for now we'll just concentrate on those that are coming today, okay? Seamus and his family won't be here until Thursday." Jack smiled as Janet finished her examination and printed of pictures of each of the boys' faces for the proud parents.

"There seems to be no change," Janet told them softly. She knew they would take the news hard, each blaming themselves for their son's condition. "He's not getting any better, _but _he's not getting any worse. I'd say the three of you are doing wonderfully under the circumstances."

_A/N: okay here' s another ch/ for you thanks!_


	39. 39

Sam stood on tip-toes as she tried to follow Jack's gaze on the people flowing out of the airport terminal.

This was the moment she'd been dreading all day. Well, maybe not quite dreading, more like fearing. Jack had never spoken to anybody about his family. She didn't know quite what to expect from his parents.

"Hey, there they are!" Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her forward through the crowd. He rushed off towards the gate not realizing he still clutched Sam's hand in his own.

Their approach seemed to light up the face of an older lady who was clutching her husband's hand much the way Jack was clutching Sam's. She was smaller, a little under five feet maybe, and fit. Her hair was white and long, pulled back in a tight bun. Her features were softer than Jack's, but they had the same nose.

As they got closer, Jack pulled Sam behind him and went to the woman. "Mom! How was your flight?" Jack asked, hugging the woman. He stood back up, shaking his father's hand. "Dad."

"Jack."

Sam noticed the tension between the two men immediately and made a note to talk to Jack about it later. For now she stayed behind Jack, hidden from view, until he was ready to introduce her to his parents.

"Why don't you fly us anymore, Jonathan? We always had much better flights than that one," Sam heard his mother ask. She sounded almost annoyed. Sam had to stifle a giggle against Jack's back to keep from laughing out loud. She'd never heard anyone actually use Jack's real name.

"Don't do much flying anymore," came his quick reply.

"So, where's this little lady of yours?" The thick Irish accent rolled off the older man's tongue. Sam could feel the annoyance in Jack's body tighten when his father referred to her as his "little lady". As much as Jack had teased her when they first met, it bothered him to no end when other people assumed she was weak.

Jack pulled her tall frame from behind him, gripping her hand tightly. "Mom, Dad, this is Sam. Sam, this is my mom and dad."

Mrs. O'Neill immediately rushed over to hug Sam. "Please, call me Eleanor." She didn't know how to react. She'd been expecting the worst all day and now she was being accepted, by his mother at least. The cold reactions Jack was getting from his father seemed to dampen the mood slightly.

"Patrick! Say hi!" Jack's mother scolded. The red tint to the older man's cheek's made Sam giggle.

"Hey, no giggling, Major... er, um Doctor," Jack laughed her way. He hadn't meant to slip up and remind her of what she had given up, but from the look on her face, he had to guess it didn't bother her too much at the moment.

"Major? You're in the Air Force, too?" Eleanor asked sweetly, as they all started moving towards the baggage claim.

"Uh, no. Not anymore. I was, but I gave it up," Sam answered softly.

Eleanor glanced at Sam's obviously protruding stomach and replied, "For this?" It wasn't harsh, maybe in a way bittersweet, but not uncaring.

"No, this didn't happen until after I resigned." Sam's smile broadened as she thought back to the day when Jack had been the only happiness in her life. He had been there for her, even when she wouldn't tell him why she needed him.

"Oh, so why have you two waited so long to get married?"

"Uh, that's classified, Mom," Jack answered for her. He knew she didn't want to relive everything she had seen by trying to make up some lie as to where she'd been for six months.

"Jonathan! Why must you use that answer every time someone asks a question you don't want to answer?"

"Actually, he's telling the truth. It really is classified." The pain could be heard in Sam's voice. Jack leaned over and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh." Eleanor's reaction was priceless. Jack had never expected his mother to give up so easily. "So, do you know what you're having yet?"

Jack's face lit up at the mention of his sons. "Yeah," he told her, looking to Sam so she could share their news.

"Both babies are boys," Sam smiled at the O'Neills. She wrapped one arm around Jack's waist and rested the other on her stomach. The raw emotion that passed between the two was enough to tell Eleanor that there was more to the story than they were being told.

"That's so wonderful! Have you thought of any names?" she asked, pointing out her bag to her husband. The group gathered the belongings and headed to Sam's car.

"We've thought about it," Jack answered, nonchalantly. "I like Jacob."

"And I like Jonathan, although Jack doesn't really want any children with his name." Sam smiled brightly at her future in-laws. All fear she had previously harbored about meeting Jack's parents melted away as they talked. She seemed to be getting along just fine with Eleanor, but was still a little wary of Patrick. His relationship with Jack appeared rocky at best.

She slipped awkwardly into the passenger seat behind Jack, allowing his father to sit next to him. She viewed this as more time to talk with Eleanor.

"What was Jack like?" she asked.

"Very adventurous," Eleanor laughed back. "He and Seamus used to play hockey all year 'round. When they couldn't find enough people to play, they were wandering around the woods. Jack used to fish constantly, while Seamus would read. The two of them were practically inseparable. When Karen came along, the two of them would take her everywhere they could. They were both very protective of her. Has Jack introduced you to his siblings yet?"

"No. Karen hasn't said when she's coming in yet, and Seamus isn't supposed to arrive until Thursday. I didn't even know he had any brothers or sisters until recently. And he really hasn't said anything about them. He just told me of the heart problems." Sam's eyes dropped to her stomach as she caressed the tight skin protecting her babies.

"I see," his mother answered softly.

"One of the babies has a heart murmur, like Charlie did," Jack answered from the front seat. He seemed calm for the depth of emotion riddling his voice. His parents must have picked up on it as well. His father reached over and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. Charlie was a soft spot for all involved, even Sam, though she had never met the boy.

Sam leaned forward and rubbed his other shoulder. She could feel the tension running through his body at his father's touch. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two men. The rest of the trip was completed in silence.

_A/N: Okay it might take a while for me to update my stories, cuz im knda stuck, and my fiance's ps2 broke so i bought him the new streamline one and he bought me Tekken sorta for my bday since it's on monday and we're kinda preoccupied w/ that at the moment. You know we have to beat the game before we can move on to other things lol. i won't forget about my stories, don't worry. Thanks for hangin' in there!_


	40. 40

Sam sat comfortably on the couch waiting for Jack to return from showing his parents to the guest room. She put her feet up on the edge of the coffee table, placing a pillow behind her back. She didn't know her back was ever going to hurt this bad. It could have been the stress of meeting Jack's family all this week, but she wouldn't know. She was glad at least Jack knew what he was doing.

"How're they doin'?" she asked as he walked into the room. He sat down next to her, swinging her feet into his lap.

"They went to bed. Dad's feelin' a little tired out." Jack rested his head back and closed his eyes as he rubbed Sam's feet. He knew they would be hurting her after being out and about all day.

"So, what's all that tension between you and your dad?"

"It's kinda always been there. High school didn't help matters much either," he replied vaguely.

"What happened?"

"I got caught covering for Seamus when he snuck out one night. They found out we'd been covering for each other since our sophomore year," Jack shrugged.

"There's more to the story," Sam scolded him. She was sick of being left out of her beloved's life. He already knew everything about her. Part of it was his job, being her former CO, the other part was just how open she felt around him since she'd come back.

"We both enlisted after graduation. Dad's always maintained that I convinced Sea to follow me in."

"Still more." She eyeballed him, knowing she'd have to get the full story out of him sometime. Otherwise having the entire family under one roof would be too awkward.

"Sea had a special visitor at graduation from boot camp. His girlfriend came up. Turned out the last time I'd covered for him, he'd gone and gotten her pregnant. The two of them were ecstatic, but Dad saw it as my fault. It just drove the wedge deeper. When I met Sara and got married, it brought us together for a little bit, not much, but after Charlie..." Jack trailed of quietly.

"God, Jack, no wonder you were suicidal. You had your own parent blaming you for the death of your son?" Sam dropped her feet to the floor and leaned as close to him as she could to hug him. She couldn't understand what they had gone through, and she probably never would, but she could hold him and be there for him whenever he needed it.

"Yeah, well, after I met you, my life started changing. Mom tended to notice the depression lifting. She convinced the two of us to talk one night. I guess we sort of worked some of it out, but we're still a little hesitant around each other." Jack leaned back with Sam in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"So what's Seamus like?" She turned her eyes to him. He could tell this was going to be the night of the inquisition. She'd put up just fine with his parents, so he'd better let her know about all the family before they descended upon them.

"Completely opposite. He's everything I'm not, including one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. He's got three kids, Sean, Jenny, and Tommy."

"What about Karen?"

"She's just Karen. Daddy's little girl," Jack laughed. He and Seamus had never really been jealous of her status with their father. When they found out she was a girl, they'd sort of expected it. "She's married, two kids, Dean and Kelly, Accountant. She's just normal. Her husband is an Actuary, so they're pretty much rollin' in the dough."

"So who exactly is staying with us?" Sam asked nervously. There were so many people. She knew her father was due in tomorrow and he would obviously be staying with them.

"My parents, your dad, and Seamus and Tommy. Everyone else said they'd stay at the hotel. I don't think Mark wants to be staying under the same roof as me." Jack gave a sad smile, knowing their rift would be hard on Sam. For what it was worth, he really did want to get along with her brother. They were so much alike he couldn't help but like the guy to some extent.

"It's not that bad. He likes you more than any of the other guys I ever dated." Her fingers started playing up and down his arm, rubbing through the light hair found there. "Why aren't Sean and Jenny staying with us?" It had bothered her slightly, not really knowing how old Jack's niece and nephew were, that they wouldn't be staying with them.

"I talked to Sean last night. He and Jenny decided it would be too many people descending on us when we're trying to get ready for our wedding. And between Jerod and Tommy, Jenny thought it would be too loud here," he explained.

"You did tell them two more people wouldn't be that bad, right?" She couldn't believe him. He was letting his niece and nephew go to a hotel when they had plenty of room right in the house? What type of an uncle was he?

Jack laughed back in response. He loved how caring she was, even of people she hadn't met yet. "It's not just two, Sam. There's seven of them. Sean and his family, and Jenny and her family." He looked over to see her expression with a smile on his face. She was thinking, again. He loved how he could tell just how deep in thought she was just by looking at her.

Jack gently untangled himself from her and went into the kitchen. He could tell she'd be getting hungry soon. It was only late evening and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. He thought about cooking spaghetti, but the smell would either upset her stomach or wake up his parents. "How's pizza sound?" he shouted to her from the kitchen. He pulled a beer and a soda out of the fridge and brought the drinks to the living room. He popped the top of the soda and handed it to Sam, who took it gratefully.

"Everything on it?" she asked, sipping delightfully.

"Sure, on your half." Jack smiled brightly and went to the phone. Being alone for almost six years, he had the pizza place on speed dial. Sam laughed when she saw him press the number of the memory. The conversation was greatly humorous to her as she watched his face contort in exasperation.

"Hi, no, actually I only want the usual on half, other half with everything. Thanks." He quickly hung up and sat back next to his fiancée.

"They know you too well, eh?" Sam joked. "So, while we wait you can fill me in more about your family. You already know everything there is to know about mine. Bridget and Nick even took right to you."

"Um, okay let's see. Sean and Rhiana are both twenty six, their son Jerod is ten and their daughter Stacy is five. Jenny is twenty three, her husband, um... Oh, Crap, what was his name? Kevin! yeah Kevin is twenty five, not sure if I like him yet, and their daughter is two months. She was the only good thing that happened while you were gone." Jack smiled sadly at her and took a sip of his beer.

"What is it you don't like about his Kevin guy?"

"I don't know, I've only met him twice. He and Jenny got married while I was trapped on Edora." Jack grimaced. Edora, that was a touchy subject for him. He'd hated every minute of it, and that Damn Laira woman! How could he fall for that?

"Maybe you should give him a chance," Sam suggested. She leaned over resting her head on Jack's shoulder, and placed a hand over her abdomen.

"You know, this feels awfully familiar." Jack laughed as he shifted to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah." She tried to sound as happy about the memory as Jack was, but he caught the underlying sadness to her tone. A lot had happened after their mission being trapped as Jona and Thera, but he had loved best how he could still find her amidst the people. Of course there was also the section of the report that both had left out.

"What's wrong?"

"Just some bad memories," she responded vaguely. She had never told him then, and it seemed like it would be coming back to bite her in the butt this time.

"Care to share?" He hated seeing Sam upset. Usually when she had bad memories it had something to do with Jolinar. He figured this to be no different.

Sam knew she had to tell Jack, no matter how much it might hurt him to do so. They were getting married and it wouldn't do to keep any secrets. "Something happened after that mission, when we were back to being Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill." She fiddled with his shirt, avoiding all eye contact. "You remember about nine months ago when we had to cut our mission short to get me back to the infirmary and Janet wouldn't tell you what was wrong?"

Jack nodded, slowly, his confusion setting in.

"I'd had a miscarriage." There, she'd said it. Wait for it... It didn't come, the inevitable explosion she figured would follow.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice choked out, barely above a whisper.

"I tried. I immediately ran to your office as soon as I found out I was pregnant, but I got detoured to the lab. By the time I had found a chance to tell you, we were scheduled to go offworld. I miscarried on that very mission. After that I didn't really see any need to tell you that you'd lost another child." Sam looked away in shame. She'd always felt she'd done the right thing, but now she wasn't quite so sure. "I didn't want you to go through that again."

Jack turned her face up to his, his hand under her chin. "You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. We're here together now, and these boys are all that matters. We have a wedding to get ready for, and you need your rest."

The doorbell rang and Jack stood up to get the pizza. "C'mon, eat, then we'll go to bed."

_A/N: Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but i kinda figured i would today sort of as my bday present to all of you.lol. um, i'm not really sure when i'll update next, so thanks for waiting for me, and i really didn't mean to make you wait so long. And yes, i know the whole beneath the surface thing's been done a million times, but i put it in there a while ago, and i didn't feel like rewriting it after i decided i didn't want it in there, so it's there. Well, anyway thanks!_


	41. 41

_A/N: Okay to Babmidnight, most of what i pulled out was imagination but yeah it was Beneath the Surface where they were Jonah and Thera. _

The next few days flew by in a blur, with both Jack and Sam running back and forth between their house and the various shops. Jack took some time out early on Tuesday to explain their situation to his parents. He'd set up breakfast on the back porch for the O'Neills.

Patrick slipped out the sliding glass door to meet Jack and his mother already eating on the porch. Their hearty laughter had carried to the guest room, waking the elder O'Neill.

"Morning," Jack said sipping his coffee. He held out a plate to his father, the omelet warming in the kitchen. "Your breakfast is in the pan. Didn't want it getting cold." He turned back to face the backyard and continued talking with his mother.

"So, is Sam awake yet?" his mother asked, striking up the conversation once more.

"She left with Janet about an hour ago. Said the three of us should spend some time together." Jack smiled sweetly. "She wanted me to explain. Yesterday we couldn't say anything in the middle of the airport."

"So what's really going on with you two?" his father asked, coming back out to the porch. He sat on the deck chair next to his son.

"Sam was my 2IC for almost 3 years when I was trapped during a mission. She spent 3 months working day and night to bring me home. I hurt her pretty bad when I got back. I didn't realize she felt the same way about me as I did about her. About six months later we got ourselves into a situation we shouldn't have, I wouldn't leave her behind on a mission." He grinned at the memory of seeing the love in her eyes even back then. He wouldn't leave her then, and he never would now.

"About a month after that we were forced to admit what we felt. We agreed to keep it locked away and not talk about it. Not long afterwards, we had a mission that went terribly wrong. We were captured and our minds messed with. We didn't know who we were or why we were there. Sam got pregnant, but lost the baby before I knew about it." Jack swirled his coffee and stared down into the grounds. It was still an open wound for him, having outlived another child.

Eleanor reached across the small deack table and grasped his hand. She felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye, watching Jack relive a painful memory.

"Anyway, six months ago Sam saw something she shouldn't have and after resigning from the Air Force ran to Tennessee. Neither of us knew she was pregnant though we both had separate suspicions. She couldn't come home until we took care of the problem. She came home Christmas Eve. I proposed on the spot. We decided to hold the cerimony before the babies were born because we didn't know when we'd get the chance afterwards."

Patrick swallowed his las bite of eggs and gufawed. "So you're gettin' hitched cuz she's havin' your kids?"

"What the Hell kinda question is that!" Jack stood up, knocking over his coffee mug. The ceramic shattered against the stairs. "You really think I'd stoop that low! Dammit!"

"Jonathan, calm down. I'm sure your father didn't mean it that way, did you Pat?" Eleanor stood with him, her hand on Jack's upper arm.

"Dad, I bought Sam's engagement ring over a year ago. She's a wonderful woman. I'm not going to screw this up like everything else." Jack sat back down, just a little more calm than when he stood. He just wished there was some way he could make his father see just how wonderful their situation was. "We've been trying to find a way to be together without ruining her career for a while now. We really do want this."

"So, she's okay with the fact that you've been married before?" his mother asked gently.

"Yes. She knows all about Sara and Charlie."

"How is Sara by the way?" Eleanor and Sara had always gotten along wonderfully in the past, even after Charlie's death.

Jack laughed slightly remembering the conversation he'd had with one Major Thompson about two years back. Sara had called him up later that night trying to figure out what he'd said to him. "She's doing great. She got remarried and they had a baby girl last May. Her husband works with Sam and me at the base."

"Oh, well you tell her congratulations from us next time you see her." Eleanor smiled at her son, glad that both he and Sara were finally happy.

"Dad, I have to go pick up the rings, would you come with me?"

_A/N: Okay So his Dad's a sorta jerk here, lol i just had to, don't know when i'll get another chapter up cuz i'm goin to CT on Wed till likeSat so yeah thanks all!_


	42. 42

The first coherent thought running through Sam's head in the morning was how much the boys loved kicking mommy's bladder. She slowly slipped out of Jack's grasp and made her way to the bathroom.

The week was passing by more slowly than she thought it would, though she knew for Jack it was flying by.It was only Wednesday, and she felt like it was dragging along. Saturday couldn't come fast enough. They didn't have much planned for today. Her father was coming in later that afternoon, but the morning was empty. Jack's parents were going to try to visit Sara and maybe go out for the day.

As she climbed back into bed, Jack shifted to hold her tighter. "Hey," he whispered gently, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Hey." Sam couldn't help but smile. It felt so right to be here with him, the man of her dreams, literally.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go out today. You know spend all day just the two of us." Jack pushed himself up on his elbows and moved one hand to Sam's stomach.

"Okay. Does this have anything to do with you spending the day with your dad yesterday?" She brought her hand up to cover Jack's.

"Yeah, we smoothed some things out. I had to ask his advice on something."

It took them an hour to find the perfect resteraunt for their breakfast outing. Jack wanted something maybe not quite formal but better than hitting the McDonald's. In the end they picked a small family run restaurant that offered the perfect breakfast spot on their porch. It was pretty empty, Jack guessed they didn't get too much advertising done.

"Jack there's one thing we've never really talked about," Sam said after swallowing a bite of her toast. The morning sickness had gone away after the first five months, leaving extreme hunger in it's wake.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that." He set his fork down on the edge of his plate and cleared his mouth with a sip of coffee. "I want to tell you what happened on Edora, and why I said the things I did." He waited for her to acknowledge what he said. When he was sure she was listening, he continued. "The culture of the Edorans gives them one hundred days mourning their loss. I did that. For one hundred days, I refused to move on, to give up hope. I thought for sure I would be going home well before then. On the night of the one hundredth day, Laira dragged me to the village party. They were celebrating the end of their mourning. She gave me something, some sort of drink. I don't remember anything after that, until the next morning. I was so upset with Laira that she waited until lunch to tell me she had heard something out of the radio I just started screaming at her. I ran to where the 'Gate used to be and Garan started helping me to dig. When you came to bring me home, I had to talk to Laira before I left. I only told her I didn't want to go home because I didn't want to leave things the way we had."

"Jack," Sam said reaching over to his hand. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. Daniel came and told me how bad you felt for the way you walked away from me."

"Yeah well, that situation a couple of weeks later didn't seem to help matters much." Jack paused for a moment, trying to get out what he wanted to say. "You know, I meant what I said that day, just not the way I said it. I guess it was my way of trying to let you know what was going on, but it backfired."

"Is this all that's been bothering you?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted all that in the open before the wedding." Jack smiled brightly at his future wife across the table. No matter what happened, this week was going to be wonderful.

_A/N: Okay this one was short and stupid but i just put it in there for the heck of it. a'ight, thanks y'all._


	43. 43

Jack was busy working on making up the third guest room for Seamus and Tommy when the phone rang. No doubt it would be for him, but he didn't know who it could be. He doubted it would be the base, Jacob had come in yesterday and was out today with his own parents trying to get to know the family.

"Jack, honey! It's Seamus!" he heard from downstairs. He ran across the hall to their bedroom and picked up the phone in there.

"I got it!" he shouted down to Sam. "Sea, how's it goin?"

"Hey Jack. We're about an hour out. Sean and Jenny are going to get their families settled in the hotel before they go over. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah, no problem. You guys want lunch when you get here?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll let the kids know. See ya in a bit."

"Bye." Jack hung up the phone and headed downstairs to Sam. He figured she'd want to know they were having lunch guests.

"Hey," he said sweetly as he encircled her from behind. He leaned his head on her shoulder and placed his hands protectively over their children. He broke into a grin as they kicked at his hands.

"They always seem to know when you're there," Sam replied, smiling back at him. "What did your brother want?"

"They're an hour out. Sean and Jenny are stopping by the hotel before they come over. We're gonna be invaded for lunch." Jack laughed thinking how hard it would be for Sam to get used to his large family. She'd only had her dad and brother for so long.

"Good I can't wait to meet them. I'm so nervous." She leaned back against his chest and emitted a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, everyone'll love you." His statement was more reassuring than he would ever realize.

"I wish..." she trailed slightly. She didn't want to bring something up that could hurt Jack, but she was feeling sad at this time.

"What is it?" He was so soothing, so wonderful.

"I just wish my mom could be here. I'm so scared. I don't have any clue what I'm doing. I just wish she was here to see us get married. And... and..."

"Yeah, I wish Charlie was here too. He would have loved you." Jack held her just a little tighter, giving and taking comfort. "But they will still be there."

Sam leaned into his arms, his touch more relaxing than he could ever know.

_A/N: Okay, well, my "big bro" just came back from boot camp and tech school so we've been hangin out n stuff, i'll try to get more up soon! thanks y'all!_


	44. 44

A knock at the door jolted Sam out of a light nap she'd been taking on the couch. Jack appeared suddenly out of the kitchen and waved her off.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

She sat up on the couch, not really wanting to move but trying to look presentable to their guests. She couldn't get up at the moment, so she might as well look descent.

A young boy's squeals came ringing through the front door as Jack opened it to his brother.

"Uncle Jack!" The boy rushed into the front hall, throwing himself into Jack's arms.

"Hey, Squirt, where's your dad?" Jack brought him up and gave him a hug.

"Out in the car getting our bags." The boy returned the hug then turned to face the living room. "Who's that?" he asked with the curiosity only a child is capable of.

"Tommy, meet Sam. Sam, Tommy." Jack carried the small boy to the couch where Sam was sitting, waiting to meet him.

"It's nice to meet you," Tommy replied, startling Sam with his politeness. Jack caught the look and laughed lightly. "Wow, you're pretty big." Sam laughed heartily at this, jerking her out of her shock.

Jack smiled, kneeling down by the couch. He placed the boy on his knee. "Sam's going to have a baby, well actually, she's having twins. That's why she's so big," he explained.

Tommy quickly jumped off Jack's knee and hopped onto the couch next to Sam, immediately engrossing her in a conversation. Jack left to help his brother with their bags.

The dark green Jeep was parked behind Jack's truck in the driveway. As he approached he could see the dark form of his brother moving around in the back of the Jeep trying to reach all of their bags. There was a lot there for just two people, but their garment bags took up enough room.

"Need some help there?" Jack said smiling. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, Jack. Yeah actually, Tommy was supposed to help me carry in his bag, but he took off as soon as I put it in park. Where is that little Hellion, anyway?" Seamus stood up, looking around for his son.

"He's inside with Sam. They seem to have hit it off pretty well. He's probably asking about the babies." Jack's smile broadened at the thought.

Seamus shot his brother a questioning look, but they hadn't exactly spoken a lot over the last few years, even though they hadn't parted on bad terms.

"So, how long have you known Sam?" The men walked up the driveway to the front door.

"She was my 2IC for about four years, a little longer."

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his brother. "You're marrying your 2IC!"

"I thought you knew me better than that. I may disregard the regulations when it comes to my own career, but not someone else's. Sam resigned before we got together, but I might still be court marshalled for it. I wasn't exactly informed of her resignation at the time." Jack knew that the court marshal could mean the end of his career, but to him it was a small price to pay to be with the woman he loved. Besides, he was good at a lot of things, he could always find another job.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was _that_ Sam. What are you going to do?"

"Get married on Saturday, and see where we go from there. Sam still has..." he trailed off mid-sentence, stopping where he stood.

"What's wrong?" Seamus was immediately alert.

"Sam's gonna kill me! She's not supposed to get excited about anything." Jack ran his hand over his face in frustration. "I forgot to tell her about us."

"Wait, you mean us, us?"

"Yeah, we've been so wrapped up in everything the past few weeks I forgot to tell her about _us_. I better run in and tell her before you walk in there." Jack stepped away from his brother and up to the house. There was no telling what Sam's reaction might be, he needed to tell her now.

Tommy was sitting next to Sam on the couch waiting for them to bring in the bags. The look on Jack's face immediately told her something wasn't quite right.

"Jack?"

"Tommy, could you go help your dad, I have to talk to Sam real quick." He patted the boy on the head and sent him outside.

"Jack, what's going on?" Sam inched closer to him, trying to read his face.

"I just wanted to tell you something about my brother, Sam." He stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Twins runs in our side of the family as well."

The front door slowly opened, Tommy and Seamus stepping through. Sam gasped.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting _this_. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She turned to face Jack, confusion in her eyes.

"Honestly, I was so worried about your health and the boys that it completely slipped my mind. I'm really sorry, Sam." Jack wrapped his arms around his fiancée hoping to dispel the shock he knew she was going through.

"Oh, no, Jack, don't worry. I was just surprised to see he looked so much like you and nothing like you at the same time." Sam smiled into his shoulder, glad to finally be knowing the real Jack O'Neill.

"Well, I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. I'm Seamus O'Neill, but it can be a mouthful, just call me Sea. This is my son Tommy." Seamus stepped forward, extending his hand for her to take.

"Sorry about that. Jack never told me you were twins." Sam took his hand gratefully and pointed for him to sit. "You've been driving all day. Sit down and relax."

"Thank you. Tommy, you can go play out back." Seamus sat next to Sam on the couch, eager to get to know the woman who'd stolen his brother's heart. Jack left for the kitchen to retrieve beers for the two men.

"So, Jack's only told me a little bit about you. Are you still Air Force?" Sam turned to face her future brother-in-law. Jack handed her a diet soda and his brother a beer. He sat down in the recliner across from them.

"Yeah, desk job though." Sea sighed. "I've never actually been out in the field. I was an intel. guy."

"Wow, polar opposites, the both of you." Sam smiled between them as they laughed at her obvious revelation.

"Yep, always have been. I must admit I probably know more about you than you know about me. Well, at least the professional side of you. I, uh, categorize the information brought back by the SG teams." Sea relaxed slightly and took a swig from his beer. "I didn't realize that my brother was marrying the great Doctor Major Samantha Carter."

"Great? I think you've got your Doctor Major's mixed up with someone else."

"So, this isn't part of the reason you disappeared, was it?" he asked, indicating her obvious protrusion.

"No, but I guess the official report hasn't been turned in yet." Her eyes dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered, staring at Jack. "You didn't tell me that your brother had SGC clearance."

"I wasn't sure if he still had it." Jack shrugged and glanced at Sea.

"There was a Goa'uld on Earth. I witnessed him kill a young man's family outside a restaurant. What I didn't know was the young man was host to a Tok'ra. He killed the Goa'uld, but I didn't really understand what was going on. I mean, you expect that sort of thing offworld, but not in downtown Colorado Springs, and it caught me off guard. I ran to the nearest safe place my muddled mind could manage, that just happened to be Jack's. I didn't tell him what was wrong, but when he went into the mountain, I faxed in my resignation. When he came home, this happened," Sam smiled pointing to their babies. "I ran out when I woke up later that day and I just disappeared for six months. I kept tabs on the investigation and when I found out that everything was cleared up, I came home."

"That would be the abridged version. The full report hasn't been written yet," Jack broke in with a slight grin. He stood up from the recliner and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll get lunch ready before the munchkins get here."

"Jack? They've got kids of their own," Sea grinned.

"Yeah, so how's it been Grandpa?"

Sea laughed and threw his bottle cap at the retreating form of his twin brother, Sam's giggling filling the background.

When the laughter died down a bit, Sam decided to interrogate Sea for whatever information Jack had left out the night before.

"So why didn't your wife come up with you?" Sam asked politely. She heard a muffled cough coming from the general vicinity of the kitchen. Unfortunately, she could tell it wasn't a humorous cough.

"Which one?" Sea muttered softly. Before Sam could reply though, Sea answered her. "What has Jack told you?"

"Just some of what drove the wedge between him and your father."

"Ah, yes. For some reason, Dad felt he needed to blame Jack for Sean's existence. My first wife died when Jenny was born and Tommy's mother left us when he was three months old."

"What'd they die of?" she asked quietly.

"Carter! You ended that sentence with a preposition!" Jack laughingly shouted from the other room.

"Sorry, Sir!"

Sea just leaned back and listened to the banter between the two. It was pretty much famous to all those that worked closely with or in the SGC, but he'd never actually seen it for himself. He could see now the connection between them, and understood all the pools running through the staff. It was a welcome distraction from the direction the conversation had been taking. He decided, when Sam turned back to face him, to answer her question before she had to ask again.

"Cheryl didn't die. She felt we moved too fast and she left a year after we were married. I haven't seen or heard from her since. She's never tried to see Tommy, but I think he's better for that. Jennifer died from complications when Jenny was born," he answered somberly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sea laughed at that. "You know, I've never understood why people feel the need to say that. I mean if you had told me something devastating about you, I would have said the same thing."

"So, Jack didn't tell me, how old is Tommy?"

"He just turned eleven on New Year's." He smiled as he listened to Tommy running around outside in the snow.

"He's a sweet kid." Sam took a sip of her soda, Sea just nodded his response.

"Hey," Jack said, coming back in from the kitchen. "Sean and Jenny just got here."

They could hear another voice laughing along with Tommy's in the backyard before the knock on the front door. Nobody managed to get up to answer it before the door flew open and a streak flew into the room.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" The shouting five-year-old girl jumped up and down in the living room, staring up at him. His face broke out into a grin as he started jumping with her.

"What? What? What?"

"Daddy said you were gettin' married, and havin' kids, and I had to get a new dress, but the shoes pinch, and we have to stay at the hotel, and there's a HUGE pool, and we met some other kids, but Bridget was really shy, and Jerod's new friend is Nick, and can I meet Sam?" The little girl stopped jumping and slumped over on the couch, adding a, "Hi Grampa," to Seamus almost as an afterthought.

Jack laughed and kneeled down in front of her. "Stacy, this is Sam." He leaned into Sam, who was already sitting on the couch smiling at them.

"Hi, Sam. Is that the babies?" she asked, pointing to Sam's stomach.

"Yup," Sam answered, the smile never falling from her face.

"Hey, Uncle Jack." Sean walked in and started removing Stacy's boots and jacket, handing them up to Rhiana.

"Hey, how was the trip?" asked Jack as he stood, kissed Sam on the forehead and headed to the kitchen to set the table for lunch.

"Don't ever take those guys on a seven hour ride in the car." Sean threw his thumb over his shoulder in Sam's direction as he walked in to help Jack.

"I remember your dad taking you guys up to the cabin, thank you," Jack grinned.

"Yeah, well, Jerod decided to torture his sister the entire trip, except when he was asleep. I don't know where he gets it from."

"Gee, I wonder." They broke out into laughter, the sound causing a grin to break out on Sam's face.

A young woman set Stacy's coat and boots in the closet and came back into the living room. "Hi, Dad." She kissed Sea on the cheek and took the chair Jack vacated to fix lunch.

"Hi, I'm Rhiana." The woman's gentle smile brought more comfort to Sam, knowing she was slowly being integrated into Jack's world and family.

"Sam." She smiled back and glanced at the little girl between them. "I thought Jack said Jenny was here, too?" she questioned.

"She and Kevin are trying to bring Mya inside without letting her get cold." Sam nodded her head in reply.

At that moment the front door opened to allow the three newcomers in from the cold. The young man was holding a baby carrier and trying to make sure no snow got on the young child. Jenny stripped off her coat and moved to help her husband. The couple moved into the living room, setting the baby carrier in the middle of the floor.

"Sam, meet Jenny, Kevin and their daughter, Mya. Guys, this is Uncle Jack's fiancée, Sam." Rhiana introduced them all.

"Hi," Sam waved from the couch. She was tired from the day and didn't really feel like moving too much, the boys were active today.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin straightened up and shook Sam's hand. He sat back down on the floor next to Mya and rubbed his thumb down the sleeping child's cheek.

"She's beautiful," Sam crooned from her seat on the couch.

"Thank you," the parents both answered at the same time. They shared a smile and looked back up at the group gathered in the living room.

"When are you due?" Rhiana asked smiling at her new "aunt".

"First week in April, but really it could be before that. Janet explained the high risk and that I could expect labor as early as 30 weeks," Sam explained.

"How's Uncle Jack doing?" Jenny turned her head back towards the kitchen where Sean and Jack were finishing up lunch.

Sam shook her head, smiling and said, "I can't answer that, really. I tend to misinterpret him too easily."

"_Uncle Jack_ is doing just fine," Jack said as he came out of the kitchen. "Lunch is ready."

_A/N: Okay now we meet another section of Jack's family. hope you liked it! thanks y'all!_


	45. 45

_A/N:_Okay, i'm going to admit that the only reason you guys are even getting a chapter today is b/c i wanted to share the joy that is my life right now! First off though, i do have to admit that my family gravity field has been extra strong this week as i fell down the stairs on the way out the door to church on sunday, so it's kinda hard for me to type, but it was really funny.

Secondly, i just have to share with everybody that today i finally got a package from my dad for my birthday like a month ago. they moved to TN in october and my little brothers all wrote me little cards and signed their names so i had to share how happy i am with everybody...

okay now that i've bored you enough... i think i might have made a mistake somewhere in the last chapter, but im not sure where so if you can find it, please let me know!

_On with the show... story, sorry. lol/._

Jack woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Sea, he knew, was a morning person and had probably been up for hours. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was just past seven.

Tomorrow he was getting married and he couldn't be happier. He looked over at his sleeping fiancée lying next to him. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this, but he would try to keep doing it. He laid his hand on her abdomen and felt one of the babies kick against his palm. He smiled softly and leaned in close.

"Hey you," he whispered. "Don't wake mommy up, she needs all the sleep she can get."

"Oh, don't worry about that, mommy's already awake."

Jack looked up to see Sam smiling down at him. Yeah, he'd never get tired of waking up next to her.

"Do you want the bathroom first this morning?" he asked her as he moved up to give her a proper good morning kiss.

"Oh, and what's so wrong with killing two birds with one stone?" she giggled playfully in response.

Jack groaned, knowing she knew full well what that type of talk was doing to him.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we've got not only my parents and your dad in the house but an eleven-year-old boy as well. I don't think it's worth the risk the _day_ before our wedding." He smiled one more time before dragging himself out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweat pants. He kissed her once more and headed into the kitchen to see what Sea was making for breakfast.

"Hey, Sea, what's cookin'?" Jack poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, for the first time noticing Jacob was up, too. "Dad," he said with a small grin creeping across his face.

"Jack." Jacob took a sip of his own coffee. Though he hadn't needed coffee since joining with Selmac, he enjoyed the flavor and convinced Selmac to let him have a cup.

"Eggs, sausage, and cheesy potatoes," Sea said, answering Jack's first question. "Jacob, can I ask Selmac a question?"

Jacob shot a questioning look at Jack, who silently nodded back, knowing what was being asked. Jacob's head lowered and a moment later the distinctive distortion signaling Selmac showed in his voice.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, why do the Tok'ra hate the Tau'ri so much? I mean I've read every mission report and the only time Jack has anything good to say about the Tok'ra is if it has something to do with you and Jacob. Likewise, it always seems like the Tok'ra are making life purposefully hard for us."

"The Tok'ra have been a solitary race for so long they do not understand the importance of the alliance. Those who have not benefited directly from the actions of the Tau'ri do not appreciate what you do. Others, like myself and Lantash, have seen what you have gone through and understand what you mean to us. Anise, on the other hand, is one who sees the alliance as free guinea pigs for her experiments."

"Ah," Sea nodded. "I read about her." He shot Jack a sly look and grinned, knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, that snake almost got us killed, then tried to give us brain damage. Don't forget she looks like hooker Barbie." Jack took a sip of his coffee, his eyes turning sad. "And as much as I didn't like him, Sam did, and it's Barbie's fault Martouf's dead."

"Jack," Jacob broke into the melancholy mood that had descended over the group. "How does he know about Selmac?"

"_Major_ Seamus O'Neill, sir," Sea started. "I work with Major Davis in a detached assignment for the Pentagon. I tell ya, what you people do is amazing." Sea turned back to the stove making sure their breakfast didn't burn.

"Daddy," a sleepy voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. Tommy stood, barely dressed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thomas Garrett O'Neill, why are your clothes on backwards?" Sea turned to his son with the spatula still in his hand, and a smile gracing his lips.

"They are not," he answered defiantly.

"Look at your shirt, Tommy."

"Oh," the boy smiled sheepishly. "I heard you talking and I wanted to see Uncle Jack. I just put on what I found."

The boy walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to Jack, leaning heavily against his uncle.

"Hey, Squirt." Jack smiled softly, remembering when Charlie used to do the same thing.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Jacob.

"That's Sam's dad, General Carter."

"Hi, Sir," Tommy answered politely.

"You can call me Jacob," he answered, smiling.

"Thank you." Tommy rubbed his eyes, obviously still tired.

"Hey, are Mom and Dad still asleep?" Jack asked his brother.

Seamus stopped mixing the eggs and turned to his brother. "Yeah. Mom came down a little bit ago for a glass of orange juice for Dad, but disappeared back into their room. He hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Maybe I should go check on them," Jack said, sitting Tommy up straight and standing up. He left the room and headed towards the guest room his parents were staying in.

He knocked softly on the door, calling out quietly, "Mom, Dad, you guys okay?"

He stepped back as the door opened and Eleanor slid out, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Hi, Jonathan. Your father's just resting."

"What's wrong? Sea said he hasn't been feeling well lately." Jack and his mother fell in step as they headed back towards the kitchen.

"He didn't want to worry you, Dear, especially since you're getting married tomorrow. He's not doing so well. His health has been declining these last few years. Don't let him know I told you, please." She sat down next to her grandson and kissed the top of his head.

"Aw, man! Gramma! I'm _eleven_! That's _way_ to old for mushy stuff." Tommy exclaimed as he rubbed his hair "clean" of Grammakiss.

That set the group laughing, until the phone cut into the sound. Of course no one thought anything of it. The phone had been ringing nonstop all week. Jack got up from his seat to answer it, still laughing as he said "hello."

The smile on Jack's face faded as he talked to whoever was on the other line and Jacob recognized the look immediately. He cocked his eyebrow at the younger man, the obvious question passing between them. As Jack hung up he ran a hand over his tired face and sighed. This was_ so_ not how he wanted this day to go.

"C'mon, get dressed, Jacob. That was the base." Jack sighed and headed up to the bedroom. He really didn't want to do this to Sam, especially with her brother and his sister both flying in that afternoon, but they'd gotten a visitor through the Stargate and he and Jacob had been called in.


	46. 46

As they entered the mountain Jacob turned to Jack finally being able to voice the one question that had been on his mind since the man had hung up the phone. "Who came through the Gate?"

"They didn't say, only that you and I were needed." The two got into the elevator, both still trying to figure out what they could have been needed for the day before Sam and Jack were supposed to get married.

The two were in deep conversation when they walked through the door of the briefing room, so neither immediately noticed their guest.

"Colonel O'Neill, Jacob, sorry to drag you in on your downtime." Hammond waved them into the room and the two sat down at the briefing table.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, General Hammond explained what's going on and I'm sorry for interrupting, but a situation has arisen requiring Selmac's attention, and if at all possible the help of SG-1." Nathan Tanner turned to face the two men before him and nodded sadly to them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. It was obvious to all those around him he was ready to blow a gasket.

"There's been a development. I've been sent through to retrieve Selmac."

Jacob looked up at this point. "That's just not possible."

Nathan's head dropped, indicating Levi was taking over. When he looked back up the shy look in the young man's eyes had disappeared. "**Selmac, it is detrimental that you return immediately**."

Jacob's face turned hard as he stared at Nathan. "**I cannot, Levi. I am as bound to this ceremony as Jacob**."

Nathan regained control and looked sadly up at General Hammond. "May I request sanctuary until such time that we can return? I am still believed to be a minor Goa'uld, but the System Lords are gathering to take us out."

Jack returned to the conversation, staring at Nathan. "Nate, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're just a kid."

"And you don't think I'm fit to help defend our planet? Our galaxy? With all due respect, Colonel, but you obviously didn't look into my background very well when I was missing."

The furious glare sent Jack's way sent him over the edge. "Listen you little punk! I don't care how high and mighty those snakeheads make you feel-"

"I was sent away to military school the second I was old enough!" Nate screamed. Jack looked doubtful but Hammond just nodded, indicating he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect." Nate bowed and sat down at the briefing table.

General Hammond nodded to him and spoke. "You've been through a lot, Nate. We'll have quarters set up for you until you leave."

"Thank you, General. Um, may I ask what you told my school?"

"You are still missing for the time being."

Nate nodded in understanding. "Sir, I have a request."

"We'll see what we can do, son, but I won't guarantee anything," Hammond answered.

"We would like to stay. After this mission is over Levi and I would like to finish my schooling."

"I'll see what we can do about that, but I'm not sure they'll allow an alien into our military schools. Security reasons, you understand?"

"Thank you anyway." Nate stood and followed the Airman that had been called to show him to his quarters.

Jack turned to the General and leaned his elbows on the table. "Sir, I'd like to bring him back to the house."

"Colonel?"

"He's been ripped away from everything he's known for the last seventeen years. I'd like to take him to see his parents. Besides, he's still a kid, and I think he owes Sam an apology," Jack explained.

"Granted, but only if he stays w/ base personnel or Jacob the entire time."

"Thank you, sir. I think I'll go let him know." Jack stood up and left to find Nate's quarters.

Hammond watched the man leave then dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "You know, this was supposed to be an easy assignment on my way to retirement."

Jacob laughed. "And I'm supposed to be dead, but I wouldn't miss this for the world."

_A/N: Okay, I'm sooo sorry it took so long but 1) we've been trying to get my best friend ready for graduation which was today, and 2) I've sorta had writer's block with this one. sorry again, i'll try to get more going but i think i need reviews to REALLY fuel it. wink wink nudge nudge. lol. thanks y'all!_


	47. 47

Jack knocked gently on the door to Nate's quarters and entered. "Hey," he whispered.

Nate looked up from the picture he was holding in his hands and furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. "Uh, hi."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed next to the young man. "Listen, I'm, uh, sorry I came down so hard on you earlier."

"I was out of line, sir. General Hammond explained to me I was putting a major kink in your wedding plans." Nate's eyes dropped to his hands as he fiddled with the picture. "Um, can I ask you a question, Sir?"

"Shoot." Jack smiled at the kid.

"What happened to my little brother?" His eyes were hopeful as he stared at the older man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Nate," Jack said laying his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"No." His voice hitched with tears as they welled up in his eyes. "No! I mean, no, he can't… how? He wasn't at the restaurant with us. What did they do with him?"

Jack just stared, not sure what to say. "I didn't have much to do with looking into your family, but the General may have some information for you. I only saw the news report and there was no mention of your younger brother."

"He was only a few months old. Mom didn't want him crying and disturbing the other people in the restaurant so she left him at home with the next-door neighbor."

Jack rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll look into it personally."

Nate looked up into his eyes, a sadness shining through that he found all too familiar. "Thank you, sir."

"All right. Now I came down here to tell you Hammond's letting you off base until you and Jacob go back."

"When do we leave?"

"We just have to go collect Jacob then we can head out."

_A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short and took so long, i've kinda got a little bit of writer's block on this story, but the ideas are flowing for my other one. well if ne body's interested in being a beta please email me, i would just like an impartial party to read before i post thanks!_


	48. 48

_A/N: sorry it took so long, but they might be a little short coming as it's summer and i have a lot to do. tons of grad's were this week so i've been off doin stuff for that. Thanks to my wonderful beta for all the help!_

Jack stayed backed from the young man in front of him letting him have room to himself. He knew loss. He'd been devastated when he lost Charlie. That pain still tore at his heart sometimes, but he hoped he'd never know what it was like to lose his entire family.

Nathan had lost all of his family, he only had his little brother left and they still didn't know where Neal was. He would have to talk to Sam about it, but he wanted Nate to be able to come back and finish his schooling, maybe continue on. He had found out in the car that Nate had already been accepted into West Point, but his acceptance was now in jeopardy. He'd have to see if there were any strings they could pull to make sure he got back in.

"Colonel, I'm ready to go now," Nate said standing and heading back to where Jack was waiting for him. The wind was really starting to whip around the two, causing Jack to shiver slightly. The snow was deep, coming up to their ankles, but Nate didn't seem to notice it. _Of course not, he's got that snake to help him._

"We just have to make one quick stop."

The two military men in BDU's made their way across the cemetery to another grave. This time Nate hung back while Jack approached his son. He didn't know exactly whose grave it was they were stopped at but he knew it was important for the Colonel to visit him.

He didn't listen in on anything Jack said, but when he was done, he could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Okay," Jack said, putting his hand on Nate's shoulder. "We have to hurry and get back home. Sam's waiting for us."

They got in Jack's truck and headed back to Jack's, both thinking about what they had lost.

Jack was the first to break the silence, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"So what are the snakeheads up to this time?"

"**The System Lords have gathered together and are planning to systematically take out the minor Goa'uld. Once they amass, the Jaffa will take out their enemies before heading to not only the Tok'ra, but the Tau'ri as well. They are hoping the Asgard will be too busy fighting the Replicators to help you**."

"Uh, right." Jack shook his head, realizing this was probably their biggest chance to take out the Goa'uld. They'd been trying to find the perfect opportunity to finish off the slimy snakeheads and they may have given them their own downfall.

"They're supposed to meet in four days," Nate concluded, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you _sure_ you want to keep the snake?" Jack glanced over at Nate sitting next to him. He was just a kid for cryin' out loud! He didn't need to see the horrors of battle, though he was sure he already had.

"Levi and I have become quite… close." Nate smirked. "He's sort of been like my best friend. He helped me out when my family was killed."

Jack just nodded, quite certain _he_ never wanted to know what it was like to be a host. The closest he'd come was Hathor sticking that damn Goa'uld in his head, but they'd frozen him quick enough to prevent it taking over.

"Is there any way you can help me stay on Earth when we're done? I really don't want to go back and Levi is willing to help me. I don't want him to leave but he's offered if that's what's required for me to stay." Nate was preoccupied with thoughts of his little brother and where he could possibly be, but he could still follow the conversation.

They pulled into Jack's driveway and he put the truck in park. "Well, here we are. Sorry it's a little crowded."

The two got out of the truck and headed for the front door. Judging by the number of cars outside the house, there shouldn't be too many people inside, but one could never know.

When he opened the door he was immediately bowled over by an animated teen. "Jack!"

He hugged her back with a grin on his face. "Hey Cass."

Sam waddled into the entry way, a worried look on her face. "Jack where have you been? Dad said we had a visitor at the base."

"Major Carter, Levi and I sincerely apologize for what we put you through. We tried to find you before we had to leave, but you had disappeared. Never once was I in a position to reveal myself to SG-1." The look on his face made Sam's heart melt in sympathy. The young man had lost his entire family and was concerned about her. When he fully took in her condition he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She leaned forward and awkwardly gave him a hug.

"Hey now, don't go stealing my woman," Jack joked putting his arm around his future wife.

Nate laughed. "Don't worry sir, she's all yours…" Nate trailed off as he finally caught sight of the girl who'd hugged Jack.

She smiled sweetly and blushed under his scrutiny. "Hi, I'm Cassie."

"Nate."

Janet walked in at that moment, noticing the looks the teenagers were giving each other. "Okay you two. Sorry, Colonel, we're taking your fiancée for the night. You'll see her tomorrow." The Doc grabbed her coat and threw Cassie's to her. Sam took Jack's huge winter coat from the closet. It was the only one that fit her. She hadn't gotten one for herself yet.

Jack pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She gave him another quick peck before the three disappeared out the door.

"So, Jack, who's your little friend?" He heard the familiar female voice coming from the living room.

"Karen?" He walked in and gave her a hug. "I thought you weren't coming in until later."

"It _is_ later, brother dear. It's after three." She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Sorry, lost track of time. I had to go talk to Charlie after we left the base." He headed to the kitchen to grab drinks for his visitors. "Grant and the kids here?" he shouted to her.

"No, they're back getting everything settled at the hotel. They said they'd be over later. Mom and Dad are with them." She settled into the couch waiting for her brother to come back in the room. "Sea and Tommy went to the park with Jerod and Stacy to go sledding. I think they took some kids from the hotel."

Jack walked back into the living room with drinks, nodded for Nate to sit down and smiled at his sister. "Bridget and Nick. Sam's niece and nephew." He sat next to Karen and handed her a diet soda. That was something he always remembered. When it came to food and drink, Karen and Sam were two peas in a pod.

"Karen, this is a friend of ours, Nathan Tanner. Nate, this is my sister Karen." Jack pointed his beer bottle between the two of them, casually introducing them to each other. He tossed Nate a soda from where he sat, grinning as Nate's Tok'ra enhanced reflexes allowed him to catch the can without looking.

"Impressive." Karen smiled at the young man, obviously embarrassing him. "So, how'd a kid like you become associated with the likes of him?" she asked, jerking her thumb in Jack's direction.

"Sam," Nate said vaguely, shrugging off the question. "Unfortunately, I'm the reason they've had such a hard time of things lately."

"Nate," Jack said shooting him a warning glance. It wasn't for him to keep from talking, it was more to tell him they didn't blame him for their predicament.

"Jack, if you don't mind I'm going to go outside for a moment." Nate stood heading for the door leading to the back porch.

"Wait," Jack shouted to him as he left the room quickly. When he returned he held a heavy sweatshirt in his hands. Throwing it to Nate he said, "Here, take this, it's freezing out."

Nate caught the item and threw it on as he headed out the door, not saying another word. He needed time to think things over and he really couldn't do that with so many people around.

"What's wrong with him?" Karen asked her older brother. She'd seen the sadness flit across Nate's face and couldn't understand how such a young kid could know such pain.

Jack took in a deep breath and explained. "He was home from Military School last summer and his parents took him and two of his siblings out to dinner. While they were out, they were attacked. He saw them murdered, all of them. He ended up killing the bastard who did it. Sam had been jogging by and saw him kill the guy, but she missed the rest and thought he'd killed his family as well. She took off before he could explain, and came here. She disappeared later, thinking someone would be after her. Nate feels awful about it all. Not only did he lose his family, but he had a baby brother who we now have to track down somehow."

"That's awful! The poor kid." Karen covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She couldn't believe something so terrible could happen to him.

"Yeah, we're going to try to find the baby. He needs to be protected. The guy that killed their family was really after Nate." Jack sighed, remembering that they couldn't do any of that until they came back safely from their next mission.

_A/N: Okay wedding's coming up soon, i hope, it might take a while, i'm taking it mostly word for word, w/ names changed of course, from my best friend's wedding so i have to type that up. it may take a little while, thanks for being patient and i hope you haven't lost interest! please review, it really helps my motivation._


	49. 49

_A/N: Okay here's the next one. thanks be to my beta!_

"Sam, calm down!" Janet laughed at her friend pacing the floor of the changing room. They were only a couple of hours away from the start of the ceremony and Sam couldn't stop pacing. "What has gotten into you? You love him, he loves you and you've got wonderful twins on the way, why are you nervous?"

"Jack's going to talk to Nate at the reception," Sam answered, flopping as best she could into the chair. Being almost seven months pregnant with twins and in a big poofy (in her opinion) dress did not fit well in the flopping department.

Sam and Jack had both spent all night on the phone, to each other and General Hammond. They had independently decided they wanted to find Nate's baby brother and adopt him. For financial reasons they also decided they'd talk to Nate about formally adopting him as well, even if he never once lived with them after that. Because of the nature of the work Nate was now in, whoever adopted his brother would have to have the right clearance.

"I see. How do you think he'll take it?" Janet put the finishing touches in her hair and she, Cassie and Sam all headed out to where they were starting the pictures. They'd decided to take the separate photos before the wedding so it didn't take as long afterwards.

"I don't know. The Joint Chiefs have decided that if he wants to stay on Earth, he has to be legally adopted. And for obvious reasons it has to be by SGC personnel." Sam took her place beside the rest of the bridal party for the pictures.

The photographer's instructions were easy to understand and in under twenty minutes all pictures pertaining to the bride were over and done with. It helped that the photographer was an old friend of Jack's from before he'd been married to Sara. He was an old military photographer, he'd taken photos for every branch and knew exactly how to position people to get the best effect.

Sam smiled seeing Jack's nephews running down the aisle in the church. Stacy was being as careful as she could, trying not to mess up her dress. Nick ran down the steps to catch up to Jerod and Tommy, while Bridget hopped down to join Stacy as they headed to the back of the church. They were going to sit _quietly_ in the pews until Sam could get back to her dressing room and Jack could come out of his. Yeah, right, those kids? Stay quiet? _Not_ gonna happen!

Janet helped Sam make her way back to the dressing room before joining the rest of the group to wait for Jack. Sam sat back as carefully as she could. The boys were active today, as if they could tell today was special. She smiled as she rubbed her hand across her stomach, feeling them kick against her palm. It was so real. She and Jack were really getting married, really having two babies and adopting two more children. Four kids. They were going from zero to four in just a matter of months.

The soft knock on her door broke Sam out of her musings. "Come," she answered, hoping it wasn't Jack trying to sneak a peak before the ceremony. Her father entered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, Dad." Sam grinned from ear to ear as he sat down beside her.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Sam's grin grew at the compliment from her father. She was so happy that he could be here for her now. Just a few years ago she'd thought she'd lose him forever. The Tok'ra had given her the chance to make up with her father and for him to walk her down the aisle. That in and of itself had amazed her. She'd never thought she'd get married, much less to her commanding officer.

"Thanks. I just can't wait to get this over with."

Jacob leaned over to hug his daughter, gently resting his hand where his grandsons lay. He smiled, knowing that as soon as he could, he'd try to help them.

"Nervous?" he asked, remembering how he'd been on his own wedding day.

"Not really. It's just a formality. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand, though. These guys have been making it difficult."

Jacob smiled and let Selmac take over. "**Samantha, I wish you much joy on this wonderful day of your joining with Colonel O'Neill. He is a worthy mate, and I assure you your father feels the same.**" Jacob's head dropped as he took back control. "Well, not in so many words, Sammy, but you get the gist."

"Thanks, Dad, that means a lot."

"Now, you should see that groom of yours. He's a wreck." Jacob laughed heartily thinking of the Colonel pacing his dressing room, waiting for the ceremony to start. "He's more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"Why? He's the one who's been through this before." Sam gave her father a sideways glance, she finally becoming nervous herself.

"I think that's why. He's afraid you might change your mind, even though he won't admit it."

"He definitely doesn't have anything to worry about. Besides the fact that I love him, there's no way I could raise these boys on my own. Not with his personality."

There was a small knock on the door and a little blonde head poked through the opening.

"Auntie Sam, they sent me to tell you they're ready." Bridget left as soon as she had delivered her message to her aunt and grandfather.

Jacob stood up and held out his hand to his daughter. She took it and carefully pulled herself up, using her other hand to steady her aching back. She probably could have dealt being pregnant with one baby, but two was starting to take a toll on her.

"All right, let's get you married to that flyboy of yours." Jacob smiled and led his daughter to the sanctuary of the church, where they could hear the music already playing for Janet and Cassie to make their way up the aisle.

_A/N: Okay, so the actual weddin's comin up next, but i'm kinda taking the transcript from my best friend's wedding, so it's gonna take a while to write it. thanks please review!_


	50. 50

_A/N: Okay, i sent this off to my beta but ive made you guys wait way too long for this so if there are any major faults with it im sorry. when she sends it back if there are any major changes i'll repost this chapter for you guys. also, i took the wedding almost directly from my best friends' wedding from last fall. i changed a bit here and there, but it's mostly word for word w/ the names changed, and yes it was done in a church with a minister so i left all that in there. Pastor White is the real guy's name and he'd say the same things no matter what so yeah... hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews so far!_

Jack stood silently in the entrance to the sanctuary, watching as his mother and Sam's sister-in-law lit the small candles to the sides of their large pillar unity candle, while one of the SF's daughters played whatever Sam had picked out on the piano. He felt a sharp pang of loss as he watched someone else light Sam's candle. It was a ritual for mothers, and hers couldn't be there. He gave his mother a smile as she walked back towards them, Beatrice at her side.

Daniel took Eleanor by the arm and walked her up the aisle, escorting her to her seat. A few seconds later, Seamus followed with Beatrice on his arm, to lead her to her seat next to Mark. The two men made their way back and nodded to the pastor as they took their places next to the women they'd be leading to the front of the sanctuary.

Pastor White entered and walked to the front of the church, followed by closely by Jack, nervous as nervous could be. Though he wasn't Catholic, his family being Irish Protestant before immigration, Sara had insisted on appeasing her parents and getting married in the Catholic church. During the rehearsal for this wedding he hadn't had a clue what to do, though he was glad there wasn't as much formality, and that it wasn't as long.

He turned to face the back of the church, surveying the people who had gathered to watch him marry the most perfect woman in the world. The only people from the SGC that hadn't shown up to the wedding were those poor few who couldn't get out of guard duty.

Jack watched as Daniel walked up the aisle with Janet on his arm. As Best Man and Maid of Honor, they were the first to walk in. A few steps later Seamus and Cassie walked in. The young girl looked beautiful in the bride's maids dress. The deep blue matched perfectly with the O'Neill's dress blues and Daniel's tux.

Nick came marching up the aisle as the ring bearer with Stacy close on his heals in a powder blue dress that offset the dress blues just right, tossing the flowers as best she could. Jack smiled at the sight. It'd been a long time since his family had gotten together and he couldn't think of a better reason.

The music changed and Jack practically hummed with energy and excitement. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for nearly five years. The pastor winked at him before speaking into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise in honor of the bride."

Jack knew at that moment that Sam and Jacob were standing behind the closed doors of the entrance to the sanctuary, waiting for their turn to enter. He couldn't keep the smile from breaking out across his face, and his heartbeat sped up immediately in anticipation of seeing his wonderful Sam approaching him.

The crowd gathered for the momentous occasion stood in anticipation as well. Money had been changing hands regularly since Sam had returned and all were just as eager for the couple to marry.

The music changed and the doors swung wide open, revealing the most beautiful sight Jack had ever seen. Sam was absolutely radiant in the white, tinted baby blue dress she wore, fitting beautifully with the blue tipped white roses of her bouquet. Jacob grinned at the sight Jack made staring at his daughter.

Sam and Jack's eyes stayed locked as she and Jacob made their way up the aisle to meet the groom. Daniel leaned into Jack, smiling and whispered into his ear, "Breathe, Jack."

Jack, never taking his eyes off Sam whispered back at his best friend. "Don't pinch me. If this is a dream, I'm not waking up."

Daniel snickered, happy that Jack had seemed to get over at least some of his nerves.

Jacob and Sam reached the end of the aisle and stood before the entire audience, facing Jack. He wanted to reach out for her, but knew that wasn't coming yet and restrained himself. He glanced down to where his sons rested. Or, as the quick grimace flashed over Sam's face revealed, beat the snot out of each other.

Jack could already see the tears forming in Sam's eyes as the pastor continued.

"You may be seated." This was the official start of the ceremony, and the two of them couldn't have been more excited or more nervous.

"Dearly beloved, we have come here today at the invitation of Jonathan O'Neill and Samantha Carter to share in the joy of their wedding. We are assembled here today in the presence of almighty God and before these witnesses to both rejoice and celebrate with them the love that has come into their hearts."

There were heads nodding all over the audience, including Jacob and General Hammond. Everybody knew of the love shared between the two. It was the fuel of the base grapevine for years and now that it was really happening, nobody could be upset with the outcome, not even Mark.

"There are no obligations on Earth, or elsewhere," he added with a smirk, "more precious than those they are about to recite. There are no vows more solemn than those they are about to make. And there is no human institution on Earth that is any more sacred than that of the home they are about to form."

Though the pastor didn't know about the SGC or what the people based out of Cheyenne Mountain did, he'd added the special line into the opening speech at the request of all involved.

"The marriage between a man and a woman is the holiest of all Earthly relationships, and it should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully, and with complete understanding to its sacred nature.

"The LORD Jesus reminds us that in the beginning, God our creator, made us male and female and said 'For this cause man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife and they too shall become one flesh.'

"Without question, God is the author of love, for the word of God teaches us that God is love, that love comes to us as a gift from our Heavenly Father. From the very beginning to the end, the Bible is a love story. Our Heavenly Father created each one of us to love and to be loved in return. When our life finds completion, we learn to love and be loved in return.

"Marriage is ordained of God, therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but rather soberly and deliberately, and in reverent fear before Almighty God. Into this holy union today, Jonathan and Samantha have now come.

"Jonathan, I ask you, will you of your own free will consent to have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the Holy Covenant of Marriage? Will you love her and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others be faithful to her and to her only for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack had not looked from Sam since she had approached and now the cocky grin so usual for the snazzy Colonel decided to make it's entrance. "I will."

"Samantha, I ask you, will you of your own free will consent to have this man to be your husband, to live together in the Holy Covenant of Marriage? Will you love him and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others be faithful to him and to him only for as long as you both shall live?"

The tears were now running full force down her cheeks as she barely croaked out, "I will."

Pastor White looked out over the audience before his eyes locked onto Jacob's. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Before Jacob had a chance to answer, the entire SGC audience stood up and answered with him. "We do," rang throughout the church, much to the amusement of Pastor White and Sam's family.

Jacob led Sam up the few steps to where Jack was waiting for her and placed her hand in his. Lifting her veil, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear. "You mother would be so proud." Turning to Jack he stared him straight in the eye. "Take care of her and those boys." He gave them both a smile and walked back to sit next to Mark and his family.

The pastor continued, once Jacob was seated.

"Jonathan and Samantha, I would have you to consider today that to love is to remember and keep alive forever all the unique qualities that drew you to one another.

"To love is to make the most of every moment you share together and to find the meaning in the simple things of life. To love is to create an oasis of safety, a place where two hearts can find rest and draw strength to meet the challenges of life. To love is to look for the rainbow after the rain, to look for the morning after the night, to be able to laugh at yourselves and be willing to say, 'I'm sorry, I was wrong.' Just as equally important, to forgive and to forget. To love is to come together from the paths of our past and then move forward together hand in hand along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, ready to dream, and ready to share, always believing in one another.

"I encourage you today to rediscover each and every day, the wonder and the beauty of the love that you feel in your hearts for each other right now. Your marriage must stand not by the authority of the state, nor by the power of tradition, but by the strength of your love and by the faith that you have in one another and above all by your faith in God."

Jack gave a somewhat skeptical look towards Sam at that point. Though he fully believed in God, he often wondered where the Big Guy had been when Charlie'd shot himself, or when so many people all over the universe had been captured and enslaved by the Goa'uld. He'd lost most of his belief, the limited amount there was, early on, and though he owned a Bible, a couple actually, he'd never fully read it. He'd gotten the faith that something "higher" controlled the universe when Daniel Jackson had come into his life and when Samantha Carter had walked into that briefing room.

"It is the divine will of God that you have a strong and lasting lifelong marriage full of passion, filled with happiness and I believe that you can have these things if you both always remember and recognize that God himself is the author of romance, He is the author of love, and the creator of affection. These are his gifts to us and we must never take them for granted.

"I encourage you today to build a strong and spiritual foundation. For with God as your leader you will have everything. Without Him, you will have nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time Jonathan and Samantha have some words that they would like to share with one another, and with you and I today. Jonathan."

Jack turned to face Sam full on, pulling a worried sheet of yellow legal paper out of his pocket. His nervous smile was contagious and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. Pastor White handed the microphone over to Jack so all could hear him.

"Sam," he started out. "When I first met you, I couldn't believe I was being stuck with a woman _and_ a scientist I couldn't believe it. I figured you'd be off my team in a month, if not a week. I never expected you to grow on me the way you did. I fell in love with you when the time wasn't right, and it put us in situations we should never have ended up in. I love you, and our boys, and I'm so proud of everything you've done and how you handled all you went through. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I promise that I will be here for you and our children no matter what. I love you."

"Samantha."

Sam turned back to Janet, holding out her hand. Janet smiled and pulled out of her purse some nicely printed up note cards tied together with a ribbon pulled through a single hole punched into the corner. She put the note cards into Sam's hand and the bride turned around to face her groom. Jack's eyes semi-bugged when he saw the careful preparation she'd put into what she was going to say.

"Hey, hers are prettier than mine."

The entire church erupted into little chuckles at Jack's words, but quickly quieted in anticipation of what Sam would say.

Tears were in her eyes, choking out her words. "Jack," she sniffed. "You were a pompous, sarcastic, hard ass, that I had to prove my worth as a soldier to. Over time, I found myself falling for you, and berating myself over and over for it. I couldn't have found a wonderful man like Daniel, or all those others that continually hit on me throughout the years. I had to go and fall for you, and I couldn't be happier. I love you Jack, and you've been so supportive through everything. Thank you so much and I am honored to become your wife."

Sam gave the microphone back to Pastor White, and the note cards back to Janet. The pastor nodded to her and smiled.

"The center candle that is behind me has been mad out of two separate colors of wax, each color representing their two lives up to this point.

"Jonathan and Samantha, your two separate lives with their individual memories, their individual desires, their hopes and dreams, shall merge into one. The two outside candles have been lit to represent their two separate lives up to this day. But from this time forward, may your thoughts be for each other, may your plans be mutual, may your joys and your sorrows be shared, may your commitment to one another be as that of Ruth when she spake to Naomi in the book of Ruth and said, 'Wherever thou goest, I will go. Wherever thou lodgest I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people and they God shall be my God.' As the center light cannot be divided, let not your lives be divided also.

"Jonathan, will you repeat these words after me…"

"I, Jonathan, take you, Samantha, to be my lawful wedded wife, to be my friend and my lover, and the mother of my children. I will be yours in times of plenty, and in times of woe, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of success. I promise to cherish and respect, to care and protect, to comfort and encourage and stay with you for all eternity, as God is my witness, I give you my promise."

"Samantha, will you repeat these words after me…"

"I, Samantha, take you, Jonathan, to be my lawful wedded husband, to be my friend and my lover, and the father of my children. I will be yours in times of plenty, and in times of woe, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of success. I promise to cherish and respect, to care and protect, to comfort and encourage and stay with you for all eternity, as God is my witness, I give you my promise."

The couple stared into each other's eyes, their love shining through for all to see.

"Though they are small in size, the rings are very large in significance. Made of precious metal, they remind us that love is not cheap, nor is it a common thing. Made in a circle their design tells us that love must never come to an end. From this day forward as you wear these rings whether you are together, or whether you are apart, may they be constant reminders of the glad promises you are making here today."

The pastor held out his pinky finger, their rings resting there for Jack to take Sam's.

"Jonathan, place it upon the third finger of the left hand, and repeat after me…"

Jack took Sam's ring and smiled as he placed it on her finger.

"With this ring I seal my promise to be your faithful, loving husband, as God is my witness."

"Samantha, place it upon the third finger of the left hand, and repeat after me…"

"With this ring I seal my promise to be your faithful, loving wife, as God is my witness."

The two kept their hands clasped as the pastor concluded the ceremony.

"Now that Jonathan and Samantha have given themselves to one another by the solemn vows that they have made before us in the presence of our LORD. By the power and the authority that is vested in me as a minister in the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, and therefore, what God hath joined together let no man put asunder.

"Jonathan, you may now kiss your bride."

Jack regretfully pulled his hands out of Sam's and lifted her veil up over her head. He couldn't picture anyone looking anymore beautiful than she did right now, even if she did think she was fat and unbalanced. He thought she was radiant.

He leaned in to give her a kiss, but pulled back suddenly, winking at her. He turned back to Daniel who, grinning, pulled a small canister of Bannaca out of his jacket's inside pocket. The audience erupted into laughter as Daniel freshened Jack's breath for his first kiss with his wife.

Jack turned back to Sam, grinning from ear to ear. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He gently brushed her cheekbones with his thumbs and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately as he could with everyone standing there.

Applause rang throughout the church as the "love birds of the SGC" finally got their act together. Hoots were emitted from the section the Marines had reserved for themselves, for even they liked the members of SG-1, even if Jack had put one of their own in prison.

When they pulled away, Jack grasped her hand in his, holding on for dear life. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. He noticed the approving eyes of both her father and brother when she smiled back at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to be the very first to introduce Colonel and Mrs. Jonathan O'Neill."

_A/N: So what'd y'all think? please review! i hope you liked it and tell me if there are any major parts that you think i should fix, if you don't wanna put it in a review, you can email me anytime! thanks so much! and sorry it took so long!_


	51. Holes in the Floor of Heaven

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chap sorry it took so long! _

Jacob held his beautiful daughter in his arms as they slowly made their way around the dance floor. Of course he had to chuckle a few times as his grandsons made themselves known as they kicked him in the gut.

"Feisty, aren't they?" he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. Even more so when Jack's around though." Her smile was the biggest Jacob had seen it since before her mother had passed away.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Sam. And Daniel's speech was… enlightening to say the least."

Sam's laughter practically filled the crowded room thinking of all the flirty instances Daniel had brought up as examples of the strength of her and Jack's love.

"I never knew all that stuff about the two of you. Some things a father just doesn't want to hear. I take it that 'sweet little tank top number' had to do with the Broca Virus?" Jacob pulled back in time to see the flush of his daughter's face, knowing that would have brought about some reaction in her.

Sam swayed suddenly, alarming Jacob to her tiring condition. "Whoa, you okay there Sammy?"

"I think I need to sit down." She rubbed her stomach, trying to sooth the babies as her father led her to the head table to relax.

Jack noticed Sam move to sit down and the small grimace, and hugged Cassie, releasing her to dance with someone else while he went to check on his new wife.

"Sam, are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and the back of the chair, trying to comfort her.

"I've just been on my feet too much today."

Jack grinned, realizing he'd hadn't sat down at all that day, and decided he could use a rest as well. The couple looked out over their friends and family who had all gathered to witness the marriage of the two most favorite officers in the entire SGC.

Sam was still overwhelmed with the size of Jack's family. A few times she had approached Seamus from behind, only to stop short when she saw the Oak Leaves on his shoulders. All the kids had found people to dance with, most of the girls dancing with their grandfathers or fathers.

She finally noticed the reddish blonde head of one teenager she'd been trying to follow all night. Nudging Jack's arm, she pointed and giggled when his jaw dropped to the floor.

"I knew we should have tied those two to opposite corners of the room," Jack sighed. His grin betrayed the defeated tone he tried to use.

"Yeah, well like mother, like daughter." Sam pointed over to the other end of the dance floor where Daniel had his arms full of one short, tough spirited CMO.

"Finally! You know they're just as bad as we are."

Sam leaned back against her new husband and sighed contently. This was definitely going great. The only thing she was worried about now was how Nate would feel about them taking in him and his baby brother.

"When do you think we should talk to him?" she asked Jack, watching Nate and Cassie glide across the dance floor.

"They need to take a break some time," Jack grinned in response. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His father stepped up in front of their table and looked directly at Jack. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "I, uh," he started, in typical O'Neill fashion. Jack grasped his hand in anticipation. "I'm proud of you, son."

Jack stared slack-jawed at his father, as he took the outstretched hand in his. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Patrick laughed. A genuine, hearty laugh. It was the first Jack could remember in almost thirty years. Jack cocked his head to the side, curious at the change in his father's demeanor.

"Sir?"

"Jack, just… listen for a second." His father sighed and pulled up a chair next to the groom. "I know we've already smoothed some things out, but you and I, we're exactly alike, in just about every way. When you were younger, Sea was the one sneaking out all the time, and going to all those parties and over to Jen's. You, you were the one who always directly disobeyed us, smoked in your room. Hell, you had detention just about every day of the school year."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. She knew Jack was a troublemaker. Hell, his file was probably the thickest of anyone's she'd ever seen, but she'd always suspected it'd started when he was in school. He was your typical rebel against authority teenage type.

Jack winced recalling what had gotten him into the Air Force in the first place. He sent his wife an apologetic look and signaled for his father to follow him across the room. One of the corner tables was completely empty, and with just about everyone else out on the dance floor it was quiet enough for them to talk in private.

"It's pretty obvious from the sheer number of people here that the two of you are well liked. You've changed, a lot, and it's all been for the better. I'm truly sorry for all you've been through, son. I put far more burden on you than you should have had." Patrick stared down at his unreliable and arthritic fingers. His age had started catching up to him years before, but he'd been trying to hold back during his visit with his son.

"Dad-"

"Jack." He sighed with the effort of the outburst. It had gotten worse since they'd flown in the beginning of the week. His argument with Jack earlier in the week hadn't done this much to him. "Your mother and I have always been proud of you kids. Karen and Grant are the financial wizzes of the family. Sea has been raising his three kids on his own and doing an amazing job. And you, you're the protector. I know Sea is in the Air Force, too, but I know his heart's kept him riding a desk. You've always been on the front line. Had your mother worried to death for years."

He gave a small smile remembering the sleepless nights the couple had spent worrying about their "oldest" son. "I may not have said it as much as your mother, I love you guys just as much."

Jack didn't know how to respond. Years of silence between the two men left them clueless to each other. Instead, he stuck out his hand in peace and smiled.

"I should get back to Sam." He slowly stood up, helping his father to his feet and headed back to where Sam sat talking to Jacob.

"Hey," he whispered, circling his arms around her shoulders. "How are the munchkins?"

"Every time they sense you it's like they're fighting to get out."

He smiled down at his beautiful wife and placed his hands on her stomach. "Hey you two, calm down in there. Mommy's tired."

Sam's giggle struck a chord in his heart and he couldn't believe he was actually married to this wonderful angel. He took the seat next to her and surveyed the crowd in front of him.

Cassie and Nate seemed to becoming fast friends, talking the entire time they were dancing. Jack'd seen that look in their eyes before. It was the same one everybody saw when looking at Sam and him. He should have been upset. Cassie _was_ his adopted niece after all and it was an Uncle's prerogative, but he also knew that Nate would be leaving for West Point come the beginning of the school year and didn't really worry about them becoming anything too serious. And if they did, Nate would be living under his roof, so he could always keep an eye on him.

His gaze shifted to his other niece across the room as she danced with her husband. It was really his first opportunity to watch the two together without their baby daughter. He took the time to really study the couple as Jenny laughed at something Kevin said. With everything Sea had told him about what a fiasco their wedding had been, he didn't doubt they were recounting parts of it.

He'd seen them together at his house, but he couldn't properly judge the younger man at that point. He knew there were men out there much like himself, or Seamus and Sean, who'd rather eat a bullet than hurt a woman, at least one that's not a Goa'uld, but there _were_ those slimeballs who thought women were worthless animals that needed to get the shit kicked out of them once or twice a day. There were also those who put on an act. They were the scary ones. Out in public they put on the façade of a wonderful marriage and happy children only to beat them in the privacy of their own homes. The third had signs Jack was looking for in his niece, but thankfully it looked like Kevin was one of the honorable ones.

Satisfied, he shifted his gaze to look for Sean and Rhiana. They weren't far away. A grin broke out across Jack's face as he took in the scene before him. Sean was smiling and dancing with his giggling daughter in his arms while Rhiana danced as formally as possible with their son. He was happy for the family that had been through so much.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" If he hadn't been career military, Sam's voice suddenly showing up in his ear would have startled him.

"Sean, nobody thought he'd make it to his sixteenth birthday, and now look at him." Jack sighed, remembering the rage he'd tried to use to bring his nephew back to them.

"The heart thing?"

He shook his head. "No." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain to Sam what a miracle it really was for Sean to be standing out there. "Sean… He was there when his mother died. She lived just long enough to greet Jenny and the two of them were in her arms when she passed out. Fifth grade, his best friend died. He was depressed after that, started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Got into drugs and drinking pretty heavily. He'd make sure he was home for Jenny when Sea was gone, but as soon as he'd get back, he'd sneak out the window and be gone, sometimes for days."

Jack kept his eyes on Sean, watching the smile on his face. "Sea called me for help. I tried using Charlie on him."

"Charlie?"

"They were close, despite the age difference, but I didn't want my son exposed to that shit, so I told him I'd keep them apart. Didn't work. In the end, it was Rhiana and Jerod that saved him. They were at a party, the only time Rhiana's ever gotten drunk. About a month later, Sean was out, tripping somewhere, when she went to the house looking for him. She told Sea what had happened and that she was pregnant, but if Sean wanted anything to do with their child he had to get cleaned up."

Sam's eyes followed Jack's gaze to the family dancing together and laughing. She couldn't imagine the smiling young man that messed up.

"That did it. He went cold turkey the minute Sea told him. He was out with some 'friends' when Sea found him, figured he would have most likely overdosed that night if it'd taken just a couple minutes longer. He hasn't had an unauthorized chemical in his system since. They were sixteen when Jerod was born and he hasn't touched a thing since. They got married when Jerod was four. Sea and my parents were scared that Charlie's death was going to send him spiraling downwards again, but he's a lot stronger now. They'd just found out Rhiana was expecting Stacey and he wouldn't let himself go."

Sam was floored. Was there anyone in this family that hadn't been to Hell and back? No, she decided. O'Neill's were fighters, and they'd all come out stronger than they'd gone in.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you telling me all this? You're Mr. Confidential. Your whole life is a closed book."

He sighed with a slightly airy chuckle. "They're your family now, too," he said, turning back to observe the rest of the guests.

Janet and Daniel had decided to take a break from dancing, but not from each other's presence. The petite doctor was practically sprawled across Daniel's lap. Jack smiled at the sight and wondered if the couple had any idea that Cassie was getting close to doing the same thing herself.

Sea and Tommy were sitting alone at one of the circular tables set about the rooms for the guests. Sea had a place at the head table, but was spending time with his youngest son.

Jack gave Sam a gentle squeeze and cocked his head towards Sea, a gesture Sam understood immediately. He got up and made his way to his brother and nephew.

"Hey, Squirt, having fun?" He sat down across from the boy and leaned on his elbows.

"I guess." Tommy just shrugged, his eyes fixed on the edge of the tablecloth he'd been fiddling with.

"What's wrong?"

Sea looked up at that moment, his hands rested on his son's shoulders, and gave Jack an apprehensive smile. "The General and Major Davis have been talking. They want a permanent position within the SGC."

"We gotta move, Uncle Jack," the little boy whined.

"Hey, you'll be closer to us. In fact, I'm sure Sam would love to have you guys at the house until you find a place to live."

Tommy's face brightened for a moment, then the shadow fell back over his features as he realized something he hadn't thought of before. "But we'll be farther away from Jerod. He's my best friend."

Jack rubbed his nephew's shoulder in comfort and looked directly at him. "You know, they _can_ visit anytime your brother gets some time off. And besides, you guys are old enough to fly by yourselves."

"Jonathon."

"Seamus."

Sea sighed. "Don't go putting ideas in his head," he whispered just loud enough for his brother to hear, though he had to admit it felt good to see Tommy smiling.

"I'm not, Sea. I'm just sayin'…" Jack waved his hand through the air as an exaggeration. "Anyway, I'm serious. You guys are staying with us until you find your own place."

"Thanks, Jack. Too bad we don't look as much alike as we used to, that could be fun," he chuckled. "Oh! Sara's been looking for you. She said every time she's gotten close to you, someone you _definitely_ shouldn't brush off, snags you."

Jack stood, his eyes searching the crowded room for his ex-wife. It felt weird, inviting her to his wedding, but not only had Sam insisted, he'd felt obligated, since Sara'd invited him to hers, not that that had been the only reason. He wanted her to see he still considered them close friends.

He finally spotted her across the room, sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall with her baby girl in her lap. The child was almost a year old and clapping at the music. He let a small smile grace his features as he saw how happy Sara truly was. That's all he'd wanted for her.

He left Sea and Tommy behind and headed towards her. He'd seen pictures of the beautiful little girl before, mostly those hanging in Ken's locker, but he knew the Major didn't want to rub their happiness in his face when Jack seemed so miserable. He'd never actually met the child, but made a point to ask after Sara and Abigail on a regular basis.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling up a chair to sit across from his ex-wife. It struck him suddenly that he was glad the little girl looked nothing like Charlie had at the same age. He felt like scum for even thinking it, but deep down he was even scared what he would do if the twins ended up looking anything like his late son.

"So, this is little Abby?" He reached forward and ran his hand over her soft, dark blonde curls that really weren't all that long yet. If he recalled correctly, she'd been a pretty bald baby in the beginning.

Sara seemed almost shy of him. Though they talked regularly, especially when Sam disappeared, she hadn't actually seen him in over two years. Of course, in those two years, he'd _really_ talked to her, unlike all the years they'd been married.

"Yes. Abigail Marie." She looked up to see the smile grace his lips as he glanced back at Sam. He was finally happy. Good. He deserved it.

He fidgeted in his seat for a moment before deciding to push on. "Sara," he started. "I have a… request I was wondering if you could take care of."

Well, now Sara was just plain confused. There was nothing she could think of that she could do and Jack O'Neill couldn't.

"You remember that family that got murdered?" Jack sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. At her nod, he continued. "There was a baby, he'd be about eight months old now. We need your help finding him, if you're still working with Social Services."

"Yeah, but what's going on?"

"His brother was found, but his age keeps him from taking custody. He's already been accepted into West Point, but he needed a legal guardian and that's Sam and I now. We thought it'd be best if we adopted Neal as well."

Sara glanced back at Sam who was now talking animatedly to the young girl she had seen Jack dancing with earlier. "Are you sure the two of you can handle it?"

"Sara, three kids. 11 months between Neal and the twins. People do it all the time."

"And not always well," Sara sighed.

"You really think I'd let something happen to them?" Jack's voice hitched with the slow frustration building deep within him.

Sara dropped her eyes to Abby as a tear slipped down her cheek. "It happened before," she whispered more to herself, but Jack could still hear it.

His eyes widened in shock, surprised that she would even bring Charlie up in the middle of his wedding reception. He quickly steeled his expression, hiding whatever reaction someone may have caught on his face. "That's not fair," he growled lowly.

Sara's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes did an impressive impression of an owl. "Oh, God!" The anguish in her voice softened Jack's expression immediately and he gently nudged her with his arm, the only comfort he felt he could give her.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

He let his gaze wander the room, looking out on his family, both blood and otherwise, before his eyes locked with his wife's. She sent him a reassuring smile, sending her confidence his way.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice. I know Ken keeps a pistol in your house. We've already talked about it."

"I know, he told me."

"Sara…"

"I didn't mean to put a damper on the reception, Jack. I'll look into the case for you." Jack was glad she was closing the subject, otherwise he would have for her, and it wouldn't have been said as nicely.

"Thanks."

Their gazes scanned the room looking for people they both knew. Their conversation had gotten awkward without something specific to focus on. Finally Jack just stood and gave Sara a small hug and headed back to Sam and Cassie.

Jacob was still sitting at the table with Sam, watching over her, making sure she wasn't in any distress. Everyone knew that after the stress of this day was over, she'd most likely sleep the entire next day.

He caught Jacob's eye and for a second there, thought he saw unshed tears lingering in the man's eyes. He followed where his father-in-law had just been looking. Out the window of the reception hall, Jack could see that the weather had taken a turn. Rain was dripping down the windows, but it wasn't dark or gloomy like the morning Sam had shown up on his doorstep, leading to this whole situation, but a cleansing rain, out of place in early February.

Jacob leaned down to his daughter's ear and whispered softly, "Do you think you're up for one more dance with your old man?"

Sam nodded vigorously and after giving Jack a peck on the cheek, she headed off to the dance floor with her father.

"Sam, I know this is usually a sad song, but I saw the rain coming down and Jack told me about the weather the morning you showed up at his house, and I couldn't think of a better song from your mother and me. She's watching you sweetheart and I know she approves." Jacob kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into his arms.

_One day shy of eight years old  
My grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
And how I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold and lonesome rain  
Mama smiled said "Don't be sad child  
Grandma's watching you today."  
_

_Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watchin  
Wishing she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can se  
There's holes in the floor of heaven and  
She's watchin over you and me  
_

_Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothin stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name  
Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord I sure do miss her now  
_

_But there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watchin  
Wishin she could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
There's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watchin over you and me  
_

_Well my little girl's twenty-three  
I walk her down the asile  
It's a shame her mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts comin' down  
She takes my hand says "Daddy don't be sad,  
Cause I know Mama's watching now"  
_

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pourin down  
That's how you know she watching  
Wishin she could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watchin over you and me  
Watching over you and me  
Watching over you and me  
Watching over you and me_

"Oh, Dad." Tears were streaming down Sam's face as she thought of all the good times she'd had with her mother and she couldn't help but smile. It really was the perfect song for her last dance before heading home for the night, although they'd be staying in a hotel just for that night, a different one from their families.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dad." The two walked back over to Jack, who pulled Sam into his arms and held her tight. The song had nearly brought tears to his eyes as he listened to the words and he did all he could to comfort Sam.

"You ready to go?" he whispered, gently in her ear. She nodded against his shoulder, but then remembered Nate. They'd wanted to talk to him during the reception.

"What about Nate?"

Jack just smiled down at her. "I told him we'd see him tomorrow. He's still going to be staying at the house with our family. I didn't think he'd want to bring up his parents today."

Sam smiled and held onto his arm as he signaled the DJ over so they could say their goodbye's to everyone.

Taking the microphone from the DJ's hand, Jack tapped the head. "Hi, everyone. We just wanted to say thank you for everything you've all done for us over the past few years, and thank you for coming to share our wonderful day with us, but I think it's about time I got these three to bed, so we'll be saying good bye now. The DJ and reception hall are held until 2200, so have fun!"

Jack gave the microphone back and led Sam to the double doors amid the well wishers and family so they could get to their room and let Sam get some rest.

When they reached their hotel room, Jack helped Sam undress from her wedding gown and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He knew it wouldn't lead to anything, he didn't want it to, but he wanted to show her some affection while he undressed her. They were holding off until after the boys were born because one, they didn't want to put extra stress on Sam or the boys now that they knew of the dangers the three were in, and two, Sam was getting large enough to the point where they really didn't know if they should even try.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," Sam purred, leaning back against her husband. Husband. It was real now. It hadn't hit her before, but now that they were away from everyone else, she realized they'd really done it. She was now Mrs. Jack O'Neill.

"So, Mrs. O'Neill, are you ready for bed?" He hugged her close and rested his hands over her stomach.

"Am I ever. I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

With Sam completely stripped down, Jack led her to the huge King Sized bed and tucked her under the covers so he could remove his dress blues and crawl in next to her.

As the snuggled, a thought suddenly hit her. "Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"We just got married, and you're leaving on Tuesday."

He sighed and pulled her closer. "I know, and I'm not happy about it, but this could end our fight for good."

"I know, I'm just scared. I know when I was in Tennessee you guys were out going on missions, but this will be the first time you're out there and I know ahead of time exactly what's all involved. And I'm scared for Nate. He's seventeen and out there messing with some Damn dangerous creatures. I just want everyone to come home safe." Tears streamed down her eyes as she revealed just what had been bothering her since Nate had come back through the Stargate.

"Hey, you know me, everyone comes home. I won't leave anyone behind. And while I'm gone, you can coordinate with Sara while she searches for Neal. Although I think we should let the kid keep his last name." Jack ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he cuddled her close. He knew it was the hormones messing with her and her newly found maternal side.

She giggled, pushing the tears back. "Poor kid, could you imagine? Neal O'Neill? He'd get picked on for the rest of his life. Maybe we should let Nate decide what to do about it, though."

Jack smiled and breathed in her scent. It was something to hold close while he was on his mission in a few days. He'd remember lying here with his wife, and remember exactly what he was fighting for. "Let's not think about it anymore for tonight and just go to sleep."

"Okay Jack," Sam mumbled, already on her way. He finally let himself drift off when he heard her breathing steady out into the rhythmic sounds of sleep.

_A/N: Okay so i didn't put any speeches in here on purpose, i just didn't feel it'd work well for this chap. thanks for the reviews, i love hearing from you guys!_


	52. 52

The couple returned home early the next morning to find the house entirely empty. Whatever had been made for breakfast was cleaned up as not even a crumb was left in the kitchen. All the beds were made and the living room vacuumed, any tile floors washed.

"Well, this is odd," Jack said as he walked back into the living room after checking the upstairs.

Sam had let herself rest on the couch. Carrying twins really was tiring, even after having one of the best night's sleep in months. She held out her hand to pull him down next to her and handed him the note she'd found on the coffee table when she first sat down.

"They went to breakfast?"

Sam giggled at the indignant look Jack got reading the note.

The door opened as the couple sat and cuddled on the couch. Five little kids came running in, standing in front of their Aunt and Uncle. The rest of the family came trudging in after them, the mothers and Seamus running after their troops to take off their snow covered boots.

"Kids, you have to keep Uncle Jack's house clean!" Sea admonished the children.

"Hey, it's Aunt Sam's, too!" Bridget scolded him.

Jack and Sam laughed as the little girl stared down her aunt's brother-in-law and put her hands on her hips. Sam reached out and pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's okay, Bri. Nobody's used to me living here yet, that's all."

Bridget nodded and looked around the room. The adults had all situated themselves around the living room and into the kitchen. It was crowded, but the atmosphere was friendly. The little girl noticed her Grandpa Jake and Nate were hanging back away from everybody else.

One of the babies kicked and brought her attention back to her aunt. "Auntie Sam, where are the babies gonna sleep?"

Jack and Sam just stared at each other. Neither had had a chance to think about it yet, much less do anything. There were plenty of rooms in the house, they just hadn't picked one yet.

"Well, at first they're going to sleep with us, in our room," Jack answered for them.

Stacy had smooshed herself on the other side of Jack and stared at them, her brow scrunched in thought. "In your bed?" she asked, suddenly confused.

Sam smiled and Jack shook his head. "No. While they're little enough they'll share a crib in our room. When they can sleep through the night, we'll put them in their own room, in their own cribs."

"Ooooh," both girls said with sudden understanding. They hopped up and Stacy led Bridget off into the back of the house where Jack kept a small playroom for his nieces and nephews.

Jack turned to Sam, still holding her in his arms, and said, "I suppose we should decide which room's gonna be the boys'?"

Sam just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out while you guys are gone."

Mark just about went through the roof when he heard that. Blood seemed to boil in his face and Jack thought if he looked hard enough he could see steam coming out of the man's ears. "GONE!"

The three boys jumped at Mark's booming voice and Nick hurriedly ushered his new "cousins" out of the room. He'd seen that look on his father's face and had been the recipient of that tone before and knew what it meant. He was glad he wasn't in Uncle Jack's shoes just then.

"You guys just got married and you're leaving her?" Mark shouted pointing a finger at Jack.

Jack jumped up ready to defend himself. "Well it was either that or postpone the wedding! Where would Sam and the boys be then? At least now if something happens to me she won't be left out in the cold!" He sank back down into the couch and pulled Sam into his chest. He hated thinking of anything happening to him, but it was always a possibility, especially with how dangerous their upcoming mission was.

He'd seen the tears well up in his wife's eyes and dreaded bringing up such serious subjects and a fight with her brother was not on the top of his to do list.

At least Mark's anger seemed to deflate almost immediately. He realized just what Jack had meant and though he knew from watching his new brother-in-law that the man would do anything for his little sister, it still sent a bile taste through his mouth realizing she'd be alone when Jack went off to wherever he was going.

"Mark, I won't be alone." Sam reached out and rested her hand on her brother's knee, hoping to calm him.

Sea reentered the room from putting the kids' coats and boots away and sat in one of the few extra chairs around the room. "That's right. I've just been transferred to the mountain and until we find a house, Tommy and I are staying here."

Mark nodded and seemed to accept that, for the most part, but Jack could tell he wasn't fully satisfied. "The kids have to get back to school, but I'll get everybody home and come back."

Jack looked like he was about to argue, not because he didn't like Mark, but because he thought it would take Mark away from his job for too long. Sam laid a gentle hand on his thigh to placate him and nodded to her brother.

"That will be fine for a while, but Jack could be gone for over a month. You can't afford to take that much time off."

"I've got over a year's worth of sick leave, I think I'll be okay."

Sam glanced at Jack who just shrugged while he got up off the couch. Now looked like a pretty good time to take Nate aside and tell him what the Joint Chiefs had decided. He had to admit he was surprised they'd allowed Levi to stay on Earth, but Nate was pretty adamant about his snake, something he'd never understand.

He cocked his head down the hall, signaling for Nate to follow, leading him to one of the spare rooms currently filled with junk. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Nate to sit. The teen normally would have taken him up on it, but he was too nervous to sit still long enough to hear what Jack would say, so he just stood behind the chair, his hands resting on the back.

"So, do I have to go back with Jacob?" He gave a lopsided grin to try and hide his nervousness, but Jack had lived too long to be fooled by Nate's little display.

"Only if the Tok'ra make you. Levi doesn't have to leave under one condition." Jack stopped, drawing out the suspense, knowing it wasn't anything the boy should be worried about.

Nate was getting exasperated, rolling his eyes at the older Colonel. "Well?"

"Sam and I become your legal guardians."

The young man smiled, relief showing brightly in his features. "That's all? You had me scared shi- uh, to death."

"Nice save. You don't mind?"

"Hell no. I mean, of course not. What about Neal, though?" With the hard part of the discussion over, Nate finally relaxed and came around the front of the chair to sit. He threw his right ankle over his left knee and leaned back into his folded hands behind his head like he hadn't a care in the world. In all actuality, he was scared for his little brother, but relief that he wouldn't have to leave let him relax just enough.

"My ex-wife works for Social Services. She's going to track him down. Sam and I would like to adopt him, keep you guys together," Jack answered.

Nate's head dropped, and Jack knew immediately the snake was going to start talking. He'd hoped the news would be a good thing. Guess not.

"**I am sorry, Colonel. Nathan has told me many times he wishes I would not talk while we are on Earth, but no one is in this room, and he is too overwhelmed to speak. He has missed his brother very much. This is most enjoyable news. I am holding his emotions in check, but I wish you to know we are both very grateful for what you and your wife have done.**"

Nate's head dropped again, and his face colored slightly with embarrassment. "I don't see the point in having a snake hide the tears for you if he's just gonna announce it anyway," he said, sniffing.

Jack smiled and looked into the young man's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. No matter how old you are, it's acceptable." He rested his hand on Nate's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Thank you, Jack. This really means a lot to me." Nate started to calm down and let a smile show through. He'd been doing a lot of thinking lately and knew that if someone wouldn't take him, he would fight for Neal when he turned 18. He didn't have to worry about that, though. Sam and Jack were probably the best couple he could think of to take in his little brother. Then another thought struck him.

"What about the twins? I mean, you have the boys coming soon, and Neal's not even a year old. Won't that be too much?"

"We'll have lots of help if we need it, but we honestly don't care. You're his brother, you shouldn't be separated."

Nate nodded, thankful they'd thought of that. He really didn't want to be away from his brother so soon after the death of their parents, but circumstances had prevented him from staying with the child. Now that he knew he was going away for school, he was reassured he could trust the people who would be taking care of Neal.

"Are they going to change our names?" he asked.

"Yours, no. You're almost eighteen and you only need us for a few more months. We figured we'd let you decide what to do about Neal."

Nate thought for a moment, determined to make a rational decision based on what would be best for Neal. If they kept his name as is, he'd always be connected to his real parents, but there was the possibility that when he got older he'd feel disconnected from the O'Neills, not being their real son. If they changed his name, he'd be part of their family. Though he knew Sam and Jack would never treat him any different than the twins, it was the younger boys he was worried about. Little kids can be mean. And with a name like Neal O'Neill, he'd probably get the snot kicked out of him.

"Change it."

Jack looked up at how quickly Nate had made up his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Poor kid'll probably get the crap beat out of him when he starts school, but yeah. Change it. I don't want him feeling like he doesn't belong when he gets older."

Jack nodded in understanding. "All your family's personal affects: photos, home movies, journals, things like that, were all kept in a storage locker. You were still out there and everybody believed we'd find you again after that first encounter. With your permission, I'd like to take some of the photos and movies and anything else you think he should have for Neal."

"Thanks. I'll go through it all decide what to keep and what will go to each of us."

Jack and Nate stood up, deciding it was time they got back to the rest of the crew. There was plenty of time once they got back from their mission to make the big decisions, but for now they were just going to enjoy the time they had with their family. Jack was just glad Nate was accepting the situation as well as he was. He was determined they would help the young man through whatever life would throw at him.

_A/N: Okay, so i know it was really short, and I'm REALLY sorry it took so long, but i've had a really crappy month and a half. i was totally sick and couldn't get better, then a whole buncha crap just kept happening to me and life threw up in my face, then just general writer's block totally sucked everythin out of me. again im sorry and this chap was mostly just to get the convo w/ Jack and Nate outta the way. Please review, i love it sooo much._


	53. 53

_A/N: Okay, b/c I put a coupla words in here and a pretty graphic description of the Tanner's death this chapter is rated **M**. i know some people don't think it's all that bad, but i guess my view's a little different. also this chapter has not been beta'd and most likely won't be, others from now on will, unless my beta's sick, like she is right now.

* * *

_

That night, Nate lay in the bed Jack had cleaned off for him before the wedding. He'd thought it was awfully nice of them to take him in the way they had before any of the paperwork was through, especially given what had transpired between Levi and Sam.

Sleep was avoiding him that night, even though it was really only about eight. They were going to have a long day tomorrow and he'd decided to hit the sack early. It wasn't unusual for him. He'd done it often enough at school, and he could sleep through whatever ruckus was still going on in the house. Most of their guests were leaving that night, so it was pretty loud.

He smiled through his closed lids. They were treating him better than he'd thought. He didn't have to worry about a place to stay, or food to eat, or even if he needed it, they'd always be there for him. Sam had made that perfectly clear after his talk with Jack.

He'd approached her, wanting to appropriately apologize for what had happened to her. He still felt awful about it, and didn't think the apology he gave her when he'd been brought into their home was adequate. Of course, Sam being Sam, readily forgave him, pointing out that her fear was what led her to Jack's doorstep in the first place.

Sam and Jack reminded him so much of his parents. Not the military training, no. It was the depth of love he saw in their eyes. He'd spent enough restless nights back home watching his parents wedding video. He always hoped he'd find love like that, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't happen. Not for someone like him. He was going to be career military.

Originally, he'd planned to have nothing to do with the military once he graduated, but by his third year, he'd changed his mind. Now, though, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Levi had made that certain, not that he was complaining.

_**I could help you get to sleep.**_

Nate scowled and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his shoulder and under his chin.

_No. You know I don't like it when you manipulate my body._

_**You need to rest, as do I.**_

_I've got a lot on my mind._ Nate defended himself to his snake. Not that he needed to, Levi knew what he was thinking anyway.

_**And, of course, one of those things wouldn't happen to be a brown haired, Doctor's daughter.**_

_Cassie? We're just friends. _Nate gave a purely mental sigh and tried to ignore Levi.

_**It's more, and you know it.**_

_When did you become such a pain in the ass?_

**_When I blended with a brat like you._** He laughed in Nate's head purely to show he was joking. They had a good relationship together and he was glad his young host was so defensive of him. **_If she is only a friend, why are you contemplating going to her house at the moment?_**

_I am not!_

_**You can't fool me, Nate.**_

Nate rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. _Okay, so maybe I am. I gotta talk to someone Levi, and you don't count._

**_Thank you, so much._** Sarcasm dripped from the menal voice in Nate's head. **_Although, it might not be such a bad idea. You will tell them where you're going?_**

Nate was already rolling out of the bed, pulling on his jeans. Or, well, the jeans Jack had lent him. They were a little on the large side, but being at Military School allowed him to fill out once he'd hit fifteen. He was already as tall as Jack and not showing any signs of slowing down.

He threw on an old Air Force t-shirt and ran down the hall to where Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch spending some time with Sea and Tommy, Jack's parents already having headed off to bed. Nate pulled on his sneakers, ones Janet and Cassie had taken him out to get earlier that day, and started to grab the front door.

"Ahem?" Jack was standing behind Nate, his hands on his hips. "Where are you going?"

Levi took over, knowing it would sound more convincing from him. **_You owe me._** **"Nate is having trouble sleeping and won't let me help him. I suggested a walk might calm him down."**

"Without a jacket?" Jack raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"**I can sustain his body temperature."**

"I'd feel better if you guys wore a jacket." Jack shook his head, realizing he'd just spoken to Nate in the plural. He pulled out a semi heavy coat from the closet, it _was_ still winter out there, and tossed it to the teen.

"Thanks Jack," Nate whispered. He sounded depressed, but Jack knew that wasn't unusual. Maybe this walk would be good for him. He pulled out his cell phone and slipped it into the jacket pocket before patting Nate on the shoulder.

Nate gave a wave to the others in the living room and left. The wind was biting on his cheeks, but Levi quickly compensated and Nate was plenty warm. Getting to Cassie's wouldn't take him long, he knew all the shortcuts. He'd spent enough time sneaking out of the house when he was home during the summer to know his way around Colorado Springs.

**_Cassandra understands more than you think,_** Levi said mysteriously. Nate continued walking, but sent a questioning thought at his symbiote. Levi didn't elaborate, though, hoping Nate would get the hint he didn't feel comfortable telling Cassie's story.

He made it across town in less than an hour, cutting through backyards and down ally ways. He knew it was dangerous, he almost got mugged once, back about two years ago, heading to a friends, but he had to get to Cassie's as fast as he could.

Nate stood in the front lawn, staring at the house. He could see two figures, one male, one female, through the kitchen window, and one light on upstairs. He assumed that was Cassie's bedroom and tossed a pebble at her window. It chinked lightly against the glass, but he didn't think she'd heard it. He was about to throw another, when he saw a silhouette approach and open the window up.

"Who's there?" she called out, searching for whoever was interrupting her homework, not that she minded really. It _was_ schoolwork after all.

Nate stepped forward into the light from the front porch so she could see him and waved. "Hey, Cass," he said nervously.

Now that he thought about it, this wasn't one of his better ideas.

_**Well, DUH!**_

_Shut up!_

"Nate?"

"Uh, yeah." He shuffled his feet around and stared at the ground.

"Hold on, I'm coming down. Go around to the back," she instructed and quickly disappeared.

Nate nodded to the empty window and hopped the fence to the backyard, almost landing on Cassie's dog. He immediately started growling at the stranger. Something didn't smell right.

"Colonel, leave him alone!" a hushed whisper scolded from the direction of the back door.

The dog immediately turned and headed towards his master, obeying her without hesitation.

Nate grinned shyly at Cassie and walked up to the back deck. Cassie pulled out a deck chair for him and the two sat next to each other in silence. Nate noticed her shivering and was about to say something about it when she interrupted him.

"What's wrong?"

Nate knew why he'd originally headed out for Cassie's and now that he was here, sitting in the freezing cold, though he didn't really feel it, he wasn't about to back down.

"I couldn't sleep. We're holding the briefing tomorrow, and then we ship out. I guess I'm a little nervous." He held his hands folded over his lap and stared at his thumbs. He knew it sounded weak, and definitely unmanly. He wouldn't doubt if she started to think of him that way.

"Of course you're nervous. But that's not all is it?" She touched his shoulder gently, and before he could respond she continued. "My mom and Daniel are heading out to dinner together, sort of a date before this mission you're all going on. Wait here, when they leave, I'll let you in. It's too cold out here for this conversation."

She stood and went inside. Almost instantly he heard the front door close and Cassie came back out.

"Well, I guess they were eager to get out of here quicker than I thought," she laughed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, much to the dismay of Colonel. He _really_ didn't like this boy.

_**He can sense me.**_

_Yeah, I know._

As he stepped through the door, Colonel turned on him, and Cassie pulled a zat gun out from behind the television.

"Okay, now who the Hell are you?" she demanded staring right into his eyes.

_Something you wanna tell me, Levi?_ Nate snapped in his head. He could feel the answering shrug in his mind and mentally growled in response.

"Answer me, Goa'uld!"

Nate immediately jumped on the defensive. "I'm not Goa'uld," he spat.

"I can feel it!"

"**Cassandra, my name is Levi. I am Tok'ra, not Goa'uld."**

Cassie let the zat drop, knowing if he was lying, Colonel would protect her. He'd grown up to be a big dog after all.

"What's going on?" She flopped bonelessly onto the couch, and sighed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"That's what I'd like to know." Nate fell down next to her. "How'd you know about Levi?"

"How'd you end up with a snake in your head?"

"**You sound like Colonel O'Neill."**

"Could he, I don't know, _not_ speak?"

Nate nodded and choked up on the memory. He figured if she knew about the Goa'uld and Tok'ra, she knew about the Gate. "A Captain Gahrety was my next door neighbor. Levi hopped a transport in him and got to me to hide from the SGC. He was searching for a Goa'uld somewhere on Earth."

He was starting to tear up, though Levi was holding them back for him. Slowly, the anger started to bubble up, as much as Levi was trying to hold it back. He jumped up and started pacing, the fury written across his face.

"That DAMN snake killed my family! It was supposed to be a warning, but I didn't let him get away. I got the fucker! I'd never killed anyone, but Levi let me. My brother was twelve and my little sister was only five! Oh, God! What would have happened if Neal had been there?"

"I know how you feel," Cassie whispered.

"How could you?" he yelled back. "That fucking snake slit their throats and wrists and stood over them as they died! Blood covered their bodies, and ran down the alley way! How the fuck would you know how it feels!"

Cassie cringed, but knew he was lashing out at anything he could in his hysterical state.

He finally broke down, grieving for his family and dropped onto the couch. Tears fell freely down his cheeks and his sobs wracked his entire body. The thought of Neal dying had entered his mind once already, when Jack had misunderstood his question, but he hadn't let himself dwell on it until now. He could feel his heart breaking in a thousand different pieces. He'd never see his parents again, or his brother or sister. It wasn't fair.

_The pictures played over and over again in his head. He could see his mom and dad laid out on the floor of the alley, blood pooling around them. His father was still alive, staring Nora's little body, lifeless and drained of blood. Nick was slumped over their sister, his eyes open in terror and his head bent back to expose the veins and arteries in his neck to increase the outflow of blood._

_Tears tracked down Noah's face, but hope dawned in his eyes as he spotted Nate come up behind their attacker. He kicked the blade out of the man's hand from behind and grabbed his jaw and the back of his head, twisting sharply. The sickening double snap of host and Goa'uld rang through his ears, his own eyes glowing in satisfaction._

_Nate ran to his father and tried to stem the flow of blood, but it was too late. His father reached up and brushed his cheek with his hand before it dropped and the light faded from his eyes. Nate pulled him into a gripping hug, but was startled away when he heard a sound at the end of the alley._

_He turned to see a blonde haired woman standing, staring at him. He tried to take off after her, but she was too quick for him. He lost her after a couple blocks. Levi knew the Goa'uld had a cloaked cargo ship in the desert so he took off to find it before any of this got out._

Cassie knew his pain, on a larger scale, and knew it could take a while to get over the hurt. She pulled him into her arms and rocked him gently, one hand tracing circles on his back. She knew he might never let himself go again and needed all the support he could get.

Nate's arms wrapped up to grip her shoulders tightly as he sobbed into her shirt. He didn't care anymore if she thought him weak, his family was dead.

She didn't know how long they sat there like that, him sobbing and her rocking him back and forth. Eventually, his sobs died down and he pulled himself out of her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole, Cassie. You shouldn't have had to see that." He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away the evidence of his tears.

Cassie kept one arm around his shoulders and grabbed his hand with hers. "You needed it. It took me almost a year."

Nate looked at her confused, but didn't try to get out of her grasp. She stood and grabbed his other hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Come here." They headed upstairs to her room and Nate suddenly paled. If Dr. Fraiser came home and found him in there, he was certain she'd find painful ways to hurt him that even Levi couldn't block.

She led him to her closet where she pulled a tiny locked box from the back of her top shelf. She unlocked it with a key from her keyring and pulled out a little red tag, handing it to him. A planet's designation was stamped across the tag and a number followed it.

"They don't know I still have it," Cassie whispered as she sat down on her bed.

Nate let himself sit unusually close to her and held the tag in his hands. He finally understood that Levi knew about what had happened to the girl.

"I think Levi knows. He could tell me, if you're not comfortable."

Cassie shook her head and leaned into him. "Hanka. That's where I'm from. Nirrti killed everyone on my planet and tried to make a bomb out of me to destroy the SGC."

One lone tear made it's way down her cheek and Nate leaned in to wipe it off with the pad of his thumb. He let his hand cup her cheek and pulled her to lean on his shoulder.

"I never told them, but this is the tag Sam started to put on my father. I took it off his body and put it on the neck of my shirt. I should have died with everybody else. But I didn't and Earth has given me a second chance."

Nate tightened his grip around Cassie and started brushing her cheek with his thumb, the forgotten tag still in his other hand around her shoulders. He let his hand drift down to her chin and gently nudged her jaw up so her eyes locked with his.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For sharing that with me. I'm really sorry for the way I lashed out at you."

Cassie couldn't say anything. She just stared up into his eyes, mesmerized by their beautiful hazel color. She felt an instant connection to him. It had been brewing since she'd first met him and now she knew why they understood each other so well.

Nate shifted down close to her as Cassie angled her head up at him and they both leaned in at the same time, brushing their lips ever so gently together. The kiss was soft and sweet, neither pushing the other. Cassie wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and pulled him closer to her. Nate let the tag fall to the floor as he let his hands roam her back.

They pulled away from each other when breathing became an issue and touched their foreheads together. Neither could speak, but they smiled at each other, their eyes locking. They could say more with just their looks than with words, and Nate pulled Cassie in for a tight hug.

The couple, though not officially, leaned back onto the bed and stretched out, laying comfortably along the bed. It was already turned down so Nate grabbed the covers and pulled them over them, pulling Cassie into his arms. They fell asleep like that, holding each other in comfort, and fully clothed.

Nate knew he'd be in for it in the morning, Dr. Fraiser would probably find an interesting way to castrate him, but right now he didn't care. He had a beautiful girl in his arms and he finally felt okay enough for him to move on and not feel guilty for it.

_**You'll be okay, Nate.**_

_Thanks.

* * *

_

_A/N: okay i was really desperate to post this up tonight, b/c i'm just really hyper and excited! if any of you read my other story A Little Piece of Me, you'd know last week i had to suffer through a bridal show, well today that paid off. i got a call during work saying that one of the millions of things we filled out while i was there won my fiance and i a honeymoon package, 3 days 2nights in the bahamas all expenses paid. i'm too hyped up to even think about sleeping right now, so i just had to finish this chapter for you guys! tell me what you think, i finally did a Cassie/Nate chap for y'all! Please review! _


	54. 54

_A/N: Okay, all i did was change just a few spots my beta pointed out. if you find anything we missed, let us know! thanks!_

Sam paced the living room floor as Jack tried dialing his cell phone for the fifth time. Nate wasn't answering the phone and both were starting to worry. It had started snowing a half hour before and when Nate hadn't come home Jack had seen the worry in Sam's eyes.

He stood and threw the phone down on the couch, scrubbing his face with his hand. "Sam! Sit down, fer cryin' out loud!"

He hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh, but not only was he concerned about Nate, it wasn't good for Sam to pace the room as she was. Stress could harm Sam and the twins never mind aggravating her condition. He grasped her upper arms and moved her to the couch, sitting next to her to help her settle.

"I can't help it, Jack. It's been over three hours. Where could he be?" she cried.

Sea entered the room and flopped into the chair across from his brother and sister-in-law. He'd just put Tommy to bed and the little boy had been full of questions. Most of them were stall tactics, things he remembered going through with both Sean and Jenny, but one threw him completely off guard he hadn't been able to answer it.

"We have a problem, Jack," he said seriously.

"Nate's missing." That jolted his head up.

"I didn't know that, but no, that wasn't what I was thinking."

Jack cocked his head.

"Tommy heard you talking to Levi," Sea said.

"Yes?"

"Levi, Jack, not Nate."

Jack's eyes widened in an unusual display of emotion. During briefings SG-1 and Hammond could never quite tell what he was thinking, other than when he was bored or aggravated.

This was a problem. A BIG problem. Shit. What were they supposed to do now? He could kill Murphy right about now, if he wasn't already dead that is. He stood and started pacing, causing an amused look to appear on Sam's face.

"Okay. One problem at a time. Tommy's in bed and Nate's still out there. We'll deal with Tommy in the morning, maybe we'll come up with something by then. It's getting late, I'm gonna take the truck out and see if I can find Nate anywhere."

Sam tried to pull herself up to face him. "It's snowing out there, Jack! There's at least three inches on the ground."

"And if he got hurt, he could be lying in that snow." He gently pushed Sam back down, not letting her get up all the way. She was really starting to push it today.

"Sea, gimme your cell. Keep trying Nate, I'll call you if I find him."

Jack took the phone from Sea and kissed Sam, rubbing her cheek with his hand. Their eyes spoke volumes and Jack felt safe leaving her there and heading out into the storm. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and stood, throwing on his heavy jacket and heading out to the truck.

As he hopped in, he dialed his own number yet again.

Across town, Daniel stopped Janet on her doorstep, interlocking his fingers with hers. She turned in his arms and brought her free hand up to the back of his head. They both knew what that posture meant, even if Janet's fingers barely reached high enough to run through the hair at the base of his neck.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said softly, gently pulling his head down towards hers.

A small smile spread across his face. It was a long way down after all.

The look didn't get past Janet, though. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing that won't get me in trouble," he responded with a surprisingly Jack-like smirk.

She laughed at the look on his face. It was absolutely adorable, and so not like Daniel. Ever since Sam's disappearance, she'd thought he was retreating back into the shy young man she'd first met almost five years ago. She laughed again, just happy to be with him.

Daniel loved the sound of her laugh. He often felt himself feeling intoxicated in her presence, addicted to one short, stubborn doctor. Before he could think about what he was doing, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He was surprised when she reacted almost immediately to his touch, and not unfavorably either.

He leaned in to deepen the kiss, but felt Janet shudder in the cold. It was then he realized just how deep the snow had gotten and pulled away.

"Uh, yeah, we should, uh, I'll let you get inside." He kissed her once more and moved to leave her for the night.

Janet grabbed his hand to keep him from walking away and pulled him close to her. "Why don't you come inside and warm up before you go home?"

Daniel smiled. Sure, he liked that idea just fine.

Janet turned and unlocked the door, opening it into the front room. They clomped their boots off on the door mat and took them off by the front closet.

Daniel helped her remove her coat and hung it up, along with his own. He was about to close the closet door when a soft ringing reached his ears. He poked his head in and pulled out what looked like one of Jack's coats, holding it out to Janet with a confused look on his face. She just shrugged as she took the coat and removed the phone from the pocket.

"Hello?"

"Doc?"

"Colonel?" She shot a questioning look up at Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Where are you?"

"At my house," she replied sarcastically.

A heavy sigh came over the line.

"O-kay. Listen, we're looking for Nate. Obviously, he's there, I'll be right over."

"Wait, Colonel, let me make sure he's here. Call me back."

With that, the line went dead and Janet closed the cell. Daniel stared at her, his eyes begging to be filled in.

"Nate's missing, and I'm assuming the Colonel gave him that jacket," she said pointing to the one he still held in his hands.

"So, he came here? Why would he do…" His eyes widened. "Ooooh. They wouldn't be that stupid. Cassie's smarter than that, right?"

"Yes, but they're teenagers and hormones make them do stupid things." She held up her hand to stem Daniel's protests. "No, I don't think Cassie would do something like this, I trust her enough."

"Do we know Nate well enough?" Daniel was skeptical of the entire thing. Finding a young man's jacket in the house with a teenage daughter didn't exactly drive up his hopes.

"We need to find them," Janet sighed, grabbing Daniel's hand. She'd pretty much figured out where they were, but jumping to conclusions always made a sticky situation that much worse.

They searched the house top to bottom, both avoiding Cassie's room until the last possible minute. Neither exactly wanted to be the one to find them.

As Daniel made his way through the living room making sure they hadn't missed anything, the phone rang. They were both so concentrated on the problem at hand that neither thought of Daniel answering the phone until he had it in his hand and said, "Hello?"

"Boy, Doc. Maybe you're gettin' sick. You're sounding like a Space Monkey to me."

Daniel rolled his eyes and shifted the phone.

"Hi Jack."

"D'jya find him?"

Janet came storming into the room at that moment, fury written across her face.

"Oh, I'd say we did."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Jack hung up on his end and Daniel clicked off the phone. He looked over to Janet and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Honey." He knew what she must have found and how disappointed he himself felt at the kids lack of common sense. Cassie was smarter than that and Nate had Levi to stop him.

"I just saw their heads poking out of the covers. They're both asleep. I want to wait for the Colonel to get here before I do anything I might regret." She leaned into Daniel's embrace. She didn't have a clue how they'd handle this situation. She wanted to throttle Nathan Tanner about now.

Daniel pulled her to the couch and held her in his embrace. She didn't need the comfort, not really, and he knew that, but it was more to keep themselves busy until Jack got there and they could decide what to do with two stupid, hormone driven teenagers. He remembered being that age and that definitely didn't include any close contact with members of the opposite race. He hadn't even kissed a girl until college.

The front door opened without even a knock and Jack headed straight for Daniel and Janet.

"Where is he?" Jack looked… panicked?

Janet stood up and faced Jack, the same look on her face she got when the Colonel was being a very grouchy patient.

"Your… charge is about a hair's breath from death, or at least getting a harpoon shoved into a butt cheek, _Colonel_!" She stood her ground, hands on hips and stared into his eyes.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. Now that he knew Nate wasn't in danger, well that was still to be determined, he could relax and let his guard down just a little.

"Where is he?" This time the question came out more as an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure he really wanted an answer, not with the fire shooting out the little doctor's ears.

She turned and headed up the stairs, indicating they should follow her. Jack understood her fury when she stopped outside Cassie's room and silently opened the door. The two men peeked in. Jack's first reaction was to be just as upset as Janet was until he took a closer look.

He stepped into the room and approached the bed, utilizing his stealth training to make sure he didn't wake the sleeping occupants. Cassie, unlike the majority of American teenagers, kept her room immaculately clean and in the moonlit darkness Jack could see absolutely no sign of any misplaced clothing.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and stared at the sleeping couple. Nate was laying on his back, his arms wrapped protectively around Cassie, holding her to him, and his hands were both visibly grasping her back. Her head was resting on his chest and both looked to be sleeping peacefully. He wasn't quite sure how, though, since the covers had been kicked off sometime during the night, revealing to their onlookers that both teens were, in fact, fully clothed.

Jack was about to back out of the room when he saw something on the floor by Cassie's bed. Since nothing was ever out of place, he was curious and bent down to pick it up. He recognized the object immediately and placed it on her desk by the door, the memories rushing through his mind. He ushered the other two out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I think I know what happened," Jack said as they headed back downstairs.

The group settled again in the living room and Daniel brought two beers and a cranberry juice from the kitchen.

"Cassie still has the body tag." Jack took a swig from the bottle and sat back in one of the chairs across from the couch.

Daniel handed the cranberry juice to Janet and sat down next to her, almost immediately jumping back up again. He leaned down and pulled a zat from the couch cushions, bouncing it in his hands as he settled back down.

"I think it's safe to say Cass found out about Levi," Daniel said with a grin, trying to add a little humor into the situation. It fell flat, humor being more Jack's forte.

"I already jumped to conclusions once tonight, we should hear them out in the morning."

The men nodded in agreement, but Jack had a more devious thought come to mind.

"That may be, but what happened tonight… Dammit! Sam was really scared and that's not good for her. Sea was doing everything he could to keep her calm. And to top it off, Tommy heard Levi talking to me." Jack's voice was elevating quickly. Putting his family in danger was something that pissed Jack off more than anything, and Nate's disappearance had done exactly that.

Daniel, being the most reasonable in the room at that moment, spoke up. "So, what do we do about it?"

"Scare the shit out of them," Jack answered without another thought.

Janet peered up over her glass to stare at the man. "And how do you suppose we do that, sir?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas up my sleeve."


	55. 55

_A/N: Hasn't been beta'd yet, but i'll repost when it is, just like i did with the last one!_

Cassie woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. She was hot, even though she could tell immediately the covers weren't on the bed anymore. Her socks and jeans felt sticky with sweat and as she moved to roll onto her back, she hit the wall. The arm around her pulled her back in protectively and she smiled, recalling the events of the night before. Falling asleep in Nate's arms was heavenly.

Obviously, her mother hadn't checked in on her the night before, not only did she sleep through the night, her clothes were still on. She'd fallen asleep reading before and Janet always came in to make sure she got changed into pajamas. Either Janet hadn't come home last night or she'd been too "busy" to check in on her. Both thoughts made her shudder. As much as she loved Daniel, the thought of the two of them doing _that_ made her want to gag.

A shudder ran through her and Nate unconsciously rolled onto his side to grip her with his other arm. Her eye caught the clock at the end of the bed and as wonderful as lying in his arms felt, she had to get up and get ready for school or she'd be late. Again. And this time it would be her own fault.

She tried to lift Nate's arm just enough so she could sneak out of the bed without waking him, but he squeezed her tighter, pinning her to his side. She sighed in frustration and decided he needed to get up, too.

"Nate," she whispered, poking him in the ribs.

He snorted and started rubbing her back in slow circles.

She smiled and poked him again.

"Nate," she said a little more harshly. "Get up."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head just slightly, but his eyes didn't open.

"C'mon, move. I have to go to school."

He finally rolled back over onto his back and laid his free arm up above his head, still sleeping peacefully. She was loath to leave him like this, but to see his troubled mind finally at rest forced a sad smile to her lips. She definitely liked this guy and wanted to get to know him better, but right now she had to pee like whoa.

She gently climbed over to him and headed for the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Normally she needed the alarm clock to wake her up, but seeing as how early they fell asleep, and just how deep that sleep had been, she'd woken up on her own and not nearly as groggy as she usually was. So when she reached for the door, she saw the red body tag sitting on her desk immediately and knew that's not where it'd been left the night before.

Shit.

Oh, her day just shot straight down the crapper. Somebody had checked up on her. Somebody had noticed them. Nobody had done anything?

She pulled the door open, ready to head downstairs, and promptly stopped, noting Colonel sitting in front of her door, ears drooped to the best of his ability, and whined. His sad eyes stared up at her remorsefully and he wuffled her hand. It was almost as if he could tell she was in trouble.

"Hey boy," she whispered, and knelt in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug to comfort herself. Letting go, she stood and slowly went downstairs.

There wasn't a sound anywhere else in the house and let herself breathe a sigh of relief, hoping it just meant nobody was awake yet. Her spirits lifted, she let herself bound down the stairs, only to stop dead in her tracks as she hit the landing.

She met three pairs of very angry eyes and six crossed arms.

Yep, time for the second expletive of the day. She was on a roll!

She looked up into her mother's eyes and saw pure disappointment. The anger had been a quick flash that had disappeared almost immediately. She hated seeing that look. It sent a pang of guilt straight to her heart.

She looked to Daniel next. He was mad. He was definitely upset with her, but he wouldn't say a word. He just shook his head and lowered his eyes. Seeing that look from Daniel hurt even more.

Jack coughed slightly, catching her attention. He glared at her and pointed first up the stairs, then down at the floor in front of him, saying lowly, "Nate, now."

Cassie turned tail and fled back up the stairs in a hurry. Colonel met her at the top of the stairs and followed her into her bedroom.

"Nate!" she panicked.

The pure fear in her voice woke him from his slumber immediately. He bolted to his feet, still a little groggy and not quite sure what was going on. He saw her face through his haze and did the only thing of which his muddled mind was capable. He pulled her into his embrace and rocked her in comfort.

"Nate." She tried, not very hard, to pull away. "Nate!"

_**Nathan!**_

"Huh?" He held her out at arms length and stared into her eyes.

"You're wanted downstairs… Now."

Nate swallowed and nodded his head, releasing her from his arms. He entwined their fingers together as he kept a hold on her hand.

Levi was keeping him as calm as could be, but he was just as nervous, though he'd never let on to Nate.

The young man slowed as he neared the bottom of the stairs and let go of Cassie's hand, not willing to give his superiors any more ammunition. With a final squeeze, he headed down ahead of her to face the angry mob.

Before he even reached the bottom step, a flash of blue light shot out and caught him in the chest. He could feel the effect it had on his heart and lungs immediately, though Levi tried as best he could, pins and needles shooting through his arms and legs. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness were the pained eyes of Cassie and Jack's angry glare.

"Nate!" Cassie ran over to his slumped form and pulled him into her arms. She turned her attention to the adults standing around her and assumed they'd made some mistake. "Levi's Tok'ra!" she snapped.

Nobody said a word to her. Janet pulled her up off Nate and restrained her away from the other two men. It was no easy task. Cassie twisted and fought, trying to break away and get to Nate's still form.

Jack hefted Nate over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and left the house without a word to anybody. Daniel closed the door behind him and sat a still struggling Cassie on the couch. It didn't last long, Daniel wasn't known for being one of the toughest guys on base.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Cassie stood and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Moments later Colonel joined them downstairs and they could hear the shower start up.

"I hope Jack knows what he's doing," Daniel sighed and sat down on the couch. Janet flopped down next to him and he pulled her into his arms. Neither of them particularly enjoyed punishing the teen, but at least one of the three of them should have thought to let somebody know where Nate was.

"Me, too." Janet leaned into him and went back over her part in the plan. She was to drop Cassie off at school and not say a word to her. How could she do that? She wasn't sure she could pull this off, but the reassuring squeeze Daniel gave her steeled her resolve. Jack's part was just a little more difficult. She wondered just how close he was to home and his little part of the plan.

When Nate woke up the first thing he noticed was it was cold, really cold. And he was lying on a cement floor. And… he was in his underwear?

_What the hell is going on?_

_**I'm not sure. **_

_We would have known if the Goa'uld had infiltrated the SGC, wouldn't we?_

_**I didn't sense enough Naquada to reveal the presence of a symbiote.**_

_Enough?_

_**The Colonel was implanted by Hathor. We had an agent in their midst who immediately sent him back into a cryogenic freeze before the symbiote could take total control. He still retains minute traces of Naquada in his blood.**_

Nate could hear movement above him, but couldn't tell who or what it was. He walked over to the door and tried the knob. Of course it would be locked. What would be the point of putting him down there if he could easily escape?

_Damn, it locks from the outside. _

He drooped his shoulders, utterly defeated, and leaned against the door, sliding to the cold floor.

Above him, Sam sat at the kitchen table cradling a mug of tea. Sea had gone in to wake up his young son. This morning they had an appointment to get him enrolled in the local school and then Sam was going to stay home and keep an eye on him while Jack, Sea and Nate went to the mountain for their mission briefing.

Jack came up behind her and gently eased her to her feet, and took her seat, pulling her down onto his lap. He couldn't get enough of her since she'd been back, taking every advantage to hold her he could.

Sam sighed, leaning against his chest. "How long are we going to keep him down there?"

"Until I get back. I have an errand to run this morning before the briefing. Let him simmer down there."

He kissed her neck sweetly as she took a sip of her tea. It was a good thing he hadn't spent the night at the Doc's last night. He'd come home to calm Sam down. He knew that unless she saw him face to face she wouldn't believe he was really okay. He'd slept peacefully in Sam's arm, their boys kicking against his gut. He'd rubbed the taunt skin over her belly until they were soothed and the couple fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

One of the boys kicked again and Jack subconsciously rubbed circles on her stomach and relaxed into the chair.

Sea and Tommy both entered the kitchen at that point, Tommy looking warily at Jack before taking his seat at the table. Sea walked over and poured a bowl of Cheerios for his son and set it down in front of him before taking the seat next to him.

As the young boy tucked into his breakfast, Sea cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Tommy, do you remember Nate and Jack talking last night."

Tommy nodded, not looking away from his cereal. Of course he remembered, it was probably the weirdest thing he'd ever heard. But then there was that one time Jerod got sick and he lost his voice. It kinda sounded like Jerod had right before he'd lost it.

"Remember when Jerod got that bug, and he lost his voice because he couldn't stop throwing up?" Sea knew it was a little gross, but that was how eleven year old boys thought. He sent a sympathetic look to Sam, but she just smiled in return.

"Yeah, Dad." Tommy rolled his eyes and shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Nate has a… bug, that… um, it makes his voice sound funny like that. He's okay."

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh. Kay, whatever, sure," he dismissed their response without a second thought. If his dad said it, it must be true, right?

Sea exchanged a flabbergasted look with Jack. They'd fretted over this and Tommy hadn't even really been anything to worry about? Jack just shrugged and lifted Sam up off of him.

"I have to get going for a little bit. I'll be back as soon as I can. Nobody goes downstairs until I get home." He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against Sam's lips and headed for the door.

"Oh, Uncle Jack! That's _gross!_"

He laughed and turned back to the boy. "You won't think so someday." He threw on his coat and boots and headed out the door.

Nate was getting cold. He pulled himself up off the floor and decided to explore the basement a little to keep warm. There was nothing down there, except for the water heater. An evil plan started forming in his mind. If there was no hot water, eventually somebody would be down to investigate. With a small smile he leaned down and blew out the pilot light and shut off the spicket to the gas. He wanted to cool the water, not gas himself. He sat down next to the warm tank and waited.

_A/N: Okay, i know this isn't quite as informing as you'd like, but the next chap is where Jack is off to and then more of Nate and Cassie's punishment. see, i thought of what my father would have done had he caught me and ry in the same position, but i figured jack would be nicer and shoot nate with a zat. lol. anyway, i would have had this up sooner, buti was notified at midnight that we have the mortgage man coming over to apraise the house so i had to clean up my room just a little bit and that delayed me slightly. sorry. tell me what y'all think! i got 2 more reviews last chapter,yay i'm up to 8! thanks y'all!  
_


	56. 56 and 57

56) Jack threw his four wheel drive into park and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The swirling snow covered the windows of the still truck. He couldn't see anything as he forced the driver's side door open against the wind, but it didn't matter. He knew exactly where he was going. He'd walked the path many times, but only twice in the past few years had he actually stopped at his current destination.

He was glad to be out here, away from everybody. Not that he really needed it, especially from Sam. He'd just been made the happiest man in the Universe, but the invasion of their house, and the upcoming mission were both weighing heavily on his mind. Thankfully, Sea was going to be looking for their own house and their parents would be moving in with him and Tommy and then he and Sam would have their own pressures to deal with.

He trudged through the thick winter snow, head bent against the wind and hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. He stopped and stared down at the polished granite, willing the single tear not to fall. He knelt down and tried to brush some of the blowing snow away.

He sat back on his haunches; his knees groaning in protest, and let his eyes roam over the hand carved lettering and the beautiful engravement adorning the smooth stone.

He took a deep breath and let it out, preparing himself. He'd only been up here quick when he'd shown Nate his family's graves, and hadn't said anything then.

"Hey, Charlie, it's, uh, it's Dad." He paused, not sure what he should say. "I know I haven't been to see you a lot, but it's been, um, I just… I couldn't handle it, Bud. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wish sometimes it could be like it used to. But, since it's not, I think you should know I got married again. Her name is Sam. You'd love her, I'm sure of it. I don't know how much your mom's told you, but you have a little sister. Sam and I are going to have twin boys in a couple months, too.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you because we have this mission coming up. It's important, but I have to leave Sam for a while and I really don't want to. Your step dad, Major Ken Thompson, is on one of the other teams. Just, if you could watch out for your mom, and the kids. We miss you Charlie."

The tear finally dropped from his eye and dropped into the snow. He was glad no one was around to see his breakdown. He wasn't much for emotional soppiness, but it was Charlie, and he hadn't spoken to his son in over five years. He would give anything for Charlie to talk back.

He sat there for a little while, still thinking. If Charlie had lived, he was certain their lives would be so different. Would he and Sara still be together? Would he have ever been brought into the Stargate program? Hell, Earth could be enslaved by now in another reality. He wondered if there was a reality out there where he had everything; Charlie, Sam, the twins, and a great job without the slimy snakeheads.

"God, Charlie! Why you?" he yelled into the wind. He finally let himself break down, his sobs carried away as he dropped to his knees, not really giving a rat's ass how cold he got. It was the first time he'd ever cried, at least since he'd hit puberty anyway.

He snuffed in heavily, sucking the snot down his throat and stood up. He rubbed his eyes dry, checking to make sure nobody was within view of him. Of course, if they were he would have noticed them by now, three feet away is pretty close after all. Even with his eyesight he had a hard time seeing very far.

There was no way he'd ever let anyone know about what had happened out here, it was a private father/son moment. He wasn't sure Sam would ever know. He'd tell her where he'd been, but that was about it. He didn't like to keep secrets from her, but he _was_ a very private guy, and it was a bit embarrassing.

As he climbed back into his truck, he took one last look up into the cemetery and at Charlie. He felt better just for coming up here. He'd have to remember to dig out all those pictures of his son to hang around the house. He hadn't had the courage to do that before, but the boys needed to know about their brother, just like they'd make sure Neal knew all about his biological family.

57) Jack pulled up outside his house and steeled his face for the next part of their plan. He knew he was being hard on the kid, but Sam had been frantic with worry and that just wasn't good. Besides, he needed Nate to be able to teach the younger guys what _not_ to do.

Sam met him at the door, her arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping the front walk.

He gave her a kiss and rubbed her belly, a smile gracing his lips. He found himself doing that a lot lately, smiling that is.

"He shut off the water."

Jack's eyes shot to hers, widening.

"He did what?"

"I tried to do the dishes, but the water was cold. He shut off the water." She couldn't keep it in anymore and let a slight smirk crack her lips. It _was_ creative.

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her into the house, trying to protect her from the wind and cold. He didn't want her catching anything so close to the boys' birth.

"What now? It's been almost two hours since you left and he was down there a while before that." Sam turned concerned eyes on her husband and lowered herself down to the couch. She grumbled to herself. She'd spent more time on her butt the past couple months and it was getting frustrating.

Jack kneeled down in front of her and rubbed soothing circles over her stomach. "Hammond wants us in the mountain by 1300. We're running the briefing today for tomorrow's mission."

"And are you just going to leave him down there?"

Jack stood up and let himself fall onto the couch next to her, his arm flopping behind her shoulders. "Sam, we have to leave for the mountain _now_," he chuckled.

"Oh." Sam paused. "So what exactly is this ingenious plan you've cooked up anyway?"

"Just a little silent treatment, make them think we're more angry than we really are. Don't worry they'll be fine."

Sam swallowed, ready to breach the subject she knew was touchy with her husband. "Where'd you take off to today?"

"Charlie," he answered simply.

She nodded and understood. He didn't want to talk about it and that was fine with her. They were headed off on an important mission tomorrow so she wasn't exactly surprised he'd gone up to the cemetery.

Jack pulled her to his side and gave her a deep kiss. It held so much love for the couple, as had every kiss they'd ever shared. She felt so comfortable there in his arms, but she knew he had to leave and reluctantly let go of him.

"You guys have to get going," she whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand. They touched their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes.

Jack was the first to break away, standing up and pulling her along with him. He tugged her into his embrace, not really wanting to let her go. He was loath to leave her, but he had to. He let her go and grabbed a folded up pair of BDU's and combat boots, heading to the basement to retrieve Nate. Sam held back, curious as to what was going to happen next.

Jack marched down the stairs, putting on his tough Colonel face, and unlocked the door at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped through the doorway and immediately thought maybe he _had_ gone a little too far with this one. It was freezing down here.

He spotted Nate pacing the floor, rubbing his arms furiously tossed him the BDU's, setting the boots and socks on the floor. He waited while Nate got dressed and had put on the boots before grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him back up the stairs. He stopped quickly to give Sam a kiss goodbye and pushed Nate out the door to the truck.

He threw the young man in the passenger side and slammed the door shut, never saying a word to the kid as he climbed behind the wheel. They made it about halfway to the base before Nate ventured to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Jack didn't answer right away. Not five miles later either.

"Jack! What did I do?"

Jack just kept on driving. Of course, Nate didn't know that while he'd been out, Levi and Jack had been talking, and while thoroughly chastised, Levi knew exactly what was going on.

"Colonel?" Nate tried the professional approach. Didn't work.

The men were waved through the security check points and both entered the mountain flawlessly, signing in at each checkpoint along the way down to the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

_A/N: i fixed them, and i posted both together b/c that's how i got them back and didn't feel like separating them._


	57. 58

_A/N: Okay here's the briefing and another disclaimer, i took the idea from the eps Summit and (i forgot the name, the one after that). i've just switched a few timelines around to make it work for me so HA! (sorry, it's late and i've had a bad day) Cassie hasn't gotten the retro virus yet so let's just say they're switched or something. i'm not sure if i'll cover the retro virus in this story, but she hasn't turned 16 yet._

_oh and i've reposted ch's 56 and 7, but i put them together b/c my beta sent them back to me that way. _

Jack and Nate entered the larger briefing room, each taking a seat in the front row of chairs. General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and half a dozen SG team leaders sat waiting for the two of them to join the briefing. Jacob sat at the front of the room , having driven back the day before to contact the Tok'ra.

"Colonel O'Neill, Cadet Tanner, nice of you to join us," Hammond said, nodding at the pair.

Jack could hear the sarcasm in his voice and glanced at his watch, a fake look of confusion plastered on his face. He tapped the watch face and held his wrist up to his ear. If the situation hadn't of been so serious, Nate might have laughed.

"Sorry, Sir," Jack responded. "We ran into a little 'trouble' last night that had to be taken care of."

George raised an eyebrow. "And has it?"

"It's on its way, Sir."

"Good." Hammond was cut off from saying more by the klaxons blaring throughout the complex.

The General and Jacob stood up, but as there was no announcement of an unscheduled activation the rest of the room stayed where they were, only standing up when the Generals left the room.

Nate's head dropped as Levi decided to make an appearance. "**That would be the operatives arriving to help with the mission.**"

Jack nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard the Tok'ra and turned an icy stare to him. "I'll deal with you later," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Levi nodded and returned control to Nate, who blushed almost immediately and cleared his throat. He wanted to slide under the table, but as an officer in training, kept his composure and faced the table, eyes fixed.

The Generals returned with six Tok'ra in tow. The men followed Jacob in and took their seats, ready for the briefing to begin.

Hammond started.

"Gentlemen, what's the plan?"

Jacob lowered his head, letting Selmak take over. "**The High Council sees this as the last straw. We have almost fifty operatives in the ranks of every System Lord and some minor Goa'uld. The System Lords don't believe the Asgard are a threat to them anymore and over half of them are willing to test that theory.**"

Selmak paused.

"**Our scientists have been working on a chemical compound designed to kill the symbiotes**."

Nate's brow crinkled. He'd known a little of the research, but he hadn't thought they were even close enough to use it.

"What about the other Tok'ra?" Daniel asked.

"**It's not geared towards either the Goa'uld or Tok'ra at this moment, and it will kill the Jaffa, but the Summit is to be held on a Ha'tak above the planet. There will be no Jaffa in attendance and the only the System Lords and their personal servants.**"

Jack was starting to lose patience with the briefing. _Get to the point already, fer cryin' out loud!_ "If it's all going to take place up there, what the hell do you need us for Jacob?"

"Colonel!" Hammond snapped.

Jack lowered his head, properly chastised, but lifted his eyes to his father-in-law.

Jacob took over from Selmak, hoping to keep Jack's attention just a little better.

"Most of the System Lords are landing on the planet; it doesn't have a Stargate. Their Jaffa will remain below while the System Lords and their Lo'tars are ringed up to the ship. All our operatives and the SG teams are back up in case the original plan fails.

"We will Gate to a nearby planet and be at the site within an hour. Unfortunately, to cover our tracks we will have to bury that Gate. It will take us almost a month to get home from there.

"If the poison isn't released into the atmosphere of the ship, the System Lords will have to ring down to the planet to leave. They won't have many Jaffa on the surface by Summit Law, so it should be easy to take over their ships. With no one to protect them, we can capture them and release the hosts from their symbiotes."

Daniel twittled the pen in his hand and spoke up. "The Minor Goa'uld will be left in chaos."

Jacob nodded and Selmak took over again. "**That's the point. Between our Tok'ra operatives and the Asgard, the minor Goa'uld won't be a problem. Most of them will be caught up in battle over the System Lords' domains. We can take advantage of that to rescue oppressed civilizations.**"

"So what are plans B through ZZ?" Jack quipped. He could hear Jacob's influence in the symbiote.

Jacob snorted. "Murphy's Law, Jack?"

"Hey, plan A never works."

"We could really use Sam on this one," Jacob murmured to himself.

Jack's teeth clenched. "Over. My. Dead. Body."

"God, Jack. She's my daughter! That's not what I meant." Jacob threw his hands up in his own defense. "Her brain. She's exceptional at pulling wild ideas out of her… butt."

"That's my girl," Jack grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Hammond gave a gentle cough. "Let's get back on track."

Jack fiddled with his pen, unscrewing it and taking it apart. Something was on his mind and Jacob was quick to spot it, so he sat in silence, waiting for the younger man to speak.

"If we've got plan B, why do we need the poison? That chemical should be the backup; sort of a 'when all else fails,' shouldn't it?"

"**If we go into battle on the planet's surface, many Tok'ra and Tau'ri may die, Colonel. We'd prefer to take out the Goa'uld with as few friendly casualties as possible,**" Selmak answered.

"Does Nate have to be there?"

_**What did that boy do, Jacob?**_

_It must have been pretty bad. Jack's either pissed or he doesn't trust him. _

_**Look at his eyes. He is neither. **_

Jacob looked up and locked eyes with his son-in-law. He instantly saw the smile hidden there. Jack put on a good mask for the most part, but those who knew him, could read his eyes like a book.

He nodded. "Levi is one of the oldest Tok'ra and a seasoned warrior."

Jack jutted his jaw in defiance, but acquiesced the point.

"If we Gate out of here at 0900 we will arrive on the planet just after the System Lords ring up to their ship. Two cargo ships will be needed to get there."

Daniel chose that moment to speak up. "How will someone get onto the ship to plant the poison in the first place?"

Nate stood and by the way he carried himself, Jack could tell Levi had taken over.

"**I've been spending the past seven months developing myself as a minor Goa'uld in service to the System Lord Yu. I can get anyone onto the ship as Yu's Lo'tar.**

"**You just have to get into position at the meeting and release the poison. It will spread throughout the System Lords and within minutes they will be dead.**

"**This is purely by volunteer.**"

Daniel shifted. "I'll do it."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Dan-iel."

"Ja-ack."

"I'm fluent in Goa'uld. I can pull this off." He faced his friend and team leader head on.

"Yu knows what you look like."

"**There is a species called the Reole. They naturally produce a chemical that alters memory and makes the mind pliable to outside influence. I came across one who had been captured by a group of Jaffa and in exchange for rescuing him, he gave me a sample of the chemical for study. They've long since buried their Gate.**

"**We've been able to transfer just a trace amount into a ring. You just need to get close enough to Lord Yu to prick him with the small needle.**"

"Just don't poke yourself," Jacob joked.

"Yes, what _would_ happen?"

Jack just raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Well, you could imagine yourself as a real space monkey."

Jacob took over the briefing yet again, trying to keep at least some semblance of control.

"Excuse me? Could we continue?"

Jack gave a small choked cough. "Sorry, Jacob."

"Okay, 0900 tomorrow we'll Gate to Tash. Daniel and I will take one cargo ship, the rest of you will take the Al'kesh. There's a secluded spot about a klik from the 'parking lot' where we'll be landing. Each Ha'tak will have ten Jaffa at the most. During the Summit, each System Lord's Lo'tar will be positioned behind their master. Daniel will be able to release the poison at that time.

"On the planet, the SG teams and Tok'ra will be able to make their way to the field. There's plenty of forest cover. We'll radio down the sit. rep. From there, we either go home, or the rest of you will take over the Ha'taks and capture the System Lords. They'll be brought back to a Tok'ra outpost on the other side of the Galaxy from the new home world."

Jacob sat back down, effectively ending the briefing.

"Men," Hammond said, taking his place at the front of the room. "You depart at 0900 tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

As the men filed out, Hammond assigned one of the SF's to see the Tok'ra to their rooms. Jacob approached the three members of SG-1 plus Nate and pulled his chair in front of them.

"Daniel, take Nate and occupy him in the commissary," Jack ordered, not looking at either.

"I will escort them, O'Neill." Teal'c stood and nodded his head towards the team leader. He could sense the tension between O'Neill and the young man, and though he hadn't a clue as to what would cause it, he knew there was a reason he was sending him away. He pulled Nate up by the shoulder, trusting Levi not to overreact and led him out of the room, Daniel following like a lost puppy.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, even for the Tok'ra, Jacob turned to Jack, bewilderment in his eyes. "What the Hell did that kid do, Jack?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. The long night had pretty much kicked his butt, he wasn't as young as he used to be. "He went for a walk last night, right before the storm started, and never came home. He had Sam worried to death."

"And you weren't worried at all?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow at his son-in-law.

"That's not the point. Anyway, Doc found him at her house, in _Cassandra's_ bed."

Jacob's eyes widened. "They didn't…"

"Don't think so. She's a _kid_, Jacob!" Jack stood and paced the room. Like usual, it was killing him to sit still.

Jacob shook his head, remembering another young girl twenty years previous. He never had the self control Jack had, at least back then, and Sam's first serious boyfriend had caused a serious uproar in the Carter household.

"She's a teenager, Jack, and she's not your daughter, as much as you love her. He is now legally your son. I know you and Nate have serious issues, especially with Levi in the picture, but is this going to affect the mission?"

"No, of course not. Cassie's not the problem here. Janet's going to take care of that. He didn't tell us where he went and Levi didn't make him. That put too much stress on Sam. She didn't sleep last night until I made sure he was okay." Jack had calmed down significantly since first finding Nate and Cassie together. He still wanted to make sure they learned their lessons.

"You vouched for Levi, Jacob, and I will not let personal feelings jeopardize any mission ever. Haven't before and don't plan on it now. I'm just letting him sweat it out."

Jacob stood up, convinced everything would be fine for the next day and joined Jack as the two headed to the commissary. "Grab Nate and head home, Jack, spend time with Sam."

For the first time since getting into the truck with Nate, Jack smiled. "I plan to do just that Jacob."

_A/N: okay i'm not really happy with this one, but i wanted the mission to at least be hard. i mean they could just like blow everthing up, and that'd be soooo cool, but i thik it'd be lame. i'm not quite sure how i'm going to write the mission, i know what's going to happen, but my friend GrUmPyBeAr has to help me with the descriptive stuff b/c she's great at it!_

_anyway, last chapters i only got 3 reviews. i think there's a possibility i might just finish the story and then post the entire story as one once i fix a few things, cuz there's a lot i found wrong in this story. i'm not saying that as a guilt trip, but i'd reallylike to know what's wrong and what's right in the story. please review!_


	58. 59

_A/N: Okay, i totally didn't notice this before when i did it, but i'd posted 56&7 together b/c that's how i got it back from my beta and didn't want to take the time to separate them, so when i put up ch. 58 i put it in 57, so it was never put out there for you guys to review or even read, so you can all go back and read that first, thanks!_

The ride home between Jack and Nate was eerily silent as Nate tried to figure out what was going on in his guardian's head. Now he was just getting pissed off, and was about ready to explode when Jack pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

They sat for a moment, neither speaking. Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as if he was thinking of what to say next, though those that knew him could tell it was part of his interrogation tactics.

Nate couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" He threw his hands up and slapped his knees, turning in his seat to face the older man. "I'm sorry I didn't call. Cassie and I were talking and before I knew it, we were falling asleep on the bed. We didn't mean to, and I know I should have called. We didn't do anything. She thought I was a Goa'uld at first. We spent the night talking, and fighting, and she told me about her real parents. Jack, please don't be mad at her for this."

He huffed a breath and fell back against the seat, his head hitting the headrest hard.

Of course, all Jack heard was, "Didn't call… Cassie and I… asleep on the bed… Goa'uld… and fighting." His blood pressure was rapidly rising and he knew he needed to get to Janet's so they could put the kids and themselves out of their misery.

Jack restarted the truck without responding to Nate and headed on down the road towards the Fraisers'.

They pulled in the drive not ten minutes later and both men hopped silently out of the truck. Jack didn't knock on the Doc's front door, they were expecting him, and he grasped Nate's shoulder, leading him into the study. He closed the door behind the young man, not following him in, and left. Nate noticed Cassie sitting alone in the room, and sat himself in the chair next to her.

He turned slightly in the chair, and rested a hand softly on her knee, catching her attention.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

Cassie's head jerked up, her eyes widening as she saw he was really okay, and threw herself into his arms.

"He shot you, Nate!"

Nate ran soothing hands up and down her back, desperate to calm her. "Shh. I'm okay."

Cassie wiped her eyes, somewhat embarrassed at her outburst. In her own defense, it had been a very trying day. She pulled back out of Nate's arms and cleared her throat. "Has Jack said anything to you? I've been getting the silent treatment all day."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what's going on."

The door behind them opened, causing both to jump and Levi snickered in Nate's head at his skittishness. Janet walked in, holding a few sheets of paper in her hands and sat down behind the desk in front of the teens. She didn't say anything right away.

"Dr. Fraiser?" Nate spoke up softly.

"Nathan." She set the paper down and folded her hands in front of her, glancing between the two before her. "I don't think the two of you quite realize the consequences of your actions last night."

She slid two pieces of paper in front of them and said, "We made a few calls today. Those are the phone records from the O'Neill's and our phones. However, that's not why you two are sitting here in front of _me_."

At that point, both Nate and Cassie realized that they'd end up talking to Jack as well, but were grateful Janet was their first torturer.

"I have never seen such foolish acts from two people with such level heads. I don't know what you two were thinking, but there were more ramifications than just a lot of wasted time looking for you, Nate. Colonel and Major O'Neill were very helpful last night in recording Sam's blood pressure and heart rate while all this was going on.

"Sam came dangerously close to having those children last night. I gave Major O'Neill certain parameters to make sure Sam stayed out of trouble and the two of you almost jeopardized that. This is a high risk pregnancy as it is with Sam's age, the fact that it's twins, and one of the baby's has a heart murmur. This is serious, you two."

Cassie and Nate both hung their heads in shame. Neither wanted anything to happen to Sam or the babies, especially Nate, since they were being kind enough to find his brother for him.

Janet sighed. "On another note, as a doctor, I'm relieved you didn't go any farther last night. There're too many diseases out there for either of you to be risking yourselves, not to mention pregnancy-"

"Mom!" Cassie turned bright red from embarrassment

"Cassandra, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this."

"Yes, I do! I already took all these classes in school. We didn't do anything."

"We know, Cass. You needed time to think this over, about the consequences of what you'd done. You're both bright kids. I don't want to see you have to give up on any of your dreams." Janet came around and sat on the edge of the desk, her hands folded in her lap.

"Dr. Fraiser, I only came by to talk to Cassie. I needed someone to talk to. I'm going on that mission tomorrow and I couldn't sleep last night. Levi says I was thinking too much. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anybody. I just need to remember I'm not on my own anymore." He locked eyes with the doctor and let her see he meant what he said.

"Nate, we all like you, even Jack, though he probably won't tell you, but this was a warning. No more stunts like this. Jack was out driving in that storm last night, thinking the worst." Janet gave a soft smile at the two. Now that the worst was over, she didn't have to be the Napoleonic Power Monger the Colonel had branded her as.

"Jack's waiting for you two."

She ushered them out to the den where Jack had been waiting patiently. Nate and Cassie stood until waved for them to take a seat. Janet left quietly and Jack scootched forward in his seat to face the two teenagers before him. There was no emotion on his face, and Nate had seen that look on enough CO's to know it usually wasn't good.

Jack's voice was low as he spoke. "Janet's told you we almost had to take Sam to the hospital last night?"

They both nodded their heads, neither wanting to look Jack in the eyes.

"What's gotten into you, Cass?" Jack threw up his hands in frustration. He ran his hands threw his hair, gripping the strands at the back. "I can't believe this!"

He turned to Nate and shoved his finger in his face. "_You_ should have called us! Sam was worried about you. We take our responsibility as your guardians seriously, Nathan."

Nate swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

"She's _fifteen_!"

"We weren't doing anything, Jack!" Nate growled defensively.

"Jack, he's only two years older than me. I'm not going to stay a timid little girl forever."

He knew that, of course, but "De Nile" ain't just a river in Egypt, either.

"I know what really happened, Cassie, I saw the tag, and I'm sorry you had to drag that out, but I don't understand why none of you, Levi included, didn't bother to call us. We needed to know what was going on. Nate, you're not on your own anymore. There are people who care about you."

Cassie squeezed Nate's knee, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Jack. He sighed internally, and let himself acknowledge the fledgling relationship between the two. In all honesty, he preferred Cassie was with someone he knew, but if anything happened tomorrow, the girl would be crushed.

Jack felt deflated and knew the two had suffered enough during the day. He was getting soft in his old age. Oh, man, what did that say about how he'd handle Neal or the twins?

"You know we're not as upset with you guys as we let on, right?"

"You SHOT me!"

Jack stifled a laugh. "That was only to make a point. You two needed time to think about what had happened. The Doc was _livid_ when she found the two of you, but once it had been pointed out that you were both clothed, she calmed down a little bit. I just want to know the two of you will never pull anything like this again?"

By this time, Cassie had tears running down her cheeks. "That was so mean, Jack. I hated seeing the looks in your eyes. Mom looked so disappointed."

Cassie got up and walked over to Jack, settling down next to him, almost in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry."

Jack put his arms around her in a return hug and rested one hand on her head. "I know you are, sweetie, but I think it's your mom you should be telling this to."

Cassie nodded and left the room, squeezing Nate's shoulder as she went.

The two men sat in silence momentarily, until Nate looked up to see Jack staring at him. "I really like her, Jack. She told me about Hanka, and her parents. It was something special, that she trusted me enough to tell me about that. She knows about Levi, and once she knew he wasn't Goa'uld she didn't shy away from me. This could be something special."

"And after we come home, you'll take that entrance exam, and go off to West Point in the fall. What then? She'll only be a Junior in High School."

"I'll see her when I come home on breaks and over the summer."

"And when she goes to college?"

"I'll fly out to see her, wherever she goes."

"You're a young man, Nate. How's she gonna feel if you suddenly find that you can't hold off any longer and jump into bed with some local girl?"

Nate's head dropped as Levi took over. "**Nathan is hurt that you would even think he could do something like that. I find it offensive that you think I would let him.**"

"Yeah well, you didn't do too great a job of making him do the right thing here," Jack responded with a slight sneer.

"**For the first time, Nathan allowed himself to grieve for his family. I saw that as far more important than taking control of his body to call you. After he had fallen asleep, I attempted to leave the room, but could not move without waking Cassandra. I felt the two of them deserved this rest.**"

Jack understood what Levi was saying, and he'd felt some of that the night before when they'd decided to let the couple sleep in blissful ignorance. "Just don't let him do anything like this again."

"**Of course not, Colonel.**"

Nate came back at that point, slightly embarrassed at what Levi had told the man. Jack knew exactly what Nate was feeling, having been that age _many_ years before. "C'mon, Sam's holding dinner for us."

Nate and Jack stood up simultaneously and left the Fraiser's, heading home for their last night on Earth before they went off to try and save their favorite planet.

_A/N: Okay, i'm not happy with this chapter AT ALL, i had an idea of what i wanted, and then i got in a fight with my fiance' and then in the middle of that, his PARKED car was hit by this old guy who was a former cop, and so we kinda got involved in trying to separate the cars that were pretty much stuck together. so by the time ry actually went home and i started finishing this chapter, the idea completely left my mind. Nate and Jack just didn't want to fight, as much as i wanted them to. if i can find the idea floating somewhere in my messy room, then maybe i'll rewrite the chapter, maybe later they'll wanna fight. hehehe. well tell me what you guys thought about it, please?_


	59. 60

_A/N: Here's the next one, unbeta'd.  
_

Jacob was already back at the house by the time Nate and Jack walked through the front door. Eleanor and Sam were working diligently in the kitchen trying to get supper ready. They enlisted the help of Tommy to set the table while the men talked over a few before dinner beers. Of course, nobody but Nate noticed Jacob roll his eyes, most likely at the lecture he was getting from Selmac just for drinking the stuff.

Jack immediately walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying his hands across her stomach. The boys kicked readily at the touch and the couple smiled softly. Jack lay a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck and Sam turned in his arms, ready to give him a proper welcome home. The kiss they shared was soft and sweet, but not too deep, there were little eyes around.

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon." Speaking of little eyes.

Jack and Sam laughed slightly as they leaned their foreheads together, Jack's arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Dinner's almost ready," Eleanor spoke lowly so as not to interrupt her son's welcome home. She'd been told he was leaving the next day and wanted to give the couple time together.

Jack nodded in reply, but didn't let go of Sam.

"Hey, where'd Nate go?" she asked, peering over Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. It's been a long day."

"No doubt he wanted to get away from you." Sam cocked her eyebrow at him and pulled back, folding her arms across her chest.

Okay, so maybe he _had_ been a little harsh on the poor kid, but they were okay now, right?

"Maybe you should go check on him. Mom'll call when dinner's ready." Jack ushered his wife out of the kitchen to find their wayward charge.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Nate was sitting on his temporary bed, staring at a photo of his parents on their wedding day. The O'Neills had been kind enough to set up one of the spare bedrooms for him to use while he was there, which probably wasn't going to be too long. This summer, and then he was going to West Point, he hoped.

He really liked Jack's house, although he could do without another involuntary trip to the basement. It was a lot bigger inside than looked from the outside. Between the main floor and the basement were three bedrooms and an office. He was pretty sure the room across the hall from theirs would be the boys' room. At the moment, Jack's parents were staying there, but they'd be moving in with Seamus as soon as he found a house.

He drew his attention back to the photo in his hands and traced his mother's beautiful face with his finger, a single tear dropping to the glass. He missed them so much. He knew his sister would have looked so much like her if she'd had the chance to grow up. He'd never get the chance to beat off her boyfriends, or take Nolan fishing, or to a baseball game. At least he still had Neal. And the twins. He'd treat them like they were his brothers, too.

A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts and he quickly scrubbed at his eyes, desperately trying to hide the evidence he'd been crying. He set the framed photo on the bedside table as Sam opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Um, no, not at all." Nate shifted on his bed so he was sitting up more and made room for Sam to sit as well.

She sat down by his feet and rested her hand on his bent knee.

"You had us all worried last night," she said softly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry about that, really. I just… I don't know, everything just feels like it's spinning out of control."

Sam nodded and brought her hand up to the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "I know how you feel. It'll get better. It may never be okay, but it'll get better."

"I just miss them so much." Nate let his guard down around Sam. She may not be his mother, but she was the closest thing he had now. He knew he could trust her.

"My mother was killed in a car accident when I was a teenager. It took me a long time, but I can think about her now, even though I still miss her. Jack lost his son a few years ago, and I know that still hurts him deeply." She wasn't certain she should have told him about that, but the young man was bound to ask who the boy was in the pictures in the living room.

"I didn't know that." It made him feel a little better, knowing he could talk to her like this. "Jack told me how worried you got, and I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I know, and I'm sorry Jack was so hard on you. He's very protective of those he loves."

Nate nodded his understanding.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Jack shouted from the top of the stairs.

Nate started to get up off the bed, but stopped and gave Sam a gentle hug in thanks and helped her stand up. They headed up to the kitchen arm in arm.

Everybody was already seated at the expandable table when they got up there, taking their helpings from the multiple bowls and platters being passed around. Nate smiled at the family setting, feeling safe for the first time since the death of his family. He felt accepted here and smiled back down at Tommy when the little boy grinned up at him.

Dinner was all out cacophony, as Jack remembered it being when they were little. It was usually an hour long affair, his parents never discouraging conversation – just as long as they didn't have food in their mouths. Dinner was a time to fill each other in on their day and he'd used it the same with Sara and Charlie back then, too.

Sam noticed he was a little on the quiet side, even though he still engaged in the conversation when necessary. She would have to find out what was on his mind later when they were in bed. She had a pretty good idea.

Nate and Tommy cleaned up – being the youngest in the house they automatically got KP, while the adults reconvened to the living room for coffee. Though Jack and Nate would be going to bed early that night, they weren't quite ready just yet. Jack wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible before they headed out the next day.

Jack sat on the couch, his mother on one side and Sam on the other. He wouldn't want any other arrangement, the two greatest women in his life right there beside him. The tight skin of Sam's stomach pressed into his side and he couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. He couldn't believe that when he got back Sam would be that much closer to giving birth.

Of course, the fact that she could have the twins before they returned bothered him immensely. If this had been any normal, run of the mill mission he'd be okay with it, sort of. But it wasn't. They would be gone almost a month. He was almost guaranteed to be a father by the time they got home.

He couldn't stand the thought of her going through all that without him. He shook his head, his mood suddenly becoming melancholy.

Sam picked up on her husband's mood immediately and snuggled into his side, hoping to give him comfort.

Eleanor caught the couple and decided it was time they headed off to bed so Jack could get the rest he needed.

"Jonathon, Honey, why don't you guys head to bed, Nathan too. Your brother will make sure everything's locked up for you," she said, patting his knee comfortingly.

Jack nodded, knowing she was right. It was his mother talking after all, and his mother was always right.

He leaned over, letting go of Sam and pulled his mother into a tight hug. "Thank you, Mom, for coming out here. I know it's a long way from Minnesota, and I'm glad you guys are staying in town. I'm sorry I have to leave, but it's important."

Eleanor hugged him back just as tightly. "I know, Son. Don't worry, Sam's in good hands."

Jack smiled as he let go and got up, approaching his father carefully. As he stared down at the aging man, he realized, for the first time, just how old he really looked, and knew he and his brother had caused so much of the wrinkles and white hair. He felt deep and true regret for the lost years.

He bent down, kneeling beside his father, and hugged him just as fiercely, something he hadn't done since he was about twelve years old. "I'm so sorry, Dad," he cried. The tears didn't make it past his eyelids.

"Jack… I… I should have tried harder not to push you away. It's my damn Irish pride." Patrick wrapped his arms around his son just as tightly.

Jack leaned back, resting his forearm on his father's knee. "When I get back, Dad, we'll work on this more."

Sam was proud of her husband, that he was able to let go and open up to his father, and proud of Patrick that he could finally let Jack into his life.

Jack said his goodbyes to Sea and Tommy, and helped Sam off the couch, leading her back to their room.

They got ready for bed in silence, both feeling a little trepidation about the next day's events. As they lay in bed, Jack spooned up behind Sam, his arms wrapped around her and the boys, they both thought about how to say goodbye to each other. Jack would be leaving at 0430 and didn't want to wake Sam as he left.

"So, what'd Nate have to say?" Jack asked, not really dragging anything else to the front of his mind. He was always crap at the emotional stuff, at least he had been in the past and when it came to Sam, it seemed he was having a harder time with it than ever before.

"He just apologized for what happened last night. I told him about my mom, and I think he was finally able to grieve over his family." Sam pushed herself back against him to cuddle into his embrace.

"Cassie helped him."

Sam rolled over, it was better for her to be on her left side anyway, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Jack squeezed his right arm around her, rubbing her stomach affectionately, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna be thinking about you and the boys everyday while I'm gone. I've only really seen about a month of your pregnancy, and I don't want to miss the boys' grand entrance." Jack moved his hand up her arm and to her face, brushing her hair gently out of her eyes. He noticed the tears streaming down her face and wiped them away with his thumb.

He kissed her softly, pouring all his emotions through his lips. Sam accepted willingly, no doubt that she would, and for the first time wished she wasn't pregnant. She knew they would have gone further, but now it was just too dangerous. It was their own brand of goodbye, a way they could share their love with each other before Jack had to go save the universe.

They fell asleep holding each other, their dreams filled with each other and their children, neither wanting to let go when morning came, but both knew this mission was essential and they would both feel better knowing it was a safer place to bring the boys into the world.

_A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to get to the mission and what-not, i'm trying to corral GrUmPyBeAr so she can help me with it. it's probably getting boring reading it about now and i'm starting to struggle with it. i don't know how soon the next few chaps are going to get out, i'm having EXTREME future mother-in-law problems, which have now included me not going with the family to Easter at another future in-law's. i just haven't been in the mood lately and i've been sick. this week's been a living HELL! and i unfortunately became dehydrated the other day between the sickness and crying constantly. sorry this chaps so odd. i dunno, it seems weird to me. sorry again!  
_


	60. 61

_A/N: This is unbeta'd and i forgot to mention in the last chapter that i changed Nate and Neal's brother to Nolan because i realized i already had a Nick, so eventually i will go throught he chapters and change that in the story too._

Jack awoke, albeit reluctantly, at 0430 and stretched out next to his beautiful wife. The alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another fifteen minutes, he'd set it that way purposely, knowing full well he'd be up long before then, and decided instead of getting up immediately, he'd spend the time in silence with Sam.

He sooo didn't want to leave her alone, even though her brother would be back soon enough. This just sucked.

He cuddled up to Sam and rubbed the tight skin of her stomach. He could feel the boys kicking and squirming under his hand and smiled. He couldn't wait to see them. He was going to make it home for this reason specifically. Everything he needed was lying right here in his bed. And Neal, wherever he was. No matter what, he would come home.

"Hey guys," he whispered softly, trying not to wake Sam. "Please be good while I'm gone okay? Don't be in a hurry to leave that nice comfy home you've got there, and don't give mom any trouble. She's going to be worried enough as it is. I don't want to have to worry about her or you while I'm away."

He spent the next ten minutes with his head on Sam's chest, just above her stomach, rubbing it gently. This so wasn't him. If anybody on base saw him like this, they wouldn't believe it. Hell, he barely believed it himself. He still thought about Charlie every day and it still hurt, deeply, but he also knew his son would have loved to have siblings, and would have hated for his parents to be unhappy.

This wasn't a suicide mission, like the first to Abydos had been. This was a mission to make the Universe a better place for all the human races to raise their kids. Maybe, by the time he got back, Sara would have found Neal. It would give everybody something else to focus on, instead of him.

The alarm went off, he'd set it quietly to the radio, and he rolled over, turning it off. He leaned over and kissed his unborn children, one on each side of Sam's stomach, then gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom.

He took a shower with unscented soaps and shampoos, brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth as many times as possible, and shaved with an unscented shaving cream. He had an entire set of drawers with clothes washed only in unscented detergent to wear to the base. Even though he would change once on base, scents lingered in the air and that could lead to their deaths and all frontline teams kept unscented deodorants in their lockers. It was something he'd picked up from his days in Black Ops and transferred to the inner workings of the SGC.

He went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He loved watching Sam sleep. His only regret before they left was that they hadn't had more time together. She was so beautiful. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and kissed her once more.

"I love you, Sam."

He got up off the bed and reluctantly walked towards the bedroom door.

"Hey Flyboy," he heard quietly from behind him. He turned around and smiled down at his wife. "Go kick some Goa'uld ass."

He grinned and replied, "Hey, if Daniel follows directions I won't have to."

"Like I said, kick some Goa'uld ass." Sam's sleepy smirk was just absolutely adorable and Jack just hated leaving her.

"You're right, when does Daniel ever do what he's told?"

"I love you."

Jack started pulling the bedroom door closed. "I love you, too."

Her eyes were already closed again and he headed towards the stairs to wake Nate up when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Among the clanks of the pots and pans he could hear two distinct voices. As he entered the kitchen he saw Nate and Jacob exchanging in conversation and cooking breakfast.

"You know, those odors can carry out to the field," Jack said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's still four hours away, Jack," Nate said, sitting across from him with a plate of eggs.

Jack watched as he poured salt and pepper over the fried eggs, then Tabasco sauce and finally unloaded more ketchup than he'd ever seen put on any food item before in his life.

"Jacob! Great, now I have to shower again on base. I smell like a farmhouse," Jack moaned leaning back in his chair.

"A farmhouse, Jack?" Jacob turned around with his own plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, you know, farmers always eating their bacon and eggs in the morning."

Jacob started tucking into his breakfast with earnest. "You should have some, since you already smell like us."

Jack scowled. "No thank you, I think I'll stick with oatmeal."

Two minutes later he was back at the table in time to watch Nate shove an entire yolk into his mouth, whole.

"How can you eat that? And why?"

Nate swallowed and grinned. "Levi doesn't really like it, but it's the only way to eat eggs. You have to eat the whites off first, then the yolks whole without popping them at all. The yolks have to be completely runny."

Jack shook his head and dug into his oatmeal. There was nothing added to it to keep the scents away. His whole pre-mission routine was thrown off because of these two yahoos. But they were family and he couldn't help grinning to himself as he ate.

"I have a shave kit full of unscented soaps and shaving cream. You can take a shower on base," he said to Nate. He knew Jacob would already be doing that, being the seasoned officer that he was.

"Don't need to shave," Nate answered and shoved the other yolk into his mouth. When he finished chewing, he put his fork down and said, "Levi can restrict all hair growth if I want him to."

Jack just cocked an eyebrow and continued chewing disdainfully. He hadn't ever really liked oatmeal, it was more a Christmas morning breakfast his parents made them eat when they were little, but once he'd gotten into Spec Ops, it'd become part of his pre-mission routine.

The three men finished their dinner and left the house quietly hoping not to wake anyone in the house. There wasn't any conversation on the way to the base, each of the passengers was too busy thinking of their own roles in the upcoming mission.

Both Jacob and Jack were detrimental to the operation, but Nate felt like he was in the way, like they were dragging him along because of what Levi might know. Which wasn't really bad, once he thought about it, but he didn't really think they trusted him enough in the field. It was understandable, really. He'd just have to let Levi be in control the entire time.

Once at the base, Jack retrieved his kit and the three showered, getting any smells that may give them away off. Jacob and Jack, both being career military with _much_ more experience were finished long before Nate.

The two men dressed in the locker room, and when Jack was certain the spray of the shower would cover up their conversation, he turned to Jacob.

"Really, Jacob, is it necessary for him to be on this mission?"

"Look, I know there's issues between the two of you, but Dammit, get over it." Jacob rubbed the towel over his head and the few hairs he had and pulled on his BDU jacket from his locker.

"That's not what this is about," Jack said, slamming his locker door shut. "He's seventeen years old, Jacob. He's got his whole life ahead of him."

He sighed, running his hands through his spikey, wet hair. "What would I tell Cassie?"

Jacob was shocked at that and cocked an eyebrow Jack's direction. "Cassie?"

"Yeah, anyway, is there any chance we could, I don't know, forget to take him with us?"

_**That's the problem, he's overprotective.**_

_You know, we have a couple of terms for statements like that._

"He could come in handy, and we can ask Levi to stay in control."

They heard the showers turn off at that moment and both immediately ran to their lockers, fiddling with imaginary objects that just _had_ to be inspected _that_ minute. Jack reached into his locker and pulled out an extra set of BDU's for the kid, since they were relatively close in size.

Nate pulled the clothes out of Jack's hand with a "Thanks" and set them on the bench in the middle of the locker room, his ears turning bright red in embarrassment. He stared at the clothes, gripping the towel around his waist tighter, his knuckles white from the force.

"Nate, fer cryin' out loud! We were all in the shower, just get dressed all ready!"

Nate jumped nervously, dropping the towel to the floor. He grabbed the BDUs up quickly and threw them on as fast as he could.

Yep, just like all the new recruits Jack loved to torment.

Levi took over as soon as their little group left the locker room.

_Thanks! Why couldn't you do that sooner?_

_**And miss letting you go through that? C'mon. I've been joined with you too long not to pick up just a few things. **_

Nate would have shaken his head if he could, but Levi quickly relaxed him and put him almost in a state of light sleep. Nobody wanted the boy, because in all their heads that's what they thought of him as, to see the horrors of battle. Levi would play the equivalent of highlights for him after the mission was over.

The SG teams spent the next few hours reviewing the plans and each person's role in the events. Everyone was nervous, though only a few were showing their feelings. Jack would have been distracted if the mission had been any less serious, and it was obvious to Daniel and Teal'c.

"O'Neill, are you prepared for this mission?"

"Yeah, T," Jack sighed.

"I don't think you should come on this mission, Jack," Daniel said, facing his friend head on.

"I'm going, Daniel."

"What if something happens to you? What about Sam? "

Jack wanted to throttle the archeologist. "Why the Hell do you think I'm here, Daniel? I have two children on the way. My boys are not going to live under the threat of Goa'uld domination."

Daniel threw his hands up defensively and stepped back. "Sorry, Jack. You're right."

"Daniel, I – Sorry, I guess I'm just wound a little tight."

"That is understandable, O'Neill. I worry about Ry'ac on a constant basis. However, if you let those thoughts cloud your judgment, it could be dangerous on the battlefield." Teal'c stood before him, his hands behind his back.

"Dj'you turn into Captain Obvious for the day?"

Teal'c just bowed, a very faint smile playing across his lips.

By 0855, the seven SG teams and the Tok'ra operatives were geared up with two FREDs loaded with the supplies they would need for the trip back. The air in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone was hesitant to take on this mission, yet determined at the same time. They were going to defeat the Goa'uld today, and they all knew it.

General Hammond came over the loud speaker as Walter started dialing the Gate. At the click of the microphone, Jack looked up to the window, shocked at what he saw. Seamus and Sam were standing next to Hammond, Sea's hand at her back, and both staring down at the group assembled in the Gateroom.

Jack locked eyes with his wife and for a moment they were lost in their own little world.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'I'll be back soon.'

'You better.'

'Keep those boys where they are.'

'I'll try, Jack. You know that's the best I can offer.'

'I know.'

'I'll miss you.'

'I'm gonna miss you, too.'

'Come back to me.'

'You know I will.'

'You'd better.'

'I love you so much.'

'I love you, too. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Hammond looked out over the teams that had gathered below. He was proud of them, all of them, even if he didn't have the close connection with all his teams like he did with SG-1. He felt more of an extended family connection to the rest of the people under his command.

"SG-Alliance, you have a go. God Speed."

Jack turned and faced the wormhole, adjusted his cap, and gripped his P-90 tightly, the only sign of what he was feeling. Jacob stepped up next to him, ready to take on the evil twin.

"Alright, Campers. Let's move out!" The group followed Jack and Jacob up the ramp and through the wormhole, each entering the event horizon with the familiar _schloop._

Sam turned into her brother-in-law's embrace as her father and husband disappeared through the Gate. It would be a month before she saw either of them again and she let just a tear slip down her cheek. Sea held her tighter, knowing she would be needing all of them between her raging hormones and the stress of looking for Neal Tanner.

"C'mon Sam, why don't you help me and Tommy look for houses. Sara has your cell number, she can call if she finds anything." She nodded and he turned her towards the door, still keeping one arm around her. He nodded back at Hammond and the older man smiled a goodbye as he watched the two leave.

He knew Sam was in good hands. She'd grown into an amazing woman, strong in every way even if she didn't feel the same. He knew she felt her actions since the Tanner Murders made her weak, but nobody saw her that way, least of all those who'd worked with her since the beginning. And the guys on base who had wives, they knew exactly what she was going through.

Before, she'd been a kick ass Captain, ready to take on the world and chauvinistic Colonels. She was a soldier first, a human second and a woman third. She'd changed a lot over the years and her team had grown with her. They helped her see she didn't have to classify herself in an order, she could be all at once.

He wanted her back at the SGC as soon as possible, but he also knew that it could be months or years before she came back. All the teams would be getting extensive down time when they came back, but he'd be giving once certain Colonel an extra three months after the twins were born.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack stepped out on the other side to the hustle and bustle of the other Tok'ra getting ready for the mission.

"Okay. SG-2, 3, and 6 get those FREDs to the ships and load them up accordingly. The rest of you help the Tok'ra. We'll be shipping out in two-zero minutes."

That's exactly how long it took everyone to be ready, the apprehension tight in the air. Jacob and Daniel were alone in the cargo ship so as not to alert the few guards that would be on the surface. The Al'kesh would exit hyperspace from the other side of the planet.

As the two ships lifted off the planet, Jack keyed his radio.

"Daniel, you follow the plan. We are _not _getting into a firefight on this one."

"_Sure Jack, cuz I have complete control of what the Goa'uld are going to do._"

Jack smirked and watched the cargo ship go into hyper drive and a moment later they were following. He was surprised at the length of the trip, or rather, lack thereof. Less than thirty minutes later they were coming out of hyperspace and landing in the clearing.

As the SG teams and Tok'ra piled silently out of the ship, Jack whispered, "To Oz."

_A/N: so, i just couldn't continue without breaking up the chapter and GrUmPyBeAr just won't sit down with me to work on the next section, after all the papers i've helped her write for her college courses, sheesh! lol. i figured i'd at least give you what i have, i know it's short, but please review! i really wanna know what i've done wrong n stuff so i can fix it. i know i've made Sam and Jack seem just a little soft, but it's how i imagine they'd be once kids were involved. i mean my dad's former hard ass military and he's a teddy bear, at least with me he is lol. _

_ anyway, i wanted to get this out to y'all cuz i'm in a good mood and such cuz we found my wedding dress and i'm just totally excited. anyway, please review and tell me how i'm doing!  
_


	61. 62

_A/N: So this is unbeta'd still. you're getting two chaps tonight. i forgot to put in the other one a little bit back, i changed Nate's brother from Nick to Nolan b/c i forgot i already used that name so yeah, and i'm still looking for a middle name for Neal. How Nate eats his eggs last chapter, i know it's weird, but it's how i HAVE to eat eggs i don't like em any other way. _

Sea and Sam stopped by the house quickly, to pick up Tommy before their meeting with the realtor. They were scheduled to look at five houses that day, which would take until well after lunch, so Eleanor had packed a few snacks for Sam and Tommy during their excursion into the suburbs of Colorado Springs.

They took Sea's Jeep and were on their way in moments. The realtor met them at the first house they were to look at. It was a large three story, bigger than the two of them would need, but it had five bedrooms which would come in handy, especially with Sea and Jack's parents living with them.

Sam knew why she was being dragged along, it had nothing to do with what she thought of the houses they were looking at. It was an attempt to keep her mind off of Jack and the rest of her team. They couldn't look at houses for a whole month! She wondered what else they'd come up with to keep her distracted.

"Tommy, what do you think of it?" Sea asked his son as they walked out of the house, getting ready to follow the realtor to the next house.

"It was okay, I guess. Why do we have to move, anyway?" he whined, hopping into the back seat of the Jeep.

"I already explained this to you. We're lucky the Air Force hasn't moved us before. Besides, now we'll be closer to your Uncle Jack."

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and slumped into the seat. "I want to be closer to Jerod," he muttered under his breath.

"Thomas! One more negative word out of you…" Sea clenched the steering wheel, really not wanting to deal with this anymore. He'd hoped his son would have taken advantage of the fact that he wanted him to have input on the house they lived in. Obviously, he preferred his nasty mood over finding a house he liked.

Sam put a comforting hand on Sea's forearm. He may have been the more patient of the two, but the O'Neill temperament just had to be a genetic thing.

They went to the other four houses, each smaller than the last, and Tommy's disposition hadn't improved as they day went on. He wouldn't eat anything Sam offered him, so she ended up eating most of it. The babies were hungrier than normal and she couldn't wait to get home to eat some real food.

Tommy stormed in the house and headed straight to the room they'd taken over, practically slamming the door as he threw himself on the bed. It was so unfair! He had to move so far away from Jerod and start a new school and try to find new friends. This just sucked!

He could hear his dad talking about him through the heating vents and it pissed him off.

"Is he okay?" Eleanor asked, handing her son a cup of coffee.

Sea nodded. "He's just been a miserable little cuss lately."

The group settled themselves in the living room, Sam taking up the couch and relaxing across the cushions.

"It's the move. I remember how it felt every time my dad told us he'd been reassigned," she said softly.

Sea's eyes dropped to his hands and he shook his head. "It started long before that. He wanted to know about his mom. I guess some kids were picking on him because it's always been just me and him."

"He probably feels left out and like he's missing something," Sam suggested. Eleanor fully agreed. She'd been trying to get Sea to date for years.

"Well, he's not," Sea answered shortly. "We've been doing just fine."

"What did you tell him about Cheryl?" Eleanor faced her son, curiosity written across her face.

"What the Hell was I supposed to tell him, Mom? She didn't even stick around long enough to bring him home from the hospital!" Sea stood up, running his hands through his hair. He paced the room as best he could in the small space before flopping himself back into the chair. He got quite before softly adding, "I didn't know what to say. I told him she got scared and ran away, and that wasn't the way she should have handled it."

Eleanor got up and rubbed her son's shoulders comfortingly. This was one subject he never liked company when thinking about it. "I should go check on your father."

Sea nodded and leaned back into the chair, welcoming the silence. Sam didn't press for information. He was more open than Jack so if he didn't want to talk about it, she definitely wouldn't bring it out of him.

_A/N: k tell me what you think._


	62. 63

_A/N: Okay, so for this chapter what I've done is taken a lot of what happened in Summit and Last Stand for Jacob and Daniel's parts and adjusted them to fit the story. The dialogue that seems familiar belongs to the writers and MGM and Gekko, it's not mine in any way. I planned out some of the actions to fit with what happened in the show b/c I mostly wanted this to be my take on what would fit with my story line. Some of it may not make much sense, but I'm hoping y'all like it. Lol. This was how I was planning on their part going for this and it's helping me work out how I'm going to do the battle. I hope you enjoy!_

Daniel and Jacob were on the Teltak, ready for the Summit meeting. Jacob pulled the Goa'uld garb over his head while Daniel popped in the contacts he just hated wearing. They were uncomfortable and itched, but his glasses would give him away even if he was able to fool Yu.

"So why do the System Lords need human attendants?" Daniel asked.

"Well the Jaffa serve as strictly military function. Besides if the host of a System Lord is ever injured beyond a symbiotes capacity to heal, it can be pretty useful to have a human close at hand."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Are you clear on all the backgrounds of the System Lords?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, we'll be at Yu's home world in a little over twenty minutes."

"I thought we were heading straight there."

"I have to get you onto Yu's ship first."

Jacob turned away, then turned back, facing Daniel with uncertainty.

"Are you all right Daniel?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Listen, if you're not 100 committed to this mission, I need to know."

"I just think some of your details are a little…sketchy."

"Like what?"

"We're gonna use poison to wipe out the Goa'uld, right?"

"Eventually."

"In this case it's okay, but what about in the future? What about the other Jaffa?"

"Well that's still a bit of a wrinkle. Unless we can find a way to reverse their biological dependency on immature symbiotes…. They'll all die as well."

Daniel cocked his eyebrow and stared at the Tok'ra. "A bit of a wrinkle."

"Danny, the Goa'uld have been spreading like a plague across the galaxy for thousands of years. Now for the first time they're showing zero population growth. We're not sure why. But we intend to take advantage of the situation. We may never get a chance like this again. Are we good to go?"

"Yep."

It was only a few moments before they were dropping out of hyperspace and landing on Yu's home world. Jaffa were crawling all over the place, but with the signal Levi had sent, they were expected and no one stood in their way.

It was easier than expected to get into the palace, no one questioned their presence and when they reached the outer hall of Lord Yu's chamber Jarren was making a pot of tea.

Selmak nodded to the Lo'tar and spoke. "Jarren."

"My Lord does not wish to be disturbed at this time."

Daniel pulled out a zat and shot him.

"You know, I don't look a thing like this guy," Daniel said, as they pulled him into a storage closet and pulled out the control crystals from the panel leaving no way out.

"Well luckily for this to work you don't have to. You'll be fine. Just remember to pour from the right."

Daniel picked up the tray Jarren had been handling and left Jacob to get back to the Teltak and follow them to the Summit. Yu wasn't there when he walked in so Daniel put the tray down.

Yu walked in behind him, and if it hadn't been for Jack's insistence he train him thoroughly, he wouldn't have heard him.

"Kel shak Jarren."

Daniel adjusted the ring on his finger, ready for whatever would come next. Yu walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ona kree! Onak!"

Daniel turned and put his hand on Yu's arm, pricking him in the forearm, and releasing the chemical into the System Lord's bloodstream.

"Nistra Jarren," he said, lowering his hand and bowing down.

"I am your loyal servant Jarren."

Yu nodded. "Rise. I will have my tea."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were aboard Yu's Teltak, heading for the orbiting Ha'tak. A man's voice came over the communications system.

"Identify yourselves."

Daniel hit the communications button and responded, "I represent the Jade Emperor, the exalted Lord Yu Wang Shang Ti."

"Two life signs scanned. No weapons detected. Lowering shields."

Yu turned to Daniel. "Our fellow System Lords are not to be trusted. Neither are their slaves."

"Understood my Lord."

They landed on the planet and stood in the clearing, waiting to be ringed up. The room was empty and they headed to where the meeting room was being held.

Yu and Daniel walked in and a slave announced their entrance. "Lord Yu Wang Shang Ti."

Yu looked around and walked to the side of the room. He spoke to Daniel, never facing him, just staring at the other System Lords. "Note them, Jarren. Our future allies."

Daniel and Yu circled the room and Daniel pointed out the Goa'uld as they moved around.

"Bastet. Kali the Destroyer. They made a treaty with Sobek then moved against him during the celebratory feast. Sobek let his guard down. Rumour has it, his head still decorates Bastet's palace in Mubastas."

"You have a good memory. They are still worthy of my allegiance. Do not accept gifts from Baal."

Daniel searched his memory, looking for the relevant information. "They have a habit of exploding especially when he feels he has been slighted. He wiped out the inhabitants of two star systems, sixty million lives, rather than lose them to Sokar in a territorial dispute."

"Poor loser. Do not consort with Morrigan's servant."

"He will attempt to draw strategic information in seemingly idle conversation. I know your last servant unwittingly gave away the location of one of your secret bases in Velong, to his credit, he was killed in the surprise attack. It is what has given me the honour to serve you, my Lord."

"Olokun is still seething over a recent loss to my forces. He may try to kill you out of spite. Do not make me look foolish by allowing yourself to be murdered.

"Yes, my Lord."

Baal spotted them and they bowed their heads to one another. "Yu," he smirked. "I am pleased you were able to join us given recent events. I understand your fleet suffered some heavy losses."

"I am not the only one. Did I not hear that your flagship was destroyed?"

"I lost two thousand Jaffa."

"Such is war." Daniel could almost see the repressed urge to shrug in Yu's posture.

Baal shook his head and his eyes turned cold. "No. This is different. This enemy attacks like a coward. Bastet and Kali have suffered similar setbacks. They are becoming more frequent while the identity of our antagonist continues to elude us."

"I am certain you have your suspicions."

"We are all suffering at the hands of this unknown adversary. By shrouding himself he sows discord amongst us."

The first meeting was over already, no decisions reached, and so far the leads they'd received were wrong and the System Lords were more trying to figure out what was going on in their own ranks before they could even think of attacking Earth.

A Goa'uld walked past with a slave and Daniel slid into an alcove, bowing his head. He pulled out a communication device and he hissed into it.

"Jacob? Jacob, are you there, it's Daniel."

"Daniel? How's it going?"

"Oh swell, it's kinda like Goa'uld Mardi Gras here."

"A ship just landed, so by my account you got all seven. It's time to release the poison."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, we may wanna hold off a while. Apparently they're expecting someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It seems they've got some mysterious new adversary that's been causing some pretty serious headaches."

"That's strange. It's not like the Goa'uld to play it so coy."

"Well, I'll see what I can find out. I'll contact you later."

He walked off to wait for the continuation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The System Lords sat in a circle, their slaves standing behind them.

Yu was the first to speak up. "This has gone on long enough. We must determine who is responsible for these attacks."

"The coward refuses to show himself. He only strikes with his ships never with ground troops." Baal pounded his fist on the edge of his chair.

"None of you have seen the faces of the enemy jaffa?"

Bastet leaned forward as if she was telling them a secret. "I have. When my outpost at Zeldor came under assault, my First Prime managed to disable and board one of the enemy ships."

"Did you take any prisoners?" Yu asked.

"They fought to the death. Most had been in service of Cronus and Sokar. But one bore the mark of Olokun."

"How do you explain this?"

Olokun shook his head, annoyed they would think it was him. "One of my motherships was surrounded by the enemy. Instead of dying with honour, the cowards surrendered and were taken. They may well have switched their allegiance."

Baal scoffed. "And you expect us to believe this?"

"I too have suffered at the hands of this unseen foe. How dare you accuse me!"

The slave who had been standing at the door during the meeting spoke up. "My Lords. The final guest has arrived."

Daniel reached down in to his pocket and retrieved the poison as the final guest walked in. Daniel's eyes widened and he moved back away from Yu and out of sight as he spotted Osiris enter the room.

She grinned cheekily at the group. "I hope I'm not missing all the fun."

Baal nodded at their guest. "Welcome Osiris."

"I thank you for honouring my request."

Olokun looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "Normally a petition for a seat at this conference would not have been considered. Of course the current situation is far from normal."

Yu leaned back, keeping his eyes on Osiris. "Jarren?"

Yu put his hand out for a drink and Daniel handed him a cup, looking up as he did. Osiris spotted him and just smiled.

"I think you'll find I have much to offer. Shall we proceed?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel walked down the corridor and into a room that was part of Yu's quarters. He got out the communication device.

"Jacob?"

"What's the delay? They should all be there by now."

"Yeah, we got a full house. But there's a complication. Sarah's here."

"Sarah? You mean Osiris? Did she recognise you?"

"I don't know, I think so but she didn't tip her hand and I don't know why."

The door behind him opened and Osiris walked in.

"Daniel Jackson. You're a rather long way from home aren't you?" She pulled out a knife and advanced on Daniel. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Right now? Nothing, why? You have something in mind?"

"Hmmm. Insolence. Tell me what subversions you are a part of or I will bleed you dry."

She grabbed him by the throat and Daniel reached up to grab her hand. He still had the ring on and could see the uncertainty in Osiris' eyes as the chemical flowed through her system.

Daniel's arm dropped. "May I help you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Yu's servant. This is my master's quarters. You must have the wrong room. I've gotten lost a few times myself; these quarters all seem to look the same."

Osiris turned to walk away.

"If you don't mind my asking, isn't it forbidden to bring weapons to the summit?"

Her eyes flashed and then turned cold. "If you speak of it again, I promise, they will be your last words."

She walked off and Daniel brought the communicator to his mouth.

"Jacob! You still there?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Ahh, Osiris and I kind of got into a… but the chemical worked."

"Why didn't you just release the poison? Daniel?"

"Because I would prefer to release it while all the System Lord's are in the same room."

In the Summit room, Osiris stood in the center of the circle, facing the Goa'uld gathered there.

"Weakness is befalling the System Lords. If this tenuous alliance crumbles it will leave the Goa'uld vulnerable to threats that exist outside this galaxy. We must put aside our differences and individual struggles for power to strengthen the Goa'uld and ensure our supremacy over those who threaten our domination."

Daniel got the poison out ready to release it.

Yu spoke up. "You speak of grand principle…."

"But you have no official seat here," Baal continued for him.

Osiris nodded. "Then I ask you to officially recognise my status here."

Baal seemed intrigued. "What do you offer as support for your claim for position as System Lord?"

"Dissent and disbelief previously unseen in the ranks of the Jaffa, infiltration and subversion by the Tok'ra and you cannot continue to ignore the threat of the humans on Earth. How many must die, how many dominions must fall and how can we continue to claim to be Gods if we cannot act like them? The Tau'ri cannot be allowed to triumph again and again."

"The treaty with the Asgard protect their planet," Yu said.

"From the System Lords."

"Who must enforce the treaty upon all Goa'uld."

"But not from one who's been dead for a thousand years."

"What do you propose?"

"Accept my vote and I will destroy Earth."

Baal brought forth the question on just about every one's mind. "Who among us accepts Osiris into the System Lords?"

Baal clasped his hands and nodded his head, so did Olokun. Morrigan nodded her head, Kali nodded, Bastet nodded. The other unnamed System Lord did too. Yu shook his head.

Baal looked straight at Yu. "The vote need not be unanimous. By a count of six to one, Osiris is awarded the status of System Lord and welcomed among those that lead the Goa'uld."

Osiris nodded in thanks. "You shall not regret this."

"May we rule forever."

"There is much to discuss in that regard," Olokun said.

Daniel broke the seal on the vial of poison, waiting for it to permeate the air. His heart broke at the thought of Sarah's death. True, they hadn't even kept up as friends after their split, but there was still a soft spot in his heart for her. Flashes of Janet ran through his head and he steeled his resolve and gritted his teeth, ready for the impending deaths.

When nobody dropped, he nearly panicked. It wasn't working.

_A/N: so i figured i'd give you guys two chapters tonight b/c i'm just really PISSED right now! (and i usually post when i'm highly emotional) i was sitting here working on ch. 64 and i heard what sounded like the top of a soda bottle opening twice, turned out it was my tires getting slashed! and they either poured acid or an extreme base over my friend's car as well. we were out w/ the cops for a while and whatever was poured onto his car was eating away at the driveway now too. once the adrenaline wore off all i've been doing is either laughing hysterically or crying my eyes out cuz i just don't know what to do! i'm sooo upset, so i figured i'd give you guys stuff to read. well tell me what you think, i'm working on the big battle scene now!_


	63. The Widowing Field

_A/N: Okay i finally remembered what it was i'd originally wanted to do with this chapter so i added what i'd wanted. it's still unbeta'd.  
_

_WARNING! This chapter is graphic, at least the best i could do w/o GrUmPyBeAr's help, and is very sad. Unfortunately, it's also short. it wasn't meant to be that short, but it just wasn't flowing past a point and i originally was going too keep it all together, but i split it up so i can put something else in between. _

64) Daniel paced Yu's quarters having been dismissed for the time being. He pulled out the communication device and hit the button in frustration.

"Jacob!"

"Did you release the poison?"

"It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"I broke the seal, mixed them together, and they're all still alive."

"I'll warn the ground troops and have Jack take over the Goa'uld's personal mother ships."

"I'll be sure to stay out of the way."

Daniel clicked off just as Osiris walked in and pulled out her knife. She advanced on him as he tried to close the doors.

"Stop!"

Daniel ran through the corridors, Osiris hot on his heels, blasting away at him every chance she got. When he reached the ring room he turned and stared into her eyes. She smirked, but the look fell momentarily. Daniel took that chance to yell out for Sarah, hoping just maybe she'd hear him.

"Sarah! It's me, Daniel."

Osiris regained control and laughed. "She cannot hear you!"

He hit the ring controls and stepped into the center of the rings. As they flew up around him, she fired the hand device at him just a moment too late.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The small army spread out through the forest, each man staying just within visual contact. They were noisier than Jack would have liked, but the Tok'ra were trained in espionage, not stealth. It was a good thing the sun had gone down almost fifteen minutes after they'd landed, it would conceal their movements through the forest and make it harder for the guards to spot them.

They wove through the trees, barely visible to anyone who may have been watching. As they got closer to the clearing, they spread out, covering as much ground as possible. They wanted to surround the clearing from one side in a semicircle, mostly to avoid friendly crossfire. If their intel was correct, it would be easy to take out the few guards posted in the clearing.

Each Ha'tak would have their own guards inside; they'd have to be defeated in order to take over the ships. That wouldn't be easy, no matter how cocky they got.

The entire group was in position and ready to take out the few pacing guards when Jack's radio crackled in his ear.

"Jack, Osiris is among the delegation."

_Shit._

"And for some reason, the poison didn't work."

_Double Shit._

"Murphy's Law, Jacob." Jack pulled the group to a stop with a hand signal.

"This is a go for your end of the mission."

"Copy that."

Jack waved his hand forward and the group moved on again. The clearing was more like the Plains States than the field Jacob had made it out to be. It helped and it hindered. Their plan was now shot to Hell, but it meant they could actually see their opposition. They should have known it had to be larger than the simple clearing just from common sense, but that was all said and done now.

There were about ten Jaffa circling the smaller clearing formed by the ring of Ha'tak's; easy pickin', especially for the Tok'ra who took them out silently with the zats. They hadn't been planning on being able to take out the outer guards so easily or they would have brought along a few silenced sniper rifles.

Jack turned on the edge of the clearing, facing as many of their group as possible at once. "Okay, I want at least six Tok'ra with every SG team. We need ten or more per Ha'tak."

Levi took up next, standing next to Jack. "**Those Tok'ra not with an SG team, split off and take the remaining ships**."

Jack waved his hand over his head and pointed towards the ships. "Let's move out!"

Jack, Levi, SG-1 and four other Tok'ra set off towards Yu's Ha'tak. Levi was easily able to pick it out from the rest, and Jacob would no doubt be close by. There were no signs any of the Goa'uld had broken Summit Law and brought in extra Jaffa, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Jacob sidled up beside them, seemingly from out of nowhere. Levi and Jack were well aware he was there before anyone else in their group, and weren't at all surprised when he showed up on the other side of Jack, zat gun at the ready.

"Jacob," Jack whispered. "Where's Daniel?"

"I'm assuming he's on one of the ships. He was going to try to stay out of the way for the rest of the meeting, and avoid any crossfire when all hell breaks loose."

The group continued moving forward through the open. It made Jack uncomfortable, no cover anywhere for them to hide behind, but it also left no place for the enemy to hide either.

"You're assuming!"

"It's the best I can do Jack. Once we've got the System Lords we can find him."

Jack nodded, eyes forward, searching for any signs of movement. He caught it too late. The sound of the staff blast ripping through the air caught his ears at the same time he saw one of Lord Yu's Jaffa come out from behind an outside wall of the Ha'tak.

"_I'm sure that I could never  
Make it through the night without You here  
The fires in the sky_

_Illuminate the demons closing in  
_

_Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last to go"_

The staff blasts flew overhead, turning the sky white. The Jaffa from every Ha'tak came flowing out of the ships, marching towards the small opposing army. Their small group hunkered down on the edge of the clearing, hoping to take some cover whether in the tall grass prohibiting them from being spotted or protection behind the trees.

Two of the Tok'ra in their group were caught by the blasts, what mostly looked like stray trajectories, in the shoulders and thighs. The Jaffa were getting closer, and soon they would be spotted from the light of the staff blasts and fires caused by the dry brush.

Jack prayed silently to himself, something he'd actually been doing regularly since Sam had disappeared and now that she was back – and his wife – he was worried constantly about his sons.

_Oh, God, please… I want to see Sam again, meet those two wonderful boys. I know you don't make deals, but I want to go home. _

He popped up and fired at the Jaffa heading their direction.

_Please keep me safe and watch out for my family._

He crawled forward and took out two Jaffa trying to flank their position.

"_As I crawl around these trails  
And fight upon this widowing field  
The ground below is bare and burned  
At the places I have learned to trust You  
_

_Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last to go"  
_

He didn't feel it, but knew when it happened. It was white, everything fuzzy around the edges. Time seemed to slow down as he looked from side to side noting the positions of his team, Levi and Jacob.

The second staff blast sounded lower and took longer to reach their position, but he saw it catch one of their partnered Tok'ra in the throat, his body jerking back from the force. It was worse than anything he'd remembered seeing, the head barely attached by the few intact nerves in the spinal column. Most of the wound was cauterized from the blast, but still seeped oozing fluids and blood, running down the front of the Tok'ra's light brown garb.

It made him wonder briefly just what he possibly looked like. The fire in his chest had been raging for the all of a half a second it took for him to assess the situation with the other Tok'ra. The soft breeze blew over the gaping wound in complete contrast to the utter chaos around them.

He shifted his gaze down to his open chest, the area above his vest charred, bloody, and ­lurid, and knew immediately that the sticky, red substance flowing down the gleaming of his sternum in tiny rivulets was proof of the very thing he dreaded. The wound wasn't completely cauterized, and as his heart pumped, the open vessels reacted and blood cascaded down his BDU's and slicked over his abdomen.

Pins and needles shot up and down his arms and legs, his knees giving out under his own weight. Dust shot up around him as he fell to his knees and his eyes rolled back in his head. Drops of blood hit the ground and he sank onto his side, rolling, settling on his back.

"**_Jaaaaack!_**"

He heard the voice, long, deep and echo-y, through the drum of the explosions around him. His vision swam and blanked, turning blindingly white.

"**_Jaaaaack, hoooollld ooooonnn._**" His eyes opened again and Nate's face popped into his line of vision before whiting out again.

_No! This can't be happening!_

His hazy thoughts drifted thousands – maybe millions? – of light years away; back home, to Earth. He thought back to his weddings, the first years before and the second only days ago, and had he known at the time how each would end, he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

He had regrets, more than just dieing. He regretted never teaching Charlie proper weapon handling or telling him just how dangerous they could be. He regretted they hadn't found Neal yet, and he regretted never meeting his boys, leaving Sam alone.

Just like Charlie, he'd never get to see them grow up, become men he could be proud of, only this time it was he who was going to die. All he could hope for was that Sam would tell them about him. Maybe Sea would take care of her for him. Eventually, they would marry. Or maybe she'd marry Daniel. As long as she didn't wallow for him and took care of their children, he could die content. Not happy, he wouldn't die happy until he met his sons, but he would be content.

Nate's face came back into focus, joined by Jacob's, concern written all over their features.

"**_Jaaaack, yooouuuuu haaave tooo staaaay with usssssss_**."

He nodded weakly and tried to smile, hoping it would make them feel better. It didn't instill any confidence in himself or his condition; he knew he wasn't going to make it. As his sight started whiting out again, he saw a staff blast hit Nate from behind, directly in the shoulder. Blood splatter from the force of the shot hit Jack in the face, dripping down his cheek. A tear pooled in his eye and slowly dripped down the side of his face as Nate slumped over his thighs, unmoving. He'd promised to protect him, and he'd failed.

The chaos around him faded out, the sounds echoing before silencing all together. It was an odd feeling, he knew the battle was still waging on around him, but he was separated from it, like he was watching it on TV, with his eyes closed. Someone had slowly turned the volume down before muting it. He let himself relax, and felt himself drifting away.

"_When even silence sets my heart to racing  
I will lift my eyes to you  
Please, Father, find me_

_Have mercy on my soul...  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last  
Have mercy on my soul  
If I am not the last to go"_

_

* * *

A/N: okay, the song is The Widowing Field by Jars of Clay from the We Were Soldiers Soundtrack. it's one of my absolute FAVORITE songs. _

_GrUmPyBeAr won't be helping me anytime soon, her mother was hospitalized this morning and we're not sure when she'll be released so i'm not bothering her at all. i hope you like what i've added. please review! _


	64. Sgt McKenzie

_A/N: FIRST!- i've gone back and added some to the previous chapter, it was what my original idea was, and for some reason i forgot to do it until i was eating lunch today with my fiance and he reminded me i had wanted to do this so yeah, it's a little sadder too.  
_

_This is short but i really wanted to put this in there, and i really don't know why, hope you like it._

Sam was startled awake from her nap on the couch by a smashing glass in the kitchen. The radio was playing softly through the stereo system Jack had set up through out the house.

"Oops," she heard the soft declaration floating from the other room. She smiled gently, wiping the tears off her cheeks and stood – very ungracefully- to find out what happened.

She walked in on Tommy trying to pick up the shards of glass off the floor.

"Why don't you let me take care of that, Tommy," she said softly.

The boy jumped and whirled around, the bottom section of the cup still in his hands. He sighed in relief seeing who was standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, Sam, I got it. I broke enough stuff to know what to do." He smiled up at his aunt, turning red with embarrassment.

"Remember when your brother had to buy a new dish set?" Seamus had walked in the kitchen from outside where he'd been working on his Jeep. He'd heard the glass shatter though no windows had been open. If he hadn't been noticing problems on the way home from the mountain, he wouldn't have even been out in the cold in the first place.

Sam giggled at the look on Tommy's face. The embarrassment was obvious on the young boy's face, and he reminded her so much of Jack. It made sense, really, since Sea _was_ Jack's twin.

"The mop is in the pantry, make sure you don't let anybody in here before you're finished." Sea placed his hand on Sam's elbow and led her back into the living room to help her relax. They were all worried this mission of Jack's would stress her out too much.

"I know, Dad." Tommy rolled his eyes as he watched his father and aunt leave him alone.

When he sat across from her in one of the overstuffed chairs, Sam looked him straight in the eyes, and asked, "A new dish set?"

Sea laughed. "He and Jerod were washing the dishes after dinner one night. Somehow, the entire stack hit the ground and Sean had to run to Wal-Mart that night so they'd have something to eat breakfast on the next day."

Sam shook her head and relaxed into the sofa, rubbing her stomach gently. She'd been uncomfortable for a while, decided to take a nap in hopes to alleviate some off the discomfort. Tommy hadn't been seen since they'd gotten home and he'd either calmed down a lot, or was really good at hiding it.

"Tommy seems to be in better spirits."

Sea's eyes got sad and he leaned forward on his knees. "He won't talk to me about it. He's only eleven. He needs an attitude adjustment."

"Maybe you need to tell him about Cheryl. Or maybe he just needs to find some friends who will understand." Sam winced slightly as a strategically placed kick to her kidneys set of a mini battle within her womb.

"Are you okay?" Sea got up and sat next to her on the couch, worried for her welfare.

"They're just really active today." Sam brushed him off and gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He noticed her red, puffy eyes and though he hadn't recalled seeing her crying, it was obvious she had been. "What's bothering you?"

Sam shook her head trying to brush him off again, but he wasn't going to be dissuaded quite so easily. "It's nothing, probably just hormones."

"That's not it."

The sound of bagpipes played in the background and Sam stayed quiet, recognizing the song almost immediately.

"_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun   
Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

_When they come a wull staun ma groon  
Staun ma groon al nae be afraid"  
_

The tears sprang to her eyes and the terrible dream replayed over and over again in her head. It was so real, the sounds, the pictures, it all seemed like a flashback from one of their failed missions.

She felt the fear of being caught in a war zone. Explosions were ringing all around her and the sharp pain in the middle of her chest. She had felt Jack get hit, she knew it had happened. It was something she'd experienced multiple times over the six months they'd been apart and she felt it again.

"_Thoughts awe hame tak awa ma fear  
Sweat an bluid hide ma veil awe tears _

_Ains a year say a prayer faur me  
Close yir een an remember me_

_Nair mair shall a see the sun  
For a fell tae a Germans gun"  
_

His thoughts had been with them. Whether it was true or not, she didn't know for sure, but he was such a family focused man, it was pretty much a given. She hoped he knew how much they loved him, and how much they wanted him back.

"_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun _

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun"_

As the last strains floated through the house, Sea picked up on what Sam was thinking, knowing his parents were just as worried about his brother.

"He's okay, Sam. You know he'll make it home to you." He brought his arms around her in a gentle hug, hoping to comfort her.

Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks trying to hide her weakness. "You don't know that. There's no guarantee."

"No, I don't, but I do know that he'd do everything in his power to come home, and that SG-1, Nate and your father will be right there with him."

"It was so real." Sam sat back and told him of her dream, the emotions and fear she felt in the wake of what she perceived to be her husband's death.

He held her as she cried, rubbing her back gently. Eleanor had come in when Sam had first started describing her dream, and while she didn't know it could very well be possible, she felt just as scared for her son as her daughter-in-law did.

She sat down on Sam's other side and pulled her into her own embrace. When they'd calmed down a bit she pulled back and looked over at Sam. "I meant to tell you earlier, but you looked so tired I figured it could wait. Your brother called while you were out and said he should be back here by tomorrow mid-afternoon."

Sam nodded and cleaned off her face. "Thank you. He said he was going to drive back so nobody would have to pick him up from the airport."

She was glad her brother was coming back, now that Jack was gone. Not that she didn't love his family, but she'd known Mark her entire life and it was just that much easier to relax and open up.

It was going to be a long month, but there were plenty of people there to help her out, and Janet and Cassie definitely wouldn't be hiding away anywhere while the guys were gone.

_

* * *

A/N: Okay the song was Sgt. McKenzie by Joseph Kilna McKenzie from the We Were Soldiers soundtrack (if you haven't guessed, after Stargate, that's my favorite movie!)  
_

_English Translation  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground  
Where before many more have gone  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground  
Where before many more have gone_

_When they come I will stand my ground  
Stand my ground I'll not be afraid_

_Thoughts of home take away my fear  
Sweat and blood hide my veil of tears _

_Once a year say a prayer for me  
Close your eyes and remember me_

_Never more shall I see the sun  
For I fell to a Germans gun_

_Lay me down in the cold cold ground  
Where before many more have gone  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground   
Where before many more have gone_

_Where before many more have gone  
_

"_In memory of Sgt. Charles Stuart MacKenzie  
Seaforth Highlanders  
Who along with many others gave up his life  
So that we can live free _

_We will remember them"_

_ so tell me what you think, i'm really trying to get this out fast for you guys, i really want to finish this story before too long!  
_


	65. Soldier

_A/N: Okay, this one's a little bit graphic, not quite as bad as "The Widowing Field" was and it's unbeta'd, yet again.  
_

Nate was scared. Whatever it was that Levi had used to knock him out had worn off a while ago. He appreciated what his "friend" had tried to do for him, to hide what they were going to see in the battle, but he knew he would end up involved in a firefight at some point in his military career.

He was scared, not for himself but for his friends, for the man who'd taken him and his brother in. He should have been scared for his own welfare. He was the least experienced man on the field. He'd never worked with these people before. Levi, however, was just as old as Selmak and knew how to fight their enemy.

The shots lit up the dark, and Nate could see his comrades falling from the blasts of glowing energy. It made him sick and he was glad he wasn't in control.

"_When you are a soldier I will be your shield  
I will go with you into the battlefield  
And when the arrows start to fly  
Take my hand and hold on tight  
I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier"_

He knew some of the Tok'ra, from his inside contacts, even got along with some of their hosts. He was the youngest they'd had in a while, at least of those they were willing to put into battle. When Kanan and his host fell, the bile shot up in his throat. Levi was too concentrated with keeping them alive to notice the uncomfortable feeling.

The young Tok'ra was taken down less than ten feet from Jack, a shot straight to the throat, nearly scorching his head right off his neck. Kanan had been a friend to him, his only other than Levi. It was sickening to see, the worst. Even the brutality of his family's murders, seemed less cutthroat. Ugh, he swallowed at his vulgar choice of words.

Levi pushed them forward, darting between the trees for cover. They took out Jaffa left and right as they went, barely stopping to take a breath. His Tok'ra heightened senses easily picking up the stomping boots coming at them from all directions.

_At least three of them doubled back and are coming up on our six._

_**I know. When we hear their staffs charge, tuck and roll.**_

Nate nodded mentally, and as the electronic echo rang through the air, they dove to the right. Nate looked up in time to see the staff blasts catch the opposing Jaffa and stop all six of them in their tracks.

Levi allowed Nate a moment to catch his breath. It was something he could have done for the young man, but it was more of a shock processing function than really needing the deep breaths.

_**C'mon, Nate, we need to keep going. Jack's just right over there.**_

Nate sighed inwardly as Levi shot his body full of adrenaline and other stimulants. He'd have to help him come down from the excitement later, but for right now Nate welcomed the boost.

_When you're tired from running  
I will cheer you on  
Look beside you and you'll see you're not alone  
And when your strength is all but gone  
I'll carry you until you're strong  
And I will be your shield 'cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier  
_

They turned Jack's direction but couldn't spot him right away. Levi picked it up first. The smallest movement on the ground not far from their present position. It was his worst nightmare come true. He'd lost his family and now the one man who had opened his home to him was down, most likely never to get back up.

_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack!_

The sound reverberated in his head. He'd forgotten he wasn't in control and tried to run to the fallen Colonel. Levi knew he couldn't continue with Nate fighting for control, so he gave in and headed towards Jack. He didn't give up control of Nate's body, mostly to keep Nate from collapsing.

"**_Jack, hold on_**."

Jacob ran up next to him, falling to his knees. He ran his hands over Jack's vest, and pulled the small med kit out of one of the larger pockets. When staff blasts had become a common injury, larger gauze pads had been added to the standard med kits, and came in handy in their present situation. He held the gauze over the gaping wound, hoping to stem the flowing tide of blood.

"**_Jack, you have to stay with us_**."

The man attempted a weak smile and nod, and they could see he was struggling to stay conscious. Levi tried to smile back at him for Nate, but a staff blast came out of nowhere, hitting him in the shoulder.

Nate momentarily panicked, the pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. He'd fallen out of a tree when he was ten, broke four ribs, his left arm and right ankle. That was nothing compared to the searing hot pain he felt now.

Levi sent soothing waves down Nate's body, relaxing him immediately.

_**Don't worry, Nate. You've just been hit in the shoulder, I can repair that easily.**_

_Are you sure?_

_**C'mon Nate, I need this body, too.**_

_Okay, okay, I get it._

Nate opened his eyes, really in control for the first time since Levi had taken over for the mission. The snake was busy healing the shoulder wound and he got his first clear look at Jack.

The tears ran down his cheeks as he caught sight of the blood pooling under the man and the frothing evident of a punctured lung. Seeing as the chest was exposed at the moment, he could see the air escaping.

_Oh, God, Jack! _

The thoughts choked him up and he felt the bile rising in his throat. His breathing became labored, his vision swam.

_**Nate, hold yourself together. **_

_He won't be going home._

_**If Selmak and I have anything to say about it, he most definitely will!**_

"_I will be the one you can cry your songs to  
My eyes will share your tears  
And I'll be your friend if you win  
Or if you're defeated  
Whenever you need me I will be here"  
_

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the staff blasts started to die down and silence all together. He thought maybe he'd started to lose it, or pass out, but he looked up from where Jacob was working on Jack and noticed Daniel walking towards them.

"Daniel?"

The other man caught the sight of his friend laying on the ground and ran over to them, grabbing Jack's hand in his.

"Daniel?" Nate repeated himself, hoping to get some info out of the guy.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Daniel what happened?"

He looked at Nate, smiling. "It's over. We got them all. All the seven System Lords are in custody and we've got their Jaffa on the run."

"Dammit!"

Jacob's exclamation startled the two of them out of their conversation. He started pumping Jack's chest, administering CPR and Nate's eyes went wide.

"Daniel, help me get him to Yu's ship, there's a sarcophagus on board."

The two men picked Jack's body up as gently as they could manage and sped towards the Ha'tak, Teal'c and Lt. Hailey picking up on their heels.

"Colonel!" Hailey shouted when she caught sight of his limp body, dripping blood in the moonlight.

The other SG teams and Tok'ra had already secured the Goa'uld and their Jaffa on their own ships and they met no resistance as they made their way to Yu's personal quarters. Teal'c opened the sarcophagus and Jacob and Daniel laid him in, closing the lid over the pale face of their friend and son.

Nate took the opportunity to collapse against the wall, finally resting his exhausted body. Levi put him to sleep, choosing at that moment not to take over the body.

_Will he be alright._

_**Of course, now rest.**_

Nate fell asleep almost instantly, the darkness taking over him and had it not been for Levi, the nightmares would have surely taken over.

"_When you're lost in darkness I will hold the light  
I will help you find your way through the night  
I'll remind you of the truth  
And keep the flame alive in you  
And I will be your shield  
'Cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier"_

_

* * *

A/N: okay the song's "Soldier" by Steven Curtis Chapman, again from the We Were Soldiers soundtrack. _

_sorry it's so short, but you get two tonight, i'm actually trying to spit these out for you guys, tell me what you think! _


	66. 67

_A/N: here's the next one for ya guys, sorry it's even shorter, but i figured you'd like it, i hope. unbeta'd_

Seamus walked the halls of the SGC, seemingly unaware of the looks the other personnel were giving him. He knew it would take a while for the rest of the mountain to get used to his presence, and he inwardly grinned. The first time he'd walked on base after Jack had left had been… interesting to say the least.

"Major O'Neill!" An Airman ran up to him as he stopped at the elevator. "General Hammond would like to see you, Sir."

Sea nodded and stepped into the elevator. It'd been almost two weeks since Jack and his teams left and he'd been catching himself up on the reports that hadn't yet been filed with his office before the transfer. It was still mind boggling that his brother really traveled to other planets and had an alien for a father-in-law, until he'd actually seen them, that is.

He knocked on Hammond's door.

"Come in!"

"General, you wanted to see me, Sir?" Sea stood at parade rest in front of the General.

"Sit down, Son." Hammond folded his hands across the stack of papers on his desk. "I've been in conference with the Joint Chiefs all morning. They've finally come to a decision what to do about Major Carter, eh, O'Neill. Her resignation has been accepted, fully with no obligation to return as a civilian. Doctor Fraiser was able to explain to them the trouble she has been having with the babies. It's her decision now."

Sea couldn't keep the smile off his face. This had been something that was bothering Sam for a while now. She didn't really want to come back until she was sure the kids would be okay, but she'd had the threat of court martial hanging over her head if she didn't and the stress had been a concern Janet.

"I'll let her know, Sir."

"Good. Now, as of this morning we've heard some news on the current mission."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

General Hammond had given Sea the rest of the day off to talk to Sam and his parents. He was glad Tommy was at school, he didn't really want to have this conversation with him in the house.

He pulled into the driveway and shut off the Jeep. He sat there for a moment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He was stalling. He knew it, but it didn't get him into the house any faster.

He saw his father peek out the window at him and figured he should probably get inside, seeing as how they knew he was there.

Patrick greeted him as he walked through the front door and handed him a glass of orange juice. That had always been their thing, if there was a serious topic to be discussed, his father would hand him a glass of OJ.

"You got some news on Jack, didn't you?" The man's accent pulled out heavily, his breathing almost labored.

"Sort of. Where's Sam?"

"She and your mother are working on putting together that crib Sara's husband brought over yesterday."

Sea led his father to the living room and sat him down on the couch. "I'll go get them."

He made his way down the hall and smiled at the two women. They had the crib completely assembled and were working on putting the sheets on the tiny mattress.

"Hey." He walked in and gave his mother a hug and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Could you guys take a break for a minute?"

In the living room, Sam joined Patrick on the couch, quite ungracefully, and Eleanor took the other empty chair.

Sea took a sip from his juice and set it on the end table. "Sam, General Hammond received word from the Joint Chiefs. Your resignation was accepted with no obligation to come back to work. You can take as much time as you need to with the boys."

He figured he should deliver the good news first, let her feel good about herself before he dropped the bomb.

"What's the bad news?" his mother asked, wanting to get to the point.

As happy as Sam was, she knew he was stalling as well and it was obvious whatever the bad news was it had to do with her husband.

"There was a rendezvous, pretty much in the middle of no where. Their contact told us the mission was a success, but there were casualties. No news on Jack specifically, but they hadn't seen him. I don't know what to say, but I figured at least some news was better than nothing."

Sam swallowed. No, Jack wasn't one of the casualties, her dream couldn't be coming true. But, Jack was a very vocal man, and if they hadn't heard from him, it was possible he was among the one's not coming back.

The phone rang, and she jumped with a gasp. Her breathing settled a little and she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's Sara."

Sam smiled. A week ago their paperwork had gone through – they knew it was going to, it _was_ a Presidential order – but it was good to have it go through the right channels anyway.

"Hi." She tried keeping the strain out of her voice, but it filtered over the phone wires anyway.

"I have some great news."

Sam's eyes lit up and the tears started flowing down her cheeks in rivers. These, however, were happy tears. "You found him?"

"We did."

"Oh my God." She turned to her family, a smile plastered to her face. Eleanor's hand went to her mouth, smiling along with her daughter-in-law. Patrick and Sea just looked on, happy for some good news.

"I can bring him over tomorrow and with your signature, he will be transferred to your custody. When Jack gets home, and I know that's questionable right now – I'm not supposed to know, I know, oh well – he will officially become Neal Landon O'Neill."

* * *

_A/N: so what'd ya think? it's one am here and i just finished this while watching probably the weirdest movie i've ever seen. I still don't get American Psycho. i'm still shaking my head trying to figure it out. oh well. hope you like these chaps and please let me know what you think!  
_


	67. 68

_A/N: Short and unbeta'd_

Darkness. That was the first conscious thought he had. It was dark. And he couldn't move. His eyes wouldn't open. He couldn't even bring his arms up to try and physically pry his eyelids open.

Panic set in. Not the slight panic he'd felt when Sam had run out on him, or the feeling he'd had when they'd been told their son had a heart murmur. This was deep seeded fear, clutching at his throat and setting his heart to racing.

It was Iraq, all over again.

_**Shhh. Jack, it's okay.**_

He jumped, ready to cry out in fear. Shit, there was something in his head!

_Who the Hell are you?_

_**I'm sorry Jack. It's Levi.**_

NO! Oh no! If Levi was in him, that meant Nate was dead. Or _he_ was dead, or close to it.

_**Jack, please calm down. You've been out of it for a long time, your body's not quite ready to react to your orders just yet.**_

_What happened? And why the Hell are you in ME?_

_**You were shot in the chest Jack. Just above the edge of your vest.**_

The memories started flowing. He remembered the shot, the numbness. Most of all he remembered thinking he'd never see Sam again or meet his sons right before Nate collapsed on top of him.

_**Nate's fine, Colonel. It was a minor shot to the shoulder. I healed him in no time. It's you we've been worried about.**_

_I was dead. I DIED!_

_**Yes. **_

_Then why aren't I _still _dead?_

_**Sarcophagus. Unfortunately, when it opened, you were alive, but it hadn't healed your wound in any way.**_

_So you just thought you'd invade my HEAD. Thanks, but you can GET OUT now!_

_**No can do, good buddy.**_

OY! Where'd the snake pick up this crap?

_**If I leave now, you will stay in your current state. **_

_LEAVE!_

_**Do you want to meet your sons, see Sam again? You will remain in a coma if I leave before I'm done.**_

Jack sighed mentally. Levi was right. He could feel that he wasn't in control of his own body, his own functions, and he didn't like that. He was just floating, not really there, but not gone yet either.

_**Jack, I know you're pissed about this, I would be too, but we think Yu's sarcophagus was breaking down from the frequent use over such a long period of time, and we didn't have time to transport you to another ship. **_

_You'll leave as soon as I'm okay?_

_**You think I want to be in this mess any longer than I have to?**_

_You ended that sentence with a preposition._

He felt a soft chuckle through his mind. Levi was in there, knew everything about him now, including his nervous tick that made him become the grammar police. _That_ was disconcerting.

_**You're an incorrigible ass, Jack O'Neill.**_

_So why are you still here?_ Jack couldn't keep the bitterness out of his – thoughts? This was pissing him off beyond all get out and when he was pissed, he lashed out, at everyone.

_**Fine, I'm gone! What would you prefer? Broccoli? Carrot? Asparagus? Your choice.**_

He felt the symbiote pulling away, and his entire body immediately felt like dead weight.

_No, wait, I didn't… Dammit! _He wished he could run his hands through his hair or scrub his face.

_Can you keep _me_ from Nate?_

_**If you are asking whether your memories will be shared with Nate, then only if I let them go on purpose. **_

Levi immediately knew what the soldier was asking of him. There were things Jack knew that would help the young man, but there were experiences buried deep within the scarred man that could torture Nate if they'd ever happened to him. There was one point unclear.

_**Charlie?**_

Jack sighed. _I never thought I'd say this, but… I'm trusting you. If he needs to know, let him. He already knows he's dead._

_**That means a lot, and I'm sure Jacob's the only one to ever hear you say that before, but I need you to rest right now, I have another few hours still before I can leave.**_

Jack mentally nodded and felt himself drift back away into the blackness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, I think he's coming around."

Jack's head swam, but he could feel Levi urging him to awaken. He _really_ hoped he didn't have to get used to this.

"Keep it down, Space Monkey," he mumbled, bringing his hand up to his head.

"Sorry Jack," Daniel apologized, his voice dropping. "We've been kinda worried."

"Yeah well, been there, done that." He sat up and propped himself up against the wall. "I think the T-shirt's somewhere in my closet."

_**Colonel, I'm done. I took an extra hour to rest. I can leave now.**_

Jack nodded, confusing those around him.

"Where's Nate?"

Jacob smiled from the back, knowing that would have been the first thing Jack asked about. He pushed the boy forward.

"Hey, Jack." He gave a little half wave, not quite sure how to address the man.

"Hey, someone's ready to go home, and he's getting a little wiggly," he joked, easing the tension. "We don't have to do that whole kiss thing, do we?"

The shudder was quite obvious to everyone and Nate giggled just a bit, still nervous.

"It would probably work best if I lay down and let gravity do the work."

Nate laid on the floor and opened his mouth. Jack just shook his head and shrugged, leaning over, opening his mouth. The wiggling in the back of his neck almost made him gag, but the blood. The skin at the back of his throat ripped open, spilling blood down his tongue. The slimy Tok'ra brushed the edges of his mouth, leaving mucus trapped in his cheeks and as soon as he felt Levi's tail exit, he rolled back, flopping onto his butt and took the canteen Daniel offered.

Jacob leaned over him, a grin spread over his face. "You've been out a long time. We had minimal contact, but hopefully the news of our success reached Earth by now."

Jack's thoughts immediately strayed to his wife. A month. He'd been gone a month and she wouldn't even know if he was alive or dead. She could have had the twins, they could have found Neal. Those were things he should have been there for.

"We should be home in a little over four and a half hours," Daniel broke in, a grin spread wide across his face.

Relief settled over the tired man as he slumped exhaustedly against his perch and gave into the deep, healing sleep. Home. He'd be home in less than five hours.

_A/N: Okay, i know it's short, but it's my birthday, or it was - an hour and a half ago - and i figured i'd post now since we're moving on Friday and i don't know how long all that will take. we can't afford the house anymore after all that's been going on, so it's been really hectic. i'm really working hard on the next few chapters in hopes that i can hurry and spit this out for y'all! please tell me what you think!_


	68. 69

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. didn't have internet until midweek and it's been pretty busy. here ya go, it's unbeta'd for the time being. Little bit of minor language, and you'll see why later on._

Jack stepped through the Gate, dressed in a fresh T-shirt from his pack and his vest thrown loosely over his chest. He sighed deeply and grinned at the gathered personnel, stating enthusiastically, "Honey, we're home!"

Loud cheers and applause rang through the Gateroom as the remaining SG team members and two Tok'ra walked down the ramp and faced the awaiting General.

Seamus stood next to the man, smiling at his brother, glad he was home and safe. Jack rested his hands over the butt of his P-90, rocking on the balls of his feet. "We did it, Sir. Plan B."

"Congratulations, all of you." Hammond looked to the entire group, pride in his people shining in his eyes. His emotions changed almost immediately as he glanced between the brothers.

"Jack, get checked out first. Doctor Fraiser will accompany you to the Academy Hospital."

Jack's face paled immediately, and Sea pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're back, Jack. Sam's okay, it's not her."

Jack nodded and let go of his brother, following him to the infirmary. His post mission check up was done faster than he ever remembered and he was showered, changed and in the Jeep with Sea and Janet in under half an hour. Nate was riding with Jake in Jack's truck behind them.

Jack turned in his seat, glaring at his brother and friend. "Okay, do one of you two want to tell me what the Hell is going on?"

Sea gripped the steering wheel tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's Dad."

Jack felt like he was going to be sick. His heart plummeted like a rock as his stomach jumped into his throat. This could not be happening.

"What's wrong?"

"Colonel, the tests were inconclusive at the time of our departure."

"Janet!"

The petite doctor sighed. "We don't know anything yet, Jack, but they may have gotten the test results back by now."

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. At least Sam was okay… right?

"Sam and the boys?"

"They're doing fine," Janet replied, smiling at him through the rear view mirror.

The relief was immediate and the tension poured off Jack in waves. His father's condition scared him, but his wife was safe, and he hadn't missed his sons coming into the world.

They pulled into the parking space of the Academy Hospital and sat for a moment while Jacob and Nate parked the truck next to them. The five people climbed out of their vehicles, facing each other. It as a somber group that marched into the building, taking in the silent support from one another.

Eleanor was waiting in the family room on the fourth floor when the group arrived. When she looked up at her sons, her eyes filled with tears and Jack noticed just how worn down and exhausted she really looked. This was taking an awful toll on her and he ran over to wrap his arms tightly around his mother.

He felt himself choking up as the hot damp tears spread over his shoulder. "Oh, Mom," he sighed, gripping her tighter. "How are you holding up?" He pulled back a little and brushed a strand of white hair back behind her ear.

Eleanor stood up a little straighter, patting Jack's shoulders and cheeks, checking him over now that he was home. "I'm fine, Jonathon. Really, I'll, uh, I'll be fine."

Jack helped her into her seat and sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Sea took the other side hoping to give their mother as much comfort as they could. Janet had headed in to check on Patrick immediately, hoping to give her friends some news, whether it be good or bad didn't really matter at this point.

Nate and Jacob looked almost like two lost puppy dogs, not quite sure what to do with themselves as they looked on at the mother and sons. Nate's thoughts strayed to his family and he was suddenly lonely, wishing he had some news of Neal. Jacob was the first to realize Sam wasn't in the waiting room, but Jack was the first to voice the observation.

"She went down to the cafeteria. Those boys were getting hungry and her back's been bothering her for a bit." Eleanor smiled for one of the first times she had that day. She'd purposely left out a few tag-alongs. At least somebody would have a good day that way.

"Maybe Jacob and I should go check on her," Nate suggested nervously. He didn't really want to hang around the waiting room anyway; it made him uncomfortable.

"Dad?"

Jacob whirled around at the sound of the timid wavering voice behind him. Sam had finished eating and had decided to come back up and sit with her mother-in-law, waiting for news of the older man's health.

Her jaw dropped as she realized it really was her father standing there, with Nate beside him, and she ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"You're home. I can't believe you're home!" She gathered Nate up into her other arm, pulling him into a group hug, ecstatic they'd returned home safe. She pulled back slightly, and started to tremble. She hadn't noticed Jack yet, and immediately thought the worst.

"Sam?"

She heard the shaky voice over her father's shoulder and broke away from his grasp, rushing as best as her bulk would allow into her husband's waiting arms. Jack was standing, holding her, finally, after a month, and she was okay. He _so_ wanted to swing her around, but that definitely would be a bad idea about now.

"Jack, I thought you were dead," she sobbed, gripping him as hard she possibly could. He didn't notice, though, because he was holding her just as close. She buried her head in his neck, tears pouring out of her eyes. She was so happy he was back, home with them.

"You _were_ dead. I felt it. You were shot in the chest, right here." She pulled back and patted his sternum, right where he'd been shot. Sam knew she was right when she felt him stiffen under her touch. It took a moment for her to register that something was different about her husband, but when it did, she tried to pull back and out of his arms, her eyes wide.

He didn't let her back off, grasping her elbows and staring straight into her eyes. "Sam, honey, it's me. Yes, I was shot, and yes, I died. Jacob used Yu's sarcophagus, but something wasn't right and Levi had to help out. That's what you're feeling."

Sam looked back at her father, who nodded in agreement, and melted into Jack's arms. Her dream had been real, but it hadn't been complete. Relief flooded over them all; at least all their family that had left on the mission had returned.

Thankfully, nobody had really been able to hear the couple's conversation – Jacob had only been able to guess at what they'd been talking about and adjust his reaction accordingly – so they didn't really have to explain Jack's odd explanation.

"What happened to Dad?"

Sam figured she would be the best to answer. "We were eating breakfast this morning, and he just stopped. It was like he was in a trance. His mouth was open and he hadn't swallowed. Eleanor tried to shake his shoulder, break him out of it, but he just tipped over. When he started convulsing, we called the ambulance and had them bring him here. We don't know anymore yet."

Jack nodded, scared for his father, but so grateful he was home.

Mark had been standing behind his sister, watching the reunion happily, one hand clasping Tommy's shoulder. He'd been watching the boy for Sea while he went to meet Jack wherever it was they were meeting him and the rest of the team. He was happy Jacob had made it back, though he'd been surprised an old General like him was out in the field.

Jacob approached his son and stood awkwardly before him. They'd gotten _a lot_ closer over the few years since Selmak had convinced him to try for a reconciliation, but they both became edgy when there wasn't really anything of importance to talk about.

Mark spoke up first. "I'm glad you're back, Dad."

"Thanks for coming back and looking over your sister."

Mark nodded and Jacob leaned against the wall, trying to relax from their long journey.

Nate was feeling just a little left out. He desperately wanted to hold Cassie in his arms, let her comforting embrace wash over her. He sank into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, scrubbing his hands over his face.

He'd had girlfriends before, but they had never lasted very long. His longest relationship had been two weeks and now he had Cassie, and those familiar creeped out feelings he always had with other girls hadn't reared its ugly head. His other relationships had never been serious, he'd never wanted them to be, but being away from Cassie for so long had made him realize just how much he longed for her.

A tiny giggle rang through his ears, strangely out of place for their surroundings. It didn't register at first, and when he opened his eyes and saw Cassie standing before him, he felt his heart skip a beat. She sure was a sight for sore eyes, but it was the baby she held in her arms that really made his eyes tear.

"It's really him Nate," she spoke softly, handing his baby brother over to him.

Levi decided it would be a good time to butt out and went to sleep, allowing Nate the privacy of his own thoughts. Tears ran down his face as he took Neal from Cassie's arms. This was the last remaining member of his family. The O'Neills (even though Jack had been with him the entire month) had kept their promise and found Neal. They were going to raise the baby so he could complete his time at West Point.

Neal reached up, grabbing at Nate's dog tags, jangling them along their chain. The sound made him giggle, and Nate pulled him close to his chest overjoyed he'd been found.

Cassie sat down next to him, pulling the brothers into her arms, and kissed Nate's temple softly. She was falling in love with the boy and seeing this soft, gentle side of him, she just fell deeper. He was so good with Neal, it was like watching Jack; hard ass soldier on the outside, big softy when it came to kids.

"Sara tracked down his foster parents about two weeks ago. He'd been bounced around a lot since the incident, so it took a little longer, but everything's pretty much official. Jack just needs to sign the papers and he'll become Neal O'Neill." Cassie rubbed Nate's back giving him the comfort he desired. Neal played happily in the young man's lap.

Jack looked over from where he'd been sitting with Sam and squeezed her shoulder, drawing her attention to the area of the waiting room where he'd fixed his gaze.

"Now _that_ is a scary sight," he muttered jokingly in Sam's ear, though the shudder that ran through his body betrayed his uncomfortable feelings. The couple looked just a little _too_ comfortable with the baby.

"Is that him?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sara was able to track him down. He's a wonderful little boy. He can already say a few simple words, 'ma' 'da' 'hi'. We've been working on Nate, showing him a picture, but it hasn't stuck yet."

They sat, watching Nate play with his little brother, when Neal pulled his arm back and hit Nate square in the chest. "Nay!"

Everyone's eyes widened and those who hadn't been watching the brothers whipped their heads up to stare their direction.

"Did he just?"

Cassie started laughing and hugged her boyfriend. "Yeah, he did."

"Nay." Neal started bouncing on Nate's lap. "Nay, Nay, Nay."

The only person not partaking in the joyous laughter was Tommy. He just sat in one corner, his mind still on his Grandfather. "He's just a stupid baby," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Janet walked into the waiting room to the sound of laughter. She hated to have to break this up, but she hadn't gotten good news when she entered Patrick O'Neill's room.

Sea saw her before anyone else and tightened his grip around his mother's shoulders. He'd seen that look before, maybe not on Janet, but all doctors had their "break it to the family" look.

"Doc?"

Eleanor stood to face the doctor, both about the same height, and Sea stood with her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. He's conscious, but there's no motor function and the only reactions I can get out of him are blinks." Janet sighed. With a sympathetic glance at Jack, she continued. "His medical history shows a series of minor strokes over the past few years. The tests show this was a very serious stroke. He could have possibly recovered, but the seizures that followed were detrimental to his brain function. We're not sure how long he has."

Jack tensed next to his wife and ran his hands up and down her arms, comforting himself more than her. His heart clenched and he looked into Janet's eyes, silently asking the question on everybody's mind.

"I'll let you in to see him two at a time. I don't want him overwhelmed right now." A team of doctors had been working on the elderly man, but Janet had volunteered to fill in his family, having known Jack for as long as she did.

"Sea, take Mom in. We'll wait out here."

Sea nodded at his brother and directed Eleanor towards their father's room, his arm safely wrapped around her.

Sam watched her in-laws walk away and held her husband just a bit tighter. Jack had just gotten back in a somewhat good relationship with his father and now this happened. She'd had a whole month to get to know him and had found she really like the man. They'd talked about Jack, his childhood and the regrets he had about how he'd treated his son over the years.

She winced in pain and rubbed her lower back. It had been bothering her since yesterday afternoon, but over the course of the day they'd been steadily getting worse, and she'd been ignoring every twinge and spasm.

Jack had noticed the winces she'd been trying to hide since he'd arrived at the hospital and knew she was in pain far greater than she was letting on. He moved his hand down and started massaging her back as best he could in the position they were in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed. He felt another spasm run through her back and moved to ease it. His other hand moved to her front and he could feel the boys wriggling under his palm. A smile flittered over his face.

The group sat in silence while they waited for Eleanor and Sea to come back, the only sound Neal's squeals of laughter as he played with his big brother. Jack was overjoyed they'd found the little boy, and couldn't wait to meet him, but for now he was grateful Nate had a part of his family back.

Sea and Eleanor returned a few minutes later, collapsing into the chairs lining the walls. Jack rushed over to his mother and enveloped her in his arms. She hugged him back, briefly, and sat back in her chair.

"I'll be okay, Jonathon. Go see him, I'm sure he'd like to see for himself you're okay."

Jack nodded and kissed his mom on the forehead, allowing Sea to wrap his arms around her. As Jack moved to help Sam up, Tommy jumped into the seat he'd had just vacated and leaned into his Grandmother.

Sam struggled to stand, the babies weighing heavily in her front and offsetting her balance, and led Jack to his father's room. They walked in silence, both dreading what they might find when they got there.

Jack opened the door and took a tentative step inside. Patrick lay on the bed, his head propped up and barely conscious. The white glare of the florescent lighting shone off the nasal oxygen tube, matching the pallor of his pale skin. He reached out when he saw his son, his hand shaking from the effort.

Jack rushed over, grasping the hand in his own. "I'm home, Dad," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam came in and pulled up a chair on the other side, cradling the man's other hand. She stayed silent, giving both men her support. Her back was still hurting and it was slowly moving around front, but she wasn't going to let that keep her from being by Jack's side.

Had anyone else been in the room, including doctors, or even Sea, Jack wouldn't have started the train of thought he was going down.

"Dad…" Jack sighed. Patrick squeezed his hand weekly in response. "I… um." Jack wasn't sure how he was supposed to form the sentence he was trying to get out. He wasn't exactly the most eloquent of speakers and this was purely out of his league.

Patrick seemed to know exactly what his son was thinking and attempted to give a small smile with the half of his face where the nerves still reacted.

"Hang on, Dad. Just a little longer, hang on."

Patrick shook his head, a tear escaping his eye as he squeezed it shut.

"Uh, Jack…" Sam trailed off, grasping her stomach with her free hand. "I don't think _I_ can hold on." She broke off with a grimace and a startled cry of pain.

Jack looked up at his wife, eyes wide, and a grin broke out over his face. Patrick weekly attempted to push his son over to his wife, encouraging them to leave the room.

"We'll be back. Hang on long enough to meet these guys, please." Jack jumped off the bed and ran to his wife, gently pulling her to her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get you to Delivery."

Sam stood clutching her stomach again. "Oh!" She leaned heavily into Jack. "I don't feel so good." She ground her teeth together, attempting to ride out another contraction.

Jack looked down, noticing the wet trail along her overalls. "Sam, honey, I think your water just broke."

"Then, FIX IT!" she shouted through clenched teeth.

Jack grinned at her logic. His bright, beautiful wife had momentarily lost her head.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing! You try shitting a watermelon out your ass and see how you feel!" They'd nearly made it to the door and another contraction was ripping through her stomach. Her knees gave out from under her and collapsed into Jack's arms. "No! You know what, it'd probably be easy on you, cuz you're such an ASSHOLE!"

Jack let the grin fall from his face, only to be replaced by concern. A nurse in the hall had heard Sam yelling and opened the door to the room. Jack looked up.

"Get us a wheelchair, please! She's going into labor." The nurse rushed out of the room and ran back in only a moment later, pushing the chair in front of her. The two helped Sam up and in, and pushed her in the direction of the Maternity Ward. "Page Dr. Fraiser to Maternity!" he yelled to another passing nurse.

Janet met them a floor below, ready with scrubs for Jack to change into. He brushed a kiss over his wife's sweaty forehead. "I'll be right back, baby." The look he gave Janet spoke volumes of exactly how scared he was.

Janet pulled him aside on his way out while the nurses helped settle Sam. "Jack, I won't lie to you, I'm a little concerned at the speed this has progressed, but we're keeping an eye on her and the boys so hopefully this will go fine."

Jack nodded and headed off to get changed. This was going too fast. Something was wrong, he just knew it. He flew back into the room as fast as he could, hoping nothing had happened while he'd been out of the room.

He sat on the stool somebody had thought to place near the head of Sam's bed just as Janet peaked up from her spot at the foot. "Okay, Sam, you're at eight centimeters. You're almost there."

Jack grasped his wife's hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead with a washcloth.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sam ground out, her teeth still just a clenched as they'd been before. "Janet, get the beasts outta me."

Janet stood to check the monitor and retook her place. The gasp brought Jack's head up to stare down at his wife's feet. "Sam you're there. On the next contraction I want you to push."

Sam nodded vigorously.

"You can do it, baby."

"Jaaack…"

Jack nodded, holding her hand gently. "Right. Shutting up." He helped Sam sit up as the contraction racked through her body and she leaned up, pushing with all her might.

"Sam, I can see the head," Janet announced. Under her breath she muttered, "Already."

Two pushes later Janet peeked up again. "Sam, the cord's wrapped around his neck. We're gonna try to get him out a little farther to pull it off."

Jack rubbed Sam's back, his thoughts immediately straying to the twin Mark had had before their birth. The medical advances they'd made in the past forty years had helped alleviate his fears, but he could tell Sam hadn't thought about that part of their predicament.

"It'll be okay, Honey." He massaged her shoulders while she gave one more push.

"Okay, Sam…" Janet paused. "You've got a little bungee jumper here."

Jack stood, still clutching Sam's hand. "What?"

"He's retreated back to enemy territory," Janet rephrased.

"Okay, just… help him."

Sam pushed again.

"Colonel, I'm doing the best I can here." She kept her attention on the baby, trying to help free him from his confines. "We're making progress. Cord's off, Sam."

Jack smiled at his wife, brushing the damp hair off her forehead.

"Here's the shoulders… and he's out. Baby A born at 13:53." She quickly wrapped him in a warm towel, rubbing him dry, and clamped the cord. "Dad, you want to come down here and cut the cord, so we can work on getting his brother out?"

Jack gave a whoop of joy when he heard the sound of his son crying and bent down to kiss his wife. "We have a son, Sam."

"And his brother's just as eager to escape." She could already feel the contractions starting up again as Jack moved to the end of the bed and cut the umbilical cord.

He just couldn't believe it. His son. He didn't get a good enough look, though, because a nurse whisked him away as soon as he was free to check him over and weigh and measure him.

He moved back up to the head of the bed to help Sam. He knew she was having a hard time; more so than Sara had had with Charlie. He remembered that clearly. She'd still been working on delivering him in the time it was taking Sam to give birth to both their sons.

"Baby B born at 14:17."

Sam reached up and hugged her husband tightly around the neck, _sooo_ happy the second baby had gone easier. She'd barely even felt him. She flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.

Jack settled her on the bed and moved down to cut the second baby's cord.

"You're not quite done yet, Sam."

Jack knew that Sam would want him checking on their babies, instead of worrying about her, so while Janet finished up with Sam and got her cleaned up, he crossed the room to where the nurses had finished with their first son.

The nurse turned to him, holding out the baby to his father with a smile. Jack took him lovingly into his arms, and brushed off the nurse's patronizing attitude as she tried to show him how to hold the baby.

"I know what I'm doing," he snapped, though the smile never left his face.

He brought the baby back to his wife, sitting on the edge of the bed, and gently placed him in Sam's arms. He brushed the blanket back away from his face so they could see him clearly, and smiled at the joy that lit Sam's eyes.

"He's beautiful, Sam." He was a little concerned at the dark circles under the baby's eyes that were starting to appear, but he'd ask Janet about those later; it wasn't exactly something he remembered from Charlie.

"Yeah. He looks like you." She brushed her fingers through the thick, light brown hair on the top of his tiny head. He opened his eyes and Jack had to do a double take.

"Janet?" The whites of the baby's eyes weren't white, they were a deep red and it scared the parents, and for once it was a fear they were ready to admit.

Janet came over from where she'd been looking at the second baby, carrying him in her arms, and looked over at his brother. She immediately saw what the parents had noticed and smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about." She handed Baby B to his father, and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Sam, he was born in just over half an hour. That's extremely fast, and he opened his eyes almost immediately. His eyes didn't have time to adjust and the platelets didn't close. He'll be fine and it won't affect his vision."

The couple smiled at each other and sighed in relief. It was a stressful enough day as it was.

"Sam, I want you to give them their first feed, and then rest. I'll take Jack and get them their baths, the printing, and their birth certificates filled out. We'll come back with them when we're done." She showed Sam how to properly nurse them, then left them alone for the time being.

Jack held the free baby while Sam nursed the other one, looking at his son closely. From what he could tell, they were identical, but really, what did he know. They did look a little like Charlie, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. They were their own people, and he would try his damndest to do a better job the second – and third – time around.

Sam balanced Baby A in the crook of her arm while Jack moved to switch the two. She couldn't believe they'd made it through this. Their babies were beautiful, and big. She couldn't believe they'd both been in there and hadn't decided to come out sooner.

"They were waiting for you," she whispered to her husband as he rocked Baby A in his arms.

"I'm glad they did." He rubbed at his son's head and ran his finger down the tiny cheek. "Have you thought of any names you'd like?"

"A few, but I'm not sure yet. We can wait a little while to decide. You can fill out their Birth Certificates with all the info they need except their name's until we're discharged. At that point, we can decide."

Jack nodded and sat back against the bed with his wife and sons.

_A/N: so there you have it! the twins have arrived. i know there were a few of you who wanted them both to be girls or at least one of them, but this is how i had it planned out, sorry. and before any of you go suggesting anything, though i love the thoughtfulness you'd put behind it, i already have their names picked out, but you won't find out until next chapter._

_ my poor brother Eric was the bungee jumper in our family and he looked like he'd gone a few rounds w/ Muhamed Ali. he was born in just under a half an hour. _

_i've moved now, but i have to desperately find a job now b/c i just found out our owner is selling all his subways and the new one doesn't want to keep any of the current employee's so i don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon, it's already started. tell me what you think! i love hearing it! _


	69. 70

_A/N: okay, this one's a little sad and unbeta'd. it's a little longer than some others, the italics are events of Sean's past. hope y'all like it._

* * *

Janet pushed Sam along the hallway from the elevator, the mother holding Baby A, who after being in the world six hours was no closer to a name than his brother, who was being carried along by their father. 

They'd decided they were going to head up to see Jack's father, hoping maybe he'd started feeling a little better. Janet doubted it, and told the couple so, but Jack knew that if it really was his father's time, he wouldn't want to go without meeting his newest grandsons.

Jacob had already come to see how his daughter was doing and to meet the boys, as had Daniel and Teal'c who'd arrived after the debriefing was over. Mark would be in town for a while and knew he would get a chance to see his new nephews in time. There would be a lot going on in the weeks to come and Jack and Sam would need all they help they could get.

Nate and Cassie were busy watching over Neal, although it wasn't all _that_ hard of a task, and had decided they'd wait to check out the twins. There was plenty of time for that later. Cassie knew she'd end up babysitting them at some point in their lives and Nate had until August with the O'Neills. He'd rather spend his time with Neal and Cassie right now anyway. Sam and Jack were busy with the rest of Jack's family, and they didn't want to get in the way.

Sam had worried about leaving Neal, not like she had any choice, really, but Jack had assured her the boy would be fine. He was with his older brother, after all, and Jack knew for a fact there was no way he'd let anything happen to Neal.

He saw the look on his wife's face and smiled down to her. "They'll be fine."

Sam nodded. "I know. I just worry."

"And that's why you'll make a wonderful mother. You've already had Neal for two weeks and he's still alive," Jack joked.

"I had everybody helping me, Jack. Well, except for Tommy, he was a miserable little cuss. And Neal's only one child."

Jack stopped Janet, and knelt down in front of his wife, resting a comforting hand on her knee. "Sam, we're going to be just fine. I've done this before. Besides I have all summer off, and so do Nate and Cass. This," he gestured between the two babies, "is the only thing that's not related to the military that I've got more experience at than you, and I know you're nervous. You and I, we can do anything together, Sam."

Sam smiled at her husband in reply. This was so unlike her tough Air Force Colonel. It was a side she'd always known was under the mask, and she'd seen it so much over the past months. What she'd seen of him at work was only half the man. He was so touching and caring towards anyone he considered family.

Jack brushed his hand over his other son's head and stood gracefully, perfectly balancing the baby in his arms, and motioned for Janet to lead the way to his father's room.

Karen was there waiting for them when they arrived, along with Seamus and their mother. Jack was glad his sister had been able to make it up; they weren't sure exactly how much longer Patrick had left, and he still hadn't said a word since he'd awoken, though that wasn't really unexpected.

Jack walked over and gave his sister a gentle hug, careful to make sure his baby was tucked safely and securely in his arms and wouldn't get squished.

"Karen, I'm so glad you could make it," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"It took a little doing to get out of work." Jack cocked his eyebrow suspiciously at his little sister; he knew what she was capable of. "Okay, so I threatened to quit," she relented. Her older brothers had always done a far better job of keeping her in line as a kid than their parents ever had.

"Sean and Jenny are in the waiting room with Tommy. They weren't sure whether they should come in yet or not," Sea informed his brother. Really, they'd wanted to see what Dr. Fraiser would say about so many people in the older man's room.

Janet picked up the chart from the foot of the bed and looked it over. His vitals had been dropping over the past couple of hours and she was certain he wasn't going to last too much longer.

She faced Jack and Sea directly, being their CMO and all, her face betraying her thoughts to the seasoned officers. "You should probably get the rest of your family up here soon."

The identical men nodded solemnly and Sea left to retrieve his children.

Tears poured down Karen's cheeks, who still had one arm wrapped tightly around her brother's waist. This was her Daddy they were talking about and as tough as he'd always been on all of them, she had always been Daddy's Little Girl.

"It'll be okay, CareBear," Jack said pulling her closer into his side.

Karen shook her head. "I want Grant, Jack."

"Hey, he'll be here, you know he will."

She nodded and wiped her eyes dry, her little outburst over for now. She gave her older brother a watery grin. "Enough of that. Now, who are these little guys?"

This was the first any of Jack's family had seen of the boys, though they'd all been filled in on the events of earlier that afternoon. There was enough going on as it was and Janet had done extensive tests on both babies to make sure they were alright. Baby A had the murmur, but was, so far, doing just fine, and once they were home Jacob was going to see what he could do.

Jack smiled, ready and willing to show off his boys. "For the moment, we have 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two'."

"You haven't named them yet?" Karen asked.

"We thought we should explore their personalities a bit before we stuck them with names they'd hate," Sam spoke up.

Eleanor left her husband's side to take her first real good look at their newest grandsons. Sam smiled warmly and transferred "Thing One" to her loving arms. Knowing full well the women needed some sort of distraction, Jack passed "Thing Two" to his sister, enjoying the loving look on her face. Oh yeah, poor Grant.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sean hugged his brother close while Jenny held them both. Sean was exhausted. While Jenny had been able to drive in from Denver, Sean hadn't been able to get a flight from Abilene and had to drive the seven hours after he'd been called in to work early that morning.

"It'll be okay, Tommy," Sean whispered to his brother. He and Jenny had been filled in upon their arrival, but he wasn't sure how much Tommy understood.

"No, it's not!" Tommy shouted, pulling out of his older siblings' arms. He crossed his arms over his chest in typical childhood defiance. "Grampa's gonna die."

Tommy's outburst startled Neal, who'd been napping peacefully with Nate on his chest and the young boy's eyes popped open, filling with tears. Nate awoke, trying to pacify his brother with no success. Neal let out a screech and started crying, very unhappy to be woken from his lumber. Nate stood from where he'd been laying across the row of chairs and rocked the baby, trying to get him to settle.

Tommy shot a glare in the direction of the crying baby and turned his back, resting his forehead against the wall. He bounced his head against the cement trying to block everyone out. He couldn't take it anymore! Nobody understood! He growled and whipped around. "Be QUIET!"

He collapsed onto the ground, shaking in tears, and wrapped his arms around his knees. It was quiet now, the only sound his sobs as they wracked his small body.

The entire room was staring at him, Neal having been scared into silence. It only took a fraction of a second for Sean to be there on the floor, wrapping his brother in his arms. There was a bond between Tommy and their Grandfather that nobody really understood. Even though they'd been hundreds, sometimes thousands, of miles apart they talked to each other every day.

Sean remembered what it was like losing his best friend at the same age. Jerod was Tommy's best friend, and those that didn't understand their family thought it was a little odd, but their Grandfather was the next closest thing Tommy had and it was going to be hard on the boy.

"My best friend died when I was your age," Sean confided. It wasn't something they'd ever told Tommy about; Sean's downward spiral was generally avoided by everyone. "Jerod's actually named after him."

Tommy scrubbed the tears out of his eyes, afraid he'd look weak in front of the others. "What happened," he asked softly.

"When I met Jer, we'd just moved to town and I was in fourth grade. Dad had bought a house up in the middle of nowhere…

_Sean sat on the bank of the canal, tossing stones into the quick flowing water. This officially sucked. There was no one around for miles and he was bored, just as bored as he was going to be for however long they were stuck in this empty forsaken valley. _

_He didn't register the clip-clops immediately, the sound of the rushing water and blowing wind covered up most anything. _

"_Hey!"_

_He looked up to see a boy just about his age, on a horse, riding down the dirt road that ran parallel to the canal. He had on a white cowboy hat, green sweatshirt, black trench coat, jeans and grey Ropers._

"_Uh, hi," Sean replied, not quite sure what to do. He didn't make friends all that easily, and didn't have anyone from all the other places they'd lived over the years._

"_You the new kid?" The boy leaned forward, his forearms resting on the saddle horn and the reigns hanging loosely in his hands._

_Sean scoffed. "I'm on the property, ain't I?" _

_The boy smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He tipped his hat slightly, the long feather bobbing as he did so. "I'll see you around." He sat up straight and urged the horse forward, breaking into a gallop after just a few yards._

_Sean shook his head and stood, wiping the dirt – mostly sand – off of his jeans. Jenny was running through the tumbleweeds that plagued the field their house was built on. It was really more like a barn that had been turned into a house. _

_He watched his little sister playing in the tall grass and plant growth and thought again how much his missed his mom. Jenny looked so much like her; he knew from the pictures they had. His father would watch her sometimes, like he was now, and he'd see the sad look in his eyes._

_He shook his head again, clearing the thoughts away and headed up to the house. He had school tomorrow and it was going to be just like all the new schools._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Yep, he was right. Just like all the rest. They'd appointed someone to show him around during lunch and recess, but he didn't want them there, and they didn't want to be doing it._

_He walked to the bus stop, head low, waiting for Jenny to come out of the first grade wing of the elementary school. _

"_Well, look who it is."_

_He would have recognized that voice again any time, and the smile he heard was unmistakable. He jumped, not having realized he was that close to another human being._

"_Whoa, chill kid. Didn't mean to scare you." The boy was leaning against the chain-link fence, looking like those wrought iron silhouettes he'd seen people prop up against walls and fences before. "Name's Jerod. I go to the middle school, but I come down here to make sure my brother gets on the bus everyday."_

"_Sean. Um, my sister, Jenny, should be coming out here soon."_

_Jerod smiled. "You'll be getting off at the same stop as we are. You can ride next to me."_

_Sean smiled back at the older boy and got on the bus._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Fifth grade wasn't that hard. Of course, Sean had been able to get good grades without trying ever since his second grade teacher had bullied him into turning his homework in on time. _

"_Okay, Chief, you'd better get down to the bus stop. I'm sure Jerod's waiting for you."_

_Sean smiled up at his father and hugged him as he ran out the door, leaving his flashlight behind. It was dark out still as he headed down their long dirt driveway, but the light from the flashlight made everything else just seem darker. His Gramma hated it, especially since he could still hear the Coyotes yipping and howling at that hour of the morning._

_When he made it down to the crossroads no one was there. That was odd. Jerod and his older brother, Will, were usually there before him, since their house was right on the corner. He spun around nervously, though he'd never admit he was scared. It was just dark and a good soldier always knew his surroundings. _

_The silence was starting to get to him. He couldn't even hear the annoying Magpies that usually started their squawking around now. This wasn't right, something was terribly wrong._

_He heard a rustling off to his left and he whipped around facing the tall grass of the field. This was not good, not good at all. He picked up a large stick, more like a branch, and dropped his bookbag to the ground. If he was going to get attacked, he was going to be prepared._

_Oh, he was SO _NOT_ prepared._

_Two screaming figures came rushing out of the ditch on the side of the road, running straight at him. Sean threw his hands up in the air, forgetting he still had the stick in his hands and screamed in response. He quickly gathered his wits about him and grabbed the stick with both hands, rushing the two figures and bringing the stick down on them._

"_OW! Hey! OW! Sean!"_

_He stopped and looked at the curled up figure on ground. "Jerod?"_

_Jerod sat up, rubbing his head. "Yeah. Ow. You know, that worked great until you thought you could brain me with that stick."_

_Sean threw his hands in the air. "Well, why'd you scare me like that?"_

_Will leaned against the stop sign, laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face."_

_Sean stalked over to where he'd dropped his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and shuffled his feet in the dirt. "It wasn't funny," he muttered._

"_Oh yeah, it was."_

"_Will, shut up." Jerod nudged Sean lightly with his shoulder. "Sorry. We didn't think it would be that bad."_

_Sean nodded and looked up at his best friend. This was definitely his favorite place he'd lived so far._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_This was definitely the worst place he'd ever lived. They'd spent all the previous weekend getting their pictures taken on Jerod's horse for their Christmas cards, which really wasn't all that bad, but they hadn't gotten the film back on time so that idea had flopped anyway. _

_Uncle Jack and Aunt Sara had come for a visit, which was cool, but they'd been tired from driving from Colorado. They were going to have a baby soon, so he was glad he got to have some time with them before they wouldn't be able to travel lightly anymore._

_Christmas Vacation was over, it was the day after New Year's and he'd trudged all the way down to the bus stop in over a foot of snow, in temperatures below zero with the wind chill, and Jerod hadn't even been there to cheer him up._

_Jerod knew about his mother, and how much he missed her. Any time his friend had spotted him getting melancholy he was always making jokes or goofing off. He'd do something to make it seem like it wasn't quite so bad. Christmas was always hard, on the whole family, and this year he'd actually had someone here to talk to about it._

_Will ran out of their house and got on the bus, stopping quickly to say something to the driver. He doggedly stepped to the back of the bus and flopped down in the seat across the aisle from Sean._

_Sean looked over at his best friend's older brother, confusion in his eyes. "Where's Jerod?"_

_Will wiped his eyes quickly and turned to face him. "He's in the hospital. We were playing hide and seek with Alex and Tara. He dug a hole in the snow and fell asleep. He's been sleeping all vacation. They're doing tests, but they think his cancer came back."_

_Sean's eyes widened. Cancer? Nobody'd said anything about cancer, and Jerod never looked sick._

_Will continued to explain. "Jerod had muscle cancer two years ago. It's been in remission, but they told us to look out for certain signs, and lethargy was one of them."_

_Sean nodded, schooling his expression. See, this was why he didn't get attached to people whenever he moved. Something always happened. But if it was something Jerod had beaten before, he could beat it again, right?_

_The rest of the day passed, but Sean wasn't paying attention. He didn't care. His best friend was sick. For the first time he could remember, he prayed. He prayed for his best friend, and he prayed for the family. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_He had gym class second period for that block. Normally, the boys and girls were split during class, but they did warm ups as a group, and he couldn't stand the girls chittering away while they were trying to do jumping jacks. He tried to tune them out, but their conversation suddenly became interesting._

"_My cousin died this morning."_

"_Really? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. I mean we didn't really know each other."_

"_Which one was it?"_

"_Jerod."_

_His jumping jacks faltered and he struggled to catch his breath._

"_What happened?"_

"_He had Leukemia. Something about his cancer spreading to his blood or something."_

_He couldn't do it anymore. He'd figured something had happened when Will didn't get on the bus that morning, but he'd allowed himself to hope that maybe Jerod had been getting better._

_He stepped out of the line and sat stubbornly on the bleachers. The gym teachers tried to get him to cooperate, but he wouldn't. He just shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest._

_He didn't say a word the entire day. Nothing. He couldn't. His brain had shut down completely. He didn't answer any questions in class, and some of his other acquaintances had tried to get him to tell them what was wrong, but he couldn't._

_He got home and, as per usual, phoned his father to let him know he and Jenny were safe. He couldn't say it this time, though. The only sentence he managed to get out before breaking down and hanging up was, "Jerod's dead."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Seamus leaned against the doorway, listening to Sean tell Tommy about the boy his grandson was named after. He remembered Jerod Connelly well, and he'd truly liked the kid, a lot. Jerod's mother had come up to the house shortly after his death, asking to see some of the negatives of the photos they'd taken before Christmas. There was one, Jerod sitting tall and straight in the saddle on Kitten, the horse he'd gotten from Make a Wish during his first stint with the cancer, and that was the photo his mother had chosen to have engraved on his headstone.

He shook his head of the thoughts and approached his family.

"Hey guys."

Tommy flew up out of his brother's arms and wrapped his father in a tight hug, crying against his stomach. Sea pulled his other two children to his sides, holding the three of them in a comforting embrace.

Sean was the first to pull away, being the oldest – and male- and faced his father. "How's he doing, Dad?"

Sea lowered his eyes, squeezing his son and daughter tighter in his arms. "Not good. Janet says we should all get up there, it's not going to be much longer." He felt Tommy tighten his hold on his waist.

The foursome made their way back to Patrick's room in silence. When they got there, Sea noticed a change in the mood immediately. It wasn't quite as somber as it had been before, and his father looked just a bit more aware of his surroundings. That was good, right?

Tommy ran to his grandfather as soon as he made it through the doorway, throwing his arms around the older man as best he could.

"I'm gonna miss you, Grandpa. I love you so much," he cried, tears streaming down his face. He laid his head on his chest for just a minute before retreating to find his own safety in one of the plastic chairs brought in for the family.

Jack had a slightly brighter look on his face than Sea was used to and he disentangled himself from his daughter who was going over to say goodbye to her grandfather, and approached his brother.

"What's going on?"

Jack hugged "Thing Two" to his chest and stared straightly at his father. "Sam suggested we lay the twins in his arms, with our support of course, and 'Thing One' already had his turn. Didn't even wake up long enough to say hi. Dad's eyes lit up, though, Sea. I don't think it means anything, but there was a difference."

After Sean and Seamus had their turns with Patrick, Eleanor spoke up. "While you're all here… You're father and I talked this over when his health started going down hill. When he finally goes, he's not to be resuscitated or defibrillated. He doesn't want any 'heroic action'."

Jack understood perfectly. He and Sam both had living wills. He stepped forward and sat on the edge of his father's bed.

"Hey, Dad. I don't know if you understand us at all, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. It wasn't just you, I could've tried harder not to be such a pain in the butt." He got momentarily uncomfortable, his whole family there to hear what he had to say. "Guess it's my turn to say it. I love you, Dad. Here's 'Thing Two'."

He rested his son on Patrick's chest, his feet pointing up at the man's head so they could face each other, Jack supporting him to make sure the little baby didn't roll down his side. The baby immediately opened his eyes to stare at his grandfather, wiggling his arms in an attempt to get free of his blanket confines.

A gasp went out around the room as one of Patrick's arms moved in a small attempt to reach up to his grandson. Before he could reach more than a couple of inches off the bed, the heart monitor slowed and flat lined, his arm falling to the mattress.

Jack gathered his son up in his arms, and stared down at his father. "Daddy?" he heard softly behind him. He stood up out of the way as Karen flew up to the bed, throwing herself onto their father. Seamus made his way over to their mother and wrapped her up in his arms. They'd spent over fifty years together and he knew it was going to be hard on her.

Jack sat in a chair next to Sam and leaned into her. One look in her eyes told him she was thinking the same thing he was. He looked down at his son and spoke softly. "That was your grandfather, Liam. How'd you like him?"

Sam looked over at him. "Liam Patrick O'Neill. It fits him, Jack."

Her husband nodded, barely noticing the bustle of the others in the room. "And judging by each of their reactions to their grandfathers, we should name 'Thing One' Jacob Christopher."

Sam fully agreed. "I'm sure Dad would love it."

The family left the room after they'd each said their final goodbyes, Sam and Jack back to their room, and the rest of the family to Sea's. Mark and Jacob took Nate and Neal back to Sam and Jack's to get the boy settled in for the night. It'd been a long day, and every member of the O'Neill family, whether it be by blood or extended, was exhausted. They had a lot to take care of now, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

_

* * *

A/N: so what'd you think? it kind of ended awkwardly b/c i wasn't sure how to do it. i didn't want them to just leave but wasn't quite sure what i should do with it. if there's a way you'd all like to see it go or any ideas that would improve it, let me know. _

_Jerod Connelly, is based on a real person. my friend Jake died 3 January 1995. i was in fifth grade he was in sixth. i met him after i moved to Emmett, Idaho, it really is the middle of nowhere, and Jake and his brother Clay really did jump out at me and scare me to death but i just screamed and tried to hide behind the stop sign. the day he died, i didn't speak at all and i do have a picture of him sitting tall on his horse kitten and the negative was used for the etching. he was the first friend i had when i moved and he was one of the sweetest guys i ever met._

_ anyway, tell me what you think i'd love to hear both positive and negative. thanks again!  
_


	70. 71

_A/N: okay here's the next chap. it's unbeta'd but here you go!_

The bright sunlight reflected off the snow, much too bright for the day. Jack stood ramrod straight next to his brother, both in full winter uniform. He didn't show any emotion. He never did under these circumstances anyway, no matter who the person was, but this was different.

The brothers stood behind the female members of their family and the children. Sam was there with him, having left the babies in Cassie's care, along with Mya since she was still so young. They didn't want Neal, Liam and Jake exposed to the cold. A cemetery wasn't exactly the place for their children anyway.

The rest of their family had shown up within hours of his father's passing. Grant had managed to fly in with Kelly and Dean; Rhiana had done the same with their children. Kevin had picked up Mya on the way home from work and immediately drove to Colorado Springs.

Jack was glad everyone had been able to make it, as neither of his parents had any siblings. His mother was obviously hit the hardest of them all, but Tommy sat, curled up in his grandmother's lap. He'd only spoken to Jerod since his grandfather's death and the rest of the family was starting to become concerned.

Jack understood where he was coming from, though. It had taken him long enough to address anyone outside his military superiors for months after Charlie's death and even though it wasn't quite the same thing, the connection Tommy had with his grandfather was strong, and it would take him a while to get past it.

The dirt hitting the casket lid shook Jack off that particular train of thought. It was over, and every military member attending the funeral stood just a little straighter. That was the thing that caught him off guard about the whole situation. Every SG team member was there. They were all close to the O'Neill family – and not just Jack and Sam, either. Seamus had become quite popular with those station under Cheyenne Mountain.

He glanced around him, his actions hidden by his sunglasses, and listened as his father was covered beneath the earth. The stark white snow reflected around those gathered there, in deep contrast to the dirt piled next to the grave.

Before long, the formality of the burial was over and the elder Liam Patrick O'Neill was laid to rest beside his grandson.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"…So Sara and I walked around the side of the cabin just in time to see Dad grab Charlie by the shoulder with one hand and the back of his swim trunks with the other and fling him off the dock and into the water. I just dropped everything I had in my hands. I pushed Dad out of the way and dove off the edge of the dock after him. When I came up for air, he was staring at me, treading water like he'd been doing it his whole life. He just smiled at me and said, 'Look, Dad! I'm swimming!'"

Jack set the beers down on the coffee table and sat beside Sam as laughter filled the room. Sara picked up one of the bottles and handed it to Ken.

"He just let himself sink into the water as Charlie swam towards the dock. Patrick popped up from the water, sputtering and pulled him up. I didn't know what to do. I had eggs splattered all over my shoes and my son, who didn't know how to swim just that morning, had been thrown into the water by his grandfather."

Jack put his arm around his wife and looked around at his friends and family. "Sean and Jenny were sitting on the back deck laughing their fool heads off at me. I pulled up on the dock and grabbed Charlie in one of the biggest bear hugs ever and the next thing we know, Sara's beating the crap outta my dad!"

The small group gathered in Jack and Sam's living room were seeing a side of the man that hadn't come out to play in years. Sam cuddled into her husband's side, Liam nestled gently in her arms.

Everyone had left the wake hours before, leaving only close friends and family to gather together, comforting each other and telling stories about the past. Nobody outside the family knew much about them – beside Daniel and Sam – and were having fun. Mark was really starting to enjoy his sister's new family and was actually getting along with Jack, especially after he saw how good the older man was with the kids.

After the "strangers" had left the youngsters had been allowed out of their suits and dresses and had gotten decked out in their snow gear to play outside. They all knew the kids would stay out there until their lips turned blue and they couldn't feel their extremities anymore. Of course, the fact that it was getting dark out didn't hinder their enjoyment any.

Liam was sound asleep in his mother's arms and she decided it was time to put him down for the night. Jake had been sleeping for most of the day, according to Cassie anyway, and Liam had been up since the crack of dawn. Of course, the nurses at the hospital had said Jake didn't sleep at night and Liam was the perfect baby.

She kissed Jack on the cheek and headed down the hall to their room where the boys were staying for the time being. The babies were so small, now that she'd gotten over the fact that they were both crammed in together for over eight months, and she was amazed they were a part of both her and Jack.

She opened the door quietly so as not to wake up Jake, but found his eyes open and staring up at the mobile Teal'c had made especially for the boys. It was a bunch of little X-302's. It would go pretty well with the nursery, once she got the ceiling star map finished. Of course, they could always tell anybody who didn't have the classification that the X-302 was just something a friend came up with.

Liam stayed asleep as she transferred him to the crib and picked up Jake so he wouldn't wake his brother. She was still bent over the twins when someone entered the room behind her. It wasn't Jack. After so many years of working together, she knew the sound of his footsteps, especially since he tried sneaking into her lab so often.

She turned around with the wide awake Jake in her arms to face Sara standing in the doorway. "Oh, Sara. I didn't see you there." She smiled at the other woman and placed Jake on the changing table.

"How are you holding up?" Sara came in and stood near the changing table at Jake's head.

"Better, now that Jack's back and the babies are home. Patrick was a very nice man…"

Sara nodded. "When he and Jack got along, they got along great." She ran her hand along the top of Jake's head as Sam pulled open the sleeper. "I'm sorry."

Sam cocked her head up at the woman she'd become friends with while Jack was away. "What for?"

"It probably sounds like Jack and I are still stuck on each other out there."

Sam grinned. "No. You have Ken and Jack and I have each other. We may be an odd group of people, but there's a deep seeded trust and Ken and I know that the two of you have a connection."

"Thanks." Sara watched as Sam pulled the soaked onsie over the baby's head. It felt like just yesterday they'd brought Abby home from the hospital themselves. "So, how's Neal settling in?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't think he slept for the first two weeks. For the moment – and I know this goes against everything they say parents should do – but we've been letting Nate take care of him for now. He's leaving at the end of the summer and wants to spend as much time with him as he can."

Janet came through the door, dropping onto the bed and watched her friend with Jake. Before she could change his diaper, Sam got his new clothes ready, along with the diaper and wipes. Janet sighed and laid back onto the bed.

"What'd he do this time?" Sam asked without turning around.

"Sarah's coming home after the removal of the… tumor. Daniel's going to go back to her. Cassie's going to be disappointed." Janet rubbed her hands over her face, just on the verge of tears. She watched as Sam awkwardly removed the baby's diaper and wiped him off.

She turned to glance at Janet. "What makes you think that?"

"She loves Daniel, why wouldn't she be-"

Sam grinned and shook her head. "No, why do you think Daniel would go back to Sarah?"

"He won't stop talking about her and how much help she's going to need to get reacquainted with life on… the outside. From the hospital, I mean." Janet shot a look at the other Sara, knowing the woman knew they did some weird stuff, but it was no excuse to let her mouth run away with her.

"Daniel will help her like he would any friend. Even if she tried to put the moves on him, he wouldn't let her. I seriously doubt – INCOMING!" Sam ducked as the yellow stream shot over her head, hitting the edge of the bed Janet was laying on. Sara dropped to her knees laughing and grabbed an urp rag, handing it to Sam to cover the little boy with. That _was_ the thing about having boys.

Janet rushed to make sure Sam's startled exclamation hadn't woken up Liam, of course it looked like the boy could sleep through an earthquake, and finally the humor of the situation hit her.

Jake's wails increased and Sara realized he'd shot himself in the face. As Sam quickly tried to secure his diaper, Sara grabbed a wipe and started to clean off his face. The giggles of the other two women set Sam off, ready to cry at the drop of a hat. Damn, these hormones had to get back to normal soon.

The three women worked together quickly to get Jake dressed and out of the room to keep from waking Liam. Janet and Sara were still giggling as they shut the door to Jack and Sam's room, Sam leaning against it, frustrated that she hadn't known what to do.

"Sam," Sara said still laughing. "Don't worry about it. It's something boys do."

Janet nodded her agreement. "It has to do with the change in temperature, like when a kid goes swimming and pees in the pool. When the cold air hits them, they can't control it and even if they just wet their diaper, they'll do it again. Neal should be over that by now."

Sam sighed in relief, hugging her little boy to her, trying to calm him down before he woke up every child in the household. Abby was asleep on the spare bed in Neal's current bedroom since he usually slept through the night now that Nate was around.

Jack had heard the commotion from the living room and came rushing down the hall. "Everybody okay down here?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his wife and son.

Sara was quick to reassure him. "Jake shot himself."

He stared at Sam quizzically before it dawned on him just what his ex-wife was saying and he smiled in remembrance. "Don't worry. When Charlie was only a couple weeks old, he fell asleep on me, but his diaper leaked through his onsie and sleeper. I had to change him without waking him up. I got his diaper off and wiped him down when I realized I hadn't gotten his new diaper out yet. I bent over and the next thing I know there's a stream shooting over my head, across the hall, hitting the back wall and running down the stairs. He shifted and shot himself in the face, shocking himself awake."

Sam giggled and Jack gently took their son out of her arms to give his shot at trying to calm the boy. She had let him take Jake for a reason and didn't let the smile drop off her face.

The group made their way back out to the living room and Sam let each person try to calm Jake before taking mercy on the poor souls and taking him to the kitchen. "Dinner time," she whispered to Jack.

Ken and Sara stood together.

"Well, we should probably get Abby home and into her own bed," Sara said as Ken headed down the hall to gather his daughter. Sara pulled their coats out of the closet as Jack walked her towards the door. Ken came back, Abby bundled in his arms and worked her into her coat with precision that impressed Jack.

He leaned over and gave his ex-wife a friendly hug. "Thanks for coming, guys."

He closed the door after them just in time to hear the back door open and the kids rush into the warm house. "AGH! Stay right where you are!"

The men in the room knew exactly what Jack had in mind and all stood. Sea, Jack, and Mark all walked over to the door and grabbed a kid, keeping them from dripping on the rug, while Jacob grabbed Stacy and Dean, the two youngest.

Eleanor grabbed a bunch of towels and blankets from the hall closet and started wrapping the children in the warm cloth as each was stripped of their wet clothes. They were all sent out to the living room where Jack had started a fire earlier that day and huddled together to keep warm. Karen had seen the kids starting to wind down and she and Jenny had started some hot chocolate on the stove.

Sam had kept a small blanket over herself and Jake and was finished feeding him by the time the men had come traipsing into the room with the kids. She joined her family in the tiny living room.

Sean, Grant, Kevin, Rhiana, Nate and Cassie were downstairs playing pool on Sam's table they'd moved in from storage. They'd decided it was better to stay out of the way than try to cram themselves all into the tiny room upstairs.

At the end of the night, Jack's family split between their house and Sea's, nobody really wanting to put anybody out. Jack and Sam had moved the crib with Liam in it into Neal's room. Both boys were sleeping through the night, but Jake seemed to be their night owl and they didn't want him waking anybody up.

The couple lay in their bed, Jake nestled between them. Jack couldn't believe it. They'd lost team members, sheerly on the basis that they'd only had so many sarcophagi and it took time to heal the soldiers. A few had been gone for just too long and didn't make it, but he'd been the first to get to one and they'd had the advantage of Levi. And now here he was, with his wife and son in his bed, his other sons just across the hall.

This was their first night home, and so far things were going as best as could be expected. Sam and Liam had been released two days earlier, but she wouldn't leave until Jake came home with them. As soon as he could get parents and child alone, Jacob was going to allow Selmak to attempt to fix the murmur, and they couldn't wait to see how it went.

Of course, they weren't overly worried about it if it didn't work, not now anyway. Sam had gotten used to it and seeing Sea healthy at their age alleviated some of her fears.

Jack and Sam drifted off to sleep that night with smiles on their faces, both thoroughly exhausted from the events of the day, but ecstatic that they could finally start their journey together as a family.

_

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? i never went to my friend's burial way back when so i don't really know much about that part of the funeral which is why it's such a short section. _

_okay, Jack's story about Charlie as a baby actually happened to me when i was trying to change one of my little brothers. he was only a few weeks old and he'd fallen asleep in the swing. i took him up to change him before his nap and he shot himself in the face, scaring the snot outta him. _

_this was just sort of a filler chapter, this story is winding down so if there is anything you'd like to see in it let me know and i'll see if it fits in this story or the next one. i'd reallylike to hear what you guys think, i only got 4 reviews last chapter and i thought it was a particualarly touching chapter, at least for me. anyway, thanks for reading!_


	71. 72

_A/N: Okay, a few ppl were a little concerned w/ Jack and Sam being in the bed w/ Jake, but i had thought i'd already said they had a huge bed and both being military or former in Sam's case, they could be light sleepers when they needed it, and Jake being the night owl baby, they wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway, _

_so here's the next chap, unbeta'd hope you like it! _

Jacob made his way up the stairs early the next morning. The room he was staying in was directly under Jack and Sam's and when his namesake had awoken that morning, he'd heard not only the cries but the parents walking around the room as well. Jack's house was extremely well insulated, but it still hadn't helped him stay asleep.

As long as they were already awake he figured he'd see about letting Selmak do his thing.

He knocked on the door and waited as Jack made his way over. Jack quickly pulled him into the room and shut the door, not wanting the sound to drift across the hall and wake up the other two. The screaming Jake was squirming in this father's arms, definitely _not_ happy.

Jacob looked around the room, noticing the absence of one daughter, thought their bed was rumpled and the drawers to her dresser were open.

"Where's Sam?"

"Shower," Jack answered just as they heard the water turn on. "Jake is a very crappy hamper this morning. We changed him and rocked him. Sam's a little upset. He refused to nurse."

Jack laid him back in his arms rubbing circles on his stomach. It was the only thing he could think of that would be bothering his young son.

"Lay him down. We'll try the healing device on him and maybe see if there's some way to calm him down at the same time." Jacob smiled at his grandson as Jack laid him on the bed, the baby still screaming and wriggling.

"Shhh, buddy. It'll be okay," he whispered as he lay next to his baby.

A soft glow emanated from the healing device over the baby's chest and he stopped crying, sending a confused look up at his grandfather.

Selmak raised his head and smiled at the nervous father. "Young Jacob will be fine, though I don't know how this may affect him as he grows older. It would be wise for your doctors to keep an eye on him."

Jack was elated. Jake had fallen asleep as soon as Jacob had turned off the healing device and Jack ran his hand along the downy soft head of his little boy. This was the most wonderful news he could have asked for. They'd spent so much time with the doctors for the first five years of Charlie's life, and Selmak had now "fixed" Jake.

"Thank you, Selmak, Jacob." Jack kept his hands running along his son, reassuring himself Jake was okay.

"He had an upset stomach, a gas bubble. That's why he wouldn't nurse," Jacob said in response.

Jack nodded. He'd suspected as much, but everything they'd tried wasn't working. "Can you keep an eye on him for a moment?" he asked.

At Jacob's nod he got up off the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He waved through the steam and pulled the shower curtain open just enough to poke his head in at his wife. Her eyes were closed as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

As she lowered her head, her eyes opened and connected with Jack's. She shrieked and jumped, just barely catching herself on the washcloth bar in the shower. Jack laughed and reached stepped into the shower to hold onto her, his t-shirt and boxers still on.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Sam giggled along with him. "Where's Jake?"

Jack kissed her and pulled her out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her dripping body.

"Hey! I wasn't finished."

Jack kissed her again. "You always wash your hair last and I watched you rinse out the shampoo. You were pretty much done."

"What's going on?" Sam pulled the towel tight around her and then placed her hands on her hips. Jack half expected her to start tapping her foot.

"Jake's okay. Selmak checked him out. He's gonna be fine." Jack hugged her tight to his chest.

Sam didn't respond right away. She wasn't quite sure she'd heard him right. Did that mean that he'd finally gotten their baby to settle down, or that he was _really_ okay?

"Is he asleep?"

Jack shook his head. Okay, well maybe he _was_ asleep by now. "Dad and Selmak looked him over. They were able to heal him."

She broke away from his grasp and, holding the towel tight to her body, ran out of the bathroom.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" She rushed back in, slamming the door after her, and leaned against it, sending a glare at her husband. "You didn't tell me my father was out there," she hissed.

Jack cracked a grin. "Oops?" he shrugged. He peeled off his sopping wet clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Jack's oversized t-shirts hanging on the back of the door, pulling it over her head, but she kept her towel on. The couple exited the bathroom smiling at Jacob as he laid on the bed next to Jake.

Sam hugged her father as best she could in their positions. "Thank you," she whispered. She grabbed fresh clothes from the dresser and headed back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Are you okay with him for a minute, Jacob?" Jack asked, still gripping the towel around his waist. He wasn't really concerned for his state of undress. They'd been in locker rooms before, it _was_ the norm for the military after all. And the only other person in the house that didn't live there was Mark. "I should check on the other boys."

"I haven't heard anything over the monitor. Either they're still asleep or Nate's already taken care of them," Jacob replied.

Jack knew the latter was entirely possible. Nate was fully capable of taking care of the boys. He left the room and walked across the hall to the boys' room.

He could hear soft babbles coming from under the door and wondered briefly why they hadn't heard it over the monitors, but it didn't really matter anyway. After listening for a moment, he opened the door to see what Neal found so interesting.

As he stepped through the doorway, Neal gasped in surprise, his eyes wide and turned to face the doorway with a big grin on his face. He started shaking the rungs of the crib, eager to get up for the day.

"Da-ee!" Neal reached his arms up in the air wanting to be picked up.

Jack rushed over and pulled him into his arms. "Shhh, Little Buddy. People are still sleeping."

Neal turned in Jack's arms to face the other crib and pointed at Liam, babbling incoherently. He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side before resting his head on Jack's chest.

Jack followed his son's pudgy little finger and noticed Liam was already awake and staring at the mobile. "Okay, Neal. How 'bout we put you down so I can get Liam taken care of?"

He sat Neal back in his crib, and turned to Liam, lifting the tiny baby into his arms. Neal let out an unhappy squeal and pulled himself up to the bars of the crib, reaching out to Jack in hopes he'd be released.

Jack shifted Liam securely into the crook of his arm and bent down so he was eye level with Neal. "Neal," he warned as sternly as he could muster. Neal's crying was cut off immediately as his eyes widened with shock at the reprimand. Jack hated to do it, but discipline was something he was never lax on and just because Neal wasn't his biological son didn't mean he was about to start now.

"Good," Jack praised him. "Now, I'll be right back and then we'll see about getting you up for the day and making some breakfast."

Neal nodded his little head as if he had just understood everything his adopted father had just told him, but snuffled softly, not quite able to stop the tears completely.

Jack ruffled his hair through the bars and stood up, keeping his grip on Liam. Just as he reached the door, the baby decided to let his father know he was uncomfortable and ready to be up for a little while.

He peeked into their bedroom quickly to make sure Jake wasn't asleep and entered when he saw their son was finally hungry. Liam was still crying as Jack laid him on the changing table, with no signs of letting up. Thankfully Jake was already close to being done eating because both parents were sure Liam's screams would have disturbed him.

Jake somehow fell asleep through the racket his brother was making and Sam laid him down on the bed, putting two pillows on either side of him to keep him secure, even though they both knew he wasn't exactly going anywhere at the moment.

She brushed a soft kiss across his forehead and walked over to the changing table where Jack was just finishing up with Liam. She could tell by his continuous cries he was ready for breakfast and took him out of Jack's arms. The poor boy would have to wait a minute, so she rocked from side to side, attempting to placate him until Jack could come back with the crib.

Neal's whimpers reached their ears as Jack opened their bedroom door – Sam had turned off the monitor when he'd gone into the room for the boys – and he walked into the room, purposefully ignoring Neal. If he paid attention to the boy, he'd want to be picked up and he needed to take care of something else first. Besides, he'd done the same thing to teach Charlie to cry only when he needed something or was seriously hurt.

He threw the transmitter to the baby monitors into the other crib and quickly wheeled it into the bedroom for Sam, dismissing the strong smell as Neal just needing to be changed. He set the monitor on the dresser next to the crib and readjusted the foam triangles on the tiny mattress. As soon as he picked up Jake off the bed, Sam propped her pillows up against the headrest and settled in to give Liam his breakfast. Jack set his son in the crib so his back was leaning against the bigger triangle and his chest against the smaller.

"You know," Jack said, standing up. "When Charlie was a baby, we didn't have these things. We propped him on his side with his stuffed animals. They told us not to lay him on his back because if he urped, he'd drown. Then SIDS became the big thing and we couldn't lay him face down."

Jack leaned on the bed and kissed Sam lovingly on the lips, caressing her cheek as he looked down at his other son. He hadn't felt this happy in years. He had his beautiful wife, two, three – well technically four – sons, and they'd defeated the System Lords. The Goa'uld weren't completely eradicated, but they were no longer a threat to the planet.

Sam kissed him again and nudged him off the bed. They _did_ have another son to take care of since Nate wouldn't hear it if Neal started crying, now that they'd put the monitor into the bedroom.

Jack opened the door and the smell socked him in the stomach, his eyes tearing up immediately.

"Holy _shit_."

Jack ran his hands through his hair and stared at the sight before him. Neal sat in the middle of his crib, grinning and he'd obviously been busy. He couldn't believe what he saw. He closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away. Nope, still there. He closed the door and sighed.

"Nate!" He stood at the top of the stairs and shouted down to the teen. "Get your ass out of bed right now!"

Nate came running up the stairs in just his boxers, his hair sticking up in all directions. "What's wrong?" His eyes weren't fully open yet at that time of the morning – he was on vacation, after all – and hadn't really expected to be getting up quite so early. Early, yes, but not the ass crack of dawn.

Jack opened the door, Neal still sitting in his crib, smiling at his brother and new father.

"Holy _shit_."

"Yeah, that's what I said." The two men stood in silence for a moment, both still in shock. Neal's crib and anything outside of it he could reach were a mess. He'd gotten bored waiting for them and decided to… what? Dabble in the art of – finger painting?

"You want the kid or the room?"

Nate looked at Jack as if to say _Do you think I'm stupid?_

"I'll take Neal." He pulled the kid out of the crib, holding him at arm's length and headed out of the room to give his brother a bath.

Jack just shook his head at the mess, thankful the boy had gotten bored with his stuffed animals and blankets long before he'd turned his attention on his diaper and Neal had thrown out all extra toys. It was definitely less for him to clean.

He heard the dual "Whoa"s at the same time and turned to face Mark and Jacob, both standing in the doorway.

"Is it possible to pass that down through adoption?" Mark asked, a slight smile starting to form on his lips.

"I don't know, but I don't think it goes across sexes," Jacob answered back, laughing. "Boy does that bring back memories."

Jack sent a mock glare at his in-laws. "You two can shut up and help me get this cleaned before Sam sees it."

"Serves her right," Jacob said as he picked out some new clothes for Neal and took them to Nate in the guest bathroom.

"Sam did the same thing when she was little, only once, unlike my munchkin."

Jack and Mark worked side by side to strip the crib and wash the woodwork and walls. They were so fortunate they didn't have spackled walls. In no time they were finished and Sam came out of their bedroom with the monitor receiver in her hand. The three headed into the kitchen and a moment later were joined by Jacob, Nate and Neal.

Nate got Neal set up in his high chair and poured some Cheerios on his tray, along with a broken up banana. He put some Juicy Juice in his sippy cup with water and sat down next to him to make sure he didn't choke.

Jack stood back and watched, proud of the young man, and pulled his wife into his arms, her back against his chest. Jacob and Mark set to cooking breakfast for the group so Jack and Sam could relax. They leaned against the counter in their embrace, happy to be surrounded by their family.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was great guys," Jack said, standing up and clearing his and Sam's plates to the sink.

Mark and Jacob grinned at the praise and as Jack filled the sink with dishwater, two beepers went off.

Jacob and Jack both dropped their heads and Jack went to the phone to call into the base.

Nate was washing off his brother and set him on his lap at the kitchen table waiting to hear the news of what was going on at the mountain. They were supposed to be on vacation, but he also realized that in the military, when you got called in, you went.

Jack returned, not looking too happy about going in, but he knew his wife would understand.

"We have to go in. Sarah's showing signs of waking and they want us there to debrief her when she's ready." He sat down next to Sam and pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone too long.

Sam nodded, taking Neal from his brother and sent the three men off, leaving her with her son and brother. She hugged Neal to her chest, suddenly feeling lonely in her large family. Mark leaned across the table and grasped Sam's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

They came back in, ready to go and Jack gave Sam one last hug and kissed Neal on the top of his head. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_You can't do this anymore! I won't stand for it!_

Silence.

_I know you can hear me! Let me out!_

This was so unusual. There had not been silence in her head for almost a year and she's been taunted and tortured on a constant basis. Seeing her own body hurt those she loved was almost worse than the pain the snake put her through when she became too loud for her passenger.

She pinched her eyes tightly shut, though she hadn't let them even crack a sliver, and jumped when she felt a hand wrap around her fingers.

_No! Stop doing this! I know you're the one creating this nightmare!_

"Sarah," she heard the soft voice, so familiar to her. But she'd experienced this before. It was a regular torture method among the Goa'uld. Osiris would take great joy in bringing her hopes up and letting reality come crashing down.

She shook her head against the infirmary pillow, refusing to open her eyes, not wanting to face the truth.

"C'mon, Sarah. It's time to wake up." She could hear the amusement in the voice. Though they hadn't parted on good terms, she trusted him and slowly opened her eyes.

The fluorescent lights burned her eyes, but she refused to close them again until she was sure it wasn't a nightmare.

"There you go, open 'em up."

Daniel's face came into focus first, a strategically planned move by the members of the SGC, and she smiled. Daniel brushed some of the hair off her forehead and was prepared when the woman threw herself into his arms. He locked eyes with Janet over her shoulder and sent an apologetic look her way.

Janet pushed her way forward once Sarah had let go of Daniel and waved her infamous penlight in her eyes, checking her pupils.

"Are you experiencing any vision problems, headaches, or nausea?" she asked, holding the chart in front of her.

Sarah nodded, and the group that had gathered there, waiting for her to awaken, turned to Janet. "I think I might have a little bit of double vision."

Janet followed her gaze to the O'Neills and laughed. After checking the rest of her vitals, she patted the woman on the arm and said, "You're going to be fine."

Sarah nodded and focused her gaze on Daniel once more, seeking comfort in the familiarity of him. She caught Jacob and Nate out of the corner of her eye and pushed herself deeper into the bed, her eyes wide with fear. She recognized the two of them, but because they'd never been revealed, all she'd known was that they were hosts.

Jacob stepped forward and dipped his head, but didn't allow Selmak to take over. "Miss Gardner, I am Jacob Carter, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra. You were released from Osiris' control on the Tok'ra's current home world."

Sarah's hand clung to Daniel's, the only real comfort she could find in this strange new place. She caught Janet's eyes again. "I know you."

Janet nodded. "We've met."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you. Now, I want you to rest. They can debrief you later." Janet shooed the group out, all save Daniel, who shook his head.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay," Daniel said, rooted to the stool he'd been sitting in.

"Daniel."

"Janet," he paused for a moment, releasing his hold on Sarah's hand and led Janet to the other side of the infirmary. "She's been through Hell. Please. I'll try to get her to rest again for a little while."

"Okay, but as soon as she's asleep, I want you to rest as well."

Daniel nodded and gave her a sheepish smile, knowing full well he was pushing his luck with her. He laid his hand gently on her upper arm and gave her a small peck on her cheek, the only sign of their affection either would allow on base.

He headed back over to Sarah's bed and picked up her hand, noticing her eyes were already drooping. He'd give her a few hours rest before he gathered everyone together for the debriefing. General Hammond was already working with the President and Joint Chiefs to get her settled back on Earth and in the U.S., possibly with a position in the SGC.

_A/N: so, i dont' know when the next chap will be up, i have to go for an interview at Dick's Sporting Goods on Wednesday so if i get the job i may not have as much time to write for a little while. plus we're trying to get more stuff doen for the wedding! i totally can't wait! anyway, tell me what you think! i love reading feedback and any questions you have i will gladly answer with either a reply or in the next chap after, thanks again, y'all!_

_Oh, and the whole fingerpainting thing, yeah I did that as a kid, as well as one of my brothers and I just thought since it's such a kid thing to do… anyway lol_


	72. 73

_A/N: Okay, it's not quite as long as the past few have been, but i kinda had to stop it where i did b/c i couldn't blend it together. You're only getting this this quick b/c i kinda had a wedding related mental breakdown last night and wrote to try and get over it. it's unbeta'd right now and as soon as i can i'm gonna put a few previous, fixed, chapters up as one so it might get screwy for a sec later on. _

* * *

"Sir, it's pretty much just as we suspected," Daniel said, standing in the briefing room in front of General Hammond, SG-1 and Seamus. Janet didn't want to let Sarah out of the infirmary just yet, and the General hadn't wanted to overwhelm the woman with so many new faces, especially after such a harrowing ordeal, so Daniel and Seamus had run her debriefing and were now filling in everyone else. 

"She was studying the Osiris jar and accidentally dropped the jar-"

"Wait," Jack cut in, voicing exactly what Hailey was thinking. "She's an archeologist that dropped her rock?"

"A _jar,_ Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes at the older man. "And she won't tell me what startled her in the first place. _Anyway_… When the jar broke open, the Goa'uld immediately found the closest host available."

"How did it know about that ship?" Jack asked.

"It was Osiris' ship, left there before he and Isis were put into the canopic jars. It was easy for him to get there, and once he was gone, he let us do his dirty work until he'd worked up enough troops to start attacking the System Lords outright.

"He tortured Sarah constantly. If she made any noise from the corner of her mind he'd locked her away in, he would administer not only physical pain, but he would torture her psychologically; excruciatingly vivid dreams. They were so real she thought she was home.

"Osiris projected back on our relationship, using it against her, and just as she'd start to get comfortable, and used to the idea that she was going to be okay, he'd twist it around on her, make her kill me somehow, or torture somebody she loves."

The briefing room fell silent; no one sure exactly what to say. Jack knew torture, had experienced it just a little _too_ closely in Iraq, but nothing could compare to what Sarah Gardner had been through. She'd need a lot of people rallying around her just to keep her sane, though no one was even sure that was possible.

"We can't send her to Dr. MacKenzie," Daniel said lowly, staring down at the folder in front of him.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond started. "I know you have issues with Dr. MacKenzie-"

"It's not just him," two other voices spoke up at once. Jack and Janet stared at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Jack looked up at General Hammond, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. He hadn't thought about _him_, at least in that capacity, for a while now, but it would probably work.

"Sir, could I see you in your office for a moment please?" he asked, too calmly for the situation.

Hammond stood and motioned for Jack to follow him, closing the office door behind them.

"Colonel?"

"Sir, I recommend Dr. Benjamin Lindley be given proper clearance and brought into the mountain."

"Air Force?"

"Civilian."

"Colonel, what exactly is going on?"

Jack shuffled on his feet uncomfortably for a moment, his mind straying to a very unpleasant time in his life. "Sir, you've read my file, my psych evaluation. You know after I came back from Iraq I went through twelve quacks before they found one I would talk to enough to return to duty. Ben's good at what he does, and he doesn't play head games until he's required to. Dr. Gardner doesn't need someone screwing with her, Osiris did that enough. What she needs is someone to talk to who is also able to evaluate her state of mind. She can talk to Daniel, but he won't be able to determine when she's well enough to be reintegrated into society."

Had the situation not been so serious General Hammond would have smiled at his 2IC. Right there was proof enough that Colonel Jack O'Neill was no where near as dumb as he tried to pull off.

"General, Ben had the clearance for me to talk freely in our sessions."

Hammond nodded. "I'll work on locating him and getting him the proper clearance, Colonel. For the time being I suggest Dr. Jackson spend as much time as possible in the infirmary with Dr. Gardner."

"Sir, Ben lives in Englewood. He started a practice there about two years ago."

"Very well, _you_ will contact him while I get him the clearance. Dismissed, as are the rest of your team."

"Thank you, General."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She surfaced from the darkness slowly, her vision clouded as she struggled to open her sleep laden eyelids. She was exhausted. It'd been a long day, telling Daniel and all his friends what had happened to her after studying the Osiris jar. She felt like an idiot for dropping the damn thing. She'd thought she'd heard a noise and she'd jumped, the jar smashing to the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, groaning, and raised her hand to her forehead, the slight throbbing making itself known.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she heard from the side of her bed.

She looked up slowly to see a familiar face staring down at her. "Colonel O'Neill?"

The man smiled warmly at her. "Close, but sorry. I'm Major Seamus O'Neill," he said, pointing to the golden colored oak leaves on his shoulders. "Jack's my brother."

"What are you guys? Twins or something?" Sarah asked, waking up just a little bit more.

"Actually," Sea laughed. "Yes, we are."

Sarah's eyes widened momentarily before she quickly regained her composure. "Where's Daniel?"

Sea sat back in his chair a bit, pulling back from his close proximity he'd had to her and folded his hand over his lap, crossing his right ankle over his left knee. "Dr. Fraiser ordered him to his quarters to get some rest."

Sarah hung her head. "She's upset with him."

"Janet?" He smiled. "Nah. It's just been a tense year."

"I've given 'Dr. Jackson' enough angry girlfriend looks over the two years we dated."

Sea leaned forward, his feet flat on the floor, and gently took Sarah's hand in his. "Don't worry about it. You've had enough stuff happen to you. Daniel doesn't blame you for anything Osiris did and he still wants to be your friend. Let him. Us?"

Sarah sat in silence, wanting to fall asleep again, but not feeling tired at all. She found this man charming, in ways she couldn't have imagined not that long ago, and for some reason found herself not wanting him to leave. He was older than her, probably by about ten years, but the silver hair lining his temples and the brown patches sticking up on the top of his head made him look so much like a kid. The childish look to his eyes didn't help his age at all, though she could see past pain shining in them.

She blushed slightly under his gaze, not quite sure how to take the look she caught from him. She was a little perplexed by this man. She'd never met him before, yet he was sitting by her bedside, waiting to comfort her when she awoke. Normally, she'd be a little creeped out, by now, but something about him reassured her he was nothing she should worry about. Besides, his brother had been out there fighting the Goa'uld for years, and that definitely made them the good guys.

"Why are you here?" she asked cautiously.

"I work here," he answered sarcastically with a smile. "Seriously? I thought you'd like some company, and since Daniel's been ordered to bed, why not?"

"You don't even know me."

"So? Daniel's my brother's best friend." He shrugged like that explained everything, and she supposed, in some weird way, it did.

Her eyes started drooping and Sea smiled softly, cradling her hand gently in his own larger ones. She was beautiful in his eyes and he enjoyed her company more than he had any other woman in a long time. He reached up his hand and brushed her bangs out of her face as she relaxed into the pillow.

"Shhh. You can rest now," he whispered.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Tell me about yourself?"

Sea's eyes lit up at the thought of talking about his children and he started telling her of his family as she drifted into the Land of Nod.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack walked into his house and sighed, walking into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water. Had he not been planning on leaving again so soon, it definitely wouldn't be water he was going after. He heard little slap – draggy sounds and looked down at his feet to see Neal smiling up at him, having crawled into the kitchen when he heard his Daddy come home.

Neal pulled on Jack's pant leg so he could stand and held his arms out, wanting to be picked up. "Da-ee!"

Jack put his glass down on the counter and bent down to pick up his son. He loved having a family again. He'd had to get used to it pretty quickly, but it was something he'd always been certain he'd been made for. That, and taking out the bad guys.

"Where's Mommy, Big Guy?"

Neal gave him a big sloppy grin, his four little bottom teeth protruding brightly, and clasped his hands over his chest, leaning his head onto Jack's shoulder. He picked his head up quickly and pointed out the door.

Jack took his little son and headed down the hall towards his and Sam's room. He figured she'd probably be in there if one of the other boys had to be changed or fed. He briefly wondered where Mark had gone, but dismissed it as being unimportant.

Mark came rushing out of Neal's room and almost smacked square into Jack and Neal. "Oh, thank God," he sighed in relief at seeing the baby in Jack's arms. "I turned around and he was gone."

Jack felt the anger bubble up, but a quick glance at the stairway diffused it almost immediately. The baby gate had been put up and there was no danger of him falling down the stairs.

"Hey, they're quick," Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot. Been a while since I've had to deal with that." Mark grinned at his nephew and rubbed his head, making the little boy giggle. "Sam was in your guys' room last I saw. The other two have been up and down all day."

Jack carried Neal into the bedroom to see Sam standing at the changing table with… Baby in dark blue – Liam.

"Hey," he whispered from the door way where he leaned with Neal.

Sam's tired eyes brightened at the sound of her husband's voice. "Hey," she smiled back. She finished changing Liam's diaper and picked him up. Checking on Jake quickly, she pocketed the baby monitor and ushered Jack quietly out of the room.

Jack followed her to the kitchen and watched as she made herself some peanut butter and banana toast one handed. Oh, he knew she was great at multitasking, all those years in the lab had honed those skills, but this was beyond great. He was amazed at how great she was with their kids. Everybody saw her as "Major Carter – super soldier", but he got to see the side of her she'd always kept hidden. The "girly" Carter – Samantha. He loved Samantha, and he loved his kick ass Sam, too.

She looked exhausted and he felt bad he'd had to go into work on their first real day home as parents. Having three kids all so close in age was going to be difficult, no doubt, but Sam caught on quick when it came to anything she did and he felt just a little bit cocky having been through it once before.

The couple moved into the living room so Sam could relax while she ate her toast. Liam wriggled around in her arms and Jack was amazed at her balance.

"Sam," he started softly. "I have to go out of town for a little bit."

Sam tried to swallow her food quicker than was possible, and Jack stood to get her a glass of milk. Once she'd drunk half the glass, she swallowed deeply and asked, "How long?"

"Only a couple of hours."

She smiled. "So we shouldn't hold up on dinner?"

He shook his head. "Actually, set one more place. I'm not leaving the state and I need to bring someone in on our 'project.' I'll bring Neal with me to give you guys a little break."

Sam smiled over at her husband and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "Go ahead, have fun."

Jack kissed her again, as well as Liam's forehead, and headed to the garage to get the car seat he'd removed earlier when taking Nate and Jacob with him to the base. It was only about a 45 minute drive to Englewood, so he didn't figure on being gone too long.

* * *

_A/N: so, i hope you liked how i did this and maybe you can guess where i'm going on certain aspects. i'm trying to wrap this up so if there's anything you wanna see, put in your requests now so i can work it in. there's maybe five chapters left, i think. i've had a little more time to write seeing as i don't think i got the job as cashier at a sporting goods store, how pathetic is that lol.  
_

_tell me what y'all think here, i hope you like it! and PLEASE REVIEW, they've been kinda dwindling, and it makes me sad. lol. _


	73. 74

_A/N: this is unbeta'd! sorry, we're working on that part lol._

* * *

Jack knocked on the door of the tiny, white, one story house, Neal's head perched on his shoulder. He'd fallen asleep within minutes of hitting the road and years of practice with Charlie had honed Jack's "get the kid outta the car without waking him" skills. 

The door opened to reveal a tall, skinny man a little younger than Jack and just as tall. He pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose, an action that reminded Jack so much of their resident archeologist, and looked up, shocked to see his old friend standing on his doorstep with a baby sleeping on his shoulder.

"Jack O'Neill?" He stared at his visitor, thoroughly confused and ran a hand through his thinning blonde hair, or what was left of it. A grin broke out on his face as he ushered him in and closed the door behind him. "What the hell you doin' here?"

"Besides the fact that you missed my wedding, which you were cordially invited to, Ben?" he asked with a smirk. "I've got a request, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Ben motioned for him to sit and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Water'd be fine," he replied as loud as he dared without waking Neal.

Ben came back in with a glass of water in one hand and a beer in the other. "You mind?" he asked waving the bottle.

"Nah, go ahead. I'd take one too if I didn't have to drive home, and with this little guy."

Ben took a swig and sat in the arm chair across from the couch where Jack and Neal sat. "Who is he?"

The smile that lit Jack's face could brighten the room. "This is my son, Neal."

Ben practically choked on his drink. "Doesn't look a thing like you. And Neal?"

Jack laughed softly. "My wife and I adopted him. Sam saw his family murdered and his older brother isn't old enough to legally take him. We have newborn twins at home, too."

"This the same Sam that's had you so baffled all these years? The one that disappeared?"

"That'd be her. We were married about a month after she resurfaced, and Jake and Liam are just about a week old. Last night was their first night home."

Ben noticed the obvious change in his friend since the last time he'd seen him. Sam had been missing, but they hadn't yet discovered why she'd run. He knew the exact timing of when they'd conceived the twins and the timing was just about right.

This was the first chance he'd gotten to meet "family Jack." The first time he'd met the Air Force Officer – Major at the time – he was a shell of a man who'd barely cared he was still alive, thinking his wife and son would be better off if he'd never escaped. Charlie's death had only seemed to reaffirm that thought in the Colonel's mind. This was a completely different side of Jack.

"He's a cute kid." The pain in his own chest deepened momentarily before he shook himself free of his melancholy thoughts.

"His last name was Tanner before we adopted him."

"Whoa. The Tanner murders. Sam saw that?"

Jack nodded and gently rocked Neal in his arms, running his hand over his soft black hair.

"You want me to talk to her?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she's actually okay. We found Nate and, for reasons I can't divulge outside the base, we had to legally take him under our wings, so to speak."

He leaned over to the side and gently laid Neal on the couch cushion, careful to make sure he stayed asleep. He readjusted himself, leaning forward elbows on knees, so he could talk a little easier.

"What I'm going to ask you to do is going to involve a lot of paperwork and an eventual move to the Springs."

"Jack," Ben sighed and sucked on the end of the bottle. "You know I have patients here. I can't just abandon them. That's why I couldn't make it to your wedding. I have commitments."

"You're also the best damned Shrink I know. I'm asking, that's all, as a friend." Neal started to squirm around, waking from his nap. Jack looked around at his feet, realizing his mistake. "Shoot. Ben, can you keep him from falling off the couch. I left his bag in the truck and it's got his sippy cup in it."

Ben moved over to kneel in front of the couch and Jack left the house. When he returned, Neal was propped into the corner of the couch while Ben tried desperately to keep the unhappy boy entertained.

"Hey there, Big Guy," Jack said as he dug the juice out of the bag. He held out the sippy cup to him.

Neal reached out his arms to his father and the cup, starting to cry all over again. "Da-ee!"

"Hey, what's with the tears, Big Guy?" He pulled Neal onto his lap while the boy greedily drank from his cup. He scrunched as deeply as he could into Jack's lap, fixing his eyes on Ben.

"You don't need to be afraid of him, Bud. Uncle Ben's one of the good guys." Jack pressed a loving kiss to the top of his son's head.

Ben observed the father and son interact before him, surprised at the title Jack had given him. He knew if Jack O'Neill had come searching for him, whoever it was needed serious psychiatric help, since the man truly hated all things shrink. He was seriously contemplating the request, but there were so many things he'd have to take care of, patients he'd be letting down. He needed to know more before he could think about it seriously.

"Who's this patient, Jack?"

"Dr. Sarah Gardner," Jack answered without looking up from Neal.

"Doctor?"

"Archeologist. She's been held captive for over a year. She's just been rescued recently. We have a base Quack, but he sent a friend of mine to a padded room; nobody trusts him."

Ben remembered Jack mentioning when his friend Daniel had thought to be insane and completely understood their opinions. Jack was slowly bringing him around to his side of the fence.

He decided to play Devil's advocate for a moment. "What's in it for me? Why would I leave my practice for one patient?"

"You would potentially have the entire facility, plus an office off base to grow your practice up again." Jack was Ben's most avid supporter, and his best patient, when he needed him anyway. The fact that Jack liked him at all spoke volumes. "You'd also need to sign some pretty hefty confidentiality agreements."

"It can't be any worse than what I had to go through to see you the first time."

"That was a walk in the park. You had to sign all those just to let me talk freely. This is to find out what we do on a daily basis."

"Can I help Dr. Gardner, without committing myself as a staff member? I can't just pick up and leave."

Jack nodded. "I know, Ben. You can take the time to refer your patients to those you trust, or at least let them know you're moving. I'm sure some of them would be willing to drive the fifty – some miles to see you."

"I'm not so sure about that, Jack," Ben smiled. "But I'll come in and see Dr. Gardner, make up my mind afterwards."

Jack grinned at his friend and kissed the top of Neal's head. "Good, Sam's expecting you for dinner."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam relaxed into the couch, Jake nestled to her, hungrily eating his supper. Liam had already taken his fill and was resting in his Uncle Mark's arms. She was so glad the day was winding down, though she was anxious for Jack to get home. It'd been a long day, with one or both of the boys up at all times, though Liam wasn't really taken to crying very often. That was more Jake's forte.

Mark stared down at his nephew, the little eyes taking in everything that was within his visual range. He was so inquisitive, just like Sam had always been. He could tell these boys were going to take after their parents, Jake already had Jack's temperament. It was ironic, really. Liam was named after Jack's father and acted like Sam. Jake was named after their father and acted like Jack. It was definitely going to be interesting to watch them grow up, especially being identical and all.

As much as he still had his minor misgivings about Jack, those few feelings he just couldn't shake, he was proud of his sister and all she'd accomplished in her life, not just in her career either.

"Mom would be proud," he said softly, looking down at the baby in his arms. Liam let out a yawn and stretched his little arms, his hands curled in tight fists.

Sam stared at little Jake. "You think so?"

"Of course, Sam. She always was." He felt a tightness in his chest as he thought of their mother. She would probably be more proud of Sam than him, mostly for the way he'd treated their father for so many years. It wasn't really until after he'd seen both father and daughter with the newborns that he fully realized he'd been too harsh on both of them. All three of them, including Jack, if he was honest. "I think she would have liked Jack, too."

"It's hard without her here, but Eleanor's been a big help. I just get frustrated sometimes because I want to approach this like another scientific experiment, and it just doesn't work that way," she laughed. It was hard to believe how much she really didn't know, despite the piles of books she'd read while in Tennessee, and how much was purely instinct. She'd immediately knew how to nurse the boys, and other than Jake's poor upset stomach, was pretty good at getting them to settle quickly. Admittedly, she'd had a little trouble getting the diaper thing down, but she was really scared about knocking the umbilical stub and hurting them.

Jacob came out of the kitchen, slinging a hand towel over his shoulder, and perched himself on the arm of the couch. "Dinner should be ready soon. Where's that husband of yours?"

Sam looked up at the clock. "He should be back soon, something about a friend being brought in on our project," she replied cryptically.

Jacob just nodded in understanding, though he wasn't quite sure who this friend would be.

Jack walked through the door that minute, carrying a bundled up Neal in his arms, followed by Ben who'd driven his own car to the Springs. He would be staying with the O'Neills while seeing Sarah as his patient.

Jack helped Neal out of his coat and after a quick glance down the hall to make sure the gate was up, let the little boy down to move around as he pleased. Hanging up the jackets in the hall closet, he turned to face the group in the living room, motioning Ben further into the house.

"Ben, this is my wife, Sam," he said, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. After checking the color of the clothes on the baby in her arms he continued. "The little guy in green is Jake, blue is Liam. That's her brother Mark, and her father, General Jacob Carter. Guys, this is Dr. Benjamin Lindley."

Jacob was the only one who got up to shake the man's hand, the other two occupied with the babies they held. "Doctor?"

"Psychiatrist," Ben answered. He fully understood the looks both Jacob and Sam were giving him. Jack was well known for his distaste of all things shrink. He pushed his glasses up his nose and moved to sit in one of the other arm chairs in the room.

"Oh, shit!"

Jack looked up towards the kitchen. "And that would be Nate," he said as they heard footsteps head off towards the guest bathroom. "I'd better go see if he's okay."

"I'll finish up dinner." Jacob got up with Jack and the two left the living room together.

Jack saw the small droplets of blood on the floor and took off for the bathroom. Nate had his hand under the water, blood flowing freely from a gash on his palm. He could already see it starting to heal under the faucet, knowing Levi was doing his job.

"You okay?"

Nate jumped and spun around, startled by Jack's deep voice in the doorway.

"Why the hell do you keep the knives so sharp?"

Jack scowled. "What the hell's up with your language lately?"

Nate's glare receded as he sighed and flopped down onto the closed toilet. "Sorry, Jack. I'm still trying to get used to everything. But seriously, I sliced my hand almost straight through."

Jack pulled his hand into his own and watched as it slowly closed up, Levi's healing power working strong. "It's easier to cut up the food. Plus it hurts less when you cut yourself."

"You got that right. I didn't even know I'd done it until I saw the blood leaking onto the cutting board."

He looked up into Nate's eyes, speaking more to Levi than the young man. "Make sure you leave some of it for now, we have civilians in the house."

Nate nodded as Jack left to join the rest of the family, already sitting down to dinner. Jacob had cleaned everything off while Mark and Sam had settled the sleepy boys back into their cribs so hopefully the adults could eat dinner.

Nate came out of the bathroom, a bandage wrapped around his hand, and picked Neal up from where he was crawling around in the hallway. He plopped the little boy into the high chair and pulled out the bowl he'd put in the freezer to cool previously, stirring it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Neal. He and Jacob had cooked Spaghetti and meatballs, with a salad, which he'd been cutting the vegetables for when he'd sliced open his palm, and for once he was glad his parents had taught him how to cook.

Dinner was enjoyable, the conversation flowed freely, something Jack didn't partake in, though he had fun listening to Sam and her brother and father getting along. Ben could tell this was a new development in the family, not only from what Jack had told him previously, but by the happiness shining in both Sam and Jack's eyes.

Mark was going home the next day, and while both Sam and Jacob were sad to see him leave after the change in his attitude towards Jacob and Jack, everyone knew it would be time soon for the family to adjust to life on their own. Jacob would have to leave soon, too, to return to the Tok'ra. There would definitely be some fallout from the defeat of the System Lords, but hopefully he'd be able to return to Earth full time in the future.

Ben watched the family interaction intently, certain that if he'd met Jack pre-Iraq, this was who he would have seen. The family man, having a wonderful dinner with his wife and son(s). As much as he'd helped Jack through the hard times in his life, though Jack most likely would never admit he'd needed the man's help ever in his life, his friend had helped him as well. He remembered this life, what it was like before, and was happy for his friend, that he could have this again. As he studied each member of the family, including Nate and Neal, he couldn't help but feel he was being drawn into this close group of people, and would become more so if he eventually decided to stay in town. He'd just have to find out what it was they did and decide if it was worth giving up his business.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel knocked indecisively on the doorframe of Janet's office, not quite sure how he'd be received after the past few days' events. He pushed his glasses up his nose and waited for her to look up at him from her spot at her desk. She was filling in a medical chart, most likely Sarah's, and wouldn't stop until she was done. He recognized the gesture immediately, it was something she did when she was perturbed with him.

"Janet?" he spoke softly, trying to get her attention.

She didn't look up from her work, just kept writing. "I'll be with you in a moment, Dr. Jackson."

_Oh Shit, she's pissed._ Normally, he wasn't one for profanities of any type, but he'd been hanging around with Jack O'Neill for too long now, and he was genuinely worried. Things had been going so well with Janet lately, and he couldn't risk losing that.

He walked into her office and sat down in one of the chairs across her desk, waiting patiently for her to finish what she was doing. She closed the folder and laid the pen over the top, folding her hands over it in a professional pose.

"What can I help you with, Dr. Jackson?"

He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "I need to talk to _you_, Janet, not Dr. Fraiser."

"Well, then, it will have to wait until we are off the base," she said, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I'm not military, don't give me this crap." He was frustrated beyond belief. What had he done so wrong?

"What would you like me to tell Cassie, Daniel? She loves you!"

"And I adore her! Dammit Janet!" He stood in a flurry, pacing the room like a caged tiger. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She still wouldn't make eye contact with him, fidgeting nervously in her seat. Maybe some of Jack's blood had somehow gotten into her bloodstream, because she was fiddling with her pen, her hands never sitting still.

It clicked, then, as he stared down at the chart she had on her desk. He walked around the desk and kneeled in front of her, spinning her chair so he was facing him. He pulled both her hands into his and caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"Janet," he started softly. "Just because Sarah's back, doesn't mean anything's changing. She's in the past, the distant past. She's a friend, and I'm the only person she would know when she woke up. I could never leave you for her, but if you couldn't realize that, I guess we don't really know each other as well as I thought we did."

He stood, his hands brushing up Janet's arms and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek, the sadness in his eyes bringing tears to her own. She grabbed his hands, trying to keep him there, but with no success. He was too hurt to face her right now and needed some time to himself. He knew she would be busy until Sarah was released, though there was no real physical reason she was still there, and made the decision to talk to her again once this was all over.

He left her office, a lone tear trickling down his face. He wiped it quickly away and headed out of the mountain. There was one person he needed to talk to, and he knew she'd be eager to discuss this new turn of events with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sea walked down the halls towards the infirmary, whistling a tuneless ditty and carrying a covered plate, smiling as he surprised more than one Airman on duty. He'd had to get out of the house for a little while, and his mother's cooking was just the excuse he needed. He knew he was being pithy and stupid, he was the adult in this situation, but Tommy was becoming increasingly hostile, just as he was becoming increasingly stubborn, and Eleanor had decided to make a command decision and send Sea away with some food for Sarah, though she didn't have a clue as to why this young lady was stuck in the infirmary of a base secluded under a mountain.

He entered the infirmary, grinning at the scene before him. Sarah was sitting up in bed, picking at the food on the tray in front of her, just pushing it around her plate.

"Hey," he said, trying not to startle her.

Sarah looked up and smiled, glad for the intrusion. Daniel was good company, but there was an underlying sadness to him before he left. "Hello."

"Here, this might taste a little better." Sea removed the commissary food and put the plate in it's place, pulling off the foil with a flourish. "Gift from my mother."

"Thank you." Sarah tucked into the roast beef and mashed potatoes immediately, the smell of the hot food boosting her appetite exponentially. "Shouldn't you be home yourself?"

Sea had the decency to look sheepishly down at his hands as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "It was getting a little tense and she basically ordered me here."

Sarah smiled. "You must have been a bad little boy."

He shook his head. "Oh, it wasn't me. Tommy's being excruciatingly difficult lately and my mother was getting sick of listening to us fight. He already got the door to his room taken off and we've only been living there a few weeks."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault. He's been asking about his mother and I just haven't been willing to talk about it." Sea shrugged, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

They talked with each other, mostly about trivial things, as Sarah ate. Sea spent time filling her in on some of the things that had been happening around the world the last year she'd been gone. He had never really thought about it, but so much had changed. He found himself hoping beyond hope that Sarah would stay with the program once she was released.

* * *

_A/N: so, what'd ya think? i'm sorry the section with Sea and Sarah was so short, but i wasn't really all that certain how to go about it, looking for hints on that one. If you want to know what i'm going to do with Daniel and Janet, you'll just have to wait! and i've now introduced Ben into the story and i hope you guys like him, i hope it doesn't make jack seem too soft, but there's gotta be just one person in everyone's lives they can trust. _

_anyway, i have to go in for a second interview at "Tully's Good Times" a new sports barish, restaraunt opening by Binghamton University and i was asked immediately to come back after my original open interview, so i'm hoping that goes well, we just looked at our finances and it's really BAD so i NEED this job! Hopefully for me i'll get enough hours that i can't really sit on this computer anymore, sorry guys! that doesn't mean i won't work on my stuff as often as possible and everything on every story will be completed! i refuse to leave anything hanging! _


	74. 75

_A/N: okay, for once i actually sent this to my beta before i posted lol. any mistakes we both missed. _

* * *

Ben stared out the briefing room window at the giant metal ring. _That_ was supposed to take people to other _planets_? Yeah, right! If he didn't know Jack better, he'd declare them all mentally unstable right there. 

He turned around to face his friend and the General. They were serious? No, aliens didn't exist. He started laughing and leaned forward against the table. "You really had me going for a second there, Jack."

"I assure you, Doctor, it's no joke," Hammond replied.

Ben shook his head and flopped into the chair he'd been standing next to. It was so much to try and take in. "So that's where Dr. Gardner's been for over a year? Out there, with a 'symbiote' in her head?"

Jacob walked in at that moment and answered the question for him. "They're really more of a parasite, actually."

Jacob's head dropped and when he looked up, Ben could tell something was different about the older man. "**I am Selmak, of the Tok'ra. We share a truly symbiotic relationship with our hosts, while the Goa'uld enslave millions of humans across the galaxy. The Tok'ra are symbiotes, the Goa'uld are parasites**."

Ben jumped at the deep, unnatural sound of his voice and stared at the older man, oblivious to the snickers of his friend behind him. This was Jack's father-in-law! "General Carter?" Wow, did his voice just squeak?

"I told you to call me Jacob," he smiled back. "The Tok'ra are an offshoot of the Goa'uld. They split off when their queen realized just how evil the Goa'uld truly were. Selmak and I were joined a few years ago."

"You're an alien?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." Jacob turned to General Hammond. "Selmak's needed back at the Tok'ra base."

Hammond nodded and led Jacob down to the Gateroom, stopping in the control room on the way to tell them to dial up the 'Gate.

Ben had stood when the two General's left and walked over to the big window overlooking the Gateroom. He jumped slightly as the 'Gate started to spin, the chevrons locking into place. Jack had joined him, not saying a word. As the vortex splashed outwards, Ben's eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. Jacob turned and waved at his son-in-law, walking up the ramp as he did so. The surface of the wormhole rippled as he entered the Stargate and within seconds it was shut down.

The two men were silent, Ben not really knowing what to say.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jack said, finally breaking the silence. It was such a very un-Jack-like thing to say, and he'd never admit it to his "geeky" friends, but it still amazed him every time he saw it. He didn't understand the physics behind it, nor did he really care, but the fact that he went to other planets on a regular basis was just so… Cool!

Ben nodded, still unable to say anything. This had to be the absolutely, most important project the United States military had ever embarked on, and now he was involved. If he could do anything to help the men and women fighting for their planet, he would, and he just knew Jack had known that when he'd asked him to come to the Springs with him.

He made up his mind right there. He'd start making phone calls in the morning, letting his patients know, and helping them in any way he could. He couldn't help but feel as if he was letting them down, but keeping Earth's soldiers sane brought a fierce sense of duty out in the man.

He turned to face Jack, locking eyes with his friend. He was proud to know the high ranking officer. Not that he wasn't before, but this was an enemy far more threatening than anything found on Earth, and he was out there, fighting for the human race.

He had a couple questions before he let Jack know his decision, though he'd already known for sure what it was. "Why did Jacob join with Selmak?"

"Cancer," Jack said simply. He remembered the pain Sam had gone through back then, and it tore at his heart. "Lymphoma. They'd told General Hammond to get his family to the hospital. Unfortunately, we were with the Tok'ra and couldn't get back at the time. They were holding us, needing a host for Selmak. Once Sam found out the snake could heal cancer, she got permission to tell her dad what we did here, and he agreed to take Selmak."

Ben gave a low whistle, impressed so far. "Is he the only human from Earth with a symbiote?"

Jack's eyes clouded over and his face turned cold, his eyes darting around the room. It was still too soon after his experience with Levi for him to fully relax around that subject. He kept his eyes on the briefing table, knocking his knuckles on the polished surface. "No," he choked out.

Ben's eyebrows shot up. "You?"

"No," Jack answered hurriedly. Ben resolved immediately he was going to have to talk to Jack about that later, there were obvious underlying tones of animosity to the word. "Actually, Nate has a snake named Levi."

Thankfully Jack was saved from further explanation by Daniel. The young archeologist walked into the briefing room, his nose buried in a file folder. He looked up, glad he hadn't missed Jack.

"Oh, Jack. I need to talk to you." He noticed the tall, lanky man behind his friend and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Um… hello? Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Dr. Benjamin Lindley."

Jack rolled his eyes at his two friends, really wishing he was anywhere but under the damn mountain. Well that wasn't exactly true. More specifically, he wanted to be at home with Sam and the boys.

"You're the psychiatrist here to see Sarah. Good. Jack, I've been looking over that artifact SG-5 brought back from P7X-875. We have to go there. I think it has some connection to the Ancients."

Jack threw up his hand. "Ack! I'm on _vacation_. I'm here to introduce Ben to the program. Then, I'm going to go home to spend time with my wife, whom I've barely seen over the past _year_, and I'm going to play with my kids. For the next three months I am _not_ a Colonel in the Air Force, I am Jack O'Neill. So you can take it up with Hammond!"

Daniel's jaw dropped at Jack's outburst, not expecting it in the least. Without another word, he stormed off, determined to talk to Hammond later that day. If Jack wanted to be an ass, that was fine by him.

Ben watched Daniel leave and turned to Jack. "I'm gonna have my hands full here, aren't I?" He resisted the urge to rub his temples.

"Oh, Ben." Jack slapped his friend on the back and gripped his shoulder. "You have _no_ idea. I swear there are days we're living in a Soap Opera hell."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Janet looked over her patient's chart one last time, making sure she wasn't missing anything.

"Well, Dr. Gardner, it looks like everything is in order here. I'm going to go ahead and release you from the infirmary."

Sarah smiled brightly, glad to finally be able to move around and get out of bed. Sea was sitting next to her, like he did any time he wasn't busy lately, and she was glad for his support. Daniel'd been rushing out of seeing her and it'd been making her feel rather lonely. Except for when Sea came to see her, that always perked her up.

Sea squeezed her hand to get her attention. "You'll still have to stay on the base until you're cleared by the psychiatrist," he said softly, knowing reliving her "captivity" was going to be hard on her.

She nodded in understanding. It was to be expected, actually, after all she'd been through. Sea had been like a wonderful, sturdy rock, her pillar of support, and she was definitely falling "in like" with him. She'd be fine, she knew, and the nightmares were starting to disappear. She only had them every once in a while, now that she knew she was safe and would never have to leave Earth again if she didn't want to.

Janet smiled at the two, sensing they would like some time alone, and patted Sarah's shin, walking out the door to give them some privacy. She shot Sea a knowing look before she left in silence, relieved to see something spark between the two of them.

Sea blushed slightly under Janet's gaze and turned back towards Sarah, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He hoped it wouldn't be long before that doctor his brother was bringing in came down to see them. He wanted Sarah released as soon as she possibly could.

"Thank you, Seamus." Sarah looked straight into his eyes, her relief obvious to him now that she'd been officially released.

"What for?"

She shrugged. "For being here. You barely know me."

Sea pulled his chair closer and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs gently. "I'd like to get to know you better. How would you like to go to dinner once you can leave the mountain?" He smiled hopefully, tilting his head to the side.

He looked cute, she thought, looking like a begging puppy dog, and she couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped. "I'd like that."

Sea felt his heart almost leap out of his chest and he felt like soaring around the room. He just barely controlled the whoop he wanted to let out at the affirmation of their future date.

He wrapped his free hand behind her neck and pulled her closer for a soft kiss on the cheek.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Janet literally bumped into Daniel on her way out of the infirmary to meet with General Hammond. He was concentrating on the reports in his hands, not paying attention to who was walking in the halls with him.

He started picking up the papers that had dropped to the floor without looking to see who he'd run into. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Oh, Dr. Fraiser." He'd decided to keep it strictly business until they'd gotten a chance to talk outside of work, since that was the way she'd played it the day before.

"Dr. Jackson," she replied, somewhat hurt by his reaction. In all fairness, she had treated him pretty awful yesterday, and she felt terrible all night because of it. She still didn't know what she'd been thinking, accusing him of running back to Sarah like that.

"Dr. Gardner's being released from the infirmary," Janet said, almost nervously.

"That's, um, that's good." Daniel's eyes darted all over the hallway, unwilling to lock gazes with her.

"Daniel, um, would you like to come to dinner tonight, maybe we can talk."

His eyes lit up, and he finally looked at her. "Um, sure." He wasn't totally certain this was a good idea, but he was a glutton for punishment lately and this was something that needed to be resolved before one or all of them went crazy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cassie was in the middle of doing her homework when the phone rang. Colonel looked up, and cocked his head at the noise. He always hated the shrill sound, and Cassie put her hand out to ruffle the dog's ears.

"Hello?"

"Cass, it's Daniel."

Her eyebrows jumped. "Um, Mom's at work," she said, pretty much stating the obvious. Wouldn't he know that?

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I'm calling to talk to you."

Okay, now she was thoroughly confused.

"Your mom's upset with me, and I need to know how to fix it."

"What'd you do?" She rolled her eyes, and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Does Colonel need to be walked?"

_What?_

"Why?"

"I can't talk about it over the phone."

"Okay, I'll get Nate to take Colonel and me over to the park."

"Thanks Cass."

She didn't have any time to answer before Daniel hung up. Cassie replaced the receiver and closed her Algebra book. Homework could wait, she was being asked to interfere in her mom's love life and she was all too eager to help out.

Nate and Neal walked into the room at that moment, Neal toddling along holding onto his older brother's outstretched pointer fingers. Cassie smiled at the sight, she just loved watching Nate play with his little brother. He'd make a great father someday, and, she hoped, to their children when the time was right.

"Who was on the phone?" Nate swung Neal up into his arms overenthusiastically, making the little boy giggle. He flopped onto the bed on his back, tossing Neal gently into the air, his small body never leaving the range of Nate's fingertips. He pulled him down to his chest and tickled him enough to keep him giggling. He loved the sound of Neal's laugh.

"Daniel," Cassie answered. She sat down next to the two boys and leaned back on her hands, casually observing them. Neal sat up on his brother's chest, playing with the white gold chain their parents had given Nate on his sixteenth birthday, so Nate supported him with one hand and rested his other on the side of the bed. Cassie grabbed his free hand, entangling their fingers together.

"What'd he have to say?"

Cassie didn't answer immediately, instead laid next to him and pulled his fingers to her lips. "Can we go to the park?"

Nate lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes showing his confusion. "He asked you to go to the park?"

Cassie laughed and lightly slapped him with her other hand. "No. He just said he couldn't talk about it over the phone. Taking Colonel for a walk is the perfect opportunity to talk to him without Mom knowing."

Neal got bored and crawled off his brother's chest. Cassie had a fine collection of stuffed animals next to her bed, one's SG-1 had gotten her for just about every occasion possible when she'd first come to Earth. Nate leaned forward and pulled up a soft white bear and passed it to Neal, hoping to keep him occupied. "Why can't your mom know?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Because it's about _her_."

Nate rolled over, pulling Cassie into his arms, and kissed her softly. A smile played across both their lips and Nate dipped his head to steal another sweet kiss. "Well I'm _so_ glad it was obvious," he replied sarcastically.

Colonel, feeling decidedly left out, propped his front paws on the bed and grunted at the teens. Cassie laughed, pulling his head in for a kiss on the top of his head and ruffled his pointy ears.

Nate sat up and pulled Neal and the stuffed bear into his arms. "Well, it's still a little on the chilly side, at least for Neal, and I don't know about Sam's policy, letting Colonel in the car."

Cassie smiled back at him. "How do you think we got him here in the first place?"

The two got Neal bundled up to go outside and loaded him into the car. It took a little coaxing on Cassie's side to get Colonel into the car, thanks mostly to his attraction to little Neal. She watched as Nate buckled his brother into the carseat, checking the straps to make sure he was in there securely.

As Nate climbed behind the driver's seat, Cassie took his hand in hers. "You're pretty good at that, ya know," she smiled at him.

Nate looked up, his cheeks tinged red, and gave her a sly smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Practice."

His eyes turned sad and his voice caught in his throat. "My parents always wanted a lot of kids, at least six. They never counted on it taking so long between each of us."

Cassie reached across and laid her hand on his forearm and stroked it gently. There were no words she could use to comfort him, but in their short relationship, they'd found they didn't need words all that often.

Nate smiled slightly, sending a silent "thank you" her way and started the car. It wasn't a long drive and he knew the area quite well, so he let his mind wander. Not quite literally of course, but he was startled when his tiniest passenger suddenly spoke up.

_**She cares for you, Nate. Don't ever let her slip out of your grasp.**_

_Wasn't planning on it, Levi. Why don't you go back to sleep, huh?_

**_It's boring! C'mon, why don't we…_** Levi searched any of Nate's memories he was allowed into, which after so long, was pretty much all of them. **_Go see a movie! Cassandra would love it._**

_You know what I'm planning, so don't go sneaking around in my body while I'm asleep and ruin the surprise!_

_**I won't, I won't! Jeez. **_

_You know, you're sounding more and more like a human everyday._

**_I _do_ plan to be spending the rest of my days with the Tau'ri._**

_What's going to happen when Cass is thirty and I still look seventeen?_

_**Don't worry, I can take care of it.**_

He could feel Levi drifting away, trying to avoid the topic, and he let him, knowing he'd reveal his secrets in time. He trusted Levi, and if he really wanted to he could always ask Jacob the next time he saw him.

He pulled into the parking space outside of the park and shut off the car, preoccupying himself with getting the stroller out of the trunk and Neal out of his car seat.

Cassie hooked Colonel's leash onto his collar and let the dog sniff around where they were standing while she waited for Nate to get Neal settled. Colonel's ears pricked up and he pulled on his leash, wagging his tail furiously. Daniel had pulled up next to them while she'd been Nate-watching and hopped out, giving her a tight hug.

The group headed out along the path in silence to start, but Nate soon decided to head off ahead of Daniel and Cassie, giving them time to talk about whatever was going on.

"What happened, Daniel? I thought you and Mom were doing fine."

Daniel sighed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. It wasn't something he'd ever really done long ago, but he must have picked it up from Jack somewhere along the line.

"Do you remember when your mom had to go to Egypt?"

At Cassie's nod, he continued. "My ex-girlfriend, Dr. Sarah Gardner, was taken over by a Goa'uld and that's where he'd hidden his ship. Osiris was one of the System Lords we captured. Your mom thinks, or at least _thought_, that because Sarah was back I'd go running back to her and leave the two of you."

Cassie thought for a minute, taking in all Daniel had told her. "It makes sense, you know."

He looked at her, but her eyes were fixed forward, switching between Nate and Colonel. He ran a hand through his hair, still fully perplexed. He'd never understand women.

"You guys aren't married. There's nothing attaching you to us, and she probably figured you'd be happier with someone you were more comfortable with."

Daniel winced tightly. "I think I made it worse."

"What?" Cassie pulled herself to a halt and just stared at him.

"I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she wouldn't listen and I sort of lost it. I told her if she thought I could just dump her, and you, then maybe we didn't know each other as well as we thought."

She planted her hand on her hip, and glared at him. "You didn't."

The grimace gave him away and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, you know what? We're going to do something about this tonight."

She ran forward and caught up to Nate. "Hey, Daniel's got a bit of a problem. If you don't mind, I'm going to have him take me home."

"Not a problem at all." Nate smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cassie grinned, capturing her bottom lip in her teeth. She leaned up and kissed him once more. "I sure hope so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Janet was bone tired, soul weary as she pulled into her driveway that night. She was just plain exhausted. She'd wanted to go home so much earlier, but SG-12 had come in under fire and all four of them had been rushed into her infirmary. She'd worked for hours trying to save Lt. Col. Garrison, but the damage from the primitive weapons had destroyed his chest and soft organs. She'd been surprised he'd lived to make it through the 'Gate, but she'd lost him too soon after receiving him in the infirmary.

She'd called it as soon as it became obvious there was nothing they could do to save him and had moved onto the rest of his team. Captains Langdon and Slattery were fine, escaping with only minor scrapes and bruises, most of the blood on them being from their team mates. Unfortunately, the rustic, cannon-like weaponry of the natives' "artillery men" had literally taken off Major Sisson's left leg at the knee, shredding the bones and muscles. It had taken over three hours to stop the bleeding and fix him up as much as she could before sending him off to the Academy hospital sometime around 0200.

It had been a tiring day, more so than usual, and she didn't even notice the extra car in her driveway as she stepped out of her four door sedan and practically sleep-walked to the front door. It was unlocked, which was unusual for that time of night, but she was so tired and it didn't register in her head that she should even be aware of anyone intruding in her house.

She never entered the kitchen, never saw the beautifully laid out place settings, or the lone candle burned out in the middle of the cloth covered table. She walked right past the living room, paying no attention to the tall figure asleep on her couch, and headed straight to her bedroom.

The General had given her the next day off – he'd still been at the base when SG-12 had come through – and she didn't plan on getting up anytime before noon. Cassie had plenty of ways to get to school and she'd never had to worry on the nights she hadn't come home.

_A/N: Okay, so i had a little trouble transitioning in this chapter, so i hope you guys can follow it okay. i was going to do a little more with it, but i couldn't figure out how to work it in to this chap so they'll be in the next one. i figured i'd post this now b/c here in upstate NY we're getting beyond mondo levels of rain, the whole area's totally flooded, my fiance was hydroplaning while going uphill on hte way home from work and the road to my place was totally shut down. it's crazy!  
_

_ Oh, and i got a job as a prep cook at Tully's so starting later on in july, i think like the end, i won't have as much time to write, but i'll be tryin' everyday! i'm sooooo happy for this b/c i've been searching forever for a new job. i'm really trying to finish this up, so i hope it doesn't sound convoluted or rushed, i'm really trying to cover all my bases with this one. thanks again and please review!_


	75. 76

_A/N: My beta's on vacation so she hasn't seen this._

* * *

Daniel awoke slowly, the morning sun warming him nicely as he stretched his stiff neck from his position on the couch. It probably would have been better if he'd adjusted himself sometime during the night, but the weight of the past week had drained him of all energy and he'd slept completely through the night. 

A shadow passed over him and he had to adjust his glasses to focus on the figure standing over him.

Cassie stood there, her hands planted on her hips, glaring at him. "What happened?" she hissed, trying not to wake her mother upstairs.

"Wha… uh, what?" Daniel groaned and sat up just a little straighter, resting his head in his hands. He slowly lifted his head, adjusting his glasses again – maybe he should think about getting contacts – and wiped a hand over his face.

As he slowly started to wake up he realized he'd fallen asleep waiting for Janet to come home. Obviously, she never did. The candles on the kitchen table were melted down into puddles on the tablecloth, the food stone cold. "Your mom didn't come home?"

Cassie threw up her hands in frustration and paced in front of him, wearing a hole in the floor. "Yes! She _did_ come home. She's asleep in her room. I heard her stumble in at around 3:30 this morning. You didn't say anything to her?"

"I wasn't even awake," Daniel defended himself. Something serious must have happened at the SGC for her to come in so late.

Cassie shouldered her backpack and started walking for the door. "Take the day off so you can be here when she wakes up."

Daniel shook his head. "I can't. Sarah's meeting with the psychiatrist today."

"AUGH!" Cassie flopped onto the edge of the coffee table. She _so_ felt like ripping out her hair right now. "Who's more important to you, Daniel? We worked all night so you could make it up to Mom."

"Cass-"

"No! _Sarah_ broke up with _you_, and as far as I know, you and my mother are together _right_ _now_. Do you love my mom?"

Daniel stopped, his mouth hanging open and flopped back onto the couch. Did he? Did he know Janet enough to say whether he loves her or not? They'd only been dating since right after Sam had disappeared. Was that really long enough?

Of course, on the other hand, Jack and Sam had never really even dated and they were married. Six months was a long time and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that, yeah, he really was in love with Janet.

"Yes."

Cassie saw the resolve flash in his eyes and nodded once. "Good. She should be up in a couple of hours, she never sleeps in past 9:30."

Daniel took it as the hint it was and watched Cassie leave for school. That really only gave him about an hour and a half to decide what to do for breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tommy! Let's go, you're gonna be late!"

Tommy rolled his eyes as he shoved his books in his bag. The bus stopped right down the street, but noooo, his stupid dad had to drive him to school everyday. It was so embarrassing. He was old, and he always had to have that uniform on. Back when they'd lived in Texas, he was allowed to ride the bus with Jerod, and he never had his dad breathing down his neck all the time.

He didn't have any friends at school, and he didn't want to make any. He ate alone at lunch, and after punching the only person who'd wanted to be his friend and getting suspended for the day, nobody wanted to go near him. His grandmother, for some reason, hadn't told his father yet and had sat in for him at the meeting his principal had called.

He could hear his dad and grandma talking downstairs and put off heading downstairs just yet. He didn't want to talk to either of them right now. All they ever wanted to know was how was school or if he'd made any friends. He didn't want to talk about it with them, or anyone else for that matter. If he made friends, they'd want to come over, and then they'd find out he didn't have a mother. He usually felt better knowing that his dad was still around, but lately that had changed too.

Oh well. It didn't matter anymore. His dad would probably stay at work all night again anyway.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and kicked his bedroom door frame, heading down the stairs in brooding silence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tommy! Let's go, you're gonna be late!"

Sea looked at his watch yet again and swiftly cleared the table, bringing the breakfast dishes into the kitchen for Eleanor to wash. She'd already started the water and she was dead set on doing as many of the household chores as she physically could. He knew it was to keep her mind off of their dad, but he couldn't do anything about it, not that he wanted to really. It kept her active and busy.

"Where is that brat?" he growled under his breath, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter.

"Seamus O'Neill! He's going through a rough time right now." Eleanor turned to face her son, one hand planted on her hip.

Sea sighed and hung his head. "I don't know what to do with him anymore. Ever since the move he's been obstinate, rude, and stubborn. He was a great kid and now he's moody all the time."

Eleanor finished the last dish quickly and turned to her son. She didn't know quite how to tell him everything that had been going on with Tommy recently, not that she knew anyway, but she had some inklings.

"He got suspended from school the other day," she blurted softly.

"What? For how long?" Sea stumbled over to the kitchen table and dropped into one of the chairs.

"Just the rest of that day. He punched another kid in the face."

Sea groaned as his mother sat down next to him, rubbing his arm softly. "He got in a fight?"

"No, he just hit him once and went back to eating his lunch."

Sea planted his hands on the table, pounding his head on top of them to keep from actually bruising his forehead. "No, no, no," he muttered.

He sat up, wiping his eyes in frustration. "I can't go through this again, Ma. It broke my heart watching Sean go downhill. I can't let Tommy go through that, too."

Before Eleanor could answer, Tommy came storming through the front entryway and out the door to his father's Jeep.

"Thanks for all you're doing, Ma. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and followed Tommy out to the Jeep, climbing in behind the wheel.

He didn't say a word at first, still reeling from what Eleanor had told him and they made it halfway to Tommy's school in silence.

"Why'd you hit him?" Sea didn't look at his son. Maybe Tommy would be more apt to talk to him if they didn't have to make eye contact.

Tommy didn't answer. He adjusted himself in his seat and stared out the window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Thomas?"

Unfortunately, he'd waited too long to start the conversation and they pulled up in front of the school, most of the children filing in for class already.

"We'll talk about this later after I get home from work."

Tommy threw open the door and grabbed his backpack from behind the seat, muttering a soft, "Yeah right," as he left.

Sea sighed and let his head flop onto the steering wheel, tilting so he could watch his son walk away. This was Sean all over again and he didn't know what to do to stop it.

He sighed and pulled away from the curb. He had stuff to do at the base and hopefully he could figure out what to do about Tommy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah had awoken several hours earlier feeling well rested for the first time since she'd come back to Earth. She hadn't had any nightmares, and the bed in the VIP room was much more comfortable than the one in the infirmary. It helped that she'd been talking with Sea, she felt comfortable around him. With Daniel, everything felt awkward and uncomfortable, like she had to pretend everything was okay around him just so he wouldn't worry.

She'd spent the morning reading the newspaper and other books people had brought in for her. And there were a lot there for her to choose from.

It surprised her just how accommodating the staff at the SGC was. Nobody had treated her like the scum she felt she was for allowing that _thing_ to take control of her body. She'd hurt or killed many of these people's friends over the last year, but they'd all been so nice to her, acting like she was just as much a victim as they were.

A knock at the door broke her concentration and Sarah stood to open the door. Standing on the other side in the hall were two men, one she recognized and one she didn't. Or did she really recognize the other man? Well she did, but until he stepped into full view she was never really sure who it was. Although, come to think of it, there really was only one option because other than General Hammond, nobody over the rank of Major ever visited her while she was in the infirmary.

"Uh, Sarah? Are you okay?" Sea stepped into full view as she shook her head clear of the thoughts that had been racing through her mind. She'd caught herself doing that a lot lately, letting her thoughts run.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "My mind was just wandering."

She noticed he was a little far off himself and thought to talk to him about it later. Right now she was curious as to who her other visitor was. The tall man reminded her of a balding, skinny version of the Daniel she'd known years ago.

He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Ben."

He was nice enough, though she wasn't sure why he'd been so informal with her. He was wearing a T-shirt and BDU pants, but gave off no indication he belonged on base.

"Sarah Gardner." She didn't bother to add the doctor, she wasn't sure it was still valid after all this time. Daniel's situation could have been special for all she knew.

Sea looked at her guiltily, dropping his eyes to his fingers tapping steadily away to their own beat, and cleared his throat. "Uh, he's the psychiatrist my brother called in to talk to you."

Sarah nodded. She didn't know it was going to be so soon, but if she could get out of here and back to her life, as normal as it could be now, she'd take that conference anytime.

"What would you have me call you?"

Ben smiled. "Anything you want. I've found people are more apt to talk if they feel they can get away with calling me whatever's on their mind at the time, especially if they get upset easily."

Sea had to stifle a laugh, knowing he was talking about Jack. He couldn't imagine what the man had been through trying to help his brother, Jack was a very difficult man.

"General Hammond authorized you to use any of the interrogation rooms or Jack's office."

Sarah looked uncomfortable at Sea's words, but she steeled her resolve and moved towards the door. Sea led their small group down a level to where his brother's office was situated. He figured they'd both be more comfortable than the intimidating grey walls of the interrogation rooms. It wasn't normal protocol, what he'd studied of it so far, but Hammond understood this was going to be hard enough on her as it was.

Sea unlocked his brother's door, his key card one of the only one's on base that had access, and went to leave the two alone for the rather delicate conversation. As he turned, Sarah grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the room.

"Please, stay?" He couldn't refuse her pleading eyes. He could see the fear in them and knew there was no way he would leave her alone right now. He glanced at Ben, making sure it was okay, and turned back to Sarah, nodding.

"Would you like me to find Daniel?"

Sarah should her head. "He's got enough on his mind right now."

Sea sat down in one chair across the desk and pulled Sarah gently down into the one next to him, while Ben moved around to the other side. He perused the photos sitting on the desktop. A picture of Jack and Sam's wedding sat to the left, one of Jack and Charlie to the right, and one in the center of Jack, Sam, and two other men he didn't recognize, but assumed were part of the team.

He folded his hands over the desk and leaned forward. "We don't have to cover what happened just yet. How about you tell me a little about yourself?"

Sarah still looked nervous and he didn't want to push her, so he decided on a different route. "Why don't I start?"

She seemed to like that idea so he leaned back in the chair, folding his hands behind his head. There were a few things he didn't normally talk about, but if it helped her…

"I'm forty. I have two brothers and a sister, all younger. I've only lived in Colorado for two years and I met Jack O'Neill years ago. We've been friends ever since."

He didn't expect either of them to say anything so Sarah's soft voice came as a surprise, breaking through the silence.

"I was studying the jar. I didn't hear the curator leave until the elevator doors shut. It startled me and I dropped the jar. That _thing_ jumped at me before I could react."

A silent tear streamed down her face and Sea squeezed her hand comfortingly, lending her his strength.

"Everything I saw, it was like watching a movie and not being able to change the channel. I could watch myself hurting people, killing them, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried fighting, but the more I did, the more he'd torture me personally. The dreams were the worst. I thought I was back home, like it had never happened, but then he'd change it. He'd brutally murder whoever I was with in my mind at the time, usually Daniel."

Sea moved his arm up around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

Ben gave her a break from her explanation. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through. "Have you had any nightmares?"

She shook her head. "Not for the past couple nights."

"Do you feel guilty for what Osiris did?"

Sarah thought about it for a minute. Of course she was, but there were other factors to it. She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, but… I don't know. I know I couldn't have done anything about it, and that helps a little, but I still feel so horrible about all those people who died."

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't, Sarah." Normally, he didn't break in and say anything to his patients, but he felt she was closer to normal than most.

"Am I? I mean, after all this, am I still human?"

Sea took over this one, turning to face her. "Yes. I promise you. You are still human. Nobody sees you any differently now than before."

"How do you know?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

He held her in his arms rocking her gently. "Because I know someone who's gone through it, and she's a wonderful person. Just like you are."

For the first time since she'd been released from Hell, she broke down and cried, letting out all the pent up frustration, and collapsed into Sea's comforting arms.

* * *

_A/N: So, that rain i complained about last chapter? It was SOOOOO much worse than we thought. Binghamton was actually on CNN, U-E HS, the high school i graduated from, is totally flooded, i'm supposed to go to CT today, but I-88 is washed out so we have to go like 3 hours out of our way to make our trip 7 hours instead of 4. This is crazy. I have a myspace, it's in my profile, and i put pix of the flooding up there, mostly of the hs b/c i didn't have others at the time. Flooding in this area hasn't been this bad since the 40's when the Chenango and Susquehana rivers met and flooded the area. we have 25 foot floodwalls and the water on Wed. was about a foot from the top. _

_anyway, this was as much as i could come up with for this chapter, i was really stuck, and i really didn't know what to do for the meeting between Ben and Sarah, so i think this is the most detail i'm going to put into their meetings. And for some reason i just can't seem to find a way to close up this story, i kep coming up with ideas that i want put in here. oh well, please review even though i probably wont' get them until sunday! thanks for sticking with it! _


	76. 77

_A/N: Okay this is unbeta-d, and in case someone doesn't figure it out, this is all the same day as the last chapter._

_Little bit of language alert for this one in a Sam/Jack convo! it's sorta just something that stuck in my head and i decided to put it in there even if it does seem out of character a little and i hadn't mentioned anything about it in the story previous. if anybody thinks i should have mentioned it earlier, let me know and i'll fit it into one of the earlier chapters somewhere._

* * *

Janet awoke at precisely 0930 the next morning, feeling refreshed but somewhat confused. The strong smell of bacon and coffee wafted up to her room. Cassie had left for school over two hours ago. Someone was in her house, but burglars don't usually make breakfast while they're robbing you blind, and Colonel obviously knew who her intruder was or he would have let her know something was wrong. 

She pulled her robe around her pajama clad body and headed downstairs to see who it was invading her kitchen.

"Daniel?"

The archeologist turned around, startled, a spatula in his hand and eggs on the stove.

"Janet! Sorry, did I wake you?" He flipped the eggs with ease and stirred the bacon around to avoid burning it.

"No, I'm always awake by now on my days off. What are _you_ doing here?" She folded her arms over her chest, the dinner invite from the night before completely forgotten after the previous night's chaos.

Daniel pointed the spatula at the table still set from the night before. "You invited me for dinner. Cassie and I thought that it would be nice if I came over ahead of time and cooked for you. I must have fallen asleep when you didn't come home."

The memory bombarded her quickly, and she blushed, ashamed she'd forgotten all about it. For the first time she noticed the melted candles and the place settings still sitting from the night before.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. SG-12 came in hot last night. We lost Lt. Col. Garrison." Her arms were still crossed but now she wrapped them around herself as if to protect her from the memories. She could be strong, demanding, when her patients needed her to be, but it was later, hours after her job was done, that she let the emotions take over.

Daniel turned off the stove and pulled her into his embrace. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm sure you did all you could." He rubbed her back soothingly, hoping he could bring her some comfort.

She nodded into his shoulder, glad he was at least there. It was more than she could hope for really after the way she'd treated him and clung to him tighter. When she finally let go, she wiped her eyes clear and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately, Daniel." She stared down at her toes. "I don't know what came over me, and I don't know why I doubted you. I _do_ love you, Daniel."

Daniel stepped in front of Janet, raising his hands to brush the hair behind her ears, and entwined his fingers behind her neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, too, Janet. I have for a while now, and I'm sorry if I acted in any way to make you suspect that I would try to get Sarah back. You're too important to me for that."

Janet pulled him to her in a tight hug, their kiss passionate and hungry, unlike any they'd shared recently. Daniel pulled back breathlessly and grinned, pulling her up the stairs, their breakfast completely forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack did up Neal's overall's, letting him get up and crawl away, while he quickly finished dressing the other two boys, hoping to calm them as fast as he could. Liam was tired and cranky, Jake was hungry… and cranky, and Neal was hyper, just barely staying within Jack's eyesight. As soon as the twins were asleep he was going to see if he could find the Pack-n-Play for the next time one person got stuck with all three munchkins alone.

Jack sighed, knowing there wasn't anything within Neal's reach and the stairs were blocked off. All the doors were closed, so he couldn't get into anything, and he could hear him schluffing along in the kitchen where he could slide better.

He smiled as he picked up the twins as gently as he could, cradling one in each arm. Now, standing up was the hard part. His knees groaned, creaked, and cracked as he precariously balanced to stand to his full height. He was so old to be doing this type of stuff, but he loved it, everything about it. He grabbed the bottle he'd already started to warm up before changing the boys from the hot water in the kitchen sink and headed for the living room Glider rocker to hopefully rock Liam to sleep while feeding Jake.

Neal slid on his butt down the two steps to the living room and crawled at his father, a giant grin on his face. "Da-ee!" He pulled himself up, leaning between his father's knees.

Jack smiled back down at the little guy, stopping his motion so as not to knock him over. "Hey, Buddy. I'm kinda busy, why don't you go play with your toys?"

Neal shook his little head, bouncing on his legs and bashed the heel of his hand into Jack's thigh, just above his knee, bringing the pain to full force. Of course, Neal couldn't know that, so Jack kept his face neutral. "MamamamaMAMAMAMAMAMA!"

"Sorry, Big Guy. Mama's in the shower. We're giving her some time off this morning. Nate will probably be up soon." He smiled down at his son encouragingly.

Neal cocked his head to the side and crinkled his eyebrows. "Nay?" He started bouncing again but this time he didn't slam his hand down on Jack's knee and he sighed in relief. "Nay. NayNayNAY!"

Jack grinned as the little boy fell to his butt and crawled away just as Liam fell asleep. He could hear him shouting down the stairs at his brother and in only a couple minutes he heard Nate making his way up the stairs and over the baby gate.

He started rocking again, Jake's head cradled in the crook of his arm and his hand bent awkwardly to hold the bottle in the baby's mouth. It was just about empty and thankfully Jake was falling asleep. He stood, rocking as he walked to keep the two babies asleep, and settled Liam into his own crib Nate had helped put together the day before. He gently adjusted Jake onto his shoulder, rubbing his back gently to work the air bubbles out of his stomach.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her dripping body, and smiled at the sight of her baby boy resting on her husband's bare chest. Just then, Jake let out a huge burp and both adults smiled lovingly at each other.

"That's my boy," Sam said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Jack and Jake and looked into Liam's crib. Jake fell asleep almost immediately and Jack laid him in his own crib and turned around, wrapping Sam in his arms.

He gave her a soft, sweet, gentle kiss and whispered, "Good morning, Mommy."

She _so_ loved the sound of that. "Good morning, Daddy." She knew they both sounded sappy, but it was them, and they were both ecstatically happy with their children.

Sam kissed him quickly again and pulled away to get dressed, but by the way she walked, Jack could tell immediately that something was on her mind. As she buttoned her pants and pulled her shirt over her head, she turned back to Jack, saying, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Jack's smile was warm and comforting. "Of course." He patted the bed next to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to go back to work?" She wouldn't look up at him. It was something she'd been thinking about since Sea had come in and told her she was free to do as she chose.

Jack though for a second, knowing in his heart he would back her no matter what she chose. "We'd work something out, I promise. Whether we hired a Nanny, or found a good daycare, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy with our decisions. I'm sure Dixon and some of the other guys have suggestions for good sitters and stuff."

"Are you sure, Jack?" She finally looked up into his eyes, seeing he was completely serious.

"Yes."

She grinned and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you so much. But I have to tell you, that's not what I want."

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to work full time, but I do want to be involved in the program. I talked to General Hammond yesterday. We came to an agreement with your approval. I'll be on call status only after the twins are six months old with the understanding that if I'm called in and neither you or Nate – when he's home from school – are available, arrangements will be made for the boys to be looked after." Normally, she wouldn't show such nervousness at her decisions, but this would affect her family and she didn't want to screw it up.

Jack rubbed her arms comfortingly. "I think that's a great idea, as long as it's what you want to do."

The couple sat in silence, listening to their babies sleep, and holding each other gently. Jack stood, trying not to disturb his wife, and pulled a shirt out of the top drawer of his dresser. As the shirt cleared the edge and Jack was about to pull it over his head, Sam noticed a small rectangular box fall to the ground, a slight crinkling sound reaching her ears.

She hopped off the bed and snatched the little cardboard box off the floor before Jack even realized what had happened. She turned it over in her hands the frustration and anger started to rise as she realized what exactly it was she was holding. She stood and pushed Jack out the door to their bedroom forcefully, not wanting to wake either of the boys, and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, tossing the small package onto the counter. Oh boy, that made her sound like Uber Bitch, and that was exactly who she didn't want to be, but this was something she thought he was over and she didn't want her children exposed to it.

Jack's eyes widened and he visibly turned sheepish. He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and rocked on his feet. Before he could even say anything, Sam started in again.

"I thought you quit! All that stuff with Skaara and the lighter? Have you been lying this whole time?"

She started pacing back and forth in front of him, frustrated. "You're my husband, Jack! We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other! Do you really want our children to be inhaling this shit?"

Jack grasped her shoulders to stop her pacing, but she jerked her arm out of his grip. "Sam! Wait, come back," he pleaded as she started walking out the back door.

She was leaning against the railing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked out across the backyard, not once glancing at her husband as she spoke. "You're already older than me, Jack, and most likely going to die before me. That type of thing only shortens the time we have together."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I haven't touched those things since you came home and I promise, I won't touch them again." He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms lightly around her middle, knowing she was still a little sore from the birth of the twins only a couple of weeks ago.

The silence was tense for a moment. She could tell there was more Jack was going to say, but wasn't going to push him on the subject.

"I started smoking when I was twelve," he started with a heavy sigh. "Dad hated it, so when I got older I purposely smoked in my room, heavily. Sara smoked when we met, and neither of us were bothered by it. She quit when we found out about Charlie, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't, so I went outside. I'd quit for almost six months when he died and I started again, only far worse than before. When I watched Skaara choke on the smoke of a cigarette, I decided to quit again. I couldn't handle it, losing you like that. I've gone cold turkey again, and the distractions since you came back helped with that. I forgot that pack was in the drawer."

Sam turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't smell anything in the house?"

Jack shook his head. "Never smoked in the house. The stains are killer to try to get out," he added, trying to bring a bit of humor to the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or any of us?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hi, I'm Jack and I chain smoke when things get a little too stressful." He threw up his hands in frustration and stalked away from Sam to the far corner of the back deck.

Sam leaned against the railing next to him, her back to the yard and rested her hand over his. She felt awful for what she'd said to him, but she was still upset he hadn't trusted her enough to say something sooner.

"It's only happened a few times," he started quietly after they'd sat in silence a few minutes. "After that crystal thing, Reetou Charlie, the uh, whole Jonah and Thera thing. Daniel's death almost set me off, but deep down I knew he was still alive."

"I'm sorry I accused you of lying to me. I just… I saw that pack of cigarettes fall out of your drawer, and I freaked. It's probably all the stress."

"It's okay. If the situation were reversed, I probably would have done the same thing," he reassured her.

The couple stayed in each other's arms in the cool morning air in complete silence until Jack noticed the goose bumps running up and down Sam's arms.

"C'mon. Why don't we go inside and check on the other two. I still need to drag out the Pack-n-Play so it's ready next time they gang up on me."

He pulled on her hand, dragging her back towards the house, but stopped just as he reached the door. "I know we haven't really had any time to be just you and me, no kids, no distractions, so, when you feel ready to leave them for more than just a few hours, I want to take you out. Maybe go to dinner, or any where else you wish to go. I want us to spend the day together. We've never actually done that before."

Sam smiled sweetly up at him and pushed up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I'd like that, Jack."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sea sighed as he climbed into his Jeep just before dinner and for the fist time since he started working at the SGC he'd be home before Tommy had to go to bed and actually be able to stay there. He'd be home in time for dinner and the commissary was no substitute.

He'd brought Sarah back to her room after she'd stopped crying and sat with her for a few hours. In that time, in an attempt to keep her mind off of what she'd been through, they'd talked more about his family and he'd come to a decision about what to do about Tommy. Having Sarah as a sounding board actually helped more than he'd thought it would, especially since she was an impartial third party. Secretly, though, he hoped she wouldn't remain that for long.

He really liked her, and he hoped Tommy would too, eventually anyway. She'd have to meet Sean and Jenny too. They both had been unsure about Cheryl in the beginning, but Jenny had liked her after a little while, and after she'd left them, he vowed to listen to his children's opinions. They mattered to him, even if Sean had gone through the phase where he didn't believe that to be true.

Eleanor was just starting dinner when Sea opened the front door. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, reaching around her to dip his finger into the spaghetti sauce. "Mmm. That's great, Mom."

She smiled at her son and slapped his hand away. "You can wait for dinner just like Tommy. Speaking of… he's outside working on that clubhouse thing. He's upset, and I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself out there."

Sea sighed and walked over to put his suitcase in the closet. "Thanks for letting me know," he murmured as he walked behind her to head out and talk to Tommy. This was going to be difficult, but at least his son had given him an excuse to talk to him.

"Hey Squirt," he said, approaching the frame Tommy had built for the clubhouse. It was a special project he'd been working on since they'd moved into the house. He and Jerod had had one at his old house, and since his dad had taken the door away on his new room, he was building his own private space for the two of them for when Jerod came to visit.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, swinging the hammer down onto another nail.

Sea picked up another hammer and started helping Tommy work on the frame. After setting a few nails in silence, Sea spoke up softly, still swinging the hammer. "Your Uncle Jack does."

Tommy pounded the nails harder. "I _like_ Uncle Jack."

_Fine,_ Sea thought. _Be like that._ "Beat up any classmates today?" he asked sarcastically. Maybe being in such close proximity to Jack wasn't such a good thing. Of course going through the same thing starting almost sixteen years earlier wasn't helping his patience any, either.

He could see Tommy clench his jaw, his eyes turning stony. Well, that was okay. He didn't come out here to have a conversation, he came out here to talk. He let the silence continue for another few minutes, working out in his mind how he was going to start.

"You're a lot like your brother, you know, and sometimes it scares me."

Tommy's swing faltered and he smacked the wood next to the nail.

"What? You don't think your old man gets scared? Let me tell you something." He was still swinging away at the nails, thankful he had experience from the old fort he and Jack had built up at the cabin in Minnesota. "I've been a single father since I was twenty-one, I worry about you guys ever day."

"Sure don't act like it."

"Do you know why I've always tried to make sure you knew the dangers of drugs and alcohol?"

Tommy shrugged. "Who cares? They're bad, don't do it."

"Did your brother or sister ever tell you how their mom died?"

"Why would they? She wasn't my mom," he snapped bitterly, driving a nail through the board in one smooth stroke.

Sea's eyes widened as he realized how strong his eleven year old son really was. He shook his head clear and continued on. "When Jenny was born, it was too much for her body to take. Sean was lying next to her on the bed when she died. He was only three, but he remembers it. After his friend Jerod died, it got worse. He started hanging around the wrong type of kids. Older kids, who had too much influence over him. He started smoking pot when he was your age."

Tommy's head shot up to stare at his father.

"I didn't even know when it started until after Jerod was born. As he got older, your brother started doing harder, worse drugs, and he started drinking. He almost died, Tommy." Both father and son had stopped working on the clubhouse and sat in the dirt, twiddling the hammers.

Tears started rolling down Tommy's cheeks. He didn't know his brother had almost died. Nobody'd ever even mentioned it. Nobody said anything about Sean getting sick. "What happened?" he choked out.

Sea was silent, his mind drifting back to the day he found his son strung out and nearly dead in an abandoned warehouse. "Do you remember the different types of drugs we talked about?"

Tommy nodded his head.

"Sean got into all sorts of drugs. He took ecstasy, snorted cocaine, smoked pot in his room. If it hadn't been for Rhiana and Jerod, your brother wouldn't be alive right now. She told me about Jerod because she couldn't find Sean. When I found him in an abandoned warehouse, he was so close to dieing; he almost overdosed. I rushed him to the hospital just barely in time. After he woke up, I was able to talk to him about Rhiana, and we checked him into a Rehab clinic. That's where they go to get the drugs out of his system, but he got really sick first and they had to help him through it."

The little boy's eyes got wide and the tears came faster now that he knew and understood what his brother had gone through. He felt awful for the way he'd been acting lately, at least toward his dad and grandma.

"When I see the way you've been acting lately, all that goes through my mind is how much I don't want you to go through that, too. You weren't even a year old yet when that happened. I've picked up a little of why you've been acting the way you have, but I won't understand unless you talk to me. I know it's been hard, moving away from your brother and Jerod, and your grandfather dieing, starting a new school."

Tommy's head dropped and he twirled the hammer in the dirt. "What happened to _my_ mom?" he asked, voice quivering with uncertainty.

"Your mom was a counselor in the same building where I was taking Sean and Jenny after we first moved to Texas. She was… a very beautiful woman. We were together for almost a year before we got married. Jenny didn't like her at first, but by the time she moved in with us, Sean was actually acting like a normal kid his age. Four months after our wedding, your mom found out we were going to have you. I was really excited, but your mom was so scared. She never handled any of it well. We thought after you were born, maybe she'd get better. She seemed so happy holding you, but when you were released, your uncle, your mom's brother, took her out of the hospital while I was finishing up your paperwork and getting you settled in your carrier."

"She just left?"

Sea nodded, letting his own tears finally gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Somebody had obviously been to the house while I was gone because all her clothes were gone and there was a note on the table."

"What'd it say?"

"Just that she was sorry and wouldn't be back." He pulled his son into his arms as they both broke down and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tommy, so sorry."

Father and son sat together in the dirt, clinging together until they were all cried out, though Sea really only let one tear slip out from behind his closed lids. Tommy pulled out of his father's grasp and wiped his eyes furiously.

"I'm sorry," Sea just barely heard as Tommy's head dropped, his chin almost touching his chest.

He just nodded in response even though his son couldn't really see it, not really sure what to say to that. He should be sorry. He'd caused a lot of people a lot of trouble, but he couldn't be mad at him. Not now that he'd finally explained some of their family's oddity.

"I still love you, you know." He wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulders. He paused before delving into the problem he'd been trying to figure out all day. "Why'd you hit that kid?"

Tommy shrugged, still unwilling to reveal his deep seeded thoughts on making new friends. Instead, he asked his own question. "Did you and my mom get divorced?" He'd known kids at his old school whose parents had gotten divorced and he'd always wished he could be able to explain his mother's non-existence in his life in the same way.

"Yes. When your Uncle Larry showed up with the papers, I signed them immediately. I'm sorry. I thought it would be better for you. She didn't want to see you then and I don't think it would be a good idea for either of you to see each other now. When you get older, if you wish, I'll help you look for her."

Tommy gave his dad a tiny smile, just barely pulling up the corners of his mouth, the first hint he was going to be okay anyone had seen since the move, especially after Patrick's death. The boy sighed. "If I don't make any friends, I don't have to try and explain why I don't have a mom. We don't even have any pictures."

Sea pulled him in closer to his side. "That's my fault. I can't seem to bring myself to pull them out of the boxes. I was still young and hated her for a long time for leaving. If you want, I can find some of them and you can pick one out for your room."

"Thanks," Tommy said, his smile widening. He hugged his dad tighter, willing to work just a little more to be civil from now on. He was still frustrated that Jerod was so far away, but his dad was in the military and he understood enough to know they'd been ordered to Colorado.

"Can I talk to you about something completely different?" Sea changed the subject suddenly. This was something he would discuss with Tommy, a subject he'd never broached with his other two kids before the fact and look where that had gotten him.

Tommy looked up at him, confused. "Um, sure?"

"How would you feel if I started dating?"

Tommy thought for a second, his face twisting as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Would you listen to me if I didn't like her?"

"I'd take it into consideration, and we'd talk about whatever it is you don't like about her. First just us, then with Sa… um, whoever I happen to date. What do you think?"

Tommy nodded his head. "Okay."

_

* * *

A/N: So sorry it's taken so long to get this up! There's been a lot going on, including my new job which is particularly scaring the snot outta me right now, and my older "brother" is in the hospital after getting his apendix out last night, after just getting back from being deployed by the National Guard b/c of the flooding up here.   
_

_anyway, i think this might be the second to last chapter. not sure yet, please aske me any questions you might have so i can get some idea of what still needs to be cleared up. Thanks! _


	77. Music of the Night

78) Ben knocked on Jack's front door. He could hear the sound of three little boys giggling and… crying? Oh, it was probably a hectic day in the O'Neill household as most were these days, and he couldn't remember seeing his friend this happy in years. At least not since Charlie had been alive.

And that was why he'd decided early this morning to drop in on Jack, bearing gifts in the form of breakfast foods.

Jack opened the door holding a screaming baby in his arms, rocking back and forth as he stood, processing who it was that would be knocking on his door at this hour of the morning.

"Ben? Hey, um, c'mon in." His eyes were still half shrouded in sleep and he scrubbed his hand over his head, motioning for Ben to follow him into the house. "Sorry 'bout the noise. Liam's a little grumpy today, Jake kept him, and us, up most of the night."

Ben peeked into the living room where Jake was sound asleep in the mechanized swing and shook his head. Of course the perpetrator would be out of it, wasn't that how it always worked? Neal was in the Pack-n-Play across the room, his toys spread all around him.

He followed Jack into the kitchen and set the food bag on the counter. "Where's Sam?"

"Shower. We were taking turns getting up with the boys, but the last couple of weeks she wanted to act like I wasn't here until after she started her day in order to get used to me going to work. Since it's Saturday and I'm on Earth, she's taking advantage of it."

Ben laughed. "How's she handling it?"

"Pretty good actually." Jack smiled as Liam finally started to settle down. "She has her days. We haven't had any Mommy/Daddy alone time yet and I think it's wearing her thin. I know it is me."

Liam fell asleep against his father's shoulder and Jack excused himself to put him down in the other swing next to his brother. When he returned, Ben had pulled a couple of breakfast burritos out of the bag and set them up on plates a long with two toasted bagels and cream cheese. Jack pulled two glasses down out of the cupboard and poured them both some orange juice, setting them on the table to help Ben with the food.

When they were settled and had started eating their meal, Jack broke the silence. "So, what brings you by?"

Ben swirled the orange juice around in his glass, his chest constricting tightly. He took a deep stuttering breath and leaned back in his chair. "Chantal's getting remarried."

Jack winced. "Ouch. Does he know about Ethan?"

"He should," Ben snorted. "It's Dr. Michaels."

Jack's eyebrows would have jumped off his face if they hadn't been attached. "His Pediatric Oncologist?"

Ben nodded sadly.

"You don't think it started back then?"

"No. Maybe he liked her, but I know it didn't start until after we divorced. It's just… I don't know. It feels like we just lost Ethan. I know she couldn't stand being around me after, but I always felt that as long as she didn't find anybody new… that maybe…"

Jack nodded, understanding completely. He'd felt the same way after Sara had left, but, unlike Ben and Chantal, he'd known, deep down, that Sara would never be coming back to him. Ethan's death so soon after Charlie's was really something that cemented the two men's friendship, even though their wives had been friends long before that.

"It's ironic, y'know? I spend every day trying to help people, some I've never even met before, but I just can't help myself. The worst part is, I really like Jason. I mean, who better to understand what she went through, to be there for Channy when Ethan's birthday comes around, or the day he died?"

"The Shrink needs a Shrink," Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Ben smiled at that, Jack's sense of humor amusing even in these circumstances. "There are days I wish he could've died quickly, like Charlie."

"Don't say that, Ben," Jack choked on his words. "I would give anything to have that extra time with my son, even if everything turned out the same."

"You didn't see his eyes. Two years he went through that torture. You have one day of Hell to remember, ten years of Charlie's smiles. I've only got seven years of smiles and two years of seeing Ethan cry because it hurts too much, and questions of when it's going to end."

Tears slipped down the man's cheeks. "He could've used Charlie's visits back then."

Neither man noticed Sam's entrance to the kitchen, but she didn't bother them with a good morning. She spied the food in the bag and, after grabbing some and a glass of juice, headed into the living room to check on the boys, leaving the two men alone. She could tell whatever they were talking about was serious, and didn't want to disturb them.

"Maybe it's time I started trying to move on," Ben said softly.

Jack reached over and laid his hand over his friend's forearm. "Don't tell yourself you're not ready just because you don't feel like being ready. You'll know when the time is right."

Ben chuckled. "Boy, that sounds familiar."

"Yeah, well, a very good friend once said that to me not long after I met this tall, leggy, blonde Air Force Captain."

Ben glanced at his watch and stood. "I should probably get going, I still have to go over the tapes and gather my notes together on my sessions with Dr. Gardner so I can give my report to General Hammond."

Jack walked him out, leaning against the garage as Ben got into his car. "Thanks for the talk, Jack. I guess I just needed to vent to someone."

Jack just smiled and watched his friend drive away, heading back into the house. He was shocked at the sight of Sam sitting right there in the living room, waiting for him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long," she answered, smiling up at him. Neal was standing between her legs, bouncing as he clung to her knees. He grinned back and forth at his parents and decided he'd had enough of staring at Mommy, toddling wobbily over to Jack.

"Hey there, Big Guy. You're getting pretty good at that." He lifted the little boy into his arms and tickled his stomach, eliciting a wonderfully sounding giggle out him. He loved that so much.

He sat down next to Sam on the couch, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "So, you're sure you're ready to leave the boys in someone else's care for a while?" he asked softly. It was something they'd been talking about seriously for the past couple of weeks and he still didn't feel she was totally certain or ready. They'd left the children with Cassie for his father's funeral, but that was only for a couple of hours. What they were planning for their alone time would probably last all night.

Sam nodded her head gently, not quite ready to look into her husband's eyes. He squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to raise her eyes to his. "If you're not ready, we don't have to do this tonight. We can wait."

"I know. But _you_ don't know how crazy it's been driving me, not having any time alone with you. I think we need this. And if we really have to, we can call." She patted his knee and took Neal from his arms. "How 'bout we go outside while the other two are sleeping so you can take your shower?"

Jack kissed her gently on the lips and placed another on the top of Neal's head. "That sounds great." He watched her grab the baby monitor and walk out the back door, talking to Neal as she walked, telling him about all the interesting critters he could find and things he could do once they were out in the sun. Before he turned to head to their bedroom, he saw her snag the sunscreen out of their "outdoors" bin. He smiled and headed off to his shower, a smile on his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nate showed up not long after Cassie had finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Daniel had spent all morning making a wonderful breakfast for her and her mother. It had been huge, pancakes, eggs, bacon… really not a lot the good doctor would normally eat, the doctor in her hated eating such "unhealthy foods" but Daniel had a habit of forcing her to relax on the Saturdays that both he was home and she was not on duty.

"Smells good in here," Nate said as he followed Cassie into the house. Looking around, he didn't see Janet or Daniel and snuck in a quick kiss on her lips, hoping to tide her over for their date. He knew it wasn't enough for him. He was quickly falling in love with the girl and it was the best feeling he could ever remember.

"Daniel made us breakfast. There's some leftovers if you want any." She brushed her hand over his cheek and smiled up at him. He was so much taller than her, and so handsome. She was attracted to everything about him and was so excited that they were going to spend the day together.

Nate snuck in another kiss while he could. "No thanks, I had some cereal at Jack and… at home." That was something he was still having a hard time with, Jack and Sam's home being his. He was only going to be there another two months before he left for school, but Colorado Springs would be home as long as Cassie was there.

"So what are we doing today?" Cassie asked as she pulled him down on the couch next to her.

He smiled and gave her a tiny peck on the nose. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Your mom knows exactly where we're going and what we're doing while we're there. So, you need to make sure you're wearing comfortable clothes and junky sneakers. Bring a sweatshirt just in case," he said, noticing she was still wearing her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

He waited downstairs while she ran up to her room to get ready to leave. He hoped she liked what he had planned. Janet assured him it would be okay, that she would love it, but he was still uncertain.

Daniel walked in, drying his hair with a towel and grabbed a file that had been sitting by the door, plopping himself down in his favorite chair. He'd just about moved all his stuff into Janet's and the two were planning on using the time while Cassie was out with Nate to finish up the moving.

"How's it going?" he asked the young man without looking up from the file. After they'd gotten past that little misunderstanding in the beginning of Nate and Cassie's relationship, he'd found he really liked him. "Do you have everything set up?"

"Yeah. I called Ray, told him to make sure everything was ready. Hopefully, she likes this." He sat nervously on the edge of the couch cushion and rubbed Colonel's ears when he entered the living room, rubbing his nose under Nate's hands.

Daniel flopped the folder down onto the coffee table and stared and Nate. "Don't worry. We promise you, she'll love it. This is something she's wanted to do since she came to Earth. You can't screw this up."

Cassie came bounding into the room, a sweatshirt hanging over her arm and a smile on her face. "So, we ready?"

Nate stood up and placed one arm around her waist, slapping his leg in a signal for Colonel to follow them out to the car, his car. Jack had co-signed for him to buy the perfectly shaded blue, four door sedan. Most kids his age wanted sports cars or big trucks like Jack's, but he was already thinking about his future and wanted something he could keep for at least a few years and would be safe for once he finally had children.

He loaded Colonel into the back seat of the car next to the cooler full of their picnic lunch he'd packed. Cassie got into the passenger seat, eager to find out where they were going. Nobody would tell her anything and it was making her anxious and excited to find out what they were doing all day.

Nate spent the half hour drive grinning at Cassie, warding off her questions and trying to keep Colonel calm in the backseat. They were out in the middle of nowhere when Nate pulled off the main road onto a long, winding dirt road. He obviously knew where he was going so Cassie sat back and enjoyed the view through the hills. It was beautiful country.

"Hey," Nate said, leaning over to gently shake her shoulder. "We're here."

Cassie looked around her surroundings, taking it all in. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what they were going to be doing today. She turned to him, tears of joy in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips and giggled. "I can't believe this."

"So you like it?" he asked nervously as Colonel hopped out of the car behind them. He nudged Nate in the butt with his nose and the couple laughed, reaching around to pet the dog.

As they were talking, a man on a beautiful Leopard Appaloosa rode up to their car and hopped down, approaching them.

"Hey, Nate," the man said, reaching down to pat Colonel. "So, this must be the beautiful lady you can't stop talking about."

Nate smiled. "Ray, this is Cassie. Cass this is our ranch foreman, Ray."

"_Our_?"

Ray smiled, sticking out his hand for Cassie. "Nathan's family has owned Circle K Ranch for generations."

"_The Circle K_? Isn't that like a chain of gas stations?" Cassie asked as she timidly took the older man's hand.

Nate laughed. "The ranch has been around since before cars were invented. It's just a coincidence. My dad inherited the ranch a few years ago after my grandmother died. It's uh… it's mine now, but since I don't turn eighteen for another few months, Ray and his wife have been taking care of it."

She just stared at her boyfriend, her eyes wide. "You own a horse ranch?"

"Yep." He rocked on his heels, a move reminiscent of Jack, and she shook her head. He was definitely spending too much time around that man.

He took her hand and led her between the two large buildings standing in front of her, Ray following them and leading his horse back to the stables.

"We have multiple stable buildings," he started, proud his idea had been accepted so gratefully. "These two up here are boarding houses. The one on your right is rented out for horses needing periodic care, like when a family goes on vacation. The other is leased at a yearly rate for people who own or buy horses but live within city limits. We have over two hundred acres of unoccupied land, another ten leased to a small cattle farmer who's kids are in 4H and he doesn't want their calves to interact with his herd, and another forty acres are being used by some distant relative by marriage or something for orchards."

Cassie stared around her in a daze, amazed at all the information Nate was throwing at her. She didn't really believe in coincidences, not any more and she knew it couldn't be a coincidence that Nate happened to own something that would allow her to do the one thing she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd watched TV after coming to Earth. She would finally learn to ride a horse.

She could see workers cleaning some of the stalls and feeding the horses housed in the boarding stables, and off in the distance, a few exercise rings where trainers were running the horses in circles.

Nate led her farther onto the property, his fingers entwined with hers. It was amazing scenery, really, and she enjoyed the quiet walk with her boyfriend. They passed a beautiful, three story ranch house as they traveled across the property and over a hill, Colonel taking off to explore his new surroundings.

"Should I be worried?" Cassie asked, watching the dog run around sniffing the ground and wagging his tail.

"Nah," Nate shrugged off her worry. "He'll be fine. Ray knows what Colonel looks like. There're plenty of other dogs he can run around with. Nobody'll let him get lost."

He laid an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "That's where Ray and his family live. He grew up here with my Dad. I've known them my whole life," he said softly as they kept walking.

"Why didn't they take Neal?" Cassie leaned into Nate, knowing how much family meant to him.

"Apparently, my parents' wills weren't up to date, at least the one's they had on file. I was the only child listed to be taken in by Ray and Teri, and Jack and Sam took control over that situation. I talked to the lawyer. He said the wills were dated just after I was born."

As they crested the hill, Cassie looked out over the view, taking in the sight before her. Another ranch house, larger than the first, sat at the base of the hill, surrounded by huge fields and two more stables.

"Wow."

Nate smiled. "That's our house, and our personal stables." The two walked down to the stables hand in hand, Nate pointing out the tree he used to climb when he was younger, or the fencepost he'd carved the wild stallion into, and the hill he used to lay on and watch the clouds.

He brought her into the farthest barn. Six horses immediately stuck their heads out at the sound of Nate's voice, whinnying for attention. He patted each on the head until he got to the last two stalls. A beautiful black stallion gently pawed at the ground and nuzzled the top of Nate's head, snorting into his dark black hair.

"This is Peggy," he said, patting the beautiful horses neck.

Cassie grinned. "Peggy?"

Nate shrugged. "I wanted a mare, a beautiful Palomino I could breed, and I'd already decided I was going to name my horse Peggy Sue. When he was born, I didn't want to change his name and he's been Peggy ever since. I broke him when I was eight years old, he'll do anything I want him to."

He turned to the stall behind him, reaching over to pat the Appaloosa mare patiently waiting for Nate's attention. "This is my mom's horse, Buck. She's the nicest horse we've ever raised and surprisingly, though we're not quite sure how this worked out, she's Peggy's mother."

"She's beautiful," Cassie awed, reaching up to pet her nose. This was the closest she'd ever come to a real horse, and she was actually just the slightest bit frightened.

Nate smiled back at her, delighted at the light in her eyes. While she was petting Buck, he got Peggy's bridle and saddle ready, then moved on to getting Buck ready for their ride. Ray had brought the lunch bags he'd packed for them and put them in the tack room where he had easy access to pack them in the saddle bags.

Cassie was nervous, uncertain as to what to do. Nate helped her climb up into the saddle and patted her leg as he got her settled. "Now, don't be nervous. Buck is the best horse we have, but they all can sense when you don't feel in control and it makes them uncertain and jittery, too. Just follow along with me and you'll do just fine."

He hopped up onto Peggy and smiled confidently at Cassie. He watched as she studied how he sat upon the horse and positioned himself, ready to ride off, noticing how quick a study she was.

He led them off through the fields and up over the hill, discreetly keeping an eye on Cassie to make sure she was doing okay. He hadn't seen any signs of uncertainty in her eyes or posture for almost twenty minutes. It was adorable, really, how easily she picked up on what she had to do and so far he was impressed.

They stopped after another hour, on a hill overlooking the property. Cassie gasped at the sight. She could see everything from where they'd halted the horses; the fields, the calves, the vineyard. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Nate. This is amazing." She patted Buck's neck and leaned forward in the saddle.

Nate positioned Peggy closer and reached over to grab Cassie's hand. "It is. This is where I used to come to think."

"It's wonderful. Thank you for bringing me up here." She turned to him and smiled, a bright smile that lit up her eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could to me a favor," he started, looking down nervously.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything to help you."

"Do you think you could take Buck out a little for me? I mean, once you're comfortable on her and after I leave for school?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "I don't know, Nate. Isn't that what Ray and his family are here for?"

"Yes. But there's so much more that they have to do, and I'd love for Buck and Peggy to get to know you and get used to having you around," he shrugged. He felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but Cassie was really special to him.

"You help me get used to it everyday until you leave, and I'll take care of her for you." She'd noticed he didn't relax and knew immediately something else was bothering him. "What's wrong, Nate?" she asked gently.

"Today, it's been a year since they died," he replied, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"Oh, Nate." Cassie's eyes filled with tears and she reached for his hand, him willingly giving it. They sat atop the horses, holding onto each other as best they could. They knew what each other was going through, thinking, and they would be there for each other through everything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sea knocked on his son's doorframe, the door itself having been put back on months ago and now stood open. "Hey, Tommy," he said, walking in and sitting down on the bed.

Tommy was at his desk, working on one of the many detailed drawings he loved to do any chance he could. He looked up quickly and flashed a smile at his father before turning back to the paper in front of him.

Their relationship had transformed immensely since their breakthrough conversation in the back yard three months ago. It had been slow going at first, but they had finally gotten to back to where they'd been long before the move. Their house finally had laughter again, and in just a few weeks, Jerod and Sean were going to be making a trip out while the boys were still on summer vacation.

"We need to talk," Sea said, breaking into the comfortable silence.

Tommy swiveled in his chair and faced his father. "Sure, Dad. What's up?"

"You like Sarah, right?"

"Of course. I would have told you. That was part of the agreement," Tommy gladly pointed out.

"True, but this is a little more serious."

Tommy's eyebrow cocked as he stared suspiciously at his father. "You guys aren't getting married, are you?"

"No," Sea smiled and thought to himself, _at least not yet._ "But would that be a bad thing?"

Tommy just shrugged. "I dunno."

"Okay," Sea said adjusting himself on the bed. "You know how Sarah lives on the base?"

"Uh, yeah."

"She's looking to move off base soon."

"Yeah… Dad, where are you going with this?"

Sea shifted uncomfortably. "What if she moved in with us?"

"Like lived here? With you and me and Gramma?"

"Yes."

"Did you already ask her?"

"No."

"Then… maybe… we should give it a try?"

Sea cocked an eyebrow. "Is that an answer or a question?"

"I _do_ like her, Dad. Actually, I like her a lot. I just… I dunno."

"It's a big step." He took a deep breath. "I fell in love with her, Tommy, but I want you to feel comfortable with the situation. I'd really like her to be in our lives forever."

The doorbell rang and a soft smile spread across Sea's face. "That's her now."

As he stood up from the bed, Tommy bounded out of the bedroom to answer the front door before his father or grandmother could make it to the entryway.

"Hey, Sarah," he said after he opened the door and waved her into the house.

She walked in and greeted Sea with a slight kiss behind the boy's back. "How are you today, Thomas?"

Tommy rolled his eye's good-naturedly at her formal address and grinned back. "Pretty good. Sean and Jerod are coming to visit in a few weeks."

"What of Rhiana and Stacey?" Sarah asked as she sat next to Sea on the couch.

He answered for Tommy, since he knew his son didn't have a clue why the two weren't coming with the boys. "Rhiana decided having the men out of the house would be a good opportunity to redecorate a few things, as a surprise for Sean, and Stacey decided she wanted to stay with her mom."

"Sarah?" Tommy asked, sitting in the chair across from his dad.

"Yes?"

"Do you love my dad?"

Sea nearly choked at the question, and had he been drinking anything, he was sure it would have come out his nose. As it was, he snorted and started coughing.

Sarah thought for a moment. They'd been dating for three months and Sea was the most wonderful man she'd ever known. He'd stuck with her through everything since she'd been back and he'd never complained. Her relationship with Daniel had gone faster than this, even though she couldn't get past his workoholism back then.

She nodded and smiled at the young boy. "Yes, I love your father very much."

Tommy smiled, the twinkle in his eye just barely noticeable. Sea wondered what he was up to, and by the look on his face he knew it was definitely something. "You know, you don't have to find an apartment when you finally move off base."

Sea's eyes widened, but he hid it quickly before Sarah could see his reaction.

"Where would you suggest I live?" she asked kindly.

"Here. We have plenty of room, and we… really love you, too."

Tears came to Sarah's eyes. She'd only dreamed Tommy would at least like her. This was so much more than she'd ever hoped for. She crossed the space between them quickly and pulled Tommy into a fierce hug. "You are a wonderful boy, Thomas. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't."

Tommy hugged her back, just as tightly and nodded against her shoulder. When she let him go, he smiled at his father and went to go find Eleanor, leaving the two of them alone.

Sea pulled Sarah into his side and kissed her soundly, his other hand brushing the hair out of her face. "So is that a yes?" he whispered.

Sarah nodded, breaking out into a grin, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She was home now and things were finally settling down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack waited in the living room, playing with Neal while Sam got ready for their night out. He'd been ready for over an hour, just as long as she'd been attempting to find something to wear. When it came time for them to get ready for a mission, she had usually been done long before the rest of them, but when it came to any activity off base, she was definitely the typical woman.

He was dressed in one of his best suits, and he actually didn't mind. He liked dressing up, just as long as he could avoid his dress blues. The Navy pinstripe suit had been a gift from Sara their first year of marriage and had always been his favorite. It was comfortable and Sam loved the way he looked in it.

Neal reached up and pulled on his tie, jerking the wrong side and pulling it tighter around his throat.

"ACH!" he choked, gasping. "Okay, Big Guy. How 'bout we let go of Daddy's tie now?"

Neal giggled and clapped his hands, grinning up at Jack. Eleanor walked into the room, smiling at her son. Jake was wide awake and wiggling around in his grandmother's arms.

"You sure you can handle them, Mom?" Jack asked, tickling Neal's little stomach.

"I raised three rascals, I think I'll be fine with these three until tomorrow morning," she replied, smiling as she sat down in the Glider-rocker.

Jack looked over at her, confused. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. You two should have the entire night to yourselves."

"Mom," Jack sighed. "I'm not sure Sam's ready for that. A whole night?"

"Maybe you're not ready for it?" She smirked at him, playing with Jake.

He smiled back as Neal settled onto his lap, cuddling into his arms. "I'm not sure I am. This is my last weekend at home. I go back to work on Monday and there will be too many nights away from them in the future."

Sam came walking into the room while Jack was facing his mother, her heart breaking at what she heard. It wasn't so much the words as the pain lacing Jack's voice as he spoke.

Her eyes connected with Eleanor's over Jack's head as he continued. "I missed so much with Charlie, and now he's gone. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Sam entered the room and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Oh, Jack. Even when you're away, the boys will know who you are and how much you love them."

Jack let her hold him, his arms full of Neal, and leaned into her. The little boy's eyes were steadily closing and Jack turned to Sam finally noticing the beautiful red dress she wore. Normally, red wasn't one of his favorite colors, but his wife looked absolutely stunning. The top of the dress was halter style, hugging her curves perfectly, and flowed down below her knees.

"You look amazing, Sam," he whispered huskily. His lips hungrily sought hers, both momentarily forgetting they had an audience.

A distant coughing, broke them apart, gasping for air. Both turned a bright shade of red at being caught in the moment.

"Sorry, Mom," Jack smiled sheepishly. He looked down and noticed Neal was almost asleep. "We should probably put him to bed before we leave."

"You're probably right," Sam grinned back. The two stood up, Neal cradled in Jack's arms. He shifted, tucking himself tighter into Jack's chest.

"What time is Nate supposed to be home?" Eleanor asked.

"He's supposed to have Cassie home by midnight, so hopefully soon after that. His number's on the fridge, but it's also number four on speed dial," Sam replied as her husband took Neal downstairs to his room.

Eleanor nodded and smiled. "Go tuck your son in to bed."

Sam kissed Jake on the top of his head and followed Jack downstairs. When they'd set up the second crib in the room across from theirs, they'd moved Neal downstairs into the room across from Nate. The little boy had consistently slept through the night, but if he hadn't, Nate would have taken care of him.

Jack was standing over the crib, looking down on Neal when Sam walked in. He pulled her into his side and the couple watched their adopted son sleep.

"C'mon," Jack whispered. "We have reservations in half an hour."

Sam kissed her fingers and ran them over his hair, allowing Jack to pull her out of the room. They said goodbye to Eleanor before heading out to Jack's truck. It might not have been the fanciest mode of transportation they could have taken, but it was them, and Sam just absolutely loved it. She wouldn't have felt like she was really going out on a date with Jack O'Neill if they'd been in something like a limo.

Their first stop of the night was at a beautiful, romantic Italian restaurant Jack had found years ago, but had never been to. The atmosphere was lovely; private even though there were so many people were dining that night. Their dinner was delicious and after Jack had finished his chicken parmesan and Sam her three cheese tortellini, they sat together, chatting over their tiramisu.

"Sam?" Jack asked with the most nervousness she'd ever heard in his voice.

"Yes, Jack?"

"What was going through your mind when you realized you were pregnant?"

Her time in Tennessee was something they really didn't talk about much. He'd been curious since she'd shown up at his house Christmas Eve, and he wondered about her time alone in a strange city.

"I wanted to call you immediately, but I wasn't sure if it would be safe or how you'd react. The first time I felt them move inside me was a miracle, and I knew right then how much I needed to get home to you as soon as possible."

"I really do wish you would have told me, but I am so glad you came home to me. Those were some of the loneliest months I've ever lived through."

Sam reached over and grabbed his hand. "Me too. I cried myself to sleep so many nights wishing you were there to hold me. I always knew you'd make a wonderful father."

They sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes. This was their first chance really alone together and as much as they loved their children, they were enjoying the private time together.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay when I go back?" Jack asked suddenly.

Sam cocked her head to the side with a slight smile. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I just know how crazy you get when you don't have a doohickey to play with."

"I've been away for a year, Jack. I think I can handle it, especially since I'm going to be called in on a fairly regular basis," she reassured him.

"You can handle the three of them? All by yourself?"

"Jack! For cryin' out loud!" she laughed. "Yes. I can. Besides, Cassie's going to come over every day after school once she starts again."

Jack smiled back at his wife, knowing for sure she could handle anything the boys threw her way. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"How would you feel about keeping our options open for more children in the future?" he blurted.

"A little girl?" Sam asked hopefully.

Jack smiled softly and gazed into her eyes. "A little girl."

The live band started up a new song and Jack grinned, grabbing Sam's arm to pull her to the dance floor. He twirled her around, loving the way she felt in his arms. They swayed gently to the music, and though it wasn't quite the slowest song they could have chosen, it was perfect for them.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

"I love you, Sam, forever," Jack whispered softly in her ear.

Shudders rang down her spine as his lips brushed over her ear, his breath ruffling through her hair. This was a side of Jack she loved and until recently hadn't gotten to ever see. She loved him so much and the best thing she'd ever done was marry the man.

"I love you, too, Jack."

They danced closely together for the next half hour, enjoying the time together. Jack checked his watch as the sixth song they'd danced to finished.

"Oh, we gotta get going." He pulled her off the dance floor, paid their bill and headed to the truck.

"Where? It's getting awfully late. Shouldn't we be getting home soon?"

He smiled, kissing her softly and held the door open for her. As she climbed into the truck, he pulled the seatbelt around her, making sure she was secure.

"I'm not telling you, and Mom can handle the kids just fine. She actually told us to stay out tonight, but I think we'll be heading home."

"Thank you, Jack. I'm not sure I'm ready to be away from them for so long."

They drove in silence as Jack headed downtown. Sam still didn't have a clue where they were going, but he wouldn't give her any clues, going as far as to park a block down from their destination.

The theatre loomed tall over head and at first she thought they were going to walk right by until Jack pulled her in and held the door open for her. He handed their tickets over and headed up to the balcony, sitting down in the front row.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Just wait," he smirked.

The lights dimmed and eerie, sweet soft music flowed through the theatre and a gavel banged, the echo ringing through the seats. "Lot 665, Ladies and Gentlemen…"

Sam's eyes widened as she watched the scene on stage unfold.

"Lot 666 then, a Chandelier in pieces…"

Jack smiled at the look on Sam's face. The pure delight in her eyes was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd hoped she'd like his surprise, and he'd obviously chosen well.

As the scene changed so did the music, the dark strains ringing through the audience. Sam jumped, but giggled slightly in embarrassment.

"The Phantom of the Opera, Jack? This is wonderful!" she whispered excitedly.

He sat back, his arm around her and watched, half his attention on the people on stage, the other half on Sam. She laughed in the beginning, cried for Christine, Raoul and the Phantom's heartaches, and snuggled into Jack, mouthing the words to all the songs. Of course, he knew the words as well. It was, after all, his favorite musical.

When the last curtain fell, he gathered her in his arms. "So, what'd you think?"

"That was amazing, Jack. How'd you get tickets?"

He looked down at his feet as they walked out of the theatre, sheepishly. "I bought them two years ago, when it was first announced they were coming."

"But, two years ago…" She stared up at him confused.

"I know," he said, squeezing her closer into his side. "I guess I just always hoped, deep down that maybe you would go with me, even if we couldn't be any more than coworkers."

He could feel her shudder in the cold air and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms again. "Why don't we go home?"

Once in the truck, Sam turned to her husband. "I know in the beginning, I was nervous, but, Jack, you've been a wonderful husband and father. You've taught me so much, and I know we'll do fine."

Jack picked up her hand, their fingers entwined, and kissed it gently. "I told you you'd make a wonderful mother," he said softly.

He pulled into the drive and led her quietly into the house. Nate's car was parked in front of the garage, and they both visibly relaxed, knowing he was safe at home. They checked on Liam and Jake, and, seeing they were both fine, headed to their bedroom, noticing the baby monitor had been removed.

"Mom must have taken it," Jack commented as he watched Sam remove her dress to change into something comfortable for bed. He loved her fluid movements, everything she did was always so graceful.

He stood, removing his shirt and tie, and turned on the CD player softly, so as not to disturb anyone else in the house. He watched her reach for one of his old T-shirts, and quickly stepped up to stop her. "Don't," he whispered huskily.

He held her from behind, his rough, calloused hands running up and down her bare arms. "You're so beautiful, Sam." He nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently as he held her to his bare chest.

He slowly spun her around, his lips connecting with hers in a gentle, loving caress. His hands were immediately drawn to her beautiful, golden locks, their softness like that of the softest mink.

"Sam," he huskily choked out. "It's been a year, today, since you showed up at my door at four thirty in the morning. A lot has happened in that time. We've gotten married, had two of the most wonderful children on the face of the Earth, adopted another, and defeated the Goa'uld. And during all this, I've found my love for you has grown more than I could have ever imagined. I love you so much."

He led her to the bed, the rest of their clothes disappearing as they went. The soft melody of the song on the CD flowed over them and Sam smiled into his lips, recognizing it immediately.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .  
You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . ._

They held onto each other drowsily under the covers, Jack raining tiny kisses down upon Sam's closed eyelids, and over her entire face. Sweat still glistened on their brows, a year of pent up frustration, desire and love having made it's way through their bodies.

Jack reached down, wrapping his arm around her waist, his other hand having found hers. He twisted her wedding band around her finger and whispered into her ear as they both drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the music. "Always and Forever, Sam."

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm_

_and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry_

_your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to_

_guard you and to guide you._

Say

_you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head_

_with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and_

_always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._

Let me be

_your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe,_

_no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you._

All I want is freedom,  
a world with

_no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me_

_and to hide me._

Then say you'll share

_with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you_

_solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of_

_you._

Say you'll share with me one

_love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you._

Share each day with me, each night, each

_morning._

Say you love me...

You know I do.

Love me,

_that's all I ask of you._

Anywhere you go let me

_go too_

Love me...  
that's all I ask of

_you._


	78. Epilogue

_A/N: okay here it is. the final ending, the epilogue, hope y'all like! thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with it! and htanks to trickstersqueenofwar for betaing this_

**Epilogue**

"ALISON MARIE O'NEILL!" Sam growled in frustration, hearing the little girl giggling from under the kitchen table. She got down onto all fours as best as her six month pregnant frame would let her and stared eye to eye with her three year old daughter.

"Alison, please come out. You know I don't have the patience for this." She reached under the table and pulled the little girl out.

"C'mon, Daddy should be home in a couple of hours-"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Alison shouted jumping up and down.

"- and then Uncle Daniel and Uncle Sea will be by to pick up Corbin and Bailey. You want to play with them as much as you can before they have to go home don't you?"

Little Ali nodded her head vigorously and ran out of the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. "Cassie comin', Mommy?"

"Yes, honey. She should be here soon." Sam watched as her little girl ran into the little room to join her cousins, both just about her age.

Daniel and Janet had finally gotten married the year after the defeat of the Goa'uld and Cassie's last name had officially been changed to Jackson, though that wasn't to last long. About the same time Sam had found out she was pregnant with Alison, Janet had found out she and Daniel were expecting their first child. Corbin and Alison had been born within days of each other and Corbin's brother Connor only days ago, though he was home with his mother hopefully sleeping while Corbin was elsewhere.

Of course, Seamus and Sarah hadn't been far behind and their daughter, Bailey, their honeymoon baby, was only four months younger than her cousin, her brother Jaysin following just over a year later. Seamus had also become a grandfather twice over again as well, both Sean and Jenny welcoming little boys into their lives. Sean's son Matthew was a year and a half old, Jenny's son Eric was two.

Eleanor was enjoying her new grandchildren and great grandchildren, including Corbin, and Jack and Seamus were delighted to see their mother so happy. She spent most of her days watching the children with Sam and the younger woman definitely enjoyed the help, although on days when Eleanor had her Seniors' meetings, like today, it could get quite hectic in the O'Neill household.

Sam finished washing the plates she'd used to give the kids their afternoon snack and moved to the living room to keep an eye on the three youngsters. She sat down at the couch, picking up one of her scientific journals, hoping to catch up on some light reading while the children were actually being quiet. Sure, she missed working at the SGC full time and there were days she felt jealous of her husband and her team, but she really wouldn't trade any of this for the life they'd lived before. It was a decision she hadn't made lightly, but she loved being there for her children and the others.

Jaysin was taking a nap in what would soon be the nursery again and the three children were settled in the living room playing with the Brio trains set up on the train table Jack and Sea had built for Nate and the twins years ago.

The tabletop stood about two feet high, with solid arch base legs that could fold up to slide the table upright behind the couch to get it out of the way when company came over. The trains, the Duplos and the Legos that went on the table were the only toys allowed out of the downstairs game room, mostly so the adults could keep an eye on the kids during the day until they got older and they could trust them out of their sight.

"Hey!" Sam heard just as she turned the page on the current article she was reading. Sighing she closed the magazine and tossed it aside, looking down on the three just in time to see Alison pinch Corbin hard on the arm.

Corbin scrunched up his face, his dark blonde hair falling into his watery eyes, and he reached over, tugging hard on Ali's long, brown curls.

"Ow!" She punched him, hard and scowled at her friend, a look Sam had seen so many times on her father.

Corbin growled and tackled Ali, wrestling her into the carpet. Bailey's eyes grew wide as she shuffled away from them, her thumb going straight into her mouth. It was a habit Sea and Sarah had yet to break.

Just as Sam was about to work herself up off the couch, a loud voice rang out and the front door closed with a bang. "Okay you two! Break it up!" Cassie practically shouted. Oh, yeah. Jaysin wouldn't be sleeping much longer after that.

Cassie stormed into the living room and pulled Corbin off of Ali by the back straps of his overalls and tossed him gently onto the couch beside Sam. She picked up Ali and set her on the other side of her mother, perching on the edge of the train table.

"Thank you, Cassie," Sam said, looking at the young woman in front of her. "Now would either one of you like to tell us what that was all about?"

Both children looked down and their folded hands and shook their heads.

"Fine, you can both sit here while Cassie plays with Bailey and Jaysin."

"She pinched me fiwst!" Corbin yelled, pointing a finger at Ali.

"You stolded my shrain!"

Corbin stuck his tongue out at Ali, who stuck hers out back, her nose wrinkling up.

"Do I have to separate you two for the rest of the day?"

Corbin back down immediately. "No, Auntie Sam," he said shaking his head.

Ali, however, still fumed, her arms folded tightly over her chest. Sam rubbed her temples in frustration. "Just wait 'til your father gets home," she muttered.

Ali's eyes brightened and a huge smile broke out over her face. "Daddy?"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a threat," she muttered, looking over at Cassie's barely contained grin.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Cpt. Hailey had been off world for a week and had just gotten back late last night. Unfortunately, the team had to be back on base early that morning so none of the kids had seen their fathers yet.

Neither of the older women had noticed Bailey slip out of the room while Sam was talking to the older two. She returned, leading her younger brother by the hand, the little boy clutching "Cow-a-cow" in his pudgy little hand.

"Uh! Iza Cass!" He ran forward and threw his arms around the older girl. For some reason there were only two people Jaysin could stand being around right after his nap; his mother and Cassie. No one knew the reason behind his obsession, but at least he didn't throw a hissy fit if they weren't there when he woke up. Usually, if neither was available, he sat on the couch cuddling under his blanket with "Cow-a-cow."

Now that all the children were up and about, Sam couldn't wait for her husband to come home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood outside his SUV, leaning against the vehicle, his arms crossed over his chest, and waited for the first of the munchkins to come running out the front doors of the school building. Daniel had already headed to his house to pick up Corbin, Sea and Sarah not far behind.

Jack watched the little bodies flow from the building, his eyes searching for the three little boys he was there to pick up. He spotted the two identical bright spikey, blonde heads walking together, both talking animatedly with each other and laughing at something the other had said. As they got closer, the other children started moving out of the way and he could tell which boy was whom. Jake still liked dark green or olive drab and Liam loved BDU blue.

He could tell the moment they realized who was waiting for them at the parent pick up spot. They stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other as if trying to decide if he was real or not, and broke out into a run.

"Dad!" they both shouted at once, throwing themselves into his arms. He bent down to their level so their weight wouldn't throw his back out. He held them close and slyly kissed both their cheeks. They weren't quite old enough yet to feel embarrass or grossed out and Jack took full advantage of that any time he could. He remembered clearly the day Charlie had decided he was too old to hug his parents in front of his friends.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. "Where's your brother?"

He would have preferred to stand up, but both boys had perched upon his thighs, neither wanting to let their father out of their sight again, and his knees just couldn't handle him attempting to stand with both his five year old sons in his arms anymore. Not that his knees could really take their current position to well, either.

Jake and Liam each released their father by one arm and pointed back at the school. Jack could see one head of black hair walking dejectedly in their direction, head hung low. Obviously there was something wrong, something Jack just couldn't understand, it being the last day of the school year and all.

"Neal!" Jack shouted, setting the twins back on the ground. He waited for his son to register his voice. He hadn't seen them in so long, a week really was too much these days, and he couldn't wait to get home to see his little girl.

Neal looked up, and seeing his father standing there with Jake and Liam on either side of him, sped up his pace, though he didn't run and the expression on his face didn't change either.

"Hi, Dad," he said, his voice somewhat flat, though his eyes at least showed he was glad to see him.

Jack leaned down to hug him tightly. He'd have to find some way to find out just what was bothering the six year old. He stood back up and opened the door of the SUV, two carseats buckled into the far back seat, a booster in the middle row for Neal. He took the boys' backpacks from them and held the door as all three climbed in and buckled themselves into their appropriate harnesses.

The big Suburban wasn't something he normally would have thought about getting even just a few years ago, but their growing family had been the deciding factor in his willingness to get rid of his precious truck. Besides, it got about the same gas mileage and usually if they didn't have to take more than three kids any one place, they drove Sam's Saturn.

"Dad?" Neal asked, sounding just a bit apprehensive.

"What's up, Bud?" Jack looked at his son through the rearview mirror, their eyes connecting quickly before Jack's visual attention was back on the road.

"Am I 'dopted?"

Jack would have nearly slammed on the brakes if the three boys hadn't been with him. As it was he was startled by the question. It had never come up in the five years they'd had custody of Neal. They'd never avoided the topic with him, but he'd never asked who the people in the picture next to his bed were, and Nate had always felt the time wasn't right yet to tell the little boy about his real parents.

"'dopted?' Oh, a-dopted. Who told you about adoption?" he asked curiously.

"Jessica's 'dopted. Her real mommy an' daddy didn't want her no more, so her good mommy an' daddy 'dopted her cuz she needed a home." He paused, his eyes turning sad. "I don' look like you or mom, or Jakey or Lee or Ali. I look like Nate an' he doesn' call you mom or dad," he said sadly.

They were getting closer to their house now, and Jack thought this would be a good conversation to have with Neal when Nate and Sam were in the same room. He was about to suggest they call his brother when Neal spoke again.

"Bobby Crane said you an' mom are stupid cuz you couldn't think of a better name fer me."

"Mommy and Daddy aren't stupid! Bobby's stupider!" Jake shouted from the far back of the vehicle.

"Yeah!" Liam chimed in. "Bobby's a stupid-head!"

"All right, you two. That's enough of that. We don't call people names and Bobby's not stupid, guys, he just doesn't know what he's talking about."

Jack put the huge vehicle into park in front of their house. The twins scrambled out of their seats and Jake ran to the front passenger door to grab their backpacks out of the front seat where Jack had thrown them. Neal was a little slower moving, not sure how to react to his father's avoidance of his simple question.

Jack rested his hand on his son's upper back as he threw the boy's backpack over his shoulder and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Nate?"

"Who else would answer my phone?" the young man responded, humorous sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Nate," Jack growled, no where near as forcefully as he would an Airman or the children when they were acting up.

"Sorry, Jack. What's up?"

Jack watched Neal walk through the front door ahead of him and sighed to himself. "Why don't you come on over?"

"Jack?"

"You might want to bring the albums."

Jack closed the phone and stuck it back in his pocket as he entered the house, hearing the children rampaging around downstairs. A very tired Sam and Cassie faced him as he and Neal closed the door behind them.

Cassie handed an ashamed looking Alison O'Neill to her father and stepped back. She and Sam simultaneously raised a hand over their heads and flipped an invisible switch, saying, "Bing! Off duty!"

Jack just shook his head, laughing and rested his forehead against his daughter's. "What did you do this time, Baby Girl?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nate pulled up in front of the O'Neill's house, noticing immediately his wife's car was in the driveway and smiled. Cassie could always make him smile, no matter what was going on around him. This was definitely a time when he'd need her.

_**She's good for you.**_

Nate's grin widened. _And for you, my friend._

_**We're both here for you.**_

_Thanks._

Nate hesitantly pushed open the front door, the box of photo albums in his arms. He was nervous, that was for sure, but Levi gave him a mental push. As he crossed the threshold, he felt a heavy weight slam into him.

"Hi, Nate," his brother said, squeezing his waist.

"Hey Bud."

"Whatcha got?"

"Pictures," he responded, setting the box down in the hallway. He wanted to check on Cassie before he took Neal into his room with Jack and Sam. He walked into the living room to see her playing trains with the four little kids, Jaysin perched sleepily on Cassie's lap. He loved watching her with the kids, she'd be a great mother.

She looked up, smiling at him as he approached. He gave her a light peck on the lips, nothing too serious in front of the kids and hugged her to his side.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, Nathan." She smiled, patting his cheek.

"You sure? You weren't looking too good this morning."

"I said, I'm fine. I made it to finals on time with no problems at all."

Nate brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm just trying to look after you."

"I know." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He stood back up right and looked in Neal's direction.

"They're waiting for you," Cassie said softly, giving him a gentle nudge in the direction of the stairs.

He nodded and walked out, picking up the box as he left. Neal knew to follow, his dad had told him Nate was coming over and they were all going to have a talk.

"Nate?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, trying to concentrate so he didn't go tumbling down the stairs. Neal put the baby gate back up behind them.

"Am I in trouble?"

At the bottom of the stairs, Nate put down the box and picked up his brother. "No, of course not. We just want to talk to you about some things okay?"

"Did I ask a wrong question?"

"Never be afraid to ask us questions, Neal," Jack answered, coming up behind them. He picked up the box for Nate and led them to Neal's room where Sam was waiting on the bed.

"Hi Mom." He snuggled into his brother, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, Big Guy," she said smiling. It was a name Jack had started calling Neal when they'd first adopted him and it had stuck, though only their close family were allowed to use the name. "Why don't you come sit next to me?"

Nate set his brother down and watched as he scrambled onto the bed next to Sam. Jack sat on the other side of the little boy and gave him a quick squeeze. This was going to be a hard conversation all the way around.

Nate picked up the framed photo of his parents, staring at it softly. He thanked Levi silently for holding back the tears and crouched down in front of Neal. "Do you know who these people are?" he asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

Neal shook his head. "They're 'portant, though, right?"

"Very." He stopped and switched gears for a second. "Do you ever feel Mom and Dad treat you differently than Jake and Liam?"

"Uh huh." Nate was surprised and didn't hide it from his face. Of course, Jack and Sam were as well. They'd always tried to treat all their children equally. "I get to do things that Jakey an' Lee can't. They're not old 'nough yet."

The three adults nearly burst out laughing in their relief.

"Why are they 'portant?"

Nate swallowed. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain their situation.

"They're your real mom and dad," he said gently, hoping to soften the blow.

Neal looked up at Jack and Sam, confusion in his eyes. At their nods he turned back to Nate, tears forming in his eyes and asked, his voice shaking, "They didn' want me no more?"

Sam and Jack immediately came down on the boy, hugging them for all their worth and raining down their love for him.

"No, that's not it at all, Neal. Mom and Dad, they were my mom and dad, too. They loved us, so much. We had a brother and a sister, too."

"Why'd they leave?"

"They didn't. When you were a very little baby, only two months old, they died. Auntie Sara Thompson helped find you so Sam and Jack could adopt you."

"How'd they die?"

Nate felt the lump rise in his throat, flashes of that night playing through his mind. "A bad man took them all away from us, but they will always be in here." Nate poked his brother in the chest, pointing to his heart.

"But I don' remember them."

Jack squeezed Neal into his side. "We'll help you."

"You knew them?" Neal asked up at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "No, but Nate was old enough to remember them, and he'll tell you anything you want to know about them."

Neal didn't speak for a moment, only stared at the photo of his biological parents. "Can I still love you guys?"

Sam's heart broke, hearing the desolate sound in her son's voice. "Baby, you have lived with us since you were almost a year old. We love you just as much as we love Jake, Liam and Ali. You're very special to us, and you can love us without them getting mad."

"That's right," Jack said taking over. "Just because you didn't grow in Mommy's tummy, doesn't mean you're not our son."

"Our real parents would want you to be taken care of, loved and most of all they'd want us to be together. You know I work with your dad, and you know what?" Neal looked up at his brother. "Mom and Dad, they adopted me too, because I still wasn't old enough at the time."

"Why is my name so dorky?"

Nate nearly laughed. "I'm sorry, Bud. That's my fault. Our biological parents-"

"Bio-what-ical?"

"It means the parents who gave birth to us, like your Mom and Dad are going to have a new baby. Our biological parents named you Neal Landon Tanner. When Jack and Sam adopted you, they asked me if I thought you should keep your last name, but I told them to give you theirs."

"Bobby Crane and lotsa other kids make funa me cuz my name's Neal O'Neill. They said Mom an' Dad are dumb."

"Would you like us to start calling you Landon?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, Big Guy. Just have patience with us, everybody's going to have to get used to it."

Nate nodded as he reached behind him, opening the box behind him. "I brought by some pictures if you want to take a look at them."

Neal, er _Landon_ smiled shyly and nodded, leaning into his father's side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The party was in full swing by mid afternoon in the early summer breeze. Jack stood at the grill, looking out at the backyard, a smile on his face. The children played together on the jungle gym Jack and Sea had built just after the twins' second birthday. Ali tried keeping up with her brothers as best she could. Yep, she was definitely a tomboy. Not that it bothered Jack any. With any luck, it'd keep her away from boys extra long.

"What're you thinking?" Sam asked as she came up beside her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothin'. Mostly just hoping Ali isn't interested in boys until she's thirty."

Sam laughed heartily, leaning into him. He could feel the little one kicking his back and grinned.

They stood together as Jack cooked the steaks, watching their family. It was their annual family picnic and the only time each year everybody could be seen together. Sean and Jenny both drove their families in, though Jerod and Tommy flew out to see each other every break from school. Karen and Grant brought the kids

This year Ry'ac had joined Teal'c and come through the 'Gate for the party along with his betrothed. Drey'auc had decided to stay in the Land of Light with their daughter, Tal'ia, though last year they'd come through with the rest of the family. After the demise of the System Lords, Teal'c had spent the majority of his time in the Land of Light and only came back a few times a month for briefings on the movements of the free Jaffa.

Jacob was in one corner of the yard, deep in conversation with General Hammond. He and Selmak had only been back to the Tok'ra a few times in the last five years, preferring, instead, to stay in Colorado where he could be close to his grandchildren and visit Mark and the rest of the family more often. Besides, Selmak hadn't really been in very good standing with the High Counsel since before the downfall and had taken advantage of that fact to choose to stay on Earth with Jacob.

"I think they're up to something," Sam said, bringing them both out of their observations.

"Your dad and General Hammond?" Jack turned around to stare at his wife, perplexed.

"No! Cassie and Nate. They're acting like newlyweds again." Sam grabbed his head and turned it to the other side of the yard where the two were sitting, Cassie on her husband's lap.

Jack glanced over at Sam. "They _are_ newlyweds, Sam."

"But they never got _that _close in public. They're both shy people."

"Okay, say they _are_ up to something," Jack conceded. "So what?"

"Alright, so I'm being nosey."

"No, you're acting like his mother, which is just fine."

Sam laughed, resting her hand over her raised belly.

"How's the little one today?" Jack's hand joined hers.

"Restless."

Jack loved being around during both Sam's pregnancy with Ali and this one now. It was wonderful to watch her go through all the stages and be there for her when she needed him. It was an opportunity he'd missed with the twins and vowed never to miss again. And that was the crux of the problem, really, since he was on a front line team.

"Where's Tommy?" Sam suddenly asked, noticing for the first time the teen wasn't there.

Jack smirked. "He wanted to show off for his girlfriend, now that he just got his license. He's bringing her by, should be soon."

"That's some way to break her in. Sure she can handle the family?"

"Here's the test. He obviously likes her enough to want us to meet her."

The two watched Daniel approach them, Connor nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Hi, Daniel," Sam smiled warmly.

"Hey guys." Daniel shifted his small son in his arms. "You notice anything odd about Cassie and Nate?"

Sam turned on her husband, playfully smacking him in the arm. "See! I told you something was going on."

"Okay, okay. So you did."

Jack, Sam, and Daniel all turned to watch the subjects in question get up and walk over to them, both looking nervous and apprehensive. Jacob turned from the other corner to check on his daughter and Jack motioned him over, hoping maybe he or Selmak would be able to help.

Cassie gave a small wave. "Um, you know where Mom is?" she asked Daniel, leaning into her husband of almost three years.

"Right here, honey." Janet waved from her seat in one of Jack's lounge chairs as the group turned to look at her. She'd been relaxing on the deck, eyes closed, still tired. Connor wasn't sleeping through the night yet, and while Daniel was great for changing him, or easing an upset stomach, he didn't exactly have the correct organs to feed the child.

Cassie seemed nervous and tried to hide behind Nate's shoulder. The man gave a small grin at his wife and pushed her gently forward. "We'd like to talk to all of you while we're in the same section of the yard," he said, trying not to let his own nervousness show.

His head dropped as Levi took over, though with civilians at the O'Neill's household, he kept Nate's voice the same. Only those who knew the truth could tell the difference. After all, Levi was his own being and had different mannerisms, especially when it came to Cassie. He always felt a little awkward, like a pedophile, when he surfaced.

"Selmak, I've gone over all of Nirrti's research concerning the Hok'Taur, and Cassandra's condition, and I've talked extensively with Nate on the subject. Neither he nor Cassie wanted the subject brought up until they were ready to extend their family. I don't recall a host ever having a child with a… I'm sorry Cassie… girl… with as much Naquada in her blood. The three of us are concerned."

If anyone was surprised that Levi spoke more like a young human from Earth than a Tok'ra symbiote, no one showed it. Of course, they'd gotten used to him and knew he was trying hard to fit in, since he'd resigned himself to living out his days on their planet. He still went off world with SG-2, the team he'd been assigned to when he'd graduated West Point, and they utilized his unique abilities to the fullest.

Jacob shook his head, Selmak taking over. "As far as I can remember, nothing like this has ever happened, though I do not think there would be anything wrong with the child."

"Sam and Jack both have Naquada in their blood, and there has never been any documented effects on any of the children," Janet commented, sending an apologetic glance Jack's direction. Hathor's failed attempt at implantation had left both Naquada and the protein markers in his blood and Levi's possession had increased the amount of the foreign metal to be found.

Jack coughed, slightly suspicious of the direction of conversation. "What brought all this on?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Cassie suddenly found her shoes to be most interesting as she shuffled just slightly backwards, trying to keep Nate between her and the rest of their family.

"It's my fault, really," Nate said, indicating he was back in control. "Levi and I were fighting, and I told him to butt out of our lives, so he went to sleep."

Cassie's confidence grew as she lovingly watched her husband bravely face her parents. "Nate and I…" she paused, placing a protective hand over her stomach. "Are going to have a baby."

Had they been inside, Jack was sure the two women would have sucked all the air out of the room. As it was, Sam just clung tighter to his arm as Janet struggled to hurriedly climb out of the chair she'd been in when the couple had dropped their bomb.

Janet immediately bombarded them with questions. "Why didn't you come to me first? How far along are you? What about school? How do you expect to finish your degree? Did you even think of other forms of protection? You can't always rely on Levi!" she fumed, her voice raising with every sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, hold on," Nate broke in as the voice of reason, stepping between his wife and his mother-in-law.

Cassie laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Mom, as odd as it sounds, I didn't really want to find out from you. I mean, it would be pretty weird, and it only happened about a week before Connor was born, so the doctor was just barely able to detect anything. I could tell before then, but you were so busy with Connor we didn't want to disturb you."

Janet pulled her daughter into a tight hug, noticing Daniel hadn't said a word. "Honey, we are never too busy for you."

"I know, Mom," Cassie replied, hugging her back.

Daniel stepped forward, finally finding his voice. "Your mother raised some very valid points. What are you going to do about school? This will put a damper on your dreams of becoming a doctor."

Cassie shook her head defiantly. "No, it won't. It will just take longer to accomplish. We can do it, Dad."

Jacob took the baby from his arms and he enveloped Cassie and Janet in a warm hug. "As long as you're happy, that's all we've ever wanted."

"I am, Dad. Honest."

While Cassie was surrounded by her parents, and Nate could relax enough to leave her side. He stepped up to Sam and Jack and looked directly into Jack's eyes.

"This isn't going to be easy, Nate," Jack said somewhat sternly, his arms folded over his chest.

"No, it's not," Nate agreed. "But we're gonna work together on this. My parents, Cassie's parents and you four here, you've all given us a great basis for how to raise our children."

"Being on a front line team, you're going to miss stuff."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, but thankfully, run-ins with the snakes are few and far between now a days, we're mostly exploratory."

"Yes. Thankfully." Jack smiled.

Nate shuffled from foot to foot. "There's actually something else I wanted to ask you guys. I would be eternally honored if our child could call you his or her grandparents."

"Oh God, we're old," Jack groaned playfully as he hugged his wife to his side. She smacked him playfully.

"We're delighted, Nate. Congratulations." Sam leaned forward on her tiptoes and tried to hug the tall young man. He was just barely taller than Jack and most people commented on the unlikely couple he and Cassie looked. "Don't worry, you guys will have plenty of help."

"Thanks, Sam."

Jack grasped his hand and Nate gave him a firm hand shake, pulling him into a tight hug. "You take care of them or you'll have an entire military base after your ass."

"I know, Sir, thank you." He was familiar with the threat. It was the same one given to him on their wedding day and while some people had thought them awfully young, those that had seen them from the first day they'd met, knew it was perfect for them.

"Excuse me? Can I have your attention?" General Hammond suddenly broke out, shouting above the crowd. "Thank you. Now, as most of you know, I've worked closely alongside the O'Neill's, Jackson's, and… Murray, for almost ten years now. I feel the time for change has come. I'm going to retire, and before you say anything, I have already chosen my successor. Jack will be given a promotion to the rank of Brigadier General and control of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, with a formal ceremony for base personnel on Monday."

George raised his beer in Jack's direction as the rest of the family turned towards the younger man and cheered. He gave a tiny wave as his wife stared him down.

"Obviously, this has been coming for a while," she said. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, about the time Daniel came up to us. I agreed to do this because I don't want to leave you guys anymore. That last mission was Hell, Sam, and nothing even happened. All I thought about was getting home to you and the kids, and that's not a distraction I can risk in the field. I was ready to retire until Hammond proposed a solution."

Sam leaned up, grabbing her husband's head between her hands and kissed him, hard. When they broke apart, they were both struggling for breath.

"So I take it you like?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Very much," Sam whispered back.

END

_A/N: okay i hope y'all liked this, it was very hard to write, i got most of the way through, then lost all motivation. my great gramma died wed. so we're gong to CT today and i wanted this up before we left, i probably won't be feeling up to working on The Family Business anytime soon, sorry, but as soon as i do, i promise i'll post asap!_

_thanks again to all of you!_


End file.
